


A Treasure More Precious Than Gold

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Black Flag
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Miscarriage, Motherhood, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Pirates, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: [Revised as of 9/15/2017]"Edward what time is it? Can't we talk about this in the morning?""It is morning Mary, you just have the Windows covered."Mary finds herself in a compromising situation after a drunken fling with Edward. AU Kiddway where Mary survives the prison.





	1. Chapter One

 

 

 

 

 

_Nassau, December 1, 1719_

 

 

 

Lighting rolled in the distance followed by a low clap of thunder, the rain hadn't yet arrived but it was sure to be upon them before daylight broke. Edward sat at a table in the crowded Tavern watching as the sea lapped against his docked Jackdaw. They'd been settled for nearly a week.

 

The crew grew anxious, eager for more plunder and adventure. Some filled their time with drink while others wasted money on whores. All of them however, took to whispering amongst themselves. Musings of possible mutiny danced along his ears but he couldn't have cared less.

 

 

 

He sighs loud enough to quiet their whispering, lowering his gaze back down to his tankard. He glares bitterly at the empty cup, raising it high in the air for another. He palms over his eyes, feeling a migraine in the making.

  
He hears the old bench he's sitting on creak next to him but doesn't bother to greet his unwelcome company. They sit quietly for a while, before a hand slaps itself down in front of him.

The hand was a bit smaller in size but they were obviously working hands, covered in old scars. Perhaps they were a soldier? He follows the hand up to a red cuff, to an olive jacket and of course to a tan face with hazel colored eyes, his face contorted into that ever present smirk.

 

 

  
"Kidd." He growls, the venom practically dripping in his voice. The young man, who couldn't have been older than seventeen, only replied with a curt, "Kenway." The syllables rolling elegantly off his tongue. The two sit silently, Kidd completely oblivious to Kenway's obvious discomfort. The teen simply sits back in his chair with arms crossed and a large smirk plastered across his face.

 

 

 

He orders a drink from a passing waitress. She gives him a flirtatious smile and ghosts her hands over the lads smooth face. Kenway growls when she places her hand a bit too close to Kidd's thigh. Kidd's smirk widens and he sends his friend a mischievous wink. Kidd whispers something into the waitress' ear and she giggles, giving Edward a scandalous look. _Jaysus what is that lad up to now?_

 

 

 

Edward glances down at her hand again, ghosting just over the front of Kidd''s trousers. James winks at Edward bucking his hips up against the woman's hand. Edward shifts uncomfortably in his seat and Kidd smirks.

The waitress arrives, ale in hand, _When did she leave?_ As the woman turns to tend another table Kidd leans forward and gives her a hard slap to her arse. The woman giggles and leans over giving James quite the show. _Are they fucking?_ _They're_ _fucking_ _aren't_ _they?_ Kenway sinks lower into his seat and watches at the woman slinks away.

Edward downs the rest of his drink and glances back to his best mate. James mouth was forming some sort of sentence but the amount of drink Edward had consumed- _Wait what did he say?_ James glares at the man and finally his voice comes in clearer. "Are you even listening Kenway?" Edward shakes his head and shifts his gaze, which had been locked at the teens lips, back up to his eyes.

"Sorry mate, you were saying?" James sighs and leans back in his chair, "Your mind is drifting Kenway, what in God's name are you doing here drinking yourself to death. Shouldn't you be off looking for them riches you're always on about?"

Edward sighs,  looking past the young captain. The last bit of the sun finally dipped over the horizon, leaving the small shanty town blanketed in darkness lit only by the stars above. "I'm just frustrated I guess." His voice trails off and James quirks an eyebrow, "About?"

Edward purses his lips and lies, "Almost caught the sage but he nearly blew the Jackdaw out of the water." James eyes gleam in the moonlight and he throws an excited fist to the table, "Put your ambitions to better use Kenway. Find the sage with us!"

Edward leans back pulling away from James' fist, shaking his head. Us being the assassins, Jim just will not take no for an answer, Jaysus how much more clearer can he make it? "I have no interest running with your lot and looking like a loon. No, I'll find my treasure alone. I want a taste of the good life, an easy life."

 

 

James slams his other fist to the table, interrupting the band's music, all eyes on him. "No one honest has an easy life Edward," he stands up slowly, Edward's eyes never leaving his empty cup, "and it's aching for the one causing the most pain." James storms from the tavern and the band resumes their song. Edward watching the sway of his hips as he leaves. Letting out an annoyed sigh he orders another rum.

 

 

 

\--

  
Edward stands, having been denied yet another drink, "Bah, I 'ave m' own 'n the Jackdaw, I ain't wasting another _cent_ in this pox infested _pub._ " He shouts and stumbles, nearly falling down the steps. He holds tightly to the railing as he tiptoes down the weathered old stairs and glances up at the sky. The clouds are thickening above him quickly. He quickens his pace, hurrying as fast as his drunken body will allow.

As he plods through the dusty town he stops, _What a lovely voice._ He hums along to the shanty and stumbles towards the familiar voice. He reaches a silhouette perched delecately atop a fallen palm. His feet kicking in the air as he hums quietly to himself, Edward's lips poke into a small smile. He'd never caught the lad off guard before, he was going to have fun with this! Edward stumbles towards his friend and throws his arms around the teen's waist leaning his head heavily against his shoulder.

Kidd stiffens and cocks his hidden blades, relaxing only when he lays eyes on the drunken blonde pirate. "Christ Kenway! You scared me half to death!" The teen tugs at the larger male's arms in an attempt to pull him off, "Now get your natty hands off me!" Edward's grip tightens and he nuzzles his face against the lad's neck. James' face brightens and he leans ever so slightly into the embrace. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed but Edward did, so he smirked.

He grazes his lips against James' neck, who rewards him with the smallest of sighs. His smirk deepens when James squirms in an attempt to hop from the tree. He tightens his grip and nibbles just under his jaw, "Jim, did I ever tell you just how handsome you are?" Kidd groans, defenses quickly crumbling away, "I recall so once," he takes a sharp breath in when Edward finds that sweet spot on his neck, "What do you want, Kenway?"

Edward climbs over the tree, gracefully falling face first into the sand. He hops up like nothing happened and brushes the sand from his chest. Kidd lets a snicker escape his lips and Kenway is on him in seconds. He leans in, warm breath ghosting over Jim's flushed face, "I think you know what I want." _What a cocky bastard._ James' face turns a deep shade of red, his eyes flick down to his sleeve.

He tugs at the fraying material and mumbles, "I think you've had too much drink Edward." James can nearly taste the rum on Edward's breath, he leans closer and James instinctively shuts his eyes, "I think I've had just enough." He brushes a feather light kiss to James' lips then leans back, gauging James reaction. He laughs, having never seen the lad so flustered before.

James furrows his brows and pulls Edward by the collar, crashing his lips angrily to the blonde's. He can hear his heart in his ears, but who cares, Edward kissed him first! Edward rolls his hips into James, who groans in response. James' wraps his arms tight around the older pirates neck, leaving barely a gap between the two. As Edward trails his hands down the teen's waist he thinks, _too slender for a man._ Then James rolls Edward's lip between his teeth and all thoughts were lost.

He groans and Kidd smirks, he grinds against Edward's arousal, begging for another taste of the sound. "Jaysus Kidd," Edward manages between kisses. His tongue darts out, tracing the outside of the teen's lip and James opens them without hesitation. Edward's tongue rolls lazily inside James' mouth, mapping out the new territory. His hands wandering to James' sash, he tugs lightly, ready to claim his prize.

James halts his hands and Edward pulls away reluctantly. Kidd smirks and says, "Can we take this somewhere a little more private?"  tilting his head towards the sky, the clouds thick and heavy above, "besides it looks like it'll rain any minute now."

Edward glances up, a drop of rain lands on his cheek. _Should we really do this?_ He looks back where James had been. "Well are you coming Kenway?"

He whips his head to the side, surprised Kidd had gotten so far already.  _Yes we should!_  "Wait Jim!"

\--

Edward slams James hard against the side of his ship, their fingers entwine and Edward places a hard kiss to his mouth. He grinds his hips against the young captain's, James can feel his arousal hard against his thigh. Edward pulls away, leaving the lad panting. He nibbles down his chin, to his neck, and stops just at collar of his shirt. Edward's eyes flick up to James' as he sucks a large dark mark into the pale skin. James bites his lip in an attempt to stifle the noise as Edward continues his assult.

Eventually he pulls away, admiring his handy work. James tugs on Edward's hand, "Let's get inside before this advances any further. We don't need no prying eyes." Edward bends forward to connect their lips again but James is already gone. He feels a tug on his wrist and he's being pulled onto his Jackdaw. His feet hit the deck and he's drug into his cabin before he can even reply.

The door slams shut and James shoves Edward against the wall. James lands on his knees, making quick work of the laces on Edward's trousers. Without warning, Kidds mouth is wrapped tightly around his cock. Edward throws his head back against the door as Kidd takes his whole length. Edward has thought about this countless times before. But now that it's actually happening he's not sure how long he'll last.

James swirls his tongue around his shaft and Edward thrusts forward once. James pulls back, releasing him with a pop, giving him an accusing look. Edward smiles sheepishly, apologizing, "Sorry." Kidd rolls his eyes and drags his tongue from base to tip with a smirk. Edward groans again and runs his fingers through James' brown locks.

Edward grumbles something under his breath and James stands. "What's that mate?" Edward leans forward and nibbles at the teen's ear lobe, "I said, I can't wait to fuck that tight arse of yours." James grins and releases his grip, "I was hoping you'd fuck more than just my arse, I didn't realize you were a sodomite."

Edward leans away confused, watching as James makes for the bed. He sits down, legs crossed, a feminine action even for a boy. He pulls the bandana from his head and slowly lets down his hair. Edward watches in facination, _He's got more hair than I thought._ James shrugs out of his coat and winks. He slowly unbuttons his shirt and Edward can't peel his eyes away. The white linen falls to the floor and Edward gasps, "You're a woman?"

James laughs and leans back onto the bed, tugging her boot off,  "Aye, I thought you found me out. I didn't know you actually wanted Kidd in your bed." Edward's eyebrows rise but he stalks quickly to the edge and pounces. His hands cupping her breasts gently "I'd much rather be in bed with you."

Edward's hands roam her body, trailing up and down her sides, she groans and slides a hand under his waistband. Edward grabs her wrist, "Now now Jim, there will be plenty of time for that later." He pulls her hand away and slips her pants off in one swift motion. He kneels, his warm breath ghosting over her.

He sticks a single digit in and begins a slow, insufrable pace. Her hips begin rocking in time with his fingers and he licks once at her clit. She gasps and her quickens his pace, she groans and grips his hair tight, "One ain't enough Kenway." He smirks and slows his movements, "Oh? Well go on, tell me what you want." He sees a flash behind her eyes and she pushes him down. He hums and the vibration shoots straight to her core, "I see."

He grabs onto her hips and lowers his mouth, "Is this," he pulls her clit into his mouth, sucking gently. She throws her head back against the mattress, "What do you wanthink me to do?" She sucks a sharp breath in and tugs on his hair. He pulls away with a smirk and she cracks one eye open, "Go on, say it." She pulls him back down and shouts loudly, "Christ Kenway! Just fuck me already!" He grins, practically ripping his clothes off. "If that's what you want." 

He places a tender kiss to her lips and runs a calloused hand down her leg, stopping just at her hips. He positions himself and their lips connect again, softly this time. He begins a slow even pace and she gasps, "Edward if you don't move faster I swear to G-hod." Her words die on her lips when he hits that spot inside her. He grins, pulling her into another round of teeth and tongue.

He chews at her neck leaving more colorful memories for the morning. She gasps and with only a few more thrusts he has her falling over the edge. She clenches tightly around him pulling him into his own orgasm and spills his seed inside of her. She was far too wrapped up in her pleasure, and he was way too drunk to even think to pull out.

They both collapse against the bed panting. Edward pulls out of her and she curls against his side. Their skin, hot and sticky and the scent of sex filling the air. They lay there quietly, listening as the rain began pelting the side of the ship. Her eyes become heavy and she slowly drifts off to sleep until Edward breaks the silence, "So what's your real name lass?" She chuckles behind closed eyes and replies, "Mary Read to my mum, and them I call friends."

Her eyes pop opening, revealing beautiful brown, she rolls onto her side and props her head up with her palm. "But not a word to anyone," She grabs hold of his cock too tightly, still sensitive from his pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut in pain, "Or I'll unman you as well." He opens one eye and she winks at him, Edward smirks and she rolls over pulling the blanket with her.

\--

 

 

_Nassau, December 2, 1719_

 

 

 

Mary is the first to wake up, she hangs her head in her hands remembering the events of the previous night. How could she have been so stupid? She spent all night with a man so pissed drunk he probably wouldn't even remember it the next day. She gets out of the bed gathering her clothes, slowly buttoning her shirt, _Hopefully if he remembers anything he will at least remember to keep my secret._

 

 

 

She shakes the thought off and ties her bandana back to her forehead.  
She hops off the bed and hurries out of the room, hoping to leave before any of the crew were to wake. Her eyes linger on his form for a moment and whispers, "Maybe another time." She hops off the Jackdaw and wanders her way to the Tavern to order a drink.

  
\--

 

 

"Drinking this early in the morning Captain Kidd?" A familiar red head questions. James makes a face at her frowning, "I've told you before Anne just call me Jim." She smiles and hands the bottle off to James, "So what's got you so upset this early in the morning?" She takes a swig from the bottle, "I'm not upset, I just need to clear my mind." James is interrupted when she hears a rusty voice behind her, "What're you going on about Kidd?"

 

 

 

She whips toward the voice and watches as Thatch and Hornigold approach her. "I'm going after Beckford's plantation, they've got a stockpile of goods just waiting to be plundered." Thatch laughs and pats her hard on the shoulder, "Yer a dreamer just like that Kenway, aye. Speak of the devil."

 

 

 

"Morning all." Edward stumbles into the tavern, _Boy does he look hung over._ He has an angry scowl on his face that has her reeling back, _Shite I knew this would end badly._ "What bit you in the knickers Kenway?" Hornigold taunted, "Did you have a bad lay?" James stiffens and cocks a brow, "Aye Kenway, _did you have a bad lay?_ " Edward turns away from the group, and Kidd's heart drops, "No sir, just itching for plunder."

Thatch laughs and points out the marks on Kidd's neck, "James here looks like the one with the bad lay! Look at the size o' that bruise she left ya!" James pulls up her collar a bit higher blushing, "I wouldn't say it was bad." Her eyes flick over to Edward but he avoids her gaze, _Shite, he regrets it._ She frowns, sets down her glass, heading for the docks. "I think it's time for me to go." She says her goodbyes and hurries away as quickly as her feet will carry her, "Stupid Mary, Stupid!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary makes a discovery and tries to confess to Edward.

 

__

 

 _Andreas Island_ , _January 31, 1720_

 _Damn that bastard Kenway and his dressed up words!_ James groans as she is hit with a sudden wave of nausea, _And now I'm getting a bloody cold._ She rubs her face with her hands until she hears that bastard's irritating voice behind her. She looks up mournful at the sky cursing the gods if there is any, _What have I done to be cursed with this irritant._

Edward strolls up and props his leg up on her bench, giving her his most _annoying_ smirk. "Why look, it's the bastard son of the late William Kidd. Still a mere boy and yet _ten times_ the demon his father was." She rolls her eyes and scrubs her face with her hands, settling them at her sides, "Fancy seeing you here Kenway, still looking sleek and mean. Did ya steal that costume off a dandy in Havana?"

She closes her eyes and takes in a shaky breath, feeling bile bubbling in the back of her throat. _Go away Kenway, I'm not in the mood today._ "No _sir,_ I found this on a corpse walking around and talking shite to my face only moments before." James shakes her head, "You don't belong in that uniform Kenway." Edward cocks his brow and leans in, his rum stained breath fanning over her face. Curse her sensitive nose! She gags quietly and he ignores her jest, "So, what's this I hear about a planned raid on a plantation, Not keeping secrets from me are you?"

She sighs and shakes her head, "Not very well. You're in luck, I'm feeling ill today so I'll let ya in on our little plan." Edward nods eagerly and she smirks, "but I want half the take." Edward growls, "I'm doing all the work and you want half? I think ten percent is fair." James throws her arms down and stomps over, poking him in the chest. "You're a greedy muck worm Kenway, you're lucky I'm even sharing my prize with you!"

Edward rolls his eyes but eventually nods, and she continues eyebrow cocked, "Every day schooners packed with sugar sail past, coming from plantations nearby, most times they stop here, sell off a few crates. There's one man stopping today that will earn you a fine profit. So if you'd like to rob his plantation, I'll point him out." He smirks at her, "I would." She walks toward the center of the small island with Edward trailing behind, "Is it a mister Beckford who owns this plantation?"

"That's the man, he owns dozens around these islands, and he's bloody rich." Edward jogs to keep up with her pace, "Just the sort I love to see robbed." She stops abruptly and makes a vague gesture towards the crowds, "His agent is around here somewhere, find and follow him and he'll lead you straight to your prize. If you need me I'll be just over here." Edward runs off without even a second glance.

James grumbles angrily under her breath, "First thing he's said to me in a bloody month and it was just about was his damned riches." She kicks at the pebbles lying at her feet and flops down, legs and arms crossed in meditation. _And I wish this damn illness would go away! I think I'm going to-_

She's up and running to the nearest bush before she can even finish her sentence expelling the little bit of food she had inside her stomach. She wipes her mouth with her sleeve and takes in a shaky breath. _Maybe I should just rest my eyes for a bit._ She shuffles her way towards her bench from before and plops down. A large tuna sat hanging dryly over the fire and the smell coming from the burning fish made her stomach do flips. She chokes and rests her eyes, leaning back against the log, _Just breathe Mary, you will be just fine._

\--

She doesn't remember falling asleep but now she was being woken up with a kick to her boot. Her eyes shoot open and she hops up activating her hidden blade, she whips her head around to see a few familiar faces. Thatch and Adéwalé made a toast, for Jaysus only knew what, around the fire. "Don't kick me Kenway." She spat at the blonde.

He gives her a shitty smirk that makes her want to smack it off his pretty face. She huffs, _Pretty? Pretty ugly maybe._ She smirks happy with her analogy, "Why the hostility mate? Is that how you treat the man who just made you a whole 2,500 reales richer?" She sends him a deadly glare that makes him shrink back, "It was never about the money Edward." She snarls, his eyes widen and he tosses her a bottle of rum. "Well if it wasn't about the money, than what is it about?" James pops the cork off with her teeth and saunters over to the group, "Maybe I'll tell you someday Kenway." She plops down on a rock and tips back her bottle, the drink warming the path as it slides down.

She rubs her tired eyes as Thatch goes on about something, "Here's to our pirate republic lads, we're prosperous, free and out of reach of the Kings clergy and debt collectors."James stretches out her stiff shoulders and grins, "Aye, Nearly five hundred men now pledge their allegiance to the Brethren cost in Nassau, not a bad number." Thatch nods but points out a flaw, "True, yet we lack sturdy defenses. If the King's men were to attack the town he'd trample us."

Edward shoots up, _God what stupid idea does he have this time?_ "Then let us find the observatory, if it does what these Templars claim we'd be unbeatable." _Will he just forget about the damn thing already!_ Thankfully Thatch beats down his idea, "Not that twaddle again Kenway, it's a story for school boys. I mean proper defenses, steal a Galleon, shift all the guns to one side. It'll make a good ornament for one of our harbors." Adéwalé shakes his head at the absurd suggestion, "It will not be easy to steal a full Spanish Galleon, have you one in mind?"

"I do sir and I'll show you, she's a fussock she is, fat and slow." James hops up from her spot, "Then let's get going, if we sit here much longer the lot of ya will be too pissed to be much help of anything." She runs to the Jackdaw and hops aboard leaving Thatch, Adéwalé, and Edward looking baffled. "It's not like him to be so eager." Edward shrugs and follows James onto the Jackdaw.

Edward finds her leaning over the edge of the ship, he puts a hand to her back and she shrugs it off, "Get yer hands off me Kenway, I ain't no whore." He leans against the railing, looking into the bright blue sea, trying to form a proper sentence, "Mary-" He starts, but is quickly cut off. "It's James." She hisses, he rolls his eyes and continues, "James. What is it that has you so eager for plunder and you have yet to try and convince me of joining your cause today. Why the change in heart?"

She turns around, avoiding his gaze. "No reason, just bored I guess. And as for my cause, I don't believe you deserve to be _part_ of my cause. Now don't you have a ship to captain?" She stomps away leaving Edward to yet again watch her disappear, _what are you hiding Mary._

_\--_

The weather takes a nasty turn while trailing after Thatch's' man o war, the waves rolled roughly, tossing the ship back and forth. James grips onto the railing, emptying her stomach yet again, _Hopefully if I keep carrying on like this I can rid myself of whatever bug I've got._ She leans over the edge watching the lightning crash over the waves and glanced over her shoulder when Thatch barks, "Bleeding bastards! We'll have to deal with this skirmish fast. Forget the galleon, send these interlopers to hell!"

Several gunboats swarms the sides of the Jackdaw, Thatch darts to the swivel gun firing at one of the boats, sinking it straight away. Edward swings the wheel sharply, aiming the cannons at three of the other boats, "Fire!" All three are heavy with damage, thank god he refilled his heavy shots. Thatch finishes them off with; One, Two, and then Three shots of the swivel gun. "We're ready to fire sir!" The crew yells to their captain, Edward holds his hand up.

"Fire!" The Jackdaw sinks the final gun boat, they couldn't stand a chance against Edward's forty-six guns. He halts his ship and pulls out his spyglass, "She's sailing for that island." Edward points towards an island with a large cliff on one side, he hands the spyglass over to Thatch who laughs, "I know the place, natural stronghold used by the French Captain Du Casse." Edward's eyes widen, "Julien Du Casse the Templar?" Thatch shrugs his broad shoulders, "The name's right, didn't know he had a title."

Edward turns towards his friend and hisses, "I know the man, if he sees my ship he'll know me from my time in Havana, meaning he may wonder who's sailing this ship now, can't risk that." Thatch growls angrily, "But I don't want to lose that Galleon. Let's think on it, maybe wait until it's dark before hopping aboard." Edward huffs and takes a seat next to James, "What do you think we should do Kidd?"

She stares straight ahead too irritated to even look at him, "I think that if we were able to clear out them soldiers that island might make a fine home, maybe even better than Nassau someday. Thatch is interested in the Galleon, why don't we keep the island for ourselves?" Edward smirks, "I like the sound of that." And slaps James on her shoulder.

He jumps up on the railing, gripping tightly to the rigging and shouts to his crew, "Gentlemen! As is custom among our kind, we do not plunge headlong into folly on the orders of a single madman, but act accordingly to our own collective madness!" He pulls his sword out from its hilt, thrusting it into the air. The blade shimmering in the sunlight. "The object of our attention is a square-rigged galleon and we want her for the advantage she'll bring Nassau. So I'll put it to the vote. All those in favor of storming this cove and taking this ship, stomp and shout Aye!" His crew cheers as he thrusts his sword up into the air again. "Those who oppose wiper nay!"

Edward, satisfied that not a single noise was made, hops down and storms to the helm. Grabbing onto the wheel he shouts, "Never was the king's council so unified! As much sail as you can, we're heading for that island!" Kidd leans back letting out an audible groan and clenches at her stomach. Thatch notices and nudges her with his knee, "What's wrong with you lad? Feeling a little seasick are we? I thought you were a sea captain, not a landlubber."

"Shut up Thatch, who asked you anyway?" Mary grumbles through lidded eyes. She hops up and shuffles in the direction of the Captain's cabin, "I've got some things to take care of, if you need me you know where I'm at." She slams the door shut and slides down to the floor. She loosens her corset and rubs her painful breasts wincing, _I really have to stop tying this thing so tight._ She takes in a sharp breath, heading for the chair in the center of the room and lays her head against the cool table. _Just breath Mary, you'll_ _make it through this._

Only seconds later she's jumping up and running to the window to throw up again. She stiffens, scared to move in fear of vomiting again, _What is wrong with me? I've never vomited so much in my life._ She places her hands to her cheeks and forehead, _I don't feel warm and I haven't sneezed once, so why do I feel so sick?_ She gasps, "When was the last time I bled?"

Mary paces back and forth, whispering silently to herself, "No. No. No. No! How could I be so stupid! But I can't be pregnant, I just can't." She stops to lean against the table trying to regain her lost breath, "I've just been really stressed lately, I haven't caught my target. I'll get it in the next few days, I know it!" She hears a knock at the door, "Shite!"

She quickly buttons up her shirt and turns around just in time to see Edward slip through the door. She sighs, "It's only you." Edward gets defensive, "What do you mean by it's only me?" She glares at him, "What do you want Edward?" He strides towards her grabbing her wrists, "I came to talk about that night-" She cuts him off, "It's was simply a fuck, just blowing off steam, nothing to talk about, I know." She rips her arms from his grip, "But-"

"Ya don't have to worry Kenway, just go, Thatch will get angry if Du Casse leaves with that ship." Edward sighs and leaves the room, Mary chews at her lip knowing deep down this wouldn't be the end of the conversation, _she was pregnant._

\--

 _Great Inagua,_ _February 15, 1720_

Edward stands at the bow of the Galleon thrusting up his sword. "The cove is ours!" The men aboard the Jackdaw shout happily, stomping in time with their cheers. Edward hops from the galleon and wanders around the dock, hands on his hips admiring his newest prize. Thatch makes his way over to the man, clapping him on the back, "Great job Kenway, Now let's celebrate!"

Thatch whistles loudly at the Jackdaw's crew and shouts, "Bring out the rum lads!" Edward watches as the men practically fly off the ship and faces Thatch just as the last sailor jumps off, "Where's James? Figured he'd be the first one off." Thatch shrugs, grabbing a bottle from a passing deck hand and pops the cork off. "I don't know, he locked himself in your cabin after you left. Haven't seen him since, maybe he died." Thatch laughs and takes a drag from the bottle, "I'm going to try my hand at winning some gold."

Edward shuffles onto the Jackdaw and knocks on the door of his cabin, hearing no response he tries the handle. "It's locked for a reason Thatch, go away!" He chuckles at the frustration in her voice, "It's me, Edward, would you like to join the festivities?" There is a long pause and eventually she shouts, "I don't feel right Edward, go away." Edward shrugs and saunters off towards his crew.

\--

_Great Inagua, February 16, 1720_

The day had come and gone and Mary hadn't slept, she was far too anxious to sleep. She pokes at her stomach and grumbles under her breath, "That fucking bastard, he did this!" She slams her fist to the table, throwing her shirt back over her abdomen. She plops down in the chair and hangs her head in her hands, _How am I going to take care my targets if I'm pregnant! Better yet, how will I take care of a child and complete my contracts!_

She stands up and walks to the door, deciding that exploring the island is just what she needed. She clambers down off the ship and stomps through the small town. She passes by an old shop and smirks, _Throw a little money that way and we can open our own trading post. Maybe if we bring in a bit of money I can take a break from the assassins to raise the bastard._ She continues down the dusty path that led to the beach.

As she continues down the path she feels anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. "Shite!" Kidd grumbles to herself, she picks up a stray branch lying nearby and swats at the tall grass surrounding her, "That damned Kenway!" She whips the grass so hard she cuts a chunk out. She hisses in pain as the corset rubs against her swollen breasts and spins around when she hears a soft snoring. Her brows narrow as she advances towards him, _Look at him, that lazy arse has no idea! I'm standing here worrying myself sick and he's just laying there snoring away! J_ ames gets a devilish gleam in her eyes and raises the branch up over her head.

She smirks, excited to disturb him from his oh so peaceful slumber, and brings her hand down. With one swift cracking of the branch, Edward jolts from his sleep. He's obviously hungover from the night before and can only muster up enough energy for grumble, "Ugh, Kidd.", under his breath. She glares at him and with a stern voice says, "Wake up Kenway."

She brings the twig back down, fully intent on leaving a welt on his ugly mug, but he grabs onto it instead. She struggles but he easily overpowers her and whips it across the field. She huffs and goes on the search for it, needing _something_ to fidget with. He groans and swings his legs over the edge of the tree and hops down, "Where's Thatch about?"

She finally finds the damn thing and bends down to retrieve it, choking back a gag as her stomach acid raises. She quickly swallows the feeling and chokes out, "He left this morning with the galleon, has faith we'll discover a use for this old cove ourselves. Just as we'd hoped" _Do it now Mary, before you change your mind._ Edward looks around and gestures towards the dock, "Aye, we'll make something of it in time. We can keep a fleet here, little bit of fixing up and it'll be a decent place to call home. Might even convince my wife to come some day."

James blinks, _What did he just say?_ _That_ _bastard had a wife?!_ She takes a deep breath trying to occupy herself by peeling the bark off of the stick, "You're married are you?" She eventually croaks. She clears her throat and Edward sighs turning to face his companion, "In God's eyes I am, she left me sometime ago." James walks towards Edward sadly, tapping him on the shoulder with the stick. "Even so, keep that fact hid away. Most of these pirates don't respect a man with higher commitments than rum and plunder. Come on now, let's go see what we can find."

\--

The two make their way up a winding dirt path. Edward babbles on about the observatory and James can't help but to roll her eyes. "Always so concerned about that treasure Edward, there's more to life than riches, like ch-" She stops herself from continuing, _I can't tell him now, I'll just keep this to myself. Besides with the life I live it probably won't make it another month._ She stops, _Oh god, why now? I don't think I'm going to keep this one down._ She darts to some bushes at the edge of the path and hops down hiding just out of sight.

"What's going on Kidd? What's over there?" She throws a hand in the air and shouts to him, "Just stay over there a moment Edward." She leans down and as silently as possible, empties her stomach, she makes an attempt at standing falls flat on her ass. When was the last time she ate?Edward hurries to her side, "Kidd! What happened?" She swats his hand away and lifts herself up, dusting the dirt from her pants. "Don't worry about it Kenway, it's none of your concern. Now follow me, I think I saw something over there."

The two run through the thick forest and stop before a couple of metallic pillars, "I've seen this before, Clamber up on here, help me solve something." Edward climbs up and James glances  down at herself while Edward focuses on the light. "James, you're purple!" She feels her heart race, _I'm pregnant Edward, you're seeing the babe!_ She shakes her head and puts on a fake smile.

"The sight is based on how you view people, purple means- well purple means you're unsure." She nods satisfied with her theory then begins tugging at her shirt feeling it a little tighter than usual, _Damn it! I've_ _already put on weight and my breasts have defiantly gotten bigger, fucking kid is already trying to_ _expose me.  James is shocked out of her thoughts once again, she had been glaring down at her stomach for God knows how long. "There! I've got it!"_

Her heart speeds up as Edward hops down and runs over a bit of rubble. He kick the rocks away and digs in the dirt a bit eventually pulling out a small stone. She lets out the breath she was holding and pats his back, lingering a bit longer than needed. Edward gives her a genuine smile and she _almos_ t fooled herself into thinking he truly cared. She straightens up and walks off, "Now that's a treasure you should be looking for, now come on, there's something else we need to see."

She darts off towards a large cave, leaving Edward to stare stupidly after her. "Wait! What treasure are you talking about?" Mary shouts from over her shoulder, "It's not important now, hurry up!" Edward eventually catches up to her but only because she stopped. "Here we are, what do you think?"  She can hear him rustling around in one of the chests. He grins, "I think mister Du Casse was a man of many secrets."

"Aye and look here! A solid staircase leading to God knows where." She jogs up the stairs and into a large room filled with many books and decorations. They make their way to a locked gate and Edward mutters, "Not a nice way to kick off, but that is some damn fine gear." The smell emanating from the skeleton has her stomach doing flips so she starts in the direction of the desk, "I think these four templars may hold the keys, try the one you took off of Du Casse." Kidd takes a sharp breath as Edward fiddles with the lock.

She hears a click and he cheerfully shouts, "It works!" Edward joins his friend at the desk and glances down at the parchment she was studying, "Hang me, that's the map I sold Governor Torres in Havana! He said it marked the location of assassin encampments." Jim's head whips to the side so fast she swear her neck cracked. She sends him a look that could burn him up in a second, "You think maybe you owe them a bit of warning then? If you have any sort of heart beating in that chest?" Edward smirks, "I suppose I could, if it leads me to the other four keys." James turns on her heel and exits the room, "A bad excuse is better than none at all."

She darts out of the manor so fast she hardly made it off the porch before she was vomiting again. "What's going on with you man? You're acting strange. And you're _still_ nursing that cold?" James pants trying to regain her wits but ends up hurling again. She finally regains her composure and snaps, "I told ya once and I'll tell ya again, It's none of your concern Kenway." And with that she disappears.

\--

Edward searches the island up and down but eventually finds her on a ship ready to leave port. The crew works diligently around her getting ready to set sail. "Leaving already?" He sighs, Kidd turns her head towards the blonde, "I think this cove suits you best Edward, better than that costume does." Edward props his leg up on a crate and retorts back, "Oh come on now, we're pirates Kidd, we take as we please and become who we like, self-made men." James shakes her head, "But that look ain't you, it's not who you are."

"Who am I then?" James smirks, "Hard to tell some days. All I know is you like dangerous prizes. Don't worry, our paths will meet again someday Kenway." As the ship slowly shoves off, Kidd practically runs to her cabin. She slams the door shut and leans against it, trying to regain her ragged breath. She rips off her heavy coat and practically tears the buttons off her shirt.

She loosens the ties of her corset and takes in a sharp breath of fresh air, _Looks like I'm_ _not going to be able to wear this anymore._ She looks down unhappily at a bit of pudge hanging just above her waist band and pokes a finger at her stomach, _Don't make yourself comfortable in there, do you hear that?_

_\--_

_At Sea,_ _March 15,_ _1720_

Unfortunately for Mary, the fetus had survived yet another month forcing her to yet again attempt to confront Edward. She stares off blankly into the blue ocean in front of her, as she bargains with herself, _Mary this is it, you're going to tell him this time, you can't_ _just hide something like this. He's bound to find out sooner or later, besides who are you to keep his child from him?_ "Captain! Watch out!" Her quartermaster quickly grips onto the wheel and jerks it to the side, the ship barely making it around the cliff that just seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

She stiffens her arms and straightens out her legs awkwardly, "Sorry Mate, just couldn't sleep last night." He frowns at the brooding look plastered across her face and offers to take over for a bit. She graciously accepts his offer but instead of resting she stands next to him with her arms crossed. The two standing in an uncomfortable silence.

He glances at her from the corner of his eye and frowns at the pained look on her face. "Captain, ye can go back to yer cabin to rest if ye want. I'll be alright here, I can tell something's bothering ye." James sighs and lowers her head graciously. "Aye, I think I'll take you up on that offer. You know where to find me if there's any trouble." She stumbles her way down the stairs and practically falls into the bed when she arrives.

She closes her eyes and lets out an restless whine, "Bloody hell, when will this sickness let up?" She rolls onto her side and brings her knees to her chest. _This is so unfair, why do I have to suffer like this?_ Her mind wanders back to the passion filled night that put her in this predicament. Her cheeks brighten but her brows furrow, _I wonder if he even remembers. Did he even know it was me? He could have just thought I was another one of his whores! I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him._

She rolls back over onto her back and bores a hole into the ceiling above with her staring. She places a timid, almost fearful, hand to her abdomen. Afraid to admit there was actually something growing inside _, How am I going to do this?_ She sits up and pulls off her coat and lifts her shirt. She pokes dejected at her stomach and yanks at her tightening waistband, _I already showing!_ Her eyes flick over to her jacket for a second, _I could always just get a bigger coat, but what am I going to do when James starts carrying around a brat?_

"Damn it!" She flops back down onto the bed and rests her eyes. She kneads the flesh of her stomach and eventually drifts off to sleep, _I'm just going to shut my eyes for a second, then it's back to business, I've been wallowing long enough._

_\--_

_Great Inagua, March 16, 1720_

Mary wakes to the loud bellow of, "No sail, pull her in!" She grunts and sits up putting her head in her hands as she feels a wave of nausea hit. She breathes in deeply in an attempt to quell her sickness but ends up bolting to the porthole to vomit. She backs away from the window, then shakily throws her jacket back on. She stumbles onto the deck of her schooner, gazing around the empty docks of Great Inagua she mumbles, "This cannot be good." James sighs, hops off her ship and heads in the direction of the manor.

When she reaches the top she is met with the foul sight of Edward passed out on the table with a whore wrapped around his hips. _What the fuck does he think he is doing?_ She angrily pulls a chair out, spins it around and plops down. She waits patiently for him to acknowledge her presence, when she receives none she slaps roughly at his arm jolting him awake. "Seems like this is becoming a common occurrence Kenway. Me having to wake you're drunken arse up."

Edward bounces his head up, staring at a fuzzy James and plops his cocksure head back down onto the table, "Ahoy Kidd, you missed quite a time." Anger bubbles in the pit of her stomach, or maybe that's another bout of sickness? "Aye, pity about Nassau and Blackbeard flying the coop." Edward sits up throwing the woman away from his body only she wraps her arms tightly around his waist. James can't help but to shoot her a glare.

He smirks then lifts her chin up with his thumb bringing his face only inches away from hers, "Why are you sending this lovely lass such an angry look? The infamous James Kidd isn't jealous is he?" She slaps his hand from her chin and adjusts herself in the chair. Her jacket slides open a bit revealing her small bump, his azure eyes flick down and he raises a questioning brow at her. She ignores his unaired question and adjusts her jacket. "We'll see about Thatch, Vane's about to see him now." Edward follows her gaze behind him, "This is what's left from your experiment in democracy?"

Edward smirks, "Aye, we do as we please and we take our time doing it." James growls, "For Christ's sake Edward, don't nothing but the stink of riches wrinkle your nose? One of these days your conquests will make the better of ya." His smirk drops off his face and he glares at her, "What's going on with you man?"

She hops up from her chair and shouts, "Reality mate, reality." She holds a hand to her stomach protectively, He really has no idea does he. _I'm carrying your child Edward! Just say it damn it!_ She slowly walks away pausing when she notices Adéwalé, "See that you ain't pulled to the drink by this drowning rat." She storms down the steps, not bothering to stop when she hears Edward yell out, "Oi Kidd, I've lived longer than most men who've tread this path!"

\--

James kicks the side of her ship, feeling the tears fall from her eyes, "That God damned bastard! Who does he think he is!" She kicks the side of the ship again, falling to her knees this time sobbing. _Come on Mary, control your emotions. Get yer ass up your crew is staring!_ Mary sniffles, raising to her feet, then storms aboard her ship, yelling at the crew to man the sails, "We are headed to Nassau!" _If he wants to play this games then I will play it, I ain't having anything else to do with his sorry arse._

  



	3. Chapter 3

 

__

 

_Nassau, March 17, 1720_

James' schooner docks in the humid Nassau harbor, she barks an order to the crew and stomps away from the helm. _Damn these hormones._ Everything pissed her off and her crew could feel the tension in the air. She sighs remembering the incident from last night.

\--

_"Are you alright sir?" James whips her head to the side, eyes filled with unnecessary rage. "I'm fine." She snaps, "If I wanted your concern I'd ask for it." The lad places a hand to her shoulder and she tenses. She grabs his wrist and tugs, pulling him up over her shoulder._

_He lands hard on his back with a thud, the wind knocked clear from his lungs. She points her sword at his neck and he looks at her doe-eyed, "I'm s-sorry sir! I didn't mean to!" She sheathed her blade and the kid scurries backwards, "I don't need the likes of you checking up on me! Next time you touch me I'll chop your hands off!"_

\--

She glances at the poor kid, his eyes widen and he quickens his paces tying the lines. She rubs her knuckles against her temples feeling a headache coming on. _I just need to talk to Annie,_ she grabs a handful of pickled fish from a barrel and hurries towards the Old Avery. She inspect the fish in her hand and groans, she hasn't been able to get enough of this shite lately even though it tastes fermented.

She stomps up the steps, tugging at her tight shirt, _For fucks sake, you can practically see my tits._ She eyes the unusually lively quiet tavern with a frown, having never seen the place so empty before. She takes a seat at her favorite table, the one next to the tree. She likes having her back to it, being able to see everyone who comes and goes.

"James, it's good to see you! When brings you into this decrepit old town?" James grins, "Annie do you have time to talk?" The redhead smiles, placing a gentle hand to her cheek, "Sure thing lad," James stomach growls and she laughs sheepishly. Anne giggles patting James' cheek, "Guess you're hungry? Let me get you something to eat and then we'll talk." James nods and pulls out the last piece of her fish to nibble on.

James pats her stomach gently when it growls again, _Jaysus, I've never been so hungry in my life._ Anne arrives with a hot plate of food, the smell causes her stomach to growl again, this time painfully. She leans over and groans, "Oh god." Anne's brows raise and she sits down placing a hand against James shoulder, "What's wrong Jim?" She shakes her head and picks up the fork, "Just hungry." And begins shoveling the food into her mouth.

Anne watches wide-eyed, "Looks like you haven't had a bite to eat in weeks, let me go get you more..." Anne stands but James shakes her head, "No, this is enough, sit I've something to ask you." Anne nods her head and sits back down, giving her friend a sideways glance when she dumps her ale on tip of her potatoes. She scoops a bit onto her fish and takes a bite. Anne hums curiously and James wipes a bit of food from the corner of her mouth. "Annie, I want you to join my crew."

Anne laughs and James huffs angrily, "I'm serious." Anne wipes the tears out of the corner of her eyes and leans forward in her chair. "I don't know Jim. I haven't the faintest idea how to pilot a ship. That ain't work a woman does." James scoffs and points her fork at her, "Tosh! I've seen a score of ladies who can reef a sail and spin a capstan."

She stuffs a large piece of pork into her mouth, chewing slowly, waiting for Anne's response. She runs a hand across her stomach and rubs softly."Is your stomach bothering you Jim?" She jerks her hand away and props her fist against her thigh, "I'm fine, just hungry is all. Now will you join my crew?"

Anne taps her finger against her chin in thought, "And would you teach me to fight? With a cutlass like? And maybe handle a pistol?" James rests her hand over top of Anne's, "All that and more, but you have to work for it. There's no stumbling into true success." The two women whip their heads to the side hearing a surly voice approach them, "Oi, Lad, that's my lass you're making love to! You lay off or I'll cut ya!"

James spins around flipping the drunk off, "Up yer ass Rackham. Lad's the last thing you should be calling me." Jack stomps up to James breathing his nasty breath in her face, "Oh! Oh, is that right, is it? Lad!" James pushes him away and stands up pulling out her pistol, "Back off Rackham, I'm not afraid to kill ya." Jack throws his arms up in defeat, "Woah lad! No need for violence."

He places a finger to the top of her pistol and slowly points it to the ground. "It just so happens that we've found a small island with plenty for the take, But I guess if you ain't up to it.. "

"Now why would I want to throw in with your lot? So you can betray me like you did Keway?" She raises her hand back up and cocks her pistol. Anne places a hand to James' elbow. "Jim, calm down. You're going to hurt somebody." James shrugs the redhead off, "That was the plan. This bastard don't know the first thing about ladies." Anne smiles and wraps her arms around James waist, lowering her arm, "Please Jim? Can go somewhere more private?"Jame remains firm, she aims her pistol back at Rackham and pulls the trigger. The tavern goes silent, the only sound is the ringing from the gun.

She puts her pistol away and without a word heads in the direction of the docks. Rackham and Bonny watch her retreating form until she turns around with her scarred eyebrow raised. "Well ain't you coming?" The sounds in the tavern returns and the band is again playing their lively music. Rackham lurches forward, if he wasn't drunk he'd probably be skipping, "Where are we going?" James' eyebrows raise, astounded by his idiocy, "Really Jack? Didn't ya just ask for my help?"

\--

_Point Negril, March 29, 1720_

The hull of the ranger was alive in celebration. The crew singing cheery shanties sharing bottles upon bottles of rum. However Anne and Mary sit away from the men having a celebration all on their own. Mary pops the cork on her bottle, she takes a swig and hands it off to her friend, "Annie, I've got something important to tell you."

Anne smiles and hands the bottle back over to Mary. She twists the bottle in her hand avoiding Anne's curious gaze. "I haven't told anyone about this yet. I'm not even sure how to properly say this." Anne pats Mary on the cheek, "Out with it already!" Mary's hazel eyes flick upwards and she chews on her bottom lip. "Annie, I'm pregnant."

Anne giggles and Mary sends her and angry look, "What's so funny? Is it that hard to believe?" Anne shakes her head, "That's all you've been worried about?" Anne places a hand to the top of her bump, the coat just barely hiding it now. Mary covers Anne's hand with her own, "But how did you know?" Anne grins, "It wasn't hard to guess with the concoction you made up in Nassau."Mary grimaces, she _ha_ s been having a lot of strange cravings now that she thinks about it.

Anne continues, "You've been very cranky lately and look," she rubs her hand over Mary's belly. "You're even starting to show." Mary's face flushes and Anne smiles, "Mary, I've got something to tell you too." Anne places Mary's hands to her own stomach. "I'm pregnant too!"

Mary grins but it's quickly wiped from her face from the loud crash from above deck. Mary and Anne jump from their spots, pulling their weapons out. "What was that?" Mary shouts. "I don't know but I'm staying here." Jack hides under a table nursing his rum, Mary scoffs and storms above deck. "Damn it! I'm going to need help up here!"

\--

_Kingston, April 3, 1720_

"The charges sir I'll hear them again" Mary kicks angrily at the ground, _Damn Rackham!_ Mary hears the shuffling of feet as another prisoner is lead into the courtyard for their own sentencing no doubt. She peeks her head up, curious to see what sorry lout was about to be sentenced next. Her eyes widens when they connect with sea blue, Edward's gaze is steely as they locks eyes. He pulls in her direction but is quickly jerked to a bench in the crowd.

Mary's mouth drops open and she turns to get a look at Anne's sympathetic face. Mary curses under her breath, she didn't need any _pity_ , _What the hell Edward._ "Milord, his Majesty's court contends that defendants Mary Read and Anne Bonny did piratically, precariously, and in an hostile manner attack and engage and take several certain fishing boats." _Oh posh, those boats were just waiting to be stolen._ She rolls her eyes as the guard talks, her gaze roams over to Edward's eyes were trained at her stomach. His gaze is unnerving and she leans forward a bit in an attempt to make his eyes move _anywher_ e else but _there_.

Edward's eyes dart up with, anger? _Christ he knows._ "Secondly this court contends that the defendants lurked upon the high seas and did set upon, shoot, and take two certain merchant sloops thus putting the captains and their crews in corporal fear of their lives." Her heart begins to race, _Dammit! If I weren't so stubborn we wouldn't have been In this situation!_ Mary shakes her head and turns her head, Anne's eyes never left. Mary musters up a halfhearted smile and glances back down sadly.

"You Mary Read and Anne Bonny art to go from hence to the place from whence you came and thence to the place of execution, where you shall be severally hang by the neck till you are severally dead, dead, dead." Anne shoots out a quick, "Oh rot." Mary laughs and shakes her head. "May God in his infinite mercy be merciful to each your souls."

Mary raises her head and stands proud, she and Edward connect eyes. She smiles at him and shouts, "We're pregnant! Do you all hear that?" Edward's eyes soften and her heart drops into her stomach. Such an intimate moment for when a man finds out he's about to become a father, only to be ruined by the angry crowd.

The crowd gasps loudly and the courtroom lights up with outrage. Edward attempts to stand but is roughly pulled back down into his seat. She jumps and looks down at her belly, _Was that?_ She flinches again when she feels it, her face lights up with a grin. She connects eyes with Edward who's face was filled with concern. The judge shouts out, "What the devil did she say?"

The bailiff leans down whispering into his ear, "They plead their bellies mi'lord." Anne retorts, "Aye, ye can't hang a woman quick with child can ye?" Mary, ignores all the voices around her, the only person who mattered in this room now was Edward. She mouths, _I felt a kick._ His eyes light up and when the judge slaps his gavel down again onto the table they're attention goes back to the trial.

"Quiet! Quiet! If what you claim is true then your execution will be stayed, but only until your terms are up." Anne quickly bites back, "Then I'll be up the duff the next time you come knocking." Mary laughs and the room is filled with outraged cries. Mary grins, nothing could ruin her good mood now. The judge, fed up with their quips, shouts, "Remove them!" The guards drag the two women away Mary gives Edward one last look before she is pulled into the dark prison. He shouts something to her but she can't hear it over the loud crowd.

_\--_

She's barely given enough light to see where she's with only a small sliver of light trickling in through the occasional crack in the wall. They are led through the halls, periodically hearing a pained shriek. Mary trembles at the thought of just what could cause a scream in such agony. Would she be tortured? They may have stayed their executions but who's to say they won't be subject to torture? The pair are thrown roughly into their cells, darkness enveloping both of them as the bars clink shut.

Mary stands there, barely making out the cracks in the wall. "Oi woman!" He glances behind her shoulder as a guard waves a stack of clothes at her. "Change into these and leave that moldy garb where we can reach it." She turns back to face the wall ignoring the soldiers command. He shakes the bars, "You hear me woman? Change your bloody clothes before I rip 'em off meself!" She sighs and peels her coat off tossing it behind her.

The men cackle as she pulls the last bit of scratchy material on. She hands them her beloved set of clothing and they turn to leave, "Thanks for the show." Mary rubs her arms, comforting herself from the men's lewd staring. She walks around the small cell with a frown. An iron bed frame is the only thing furnishing the cell. No mattress, no pillow, just the frame.

Her eyes flick over and light up at the sight of the small pile of hay in the corner, _What luxury, with this I should be able to make my own mattress._ She spreads the straw along the frame and throws the scratchy old blanket on top. She sits down carefully, testing her makeshift bed. She sighs sadly once she's settled in... well as settled in as a pregnant woman I'm prison can get.

"Smart thinking Mary, I nearly forgot the law forbids killing an unborn child." Mary is startled, she wasn't expecting to be lucky enough to be contained next to her friend. Mary glances down at her belly sadly, Anne continues, "This will buy us time until Edward can break us out of here! Mary, are you listening?" She glares at the wall but remains silent as Anne babbles on to herself. "How long do you think we'll be in here? How do you think Edward got caught?"

Mary growls angrily, "Anne, are you even listening to yourself? How in God's name can Edward break us out when he is locked up too? I'm sure he will be hanged within the week! And we'll be following the same fate after we give birth." Mary walks over to the bars and shakes them, testing their strength. Anne begins weeping, "I don't want to die, I just want to live happily ever after with my child, like them fairy tales. How did I even get here? I was just a simple barmaid, how am I in prison Mary?"

Mary sighs and sinks down to the floor holding a hand out of the bars, "Anne, take my hand. We will be just fine, we'll find a way out of here." Mary frowns, knowing this would be where she died. She looks up, letting a single sorrowful tear roll down her cheek and tries to reassure herself, "We'll be just fine."

\--

_Kingston, April 13, 1720_

Only ten days had gone by since their imprisonment and it'd felt like an eternity. Mary had practically memorized every inch of the prison that she could see and knew exactly when the guard shift changed. She marked in her head every blind spot that was made, when the guards stopped to talk, and noticed that the creepy guards were always the ones to watch when they slept.

Today was different though, the usual creepy guards weren't there. She could hear faint tapping and a small bit of conversation. _That voice, it sounds so familiar._ Then the voice shouted, "Oy, lads don't suppose you could get me a drink before you hang me? A sort of last meal aye, I want a bottle of rum!"

Her eyes widen, _Rackham,_ she shuffles over to the bars and hissed, "Anne! Anne, wake up! They're bringing Rackham through here!" When the guards drag him past her cell he struggles, "Oy, wait! I think I know that lass! Let me talk to her!" The brute punches him in the gut effectively shutting him up.

"Rackham you arse!" Anne shouts from her cell. Mary knows this was a conversation not mention for her ears but she couldn't help herself. Jack cooed at his lover, "Annie, it's good to see you. They're off to hang me now, Bonny, lass." Mary hears Anne shake at the bars and a shout from the guards.

"Had you fought like a man, you need not have been hang'd like a dog." Anne growls at the man as they drag him away. Mary frowns when she hears her friend breaking down and holds her hand out for her. "It's not fair!" Mary squeezes her hand tightly, "I know, but the only thing we can do is fight."

\--

_Kingston, April 25, 1720_

The creepy night guards decided that staring wasn't enough anymore and had decided to take the woman's punishment into their own hands. It started a week after Rackham was hanged, Mary woke to the sound of her cell bars being pulled open. t

Thinking she'd must have overslept she sat up, only to be push back down and her legs spread open. Mary struggled against their grip and was rewarded with a hard crack to her jaw.

She'd learned quickly that if she was quiet their assault would be over quicker. She was left with many bruises, easily seen even through the darkness of the prison. Mary grew week as the days went on, the poor conditions of the food and water were beginning to take a toll on her health. Not to mention the sexual assault left her physically and emotionally exhausted.

Mary crawls weakly towards her new favorite position in her cell. She holds her hand out and Anne grabs it eagerly. "Annie, I'm so cold." Anne rubs Mary's clammy arm with her thumb, "Mary, you're burning up." Mary rests her head on the cold bars, they hear the click of the outer doors shutting. A chill quakes through her body as the footsteps grow louder, "They're coming again Annie," Anne's grip tightens, Mary tugs her arms back into the cell when she hears the lock click.

Mary looks up weakly at the blonde guard, she smiles at him. He reminded her of Edward, though Edward never raped her... He bends down to pull down her brief but something stops him. He places a hand to her cheek and she can't help but to lean into his touch. His hands were so cool on her flushed face.

He stands back up shoving her to the ground. _Edward's never pushed me before..._ "Bah! You're useless! I can't fuck you when you've got a fever." She watches him stomp out of her cell and raises a weak arm. She can hear Anne struggling against the guard, "Don't touch me!" Mary's eyes begin to cloud up, "Edward, Edward come back. Don't leave."

\--

_Kingston, May 15, 1720_

Anne has been shouting for the past hour , "Bring her a doctor, she's dying!" A guard shake her cell bars, "Shut up you! If you didn't want to die, you should have never became pirates! You did this to yourselves!" Mary squeaks at Anne, "I'm alright and so is the babe. It's just a small fever." She was lying, the fever had wracked her body violently. She had been stuck sitting by the wall hours ago, powerless to move.

\--

_Kingston, May 28, 1720_

Edward shakes at the gibbet with all his might, not sure what it would accomplish but it's better than just sitting up here for Jaysus knew how long. Mary Read was pregnant, but is he the father? _She looked straight at me when she said it. It has to be mine!_ He sees a gleam of silver in the moonlight and squints, making out the hooded form of Mary's mentor, Ah Tabai. He shakes at the bars again, this time the guards turn to scold him. Edward smirked _, Gotcha._

Ah Tabai plunges his blades into the back of their neck, they let out a gurgling noise as blood fills their throats. He shuffles through their pockets and tosses a set of keys into Edward's waiting palm. He lands on the ground with a soft thud. He stand, legs shaking from his hunger strike.

"Do not mistake my purpose here, I have come for Mary and Anne only. You do not owe me anything for this. But if you would lend me your aid, I can promise you safe passage from this place." Edward nods and takes a step toward the man. "I'll need weapons." Ah Tabai hands Edward his pair of hidden blades and darts towards the prison.

Finally they reach Mary's cell. He pulls the heavy doors open and he crouches in front of his lover. He places a hand to her large bump, how long had it been since they'd made love? He counts on his fingers, _Nearly six months, is this the right size for the babe to be mine?_ "Mary?" He lifts her head forcing it to look at him, "Mary, it's me Edward."

Mary stares at him blankly and he frowns. Anne's voice is trembling as she asks, "Edward, who's this fella?" Edward holds Mary's face up and she leans into his palm. His chest tightens and he finally finds the words to answer back, "It's all right Anne, he's a friend. What's wrong with Mary?" He holds a hand to her forehead, her skin was clammy but burned hot like coal, "She's ill."

Edward pulks Mary to her feet and drags her through the cell door, "Can you walk Mary?" They stagger a few feet as Mary was barely conscious, "Lean on me Mary." She wets her chapped lips and croaks, "I can't." Edward adjusts her arm around his shoulder and takes a step forward, "Come on that's it, you're alright." Mary begs, "Stop, stop please." They stagger a bit further, "I ain't leaving you."

"It's no good" Edward leans over to pick her up, "I ain't leaving you nowhere, no bloody way." Mary leans her head against his shoulder and pleads, "Put me down Edward, don't die on my account." He stops and sighs, he sets her gently on the ground. "You're such a pain in the ass, dammit, you're supposed to be the one to outlive me." His throat is burns as he struggles to hold in his emotions.

Mary places a sweaty palm to his cheek, brushing a tear away, "I've done my part, now will you?" He pulls her hand up, placing a kiss to her palm, "If you come with me I could, Mary." Her eyes slip shut and his heart races. He pats her cheek gently in an attempt to rouse her, "What of your child, Mary, if you die so will she." Mary looks up at him with a smile, "I'll be with you Kenway, I will."

Edward placed a hand against Mary's belly pleading, "Fight for our babe Mary!" She brings one of his hands to her lips, kissing his fingertips, "Don't worry Kenway, It's not yours." Her grip loosens and her head lulls to the side. _It's not my child, I should have known she would have taken a lover. I've been so stupid, if I would have just told her how I felt-_  "Dammit!" He curses and leans his forehead against hers. He places a kiss to the tip of her nose and when the guard's shouting grows louder he scoops her body up and jogs out of the prison as fast as his feet would carry him.

Edward stumbles to the shore, physically and mentally exhausted. Anne eye's Mary's still form and whispers, "What happened to Mary? What's wrong?" Edward shakes his head, Anne bites her lip and turns away. "Is she gone?" Edward answers by placing Mary's body on the small craft, "What will you do now?" Ah Tabai questions and Edward takes a step back, "Nothing sensible."

Ah Tabai rummages around in the craft and pulls out a bundle of clothing, handing them off to Edward, "You haven't earned this, but they suit you." He pushes the craft into the water and Edward watches mournful as Mary disappears from sight. Edward glances down at that familiar uniform and clenches it tight. He turns on his heel, heading in the direction of the nearest tavern.

\--

_Kingston, May 29, 1720_

Edward stumbles his way to the bar, how long had it been since she died? He looked at his hand clenching a fist then slammed it down onto the bar top. The bartender gives him an angry look, heading in his direction, "More?" And Edward slurs out, "Bring the bottle."

The bartender sets down the glass he was wiping out, throwing a fist to his hip, "I'd like to see some color first." Edward grumbles and shuffles through his coin purse. He grabs a fist full of reales slamming them to the counter.

The bartender grabs the coins and fetches the bottle, Edward bends down to adjust a chair that had fallen on its side. "Will this do?" The bartender slams down a crystal skull and Edward's eyes widen, Roberts bends down sneering into his face. _When did Roberts learn to tend bars?_

"In all your years out here you could never achieve what I have done in one-fifths the time." Edward flies from his chair, grabbing at the skull, "That's my prize Roberts! Give it to me!" _I earned that! I have to show Mary the observatory, she will be so proud of me when she sees it!_ All eyes in the tavern land on Edward, hushed whispers of, "Who is he talking to?" And "There ain't anyone there."

Edward follows the hallucination, stumbling through the tavern to chase after his prize. Roberts taunts him, dangling the skull just out of reach. "Come little puppy and slink back to your kennel. You haven't the mettle for my brand of Madness." Roberts pushes him to the floor and he lands with a loud clang. Edward crawls along the floor to chase after his demon.

An older man bends down to help him back up, the man morphs into the figure of his old friend Ben Hornigold who mocks him, "Welcome aboard Kenway! It's prizes, plunder, and Adventure ahead. Are you game?" Edward shoves the man away, "Out of my way Ben!"

Edward drags his drunken body along the floor, Thatch approaches this time, "Raise a glass to Freedom Lads! Here's to Gentlemen of Fortune and women of leisure." Edward rolls over onto his back groaning. This time Mary leans over, sneering at him raising an arm in a toast, "To a world full of Rogues, better than the kings and queens that kick us about."

He flings his arms out to grasp at her form but she only bends backwards out of his reach. _Mary! Come back to me Mary!_ Edward throws his hands over his face and shouts, "Don't mock me, I know you are all dead!" Mary walks into the water, waves crash around her ankles. Her hair is let out of its usual tight bun and is flying in the wind.

She continues walking, ignoring his cries, and is soon engulfed in a black mist where the sound of a crying child can be heard. The sage sits on a rock only a few feet away from Edward, tossing the skull into the air, and it disappears. "As gentlemen of Fortune enjoy plenty of satisfaction, pleasure, and ease. Liberty and power what man with a sensible mind would choose the former life?"

Edward is suddenly thrust into the sea, he swims upward in an attempt to make it to the surface. His lungs are screaming at him to take a breath, _is this what Mary felt when taking her final breath?_ Edward struggles as he swims to the surface that was always _jus_ t out of reach, pushing bodies out of the way as he goes.

A shark nudges at him, knocking out the little air he had left in his lungs. He felt his chest tighten as he continued to swim upwards, _If you die you can be reunited with her._ He burst through the water at the last moment.

He finds him at the helm of the Jackdaw, drifting uncomfortably close to a waterspout. "No more than two years! You promised me!" He whips his head to the side, Caroline is there. Suddenly he feels the overwhelming urge to defend himself, "You left when I needed you the most!" Caroline drifts closer, much like a ghost and places a hand to his cheek, "But you had me! What keeps you wandering? Do I not make you happy?" Edward reels back, offended by her touch and growls, "I'm so close Caroline, please just let me do this!" Edward blinks and Caroline is replaced by James Kidd.

"Is everything you do out of spite Edward?" He grips the wheel tighter and hisses, "It's not spite that's driving me Mary, it's courage!" Mary scoffs, crossing her arms over he chest, "Courage for what man? There's no one left in your life to care!" Edward cheeks are wet, when had he begun crying? "God damn you all! I can handle this!" Mary leans in and slaps him across the cheek, he braces for the impact.

But it never came, he opens his eyes as her hand goes straight through, "You lout! Always tearing down, when you could be building things up, or building yourself up if nothing else!" Edward falls to his knees and pounds onto the deck, "Just leave me be!" His vision fades, all that is left is Mary's scolding voice, "Change course, Edward, change your bloody course before it's too late!"

\--

_Tulum June 3, 1720_

Edward finds himself at the shore of Tulum. Why was he even here? Surely Ah Tabai wouldn't be happy or welcoming to see him. He sighs and hops off the deck, hoping by some off chance Mary might actually be there waiting for him.

Edward wanders through the empty town, stumbling upon a familiar face he hadn't been expecting, "Ade?" His ex-helmsman peers up giving Edward a warm smile, "Captain Kenway! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" Edward frowns and shakes his head sadly, "For years I've been rushing around taking whatever I fancy, not giving a tinker's curse for those I hurt. Yet here I am, with riches and a reputation, feeling no wiser than when I left home. Yet when I turn around and look at the course I run, there's not a man... or woman that I love, left standing beside me." Ah Tabai approaches from behind, "There is still time to make amends Captain Kenway."

Edward spins towards the man and when he speaks his voice cracks, "Mary, before she died, asked me to do good by her, to sort out the mess I've made, can you help me?" Ah Tabai smiles and gives his shoulder a soft squeeze, "Mary was fond of you Edward. She saw something in you. Something that gave her hope that you might one day fight with us." Edward nods sadly, "Aye, she told me. Had I listened, maybe, just maybe, she'd still be here with us." Ah Tabai interrupts him, "What do you think of our Creed, Edward?"

He thinks a moment, "It's hard to say, for if nothing is true then why believe anything? And then if everything is permitted why not Chase every desire?" Ah Tabai is quiet but Edward continues, "It might be that this idea is only the beginning of wisdom, and not its final form." Ah Tabai places a gentle hand to Edward's shoulder, "That is quite a step up from the Edward I met many years ago, you'll live up to Mary's hope yet."

 


	4. Chapter Four

_ Tulum, June 3, 1720 _

"Miss Read I know this doesn't taste good, but I need you to drink it." Mary groans falling back into her bed, her body quakes with an uncontrollable chill. Her body is so hot, yet she feels so cold. The nurse wipes the sweat from her brow with with a cold rag, Mary barely has the strength to ask for a glass of water. The nurse helps her sit, holding the cup to her lips. The fever still hasn't broken, Mary blacks out again.

\--

_ Tulum June 13, 1720 _

Mary wakes to a heavy weight on her hand, she feels a cool drop of water land on her cheek. She cracks her eyes open, just enough to see Anne crouching over her with tears rolling down her cheeks. She lifts a heavy hand towards Anne's face and tries to wipe the tears away. Her vision fades again,  _ Don't cry Anne. _

\--

_ Tulum June 15, 1720 _

Mary feels her shirt being lifted up so she struggles weakly against the person. They pin her to the bed and her heart races. She waits for the enviable sounds of a belt being pulled off and the searing pain of being entered without consent. But it never comes, instead she hears a soft voice, "You're alright Mary, we are just cleaning your bandages."  _ Bandages? What happened? _

_ \-- _

_ Tulum June 17, 1720 _

Mary grumbles under her breath, _Damn it, It's so hot._ Her eyes shoot open and she toses the blankets off, hopping from the bed. She shields herself and turns around the small room. _Where the hell am I?_ She eyes her clothes in a small pile by the door and hurries over.

She shrugs on the heavy coat then stiffens, places a palliative hand to her stomach,  _ That's going to take l some time getting used to. _ She gazes at her bulging belly amazed, it's almost doubled in size, the baby wriggles inside and she grins. She had only felt them move one other time and now they can't seem to settle down. "Hey, ya need to settle down in there, that's starting to hurt!" She pats her belly and decides to figure out where she was. She pulls the door open and nearly slams into her redheaded friend. Anne drops her hands to her sides and gasps, "Mary."

Mary has to brace herself against the door frame before she's nearly knocked to the ground. Anne clings to her, tears rolling down her face, "Mary, we thought that you would never wake up!" Mary embraces her tightly, "Anne, where are we? How did we get out of the prison?" 

Anne holds her at arm's length, "You really don't remember? Edward saved us, he was dragging you through the halls, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You  _ were  _ knocking on death's door after all. Your friend Ah Tabai took us to this strange little island. Something with a 'T'... what was it..." Mary chuckles, "Tulum?" Anne slams her fist into her palm in recognition, "That's right!" Mary grins and leads her friend outside, "Come on, I better go find him."

The women walk through the town laughing joyfully, it had been such a long time since Mary had a genuine smile upon her lips. "I feel like this is just a dream, don't tell me I'm going to wake up and find myself back in that horrible place." Anne smiles and brings her hand to Mary's arm, giving it a very painful pinch and Mary yelps, "What was that for?" 

Mary rubs at the spot seeing a dark bruise forming already, "If this were a dream you wouldn't have felt that." Mary grins and watches the building in front of her grow larger. Anne glances around the room, an assortment of weapons and relics adorn the walls. "Mary what is all of this?"

Mary walks up to a blade that was at least two centuries old to analyze the intricate design. "These weapons were used by past members of our creed, I suppose they still work but they're better off as a memorial." She jumps when she hears a honeyed male voice behind her. She whips around and thrusts her fists up ready to strike.

"Mary, I am not planning on hurting you." She slowly lowers her fists by remains steeled, "Mentor, you startled me." She clears her throat and stands up straight, "I'm ready to pursue my targets, I can leave this afternoon." Ah Tabai frowns and Mary furrows her brow,  _ Did I say something wrong?  _ Mary takes a step forward, ready to apologize but her mentor places a hand in the air stopping her in her tracks.

"Mary, I'm happy to see that you are feeling much better. However I cannot have you out on anymore contracts, at least for the time being." Mary's eyes widen,  _ No more contracts? _ "But what of Torres and Rogers?" She squeaks angrily. "Captain Kenway is taking care of them." Mary throws her arm up exasperated, "But Mentor, they're my targets!"

Ah Tabai waves his hand and scolds her, "Don't let pride get in the way of better judgment." He pokes a finger to her stomach, "Besides, you have something more important to take care of now." Mary glances down at his finger and frowns. "Why did you not tell me sooner? We could have found something less straining for you to do." Mary avoids his gaze, unsure of what to say next. She sighs and flicks her eyes upwards, "I never thought it would survive this long."

Ah Tabai smiles at her, "Should I send for Kenway? He thinks you have passed on." Mary frowns,  _ Is it that obvious he's the father?  _ "No, don't tell him, at least not yet. If what ya say is true, he's better off thinking I'm dead." He places a hand to her shoulder and she jerks back, "Does he know you're with child?" Mary watches Ah Tabai's hand ready to strike if necessary. "Aye, but I told him it wasn't his." 

He places his hand to her cheek shift her gaze to his eyes, "You must to tell him the truth Mary." He gives her an endearing pat to her cheek, leaving Mary and Anne to their own devices. Mary pats her belly feeling it growl underneath the touch. Anne smiles and tugs on her friend's arm, "Let's go get some food, I'm sure you're starving."

\--

"Have you felt your babe yet Anne?" Mary asks between mouthfuls of food. She may have felt self-conscious at the rate she gobbled up her food if the baby wasn't such a leach. Anne places a hand over her stomach, "Not yet, he must be shy." Mary furrows her brow, Anne couldn't be that far behind. Surely she must have felt it kick by now!

Mary slowly lowers her spoon, recalling the first time she felt his movements, "I felt them move for the first time while we were being sentenced." Anne places a hand to her friends stomach undoubtedly trying to feel the movements. Mary moves Anne's hand to the spot that her child seemed to favor abusing. Anne's face cracks into a grin when she's awarded with a small tap to her hand. "He must have know his father was there because he went to moving about after I revealed our pregnancies."

Anne sits back in her chair and Mary begins rubbing her belly in hopes to calm the little one down, "They've been doing back flips all day. You don't suppose Edward is returning soon do you?" Anne shrugs and the two quietly return to their meals. Mary bring her spoon up but lowers it just before taking a bite, "I did something stupid Annie." She looks up, interest peaked, "I told him my babe wasn't his. What's wrong with me?"

Anne gives her a sad smile, "There's nothing wrong with you Mary, it's a scary thought, I never did tell Jack." Mary hangs her head in guilt, "Well I can't tell him I'm alive yet. Not until he completes his contracts, he won't want to continue." Anne purses her lips, "What secrets are you hiding Mary?" She laughs, "It's no secret! I'm surprised they haven't told ya yet."

"Told me what?" Mary grins, "We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"So that's why you pretend to be a man?" Mary laughs again, "Not quite, I just like it." Anne raises an eyebrow, "You don't wish to wear dresses?" Mary smiles, leaning back in her chair and runs a hand through her hair. "It's not that Anne, have you ever noticed how much better men are treated than women? Do you think I'd find a ship to captain as a woman?" 

Anne crosses her arms and ponders, "What about Jack?" Mary shakes her head and slams a fist to the table, "Rackham was different, he was a coward and unethical." Mary is interrupted when she hears soft footsteps approaching quickly, "Master Tabai has sent me to find you, we are under attack again. Please follow me so can get you somewhere safe."

\--

_ Long bay, June 17, 1720 _

"Captain Kenway, ever a splinter in my side. Does this murder fulfill you?" Torres spits angrily as his throat begins to fill with blood. "I'm only seeing a job done Torres. As you have done with me." Torres laughs as he lie bleeding on the floor, "As we have done, I think. You have no family anymore, no friends, no future, your losses are far greater than ours." 

Edward crouches in front of him, sending him a scowl. "That may be, but killing you rights a far greater wrong than ever I did." Torres coughs, "You honestly believe that?" Edward nods and stands, walking away from the dying man. "You would see all of mankind corralled into a neatly furnished prison," he turns of his heal, sending the man a pointed look, "so aye. With everything I've seen and learned in these last years, I do believe it." 

Torres coughs and Edward smirks, knowing he's finally done some good for the assassins, "You wear your convictions well. They suit you." Torres takes one final ragged breath and falls frigid against the floor. Edward hops from the platform and lands with a thud next to the observation device. He throws the crystal skull into place and the room stops it's shaking,  _ I better get out of here and tell Ah Tabai his man is dead.  _ Edward flees to his Jackdaw and jumps aboard, "Open sail men, I want every inch of sail flapping in the wind!"

\--

_ Tulum, June 18, 1720 _

"No sail lads! There's an enemy vessel ahead!" The ship slows to a crawl as Edward pulls out his spyglass, "What do you see captain?" He glances at his former quartermaster, "She's flying an English flag, looks like another attack from the templars." He directs his attention to the crew, "Ready the mortars! Fire on my command!" The men scurry toward the cannon and load it up. "Ready! Aim! FIRE!" The mortars shoot off, blowing a gaping hole into the side of the templar ship. It slowly begins sinking and men fly off like ants on a crumb, "Pull her in men!"

When Edward hops onto the island he is immediately thrust upon several soldiers, their swords ready to take his head at any misstep. He swings his sword down, slicing through the throats of three men. They fall to their knees spraying blood in all directions. He pulls out his pistol and takes a shot at the captain bringing him down, lobbing off his head when he lands.

Edward continues his fight through the island, hurrying over when he notices Ah Tabai battling with three large brutes. Edward uses the distraction to stab two of the men in the back while Ah Tabai stabs the third in the gut, "It's nice that for once  _ I  _ am the one to save  _ your _ life." Ah Tabai chuckles, "I'm glad to see you back Captain Kenway, have you returned with good news?"

"Aye, the governor of Havana is dead. Where have these Templars come from?" The hooded man shakes his head sadly, "They have been attacking us like this ever since you sold them the map. Soon we will need to find a new place to call home." Edward nods, "Half of Great Inagua is unused, You are welcome to call it home." Ah Tabai for once gives Edward a gracious smile, "Thank you Captain Kenway, you are kind, please follow me. I have someone you will be very happy to see."

\--

Mary groans uncomfortably as the skin on her belly stretches. She's gotten even bigger in just that week of being awake and the itching is nearly unbearable. She hears a knock at the door and turns just as the person enters, "Mentor, to what do I owe the pleasure." Her words die on her tongue when her eyes land on Edward's, his gaping mouth is almost comical. "Mary?" She raises a questioning eyebrow towards her mentor.

Ah Tabai smiles, answering her unaired question, "Edward has eliminated his targets and has offered his home for us Mary." She gives him her famous smirk and pats her swelling belly, "That's very noble of ya Kenway. Never thought I'd see the day you'd think of someone other than yourself!" Edward stumbles over his words and his eyes shoot down to her stomach. "Speak man!"

"Mary, you're so... big." Mary feels her eyebrow tick,  _ You ain't looking the best either Kenway. _ She crosses her arms over her chest angrily, "Aye, I think we've been over this, I'm pregnant." Ah Tabai chuckles, "Edward, I don't think that is the best thing to say to a woman that is with child." 

Edward backs up a step, ready to flee, "That's not what I meant." He clears his throat, "I'm just so happy you're alive." Ah Tabai gives Edward a small push towards Mary, "Thank you for opening up your island, we'll leave at sundown." The man disappears leaving an uncomfortable Edward and a seething Mary alone. Mary winces when the baby sends a painful kick to her bladder. Edward's eyes widen and he hurries to her side, "What's wrong Mary?"

She takes a seat and rubs soothing circles over her stomach. She rests her eyes and lets out a deep breath, "It's nothing Kenway." An awkward air overtakes the room again and she opens her eye,  _ Here goes nothing. _ "Edward, would you like to feel something?" He nods and Mary places his hand to her stomach.

He stares at her curiously until he feels it and he rips his hand away, "Jaysus! What was that?" Mary laughs and places his hand back on her belly, "That was the babe." She pauses, choosing her next words carefully, "He's excited to see his father." Edward stiffens, "What do you mean by that?" Mary stands, wrapping her arms timidly around his neck, "Edward it's your babe."

Her belly pokes into his stomach and he purses his lips, "You told me in the prison it wasn't mine." She frowns, "I lied, I thought I was dying Edward." He gives her a blank look then pulls her arms from around his neck. "You really expect me to believe that shite?" He backs away from her, "You're welcome in my home, but not if you are deceitful Mary." He exits the room leaving her broken,  _ I should have known he'd never take in a bastard. _

  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

_ A.N. I want to apologize for the late update! I did a lot of rewriting of the story and combined quite a few chapters. Thanks for baring with me yet again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's almost time for the birth! Will it be a boy or a girl? we'll just have to wait and see! _

\--

_ Great Inagua, June 28, 1720 _

"I think it may be in your best interest to stay with Edward." Mary scowls and carves a deep X into the wooden table. Her eyes flick up meeting, his unwavering gaze, "He hasn't even spoken to me since I told him he was going to be a father." His eyes soften and he places a hand over hers, "He will accept it eventually, give him time to adjust." Mary nods reluctantly and plunges her blade into the table.

Ah Tabai gives her a warm smile and helps her to her feet. "You look weary Mary, I think you should rest." She sighs, opening the door to her quarters as quietly as possible and tiptoes to the bed then gently sinks down. Her bed lets out a small creak and she stiffens. "Mary? What are you doing awake? It's so late." She curses under her breath and turns towards the voice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She can barely see her friend through the dark, "I wasn't asleep, I've always had trouble sleeping on a ship."

Mary pats her mattress, "Come sit with me then." Anne shuffles to the bed and Mary wraps an arm around her waist. They drift off to sleep, Mary tries to at least, until Anne asks, "What were you two talking about anyway?" She rolls onto her side, propping her head against her palm. Mary rubs her eye and releases a large yawn, "Mentor wants me to stay with Edward." Anne nods "Aye, I heard Edward say he cleared out a room for us." Mary frowns.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to live with him?" Mary buries her face into her pillow and mumbles something incoherent, Anne lifts the corner of the pillow and laughs, "What? I couldn't quite catch that." Mary sighs again and looks away, whispering, "I told Edward he's my babes father." Anne frowns, " It didn't go well I take it." Mary shakes her head and Anne bolts upright, slamming an angry fit into her palm, "What an asshole!"

Mary's eyes drift to the ceiling, tracking a small cracks in the wood. "He hasn't spoken to me since." Anne wiggles to the edge of the bed, "That's it! I'm going to talk to that piece of shit!" Mary grabs her wrist and shakes her head. Anne brushes a hand through Mary's hair, "At least we've got each other." Anne gasps and places a hand to her stomach, eyes widening. "Oh!" Mary whips her head around to face her, "What?" Anne grins, "I think the baby just moved!"

\--

The call for land goes up and the two women make their way sluggishly onto the blinding deck, Ah Tabai greets them from the quarterdeck, "Good morning Mary, Anne," He frowns, noticing the dark bags under both women's eyes, "I see neither of you slept last night." Mary grins sheepishly and scratched at the back of her neck, "We weren't tired." The two nearly topple over when the ship is pulled in, he chuckles and watches as Edward lowers the gangplank. "Somehow I do not believe you."

Edward guides the small group up the hill, not bothering to even glance at either women. Mary rolls her eyes at his unpleasant behaviour and the two quickly fall behind. Anne grabs onto Mary's arm, "Mary I need a second, I can't catch my breath." Mary nods and takes a seat next to her friend.

Ah Tabai peeks behind him, noticing the women's presence has disappeared. "Captain Kenway." Edward grunts and continues forward, Ah Tabai furrows his brows and growls, "Edward, stop." He huffs and spins around hands angrily on his hips, "What?" Ah Tabai gestures towards the women panting on the ground and Edward rolls his eyes shuffling over.

Mary shuts her eyes, the sun feeling so warm on her face,  _ I could just fall asleep right here. _ She feels herself being lifted up and her eyes shoot open. Edward's eyes pierce through her like a sword, she kicks her legs angrily, "Put me down Kenway!" He ignores her and marches forward, she pounds angrily on his chest, "Just cause I agreed to live with you doesn't give you the right to touch me!"

He shoots her a look that shuts her up in a second, "If you weren't so slow I wouldn't have to carry you. You really think I want to do this? You weigh a ton!" Her chest feels heavy and her throat tight, she chews on her lip as she replays his bitter words. She feels tears brimming in her eyes,  _ I'm only heavy because you made me heavy you bastard. _

His eyes flick down at her and he huffs, "What are you crying for Mary?" She leans her head against his chest, too tired to bother holding it up anymore. "I'm not crying, shut up." Mary had nearly fallen asleep by the time they'd reached the top. She peels her eyes open as Edward pulls the door open, "Edward?"

"No, I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say." Mary frowns, the tone in his voice was enough to make her want to disappear. He practically kicks the door open and she blinks, this room was huge! He sets her down gently on the bed but she clings to his neck. "Mary let go." She pulls him closer and he rips her arms away. He sends her a pointed glare and she frowns.

She runs a hand over the bed sheets,  _ These are so soft.  _ She snuggles into the bed and he heads from the room. "Edward?" He lets out an angry puff of air and turns on his heel. "What do you want now?" She shrinks back in the bed, "It's bright in here." Edward scowls and heads to the widow, pulling the curtains shut. She smiles and thanks him but he's already gone.  _ Damn it, why does he have to avoid me like that? _

She glances around the room,  _ I think this room is bigger than my entire hut was back in Tulum.  _ She yawns and her eyes move from the pretty paintings, over the large bookcases, to a cradle sitting just next to the bed. She reaches her arm out and gives it a soft push, it rocks gently against the floor and she smiles. She runs a hand over the design on top,  _ He's spoiling his child before it's even born. _ She lets out another large yawn and this time when she shuts her eyelids she can't lift them back up.

\--

Mary stirs as a large hand rubs over her bump, she cracks an eye open to see Edward poking curiously at her belly. She shuts her eyes with a smile allowing him a bit of privacy. The baby kicks and Edward rips his hand away, a chuckle escapes her lips, "It's not going to hurt you." He looks down in horror, embarrassed to have been caught, "Sorry." He stands to leave but Mary grabs onto his wrist, "You can stay..."

She scoots over to make room on the bed for him. He timidly pulls himself to the headboard and she lays her head on his chest, making herself comfortable. "What were you doing Edward?" He clears his throat and rests his arm over her shoulder, "I couldn't sleep so I took to wandering the manor and I ended up in here. I can give you an explanation on why I was touching you though."

Mary pulls his unoccupied hand to her belly and rubs it, "If it changes anything, the babe is most active when you're around." The two grow silent and Mary feels herself drifting off to sleep again.

_ \-- _

_ Great Inagua, July 12th, 1720 _

Mary drapes her body over the bed trying to stretch out the tired muscles in her back. She drops her face into the mattress and lets out a frustrated sigh.  _ Oh Mary, what have you gotten yourself into? _ Her back was aching and worse yet she could count on her one hand just how many times she saw Edward in the past two weeks. At this rate she'd be having this baby alone. She lets growls at the unrelenting pressure on her spine, "Son of a bitch."

Just at that moment Edward decides to pay her one of his  _ delightful _ visits. "That's not a nice name to call yourself." Mary's head drops back into the mattress and she groans, "Will you just leave me alone Kenway." She hisses out in pain when she feels a sharp kick to her rib,  _ If it's not one thing it's another. _ Then he does something unexpected.

Edward kneads her back softly and she sighs melting into the mattress as the tension slowly disappears. His hands glide down her back in soothing circles and she smiles as he works out the particularly tight knot near her tailbone. "That's not nice Mary, I just wanted to see if you were hungry." She groans and falls forward into the mattress grumbling something or another.

"What?" She wipes the bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth and sighs, "I'm always hungry because of this little insect." He stops his ministrations and she rolls onto her back frowning. He begins rubbing her swollen ankles and cocks a suspicious eyebrow at him. "Why are you being so nice to me today?" He shrugs, "You look uncomfortable and you're my friend." She deflates and he rises to his feet, "Rest here and I will bring you some food."

She scowls,  _ You're more than a friend Edward.  _ She looks down to her stomach unhappily, making a horrified face when she sees a small foot in the side of her abdomen. She pokes at the foot willing it away. "What's with the look Mary?" Her eyes shoot up connecting directly with the plate of food in his hand, "It's none of your concern." Edward's smile drops, "You sure do say that a lot for someone who insists that your babe is mine."

He hands the plate to her and she gobbles the food hungrily. "Slow down or you're going to make yourself sick." Mary sighs and lowers the plate, "You know Edward, It doesn't matter if you believe me or not because it's there now." She shakes her head, "Ya know I never asked for this either, I don't know the first thing there is to know about being a mother."

She groans when the baby gives her a painful kick to her side, "Apparently the babe agrees, I have no business being a parent." She feels the bed dip as Edward takes a seat next to her, he leans back on the headboard with his arms propping his head up, "I think you're too hard on yourself, you'll make a fine mother. I mean you've made it this far haven't you?"

Mary looks down with an endearing hand over her stomach, "Aye, but how long will either of us survive when I have no way to support us?" Edward makes a face and gets up, "I have to go." Mary watches angrily as Edward leaves the room yet again,  _ This is so fucked up, how is this my responsibility alone when it took both of us to conceive the damn thing! _

Her eyes shoot open when she hears a soft voice, "Mary? What's wrong?" She quickly wipes any trace of sadness from her face and stands to greet the woman. "I'm alright Anne, what did ya need?" Anne smiles to her, "Well, it's such a nice day today, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach for a bit? I think it'd help you to get out of this stuffy room." Mary smiles at her friend and hooks their arms together, "That sounds wonderful, shall we?"

\--

Mary pulls her boots off, tossing them to the side, then ties her pants up so they rest just above her knees. She sighs as her feet sink into the warm sand, Anne jabs a finger into her chest, "Aren't you hot in all those layers? Why don't you just put a dress on, it's not like you can be James Kidd anymore." Mary scoffs at her, "I ain't wearing that frilly shite, I don't need no dress." She tosses her coat off and wades into the cool water, chuckling when the fish swim up to nibble on her toes. Anne plops herself onto the sand and watches Mary curiously.

She glances at the Jackdaw and frowns as the crew loads the ship with sugarcane and rum,  _ I wonder where they're taking that stuff. _ "What's wrong?" Anne asks from the shore, Mary shakes her head then chuckles, "As perceptive as ever Miss Bonny, I'm just thinking. I don't know what I'm going to do when the babe gets here, I won't be able to take any contracts without anyone to watch the thing." Anne grins, "I'll be here." Mary shakes her head, "I don't want to trouble you."

Anne laughs, "Did you forget about our pact on the Jackdaw? We were going to raise the kids together, remember?" Mary wanders out of the water and plops down next to her friend, "I love you Annie, I really do." The redhead grins and clings onto her arm with a grin. "I love you too, Mary, we're going to be just fine."

\--

_ Great Inagua July 24th, 1720 _

Mary paces to herself, the baby had hardly moved since Edward had left and that was nearly two weeks ago! She pats her belly, begging for even the smallest movement, "Come on, move dammit!" She stops by the window, the moon was so large tonight that it nearly lit up the whole room. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. She glances down at the dock, growing restless each night Edward failed to return.

Her heart races when a thought comes to her mind, _What if he dies and_ _the babe dies, I-I can't go through that again._ She swallows the lump in her throat, tears threatening to spill. She hears a small knock at the door, "Mary?" She quickly wipes any trace of sadness from her eyes, "Oh Edward, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

Edward takes three quick steps towards her and spins her by the shoulders, "I should be asking you that, What's wrong? And don't tell me it's none of my concern." Edward tilts her face up, she frowns and grips his hand, "Something is wrong, the babe hasn't moved in weeks." He lets out a shallow breath and stiffens, "I'm sorry..." He trails off, unsure of his next words. Mary's breath catches in her throat and she grins, "That's why."

Edward cocks a brow at her, "What's that?" Mary laughs and place his hand to her belly, showing him the movements inside. She should have known it was nothing to worry over, "He must have missed his father." Edward grunts and rips his hand away, "There you go again with that shite, how do you even know it's mine?" Mary furrows her brow and pokes a finger into his chest, "Are you calling me a whore Edward?"

He throws his hands into the air, "I never said that, but it might be fitting, you told me yourself in the prison that it wasn't mine! Do you even know who the father is?" Mary clenches her jaw, "God dammit Edward! You're the father! Why would I lie?"

"To get at my gold! To get support for your child! Your mother did it so why wouldn't you?" She backs away from him, clenching her fists tightly, "That's not why she did it Edward! I knew I couldn't trust you! I knew you haven't changed!" Mary brushes past Edward, hurrying from the room and he grabs her wrist, "Where do you think you're going?" She tugs her arm away and his grip tightens, "I'm leaving! Now let me go!"

"You ain't going anywhere in your condition!" Mary pries his hand away and she rubs at the gouge marks from his nails. Her eyes flick up and she growls, "I'm pregnant not debilitated!" Edward says nothing so she turns on her heel and strides from the room.

She stands outside of the doors panting, her chest tightening like a vice. She heard hurried footsteps behind her and she darts to the edge of the porch. "Mary if you leave now don't think about coming back!" She glances back at him, his eyes glossy in the moonlight. She wants nothing more than to come inside but she's never been one to back down. Her throat tightens up and she takes another step forward.

"Mary..." he sounds so hurt, but it's not her fault, he shouldn't have said those things! Her legs are shaking and she doesn't even know where to go but she leaves anyway, the door slam shut and her heart drops,  _ What now? _

\--

Mary never noticed how unnerving the forest was at night with no sounds other than the occasional rustling of leaves, her eyes widen when she realizes she's left her weapons back in the manor, "I hope there ain't any panthers here." She hears a noise and quickens her pace, finally seeing the assassin encampment down the hill.  She shuffles down the hill carefully,  _ maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

She trips over a vine and now she's sliding down the hill. "Shite!" And no amount of flailing with save her, in fact now she's sliding faster, "Oh god!" She shrieks, it's the only thing she can do. That and hope there's a hay stack conveniently below. But there wasn't. She lands, and she lands hard scared to assess the damage.

She's not sure how long she's been sitting there by the time someone wanders by. She shouts and they hurry over, she can tell by the look they're giving her she must be in bad shape. The young man helps her to her feet and they hobble to the healer.

\--

G _ reat Inagua, July 27th, 1720 _

"You're lucky you didn't harm the child." Mary hangs her head shamefully, her pride finally catching up with her. "You are not to leave this bed until the week is up, do you understand?" Mary nods sheepishly, the healer shakes his head and slips from the room. Mary lifts up her bandaged arms and makes a face, God only knows what they look like underneath because they're already soaked in blood.

She hears a small knock and she glances up, watching as her mentor peaks his head through the curtain. She lowers her arms and he gives her a bleak look. She bows her head and he starts, "Mary, what were you thinking?" She leans back on her pillows and shrugs, he pulls a chair up next to her bed and squeezes her hand. "Couldn't you have waited for morning?" She shakes her head and he gives her a sullen smile, "Why not?"

"I had nowhere to go." She bites her lip fighting back conflicting emotions. Ah Tabai smoothes her hair away from her face, "What are you trying to say?" She laughs humorlessly, "Edward told me to never return." He shakes his head, "Why is that?" Mary places a hand to her belly, "He doesn't want our child." He frowns and places a hand to her cheek, "I think there is more that you are not telling. You may stay here as long as you like, but please consider returning."

\--

Great Inagua, July 31st, 1720

Mary realized she may have made a bad decision. Any chance she had with Edward was gone now and all she can do is sit on her bed twiddling her thumbs. So was all this really worth it? She sighs and picks up the project she had been working on and unravels the tangled yarn, "Dammit!" She'd been bored out of her mind and begged her mentor to find her something to do. This was not what she had in mind!

\--

_A small woman walks into the room carrying a set of wooden skewers. Hmm this should be interesting. The woman takes a seat next to the bed, giving her an unnerving smile. Mary sits up giving the woman a curious glance. She hands the skewers over and Mary blinks, "What's_ _this for?" The woman laughs, "We're going to make something for your child!"_

_ \-- _

Mary's socks came out deformed and were so large they couldn't even fit an elephant. She sighs, alright they weren't that big, but they definitely were too big for a baby's foot. After that the woman decided it would probably be better to make a scarf.  Mary pulls out another stitch and scoffs, _What do I even need a scarf for anyway? It's bloody hot here!_ She frowns setting her project back down, _The fight definitely_ _wasn't worth it._

\--

_ Great Inagua, August 5th, 1720 _

Mary was officially off bed rest and was more than excited to be moving around and even had work to do today! She practically skips to her Mentor's office, he'd been so adamant on not having her do any work yet he searched her out for this  _ very _ important mission. She knocked on his door a bit too excitedly and ripped the door open before he even finished saying "Enter".

"Ah Mary, I'm happy to see you." Mary stands straight, we'll as straight as she can with her bulging belly, awaiting his orders, "What's my mission mentor?" He grins and guides her from the room down a dimly lit hallway, ignoring her question. "Not many days left until he is born." She smiles when they give her a strong kick in response. "Aye, hopefully they make their appearance soon."

They stop in front of a noisy room and he has a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Then you will not mind a bit of practice?" Mary's eyes widen when he pulls the door open, revealing a room full of noisy children. There were two women inside, each arm occupied by an infant, they looked exhausted. Mary gulps, knowing it will be her in just a few short weeks.

Ah Tabai leads Mary to the women and their faces brighten, "One of our care takers has fallen ill. Would you mind helping Camila and Victoria today?" She purses her lips and sighs, "This wasn't what I had in mind but alright." Ah Tabai pats her on the shoulder and disappears, Camila plops an infant in Mary's arms and beams at her, "You're just in time for dinner!"

Mary looks down at the little baby in her arms, "Dinner?" The baby clings to the front of Mary's shirt and her face flushes, "Oh." Camila smiles, "Don't worry Mary, we'll take care of the little ones. However we will need your help feeding the older ones." Mary nods and adjusts the baby awkwardly, it'd been so long since she's held one.

\--

Mary sat on the couch with one of the infants, she must have made one damn fine meal because the pot was empty and the children were out cold. The baby she'd been holding grew fussy and she shushed her softly, not wanting to rouse the rowdy bunch. "Shh little one." She pat the baby's bottom and felt something squishy. "Oh no..." She hops up and finds Victoria, handing the child off. "You know you'll have to learn how to do this soon." She trails off.

\--

Mary chases a little boy around the room, "Jaysus." She huffs leaning against her knees trying to regain her breath. The boy stands just out of reach dancing in front of her, knowing full well she was unable to catch him. "James!" She perks up as well as the boy. He's plucked up and promptly shoved in the corner.  _ Ah, right... she wasn't talking to me... _

\--

She was completely worn out, it'd only been a few hours but she just couldn't keep up with the rascals.  _ I'll just shut my eyes for a second.  _ She leans against her arm and suddenly her eye lids are just too heavy. She closes her eyes and is out in a flash.

\--

She wakes to the sound of shouting,  _ Oh no! How long was I asleep! _ Her eyes shoot open and she looks around. A few of the children were laughing and a few looked worried. James, she soon found out, was a trouble maker. He had his hands behind his back while Camila scolded him. Mary rubs a hand over her face and surprised when her hand comes back red. She blinks, "Is that?" And then she hears it, "Where did you even get paint from?!" Mary's eyes widen and she rushes over to the wall where a large looking glass was hanging and gasps.

A large templar cross was marked straight over her forehead. Her mouth drops and she pokes at the symbol,  _ How am I going to clean this mess up? _ as if on cue Victoria hurries over with a wet wash cloth and dabs at the paint. "I'm sorry Mary, I only looked away for a moment." Mary frowns, "No it's my fault, I fell asleep on the job." Victoria is quiet as she cleans Mary's face.

_ \-- _

"James get down from there!" Camila shouts angrily. Mary turns with wide eyes, "Is he always like this?" Victoria shakes her head, "No, I don't know why he's doing this." He glances over at Mary, gives her a mischievous smirk, and jumps off the ledge. Her heart races, She didn't know weather to catch him and possibly harm her child or let him fall and probably break his arm. Luckily she didn't have to make a decision.

Victoria pulls her out of the way and catches him just before he hits the ground. "How many times have we told you to settle down?!" Victoria kneels in front of the boy and gestures towards Mary. "What would you have done if you hurt Miss Read's child?" The boy begins to whimper and Mary's breath catches in her throat. Victoria points to the corner and he slowly slinks away.

\--

The sun began to set and Mary couldn't bare the thought of moving from that comfortable couch. Her eyelids were heavy but was determined to stay awake this time. She hears the shuffling of small feet and her eyes flick over to the source, it's little James. He hands her a piece of paper and hides his face from her gaze. She reads over the note with a smile and pulls the boy into her lap. She rests her cheek against his head and listens as his breathing even out. She lifts the paper back up reading it again, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

\--

Mary is awoken yet again, James tightens his grip around her neck as Camila tries to pry him off. "James, let her rest." He buries his face into her neck and Mary chuckles. Camila sighs and places a hand to Mary's knee, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake up." Mary sits up and James clings to her tighter. "All I seem to be doing is hindering you, I should be the one apologizing." Mary pats the boy's back gently and he adjusts himself comfortably over her bump. Camila grins, "You're a natural Mary." She brushes a hand through the boy's light hair with a frown, "A natural snoozer maybe."

"Oh I can't lie anymore!" Victoria bellows, Mary glances at her curiously and Camila clamps her hand over the other woman's mouth. "Oh don't mind her, she's just a little-" Camila rips her hand away and wipes it on her pants, "Really? How old are you?" Victoria rolls her eye and starts again, "You-" Camila cuts her off, "Remember what Master Tabai said!" Victoria throws her arm out angrily, "To hell with what he said, she deserves to know!" Mary shifts uncomfortably James becoming slightly suffocating on top of her.

Victoria grips Mary's hands tightly, "We didn't actually need your help, Master Tabai asked us to keep you occupied for the day until.." She trails off and Mary's brows furrow, "Until?"

"Camila massages her temples and growls, "Until Kenway left." Mary's eyes widen, "Left where?" James wiggles on top of her belly and Mary groans uncomfortably. Camila is finally able to pull James off, he blinks once and is out again. She rocks the boy softly and explains, "Mentor sent Edward away, he said he'd be gone for more than a month and hoped it would convince you to head back home." She pulls herself up, "I think it's time for me to leave." She exits the building feeling embarrassed and used,  _ I can't believe he'd trick me like that. _

\--

_ Great Inagua, August 10th, 1720 _

Mary sits on her bed as the baby kicked at her ribs. She pats her belly softly, hoping to settle the restless child, "You must be mad at me, but we are better off without him." The baby replies by jabbing her in the lung, the breath knocked right out of her. She takes a few deep breaths and gasps when her belly tightens up,  _ Well that was different.  _ She lets out a breath and stands, "It must be awfully cramped in there because it sure is in here. Let's go for a walk shall we?"

She strolls through the town, jumping when she hears a soft voice behind her, "Have you thought of a name?" She smile at her mentor and pats her belly, "I was thinking of naming him after one of the greats if he's a boy, and if she's a girl then perhaps either Lucy or Jennifer." Ah Tabai smiles, "I think it'd be nice to have a little Altïar prancing around." Mary smiles and they grow quiet.

"Edward has been asking about you." She sighs,  _ Should have known. _ "He knows good and well where I am, if he wants to talk to me he can come find me." She turns on her heel and hurries away. "Mary, you are being as thick skulled as him, you are better than this, don't let him best you." She sighs but continues on,  _ Mentor is right, I should probably head back soon. _

_ \-- _

_ Great Inagua, August 15th, 1720 _

Mary jumps when she hears a Ah Tabai's voice behind her, "Mary?" She whips around angrily, "Quit sneaking up on me!" He chuckles, "Have you forgotten your training?" She purses her lips, eyeing the people behind him. "No, you're just too stealthy." Ah Tabai laughs and taps a hand to the shoulder of the only woman in the group.

"Mary, this is Ifé, she will assist you with the birth." The woman has a warm smile that lets Mary know she is in good hands."We must not waste anymore time. We will escort you back." She nods and slings her bag over her shoulder, following them from the room. A novice steps forward and holds out his arms, "Miss Read, may I take your bag?" She grins and brushes past the boy, "I can handle at least this much, thank you."

As they walk through the thick forest she grows tired and is forced to take a break.  _ Jaysus, that was just the small hill! I'm going to have a lot of training when this is over.  _ Ifé crouches next to her and places a hand on her knee, "Mary, I know you're used to doing things on your own, however you are heavy with child. It may do you well to have that young man carry your bag." Mary nods, deciding for once to be a bit less stubborn and the novice is more than eager to help his hero.

The group treads on quietly, the only sound is of their footsteps on the dirt path in front of them. She feels pressure building in her abdomen tying her best to ignore the pain. She kneads her belly but when that doesn't work she crouches and lets out a pained grunt. Ifé is at her side in a second, she places her hands to her sides and kneads her back. "Your body is preparing for birth." Mary groans and leans into her touch, "I just can't wait for this to be over.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

_Great Inagua, August 20, 1720_

Mary grips the mattress tightly in an attempt to hold in her cry of pain as another contraction rolls through her belly. The pains were agonizing and she could do nothing to relieve the building pressure, though she did find out later that squatting helped the pain a little, Ifé said something about it was widening the hips, she wasn't really paying attention being that she was a little preoccupied.

The door creaks open but she doesn't even bother checking to see who it is, she was far too comfortable now that the pain was gone. The person slips into the room silent like a mouse, they kneel next to her and blot her face softly with damp rag. Mary forces her eye open a crack, just enough to see her redheaded friend. She speaks smiles, "Mary, let's go for a walk."

Mary moans agonizingly but pulls herself up, Anne tries again, "Ifé said-" Mary groans and folds herself over the bed, "She's crazy, I can't walk around like this." Mary feels the bed shift so she turns her head away. Anne runs her hands down Mary's back, settling at her hips. "Come on, we'll just go for a short walk." Mary curses under her breath but allows Anne to pull her out of the manor.

The door swings open letting the humid august heat fans over their faces. Mary brushes a frustrated hand through her hair and groans, "Anne it's too hot out here." It's probably hotter inside but at least she will be away from _people._ She backs up trying to escape but Anne just pulls her forward, "Oh no, you are not going to just sit around all day! Let's go! Give me that coat and maybe it won't be so hot."

Anne tugs at the sleeves but Mary brushes her away. "No I want to be inside." Anne whacks her gently over the head, "Stop being so stubborn!" Anne peels the coat off and Mary is relieved, though she'll never admit it, to have the damn thing off. Anne grins triumphantly, "There! I feel cooler just looking at you." Mary rolls her eyes and Anne drags her towards the stairs.

She shuffles down two steps then stops, they wouldn't be a problem if they weren't so damn many of them! She counted them, ten, there were only ten. She groans, "Anne, I can't do this!" And clutches her belly, leaning against the wall for support. Anne lumbers over and tossed her hands to her hips, "Are you trying to tell me that Mary Read, the woman who took down an entire army herself, can't walk down a few steps?" She furrows her brow and inches down, one step at a time.

Anne cheers her on and when she makes it to the bottom she shouts excitedly, "Now let's go back up!" Mary's mouth drops open, ready to protest and Anne giggles, "Okay maybe we'll do that later." The pair continue down the dirt path quietly, Anne hums to herself and Mary rubs absently at her stomach, her nerves growing with each uneasy step.

Anne stops her humming and grins, "Isn't this just so exciting Mary?!" She glances down, knees feeling weak, "I'm not ready, I'm going to be a horrible mother." Anne comes to an abrupt stop and whips Mary around by the shoulders, "You will be an amazing mother, stop worrying about it!" Mary bites her lip and nods feeling the beginning of another contraction.

They round the corner into the plaza and a cheerful merchant greets them, "Miss Bonny, Miss Read, can I get you something?" Mary hisses and leans forward, squeezing her eyes shut, she rests her head against the table. The wood scratches her face, distracting her from the pain. The merchant gives her a sympathetic smile, "Ah, the pains have begun." and fiddles with something behind the counter.

Anne combs through Mary's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. The merchant hands Anne whatever it was she was chopping, "Here, take this, it will help with the pain." Anne watches Mary writhing against the table and nods, "I sure hope so." Anne thanks the woman and pulls Mary towards the beach. "Congratulations Miss Read!"

\--

Mary plops down on the nearest flat surface and Anne kneels in front of her. She rests a hand on her knee and Mary looks at her with tired eyes, "You're doing well Mary." She laughs, "I haven't done anything yet." She frowns and Anne places a hand to her cheek, "What's wrong?" Mary shifts uncomfortably and takes in a labored breath, "A lot of women die in birth-" Anne shakes her head, "But you won't be one of them." They watch other with heavy eyes, both knowing it's a promise they can't make.

"Do you think is going to be a boy or a girl?" Mary pats her belly gently, "I don't care as long as it comes out healthy." Anne notices the pain behind her eyes and makes a note to ask about it later, now wasn't the time. Mary massages her belly as the baby adjusts itself inside. _Hurry up and get here already so I can stop worrying._ Her eyes flick over to the bundle in Anne's hands and she asks, "What did she give you?" Anne perks up, "You know I never did look." She holds it out to Mary, she pulls the cloth back and cocks her brow curiously, "Ginger?" Anne shrugs, "She said it'd help with the pain."

As if on cue, another contraction rips through her body, causing her to double over in pain. Anne kneads her shoulders until the contraction is finally over and furrows her brow. She pulls Mary onto her feet and flattens out her shirt, "I think it's time we head back." Mary nods and takes a bite of the ginger, her eyes widen and she coughs, "Oh god, that's spicy!" _I_ _hope this helps._

\--

_Great Inagua, August 21, 1720_

Edward taps nervously on the assassin mentor's desk, "I hadn't been expecting you back so soon." Edward shrugs and Ah Tabai gives him an encouraging smile. "Was your mission a success?" He nods and this time Ah Tabai frowns, never had he seen the arrogant pirate so quiet before. Edward shifts his gaze the floor and fiddles nervously with his hidden blade.

Ah Tabai slips Edward his payment and adds casually, "Mary is due to birth soon." Edward's head perks up slightly and he continues knowing he's finally earned Edward's attention, "Anne has been walking with her to ease the pains." Edward remains quiet and giggles his knee anxiously. "Are you not happy Edward?" He shakes his head and Ah Tabai's frown deepens.

Edward takes a nervous breath and whispers, "I'm lost, I don't know what to do. I've got a wife back in Bristol waiting for my return and then I go and get another woman pregnant?" Ah Tabai nods once and Edward continues, "I'm a vile man and a dreadful husband and I know I'll be an even worse father." Ah Tabai pats his shoulder, "You've come a long way Edward Kenway, the world works in mysterious ways, you will see your path soon enough."

Edward rubs his temples with his knuckles and groans, "How can I know for sure it even _is_ mine?" Ah Tabai shakes his head. "You can't know, not completely that is." Edward groans, "You're no help." He stands stretching out his stiff shoulders and asks with false disinterest, "Do you mind if I stay here until the child is born?" Ah Tabai frowns, "If you'd like but I think you should see her before the birth."

Edward nods, "That was my intention, where is she staying?" Ah Tabai's lips turn upwards into a triumphant smile, "She is back home Edward." He stiffens and lowers his arms, _I guess there's no hiding now._ He nods and shuffles silently from the building, his head filling with uncertainty, _What am I even going to say to her?_

\--

"Christ! I'll string him up myself the next time I see that bloody skulk!" Edward flinches, it's true he has done nothing but shirk his responsibilities, he deserves worse than a hanging. Another string of profanities leaves her mouth and it has him rushing up the steps. The closer he gets the faster his heart pounds, he can hear Annie trying to soothe her and can't help the smile when Mary shouts, "Will you just shut your gob, It fucking hurts and it's not okay."

Anne guides her towards the house, "Come on Mary, let's get inside." Mary shakes her head and groans, the contractions coming on much faster now. "No I can't, it hurts too much." He turns the corner and his heart skips a beat as she braces herself against the table. He's never seen her in that much pain before and he's the one who caused this pain. Her knees buckle and she falls, he darts forward catching her just before she fell.

"You arse! Where have you been?!" She sobs, clutching the front of his coat. He sucks in a deep breath of air feeling weak and helpless, "I'm sorry Mary, I'm so sorry." He rubs her back carefully, scared to cause her anymore more pain. "What can I do?" She loosens her grip on his coat as the pain subsides and release a breath, "Do that." He nods and continues his kneading until she falls forward. Her nails dig into the dirt, as another painful contraction hits.

Edward looks up at Anne with wide eyes, she crouches next to Mary giving her encouraging words. She throws her head back and clenches her jaw tightly, "All this pain for only a minute of pleasure, you are never touching me again Edward Kenway!" He swallows the lump in his throat and tries to slinks away, _I shouldn't be here, I'm only in the way._ He stands and she growls, "If you leave now, I don't ever want to see your ugly mug again." She pulls herself up and he tries to help when he sees her struggling.

She swats him away and balances herself against the table. He takes a step forward and begs, "I don't want to stress you out-" Mary puts a sweaty palm up, effectively shutting him up, "I'm already stressed out, you being here won't change a damn thing." He rubs his neck awkwardly having never seen a woman in labor before. "But-" Mary grips his shirt and pulls him down to meet her clouded eyes, "Edward you've said enough, now it's my turn."

He nods and brushes out his now wrinkled shirt, she looks him over tiredly with a frown. "This baby is yours, whether you want to believe it or not." She places his hands on her belly and he rubs nervously, "If I die promise me you'll support them. You can give them away but make sure they don't grow up struggling." He bites his lip watching as her face contorts painfully. "Make sure they're loved." She leans her head against his chest and grunts, "Promise me!"

She wraps her arms around his neck as another contraction hits, harder than the rest. Edward wets his dry lips and whispers, "I promise Mary, but what am I to say to my wife?" She laughs, "You should have thought about that before you fucked me." She looks up at him with a pained smile and leans forward pulling him into a fervent kiss, the sounds around them drowned out by the beat of his heart. His lips moved insistently over hers, telling her all the things he was too scared to say out loud.

They part just as quickly as they met and Mary lets out a groan. Edward wraps his arms around her protectively. Anne smiles and turns away, giving them some privacy. The two sway softly as Mary rides through her contraction. Edward babbles quietly, "I'm here for you Mary, I promise to take care of you and that child inside you." She leans her head against his shoulder happily then she halts her swaying. She pushes him by the shoulders and glances down at her now wet trousers with wide eyes. "I think I just pissed myself!"

Anne hurries over and grabs onto her arm, "Mary, your water just broke! Edward, you need to leave now! We'll get you when the babe is born." Edward's heart races as Mary is pulled away from him. The two stagger away leaving him to worry alone, _What do I do now?_

He paces for about an hour then sharpens his blade for another hour as his thoughts wander back to Mary, _I wonder how she's_ _doing._ There's a shout coming from inside and he nicks his thumb with the blade, _Jaysus how long is this going to take._ He pops his thumb in his mouth and starts pacing again.

He jumps when he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Captain Kenway, what are you doing there just pacing like a loon?" He grins when he sees his ex quartermaster standing square and proud as usual. "Adé, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! As to my pacing, well, I'm becoming a father." Another shout comes from the building and Adé grins, clapping his shoulder once, "Congratulations Captain, I think a celebration is in order."

\--

_Great Inagua, August 23, 1720_

"You aren't ready yet, don't push!" Ifé scolds her after Mary tenses up, she drops her head back onto the mattress and groans, "What do you mean I'm not ready? It's been nearly three days!" Mary shouts she bites at the mattress as another contraction hits her. Ifé rubs her back and explains, "It's hardly been that long and you've been in active labor for less that twenty four hours. I will tell you when it's time to push."

Mary sits on her knees with her head in Anne's lap holding her breath, Ifé scolds her again, "Stop holding your breath! How is the baby supposed to come out if you won't relax?" Mary releases her breath, "I don't see how that will- ohhh." She sighs, a wave of relief washing over her. Ifé massages Mary's shoulder, "You're doing well Mary, I just need to check you again alright?"

Mary nods and Anne combs her hands through Mary's hair, watching curiously as Ifé examines her friend. Mary stiffens when Ifé's hands find themselves in a very uncomfortable place, "You're almost ready Mary." She nods weakly, feeling another wave of pain. This time she listens to her midwife and simply breathes. Her body relaxes but her eyes widen, Ifé squeezes her hand. "What's wrong?"

Mary's face turns red and she mumbles, "I need to use the toilet*" Ifé smiles and gestures for Anne to get in position, "That's good, that means you're ready, I want you to push when the next pain comes." Mary nods and Anne squeezes her hand. Mary's body tenses up and she squeezes.She feels the baby descending and Mary stops, "I can't do it!" Ifé squeezes Mary's hips and lines her up, "Yes you can!"

Mary puts one leg in front of her and groans feeling another pain. "No can't, please make it stop." Ifé squeezes her shoulder in encouragement, "But you're doing it, I can see the head." Mary groans and leans forward, bearing down hard along with the contraction. Mary gasps as the baby slides out and a small set of lungs fill the room. Anne pulls Mary onto the bed and watches Ifé working quickly to clean the baby.

"Is something wrong?" Ifé doesn't say anything and she a weight lays heavy on her chest. She gives Anne a worried look, she says something but she can't hear it over the sound of her beating heart. _Oh god there's something wrong!_ The world seems to stop for a moment as she focuses on the child. A strong hue of gold radiates from the wriggling babe and Ifé turns around with a large grin on her face.

She hands the bundle off to the new mother, the light disappears and Ifé's voice comes in clearer, "Congratulations Mary, you have a healthy baby girl." Mary laughs and tears roll down her cheeks. She looks down at the small bundle in her arms, "Annie, I have a daughter."

Anne beams and leans over to get a good look at the baby, "She's beautiful Mary." She nods through the tears and laughs running a hand down a chubby pink arm, she pokes her pinky into a tiny hand that grips on tightly. Mary can't hold back her proud smile, _Strong grip little one._ Ifé stands to grab a boiling pot of water from the fire.

Mary pokes the baby's nose then trails a finger over her mouth, reading the outline of her lips. The baby suckles on her finger and lets out a cry. Mary looks at Ifé with wide eyes, "Did I hurt her?" She laughs and shakes her head, "No, she's just hungry." Mary blinks and Ifé smiles, "We'll take care of that as soon as I'm finished up here." Mary nods and goes back to watching her daughter, "I'll go get Edward." Mary hums in agreement, not really listening to anything but her daughter's quiet murmurs.

\--

Anne glances around the manor and lets out a frustrated sigh when Edward is nowhere to be seen. _Now where did he run off to, I bet he's off getting drunk._ She stomps down the steps expecting to find Edward drunk off his arse. _Poor Mary, she's the one in need of a drink._ The further she walks the angrier she grows, _What a tippler, just wait till I get my hands on him!_ Then she stops, anger quickly fading.

Her eyes soften as she watches Edward is bent over, picking colorful flowers from the ground. She covers her hand with her mouth and giggles, "Devil of the Caribbean? More like pansy of the Caribbean." He bolts upright, face flushed, and hides the flowers behind his back. "What in God's name are you doing Edward?"

He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, "Well I couldn't sit still, I've been wandering around all night. Adé was keeping me company but he had talk with Ah Tabai. I decided to head back and saw these flower along the way and figured Mary would like them." Anne grins, "You know she's not into that kind of thing." He frowns and goes to toss them away. "But I think she'd love the thought, you're a good man Edward." He grins then clears his throat, all business. "How is Mary?"

She rolls her eyes, "Why don't you come see for yourself." He swallows the lump in his throat and scurries after Anne and with a squeak asks, "Is it a boy or a girl?" Anne shakes her head, "If you'd hurry you'd find out." He quickens his pace eager to meet his child, _I'm a father..._

\--

Edward takes a step into the dimly lit room, _It has to be close to midnight._ Ifé was gone, leaving the new parents a little alone time. Edward takes a few nervous steps forward and watches as Mary gazes lovingly at their child. He gulps, _Our child._ He grins and that's when Mary speaks never moving her eyes from the bundle, "Don't just stand there, you're making me uncomfortable."

He hurries to her side and kneels, getting a good look at his baby. She pulls the blanket away from the tiny face and he gasps, a full head of sandy blonde hair. She looks at him with bright but very tired eyes, "I told you she was yours." He grins and can't help the tear that falls from his eye, "You said she?" She nods and pulls the blanket back up, "Aye, we have a daughter."

"We have a daughter." His heart swells and he squeaks, nerves taking his voice. "She's beautiful like her mother." Mary hits him playfully on the shoulder, "Oh posh Edward, you're just saying that." He sits down at the edge of the bed carefully, "No it's true, I said the same thing when I thought you were James."

She nods, it's been nine long months but she never forgot those words. _"Jim, did I ever tell you just how handsome you are?"_ She smiles at the memory and glances down at the baby in her arms. Those small words were what brought them here today, she holds her small hand admiring her tiny fingers. _If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now._

"Here." She glances up at the flowers in his vice like grip, "I picked these for you. " Mary frowns and takes the flowers hesitantly, "Edward, you don't have to do this." He cuts her off, "But I want to." She shakes her head sadly and looks back at the babe, "I'm not looking for any favors, I know you have a wife."

She brushes a small tuft of hair away from the baby's face and she opens her eyes just enough to reveal her bright blue eyes. "Damn it, I thought she'd have at least some of my traits." Edward leans over curiously, "I heard that all babies have blue eyes when they're born, I'm sure they'll darken with time." She huffs and reluctantly hands the baby over, "Would you like to hold her?" Edward nods and she places the baby in his arms, "Now hold her head like this. And put your arms down here to support her legs. That's right, you've got it." Mary lingers over his shoulder for a second, unable to pull herself from her daughter.

Finally she leans back in the bed, too exhausted to support herself any longer, she rests her eyes, just for a second. "I can't believe we made something like this Mary, she's so perfect." Mary chuckles from behind closed eyes, "Aye, I was just thinking that myself." He glances over at her to say something else but she's sleeping. He heads to the window and rocks the child unconsciously, "You see that over there, little one? That's my ship, and one day I'll take you on it to be one of my crew."

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be talking like that? I think you have a few years yet until you can take her on a ship." Edward turns his head, Anne's in the doorway smiling. "Now let me get a better look at that baby." He shuffles proudly to her friend and lowers the bundle. "Oh Edward, she looks just like you!" He grins, a sense of pride washing over him, "Aye, and hopefully there will be plenty more."

Mary begins stirring and the two whip their head towards the bed. "Not for a while Kenway." She says very seriously, he shuffles to the bed eagerly kneeling down. "So you're saying we'll have more?" Mary looks directly ahead and smirks, "Aye, Maybe someday."

\--

*this often means the mom is feeling the baby's head descend and put pressure against the nerve between her vaginal canal and her butt, making her feel like she has to poop. This usually means things are getting closer and she may be pushing soon! https://northstarmidwifery.wordpress.com/2015/05/07/ten-things-women-say-in-labor-that-are-totally-normal/


	7. Chapter Seven

_A.N. So I haven't been happy with any of my chapters and I'm starting to think it's because I keep trying to reword the story after it's written. From now on I'm going to re-read only to correct spelling_ mistakes. I hope the story will be of better quality from here on out! Thanks for making it this far!

\--

_Great Inagua, August 25, 1720_

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Hmm?"

"I said have you thought of a name?"

"Edward what time is it? Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"It is morning Mary, you just have the Windows covered."

Mary throws her hands over her eyes, shielding them from the bright light as Edward rips the curtains away from the window. She glares at him through blurry vision and hisses, "Edward you are such a pest! Why can't you just leave me alone?" He grins and yanks in her arm, "Come on Mary let's get you on your feet, Ifé said you need to get moving." She rolls over, pulling the blanket over her head, "No, let me sleep." Edward goes quiet allowing Mary some much needed rest.

Then the baby begins wailing from her cradle.

Mary groans, rising painfully from the bed. She flicks the blankets to one side and swings her legs over, "Jaysus, I just wanted a quiet morning." She shuffles her way to the cradle, lifting her up before she wakes the entire _town_ from her crying, "Shh little one." She rocks her softly and the small child grips her shirt tightly, Mary whips her head to the side, "Can you _please_ give us a little privacy Edward?" They stare each other down until Edward nods and gives her a peck to the cheek before leaving the room.

Oh, if looks could kill Edward would have been dead already. She shoves him away and hisses, "Don't touch me!" He smirks and she knows he's about to say something smart, "Don't act like you didn't want it." She turns her back, not even dignifying a response, _Screw you Edward._ The door clicks shut and she undoes her top, offering her breast to the baby. But she just _sits_ there, staring up expectantly at her mother. "What?" The baby blinks and whines uncomfortably.

She furrows her brows, brushing her nipple against the baby's lip, "Come on, I know you're hungry." She bites down painfully and Mary jumps, she flips the baby over to the other breast but she turns her head, denying the offering. Mary clenches her jaw in frustration, "I know I don't have the biggest tits but couldn't you just try?" The door squeaks and she panics, looking for _somethin_ g to cover herself with. She limps to the bed as fast as she can and rips the blanket off the bed.

"Mary? I heard you talking, are you finished already?" Mary tightens the cloth around her and the crying child just as Edward peaks into the room. She whips her head to the side angrily, "Christ, Edward, does it look like I'm done?!" He looks surprised at his out burst, she looks down and sighs, "I'm having trouble feeding her." He mumbles an apology and the door clicks shut, Mary shakes her head, letting the sheet drop from her shoulder, _Thank God he's gone._ Mary huffs and brushes her baby's soft hair, "I wish you would just eat." She mumbles.

"My sister had a similar problem."

Mary stiffens, _I thought he left! S_ he flings her head to the side, sure enough, Edward was standing awkwardly at the door. She flings a pillow at him and screams, "Get the hell out of here!" She curses to herself when it lands only a few feet away. He shakes his head and steps over the pillow, heading straight for her. _God dammit! No respect I swear!_

"My mother told her that the baby probably wasn't comfortable." He kneels next to the bed and taps the baby on the nose, she stares at him curiously. He tilts her onto her side and pulls her chin up, lining her up perfectly with the nipple. She latches on but doesn't eat, he frowns and covers her in a blanket and she immediately begins feeding. Mary scowls, "I cannot believe that a man had to show me how to _feed_ my child."

He leans back with a stupid grin, "I was just lucky, past experience with the sheep I guess." She quirks a brow, "What the hell do sheep have to do with my child?" He shrugs, "When a lamb was cold they wouldn't feed, figured it'd be similar." They fall into an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Mary grows uneasy, with his staring so she clears her throat, his eyes meet hers and he flushes. She rolls her eyes, _He's the one embarrassed? At least_ _he's not the one exposed._

"You asked earlier if I had a name, aye?" He nods and she glances down, combing a hand through her daughter's blonde hair, "Well originally I was thinking Jennifer or Lucy, but now that she's here she seems more like a Sophia." He grins, "I like the sound of that, Sophia Kenway." He tries the new words on his tongue, anger growing inside her each time he repeats it. "So-phia Kenway, Sophia Kenw-ay Soph-" Finally she snaps.

"Will you just shut up already! What makes you think she's taking your name anyway?" Edward purses his lips, "She's mine is she not?" Mary shakes her head, "That doesn't make her a Kenway! You've made it clear these last few months that you don't even want her." He's tense, she can see it in his face, "That was before..." He trails off and she quirks a brow. "Before what?" He runs a hand through his hair, "Before I saw you in all that pain-"

"I _do not_ need your sympathy _Edward Kenway."_ She practical spits, he shakes his head, "It's not-" He sighs, "She looks just like me, how can I deny her now?" Mary bites her lip, turning away from him, _He's only here because he feels guilty, Dammit! I'm so stupid._ "Mary.." she wipes bitter tears from her cheeks and points towards the door, "Go." He stands, "But-"

"No, I ain't forcing you here if you don't want to be." His eyes widen, "It's not like that-" She bites her lip and growls, "Get out!" He sighs and shuffles towards the door, it clicks shut and she finally lets her emotions go, _Stop it! Stop crying!_ Sophia begins crying along with her mother. _Edward you're an arse._

\--

It's well into the evening before Mary emerges from her room, she's had her time to mourn and now she needs to talk to Anne about finding a place to go, maybe they'll head to America. She overheard Ah Tabai saying something about building a bureau in Carolina, she really doesn't want to leave her life in the Caribbean but Edward has commitments back in Bristol. The sooner she gets out of here the better.

She pulls the door open and instead of walking into the empty hallway she slams straight into his chest. Sophia begins crying on impact and she curses the day she ever met that blasted pirate, "Jaysus Edward, can I please just have two minutes to myself? I finally got her settled and now you woke her up." he shrugs and holds his arms out expectantly. "I think you've had enough time with her, give her here."

She pat's Sophia's back and shakes her head, "You ain't touching her." His brows furrow, "Why not?" Mary smirks, "Because I don't want you to." Edward clenches his fist so tight his knuckles turn white, "You've been holding her since she was born, hand her over!" Mary ponders a moment but eventually growls, "I only pushed her out of my cunt but go on, take her." Edward smiles and leans forward, "Thanks for understanding lass."

"Do you not understand a lick of sarcasm?" She pushes him away and stops outside, practically knocking Anne over in her haste. "What's wrong Mary?" She stops in front of the stairs, her eyes bright and angry, "Christ! Can't even walk down some damn steps!" Sure, she _might_ be able to get down but she knows she'd never make it back up. _I'm fucking useless!_ She puffs out her cheeks, teetering angrily on the first step, thinking that maybe it would be worth it just to get away from _him._

"Aye Mary, why don't you tell Anne what the problem is?" Her brow ticks, _Can'_ t _he take a hint?_ She whips her head towards his irritating voice, "Tell our friend here that you won't let me hold _our_ daughter." Anne raises a questioning brow and Mary bites her lip, _God damn him, always painting me as the bad guy!_ "Shut yer trap Kenway!" Sophia is whimpering, than poor thing, "All you ever do is take take take, do you think about anyone other than yourself?" She rocks the small child trying hopelessly to calm her down.

Edward gestures towards the manor, "Did you forget who we are? We're pirates Mary! Everything we have we've stolen." Mary pops a finger into Sophia's mouth, quieting her long enough for Mary to growl, "That may be true for you but I've given just as much as I've taken!" Edward rolls his eyes and before he can say something stupid Anne intervenes, "You two need to control yourselves!"

She points towards the red-faced baby, "Look at what your arguing is doing to your poor daughter! Only a few days old and her parents can't even hold it together in front of her!" Mary tightens her jaw, Annie's right. She glances back down at her little baby with a frown, "He didn't even want her a month ago, why should I be expected to just hand her over?" Edward takes a step forward, she takes one back.

"You kept her from me, told me she was another man's!" Mary leans onto the railing as pain erupts from between her legs. "You didn't exactly make it easy for me! Every time I found the courage to tell you, you gave me a reason not to!" She groans and her knees buckle, Anne catches her before she lands, "Mary! Look at your pants! You're bleeding!" Mary brushes her away, standing straight and proud, "I'm fine." She takes a step forward but falls to her knees, this time Edward rushes over and she swats at him, "Don't you touch me!"

"But Mary-"

Anne places a hand to his shoulder, "Edward I think it's better if you just go."

"But-"

"Go Edward." Mary commands and he slinks aways, Anne helps her back to her feet, "Let's get you back to bed."

\--

Mary sits down carefully, watching as Anne places Sophia in her cradle, "Why were you two arguing anyway? It couldn't have been just over holding your daughter." Mary tugs at her blood soaked pants, "I just- It's just-" She sighs, "It's not fair Anne." She raises her head slowly, eyes shifting towards the cradle, "Edward has all this love for her even though he didn't want her. I've had all this time and yet." She trails off, unable to finish her sentence.

Anne tilts Mary's chin up, gazing into uncertain eyes, "But?" She frowns, gaze drifting towards the open window. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of the fresh air, "I don't feel any different." She opens her eyes again, meeting Anne's sad gaze, "She doesn't _fee_ l like mine, Christ she doesn't even look like me!" Anne shakes her head and starts, "Sure she does..." Mary clutches the front of her jacket, "Edward had to show me how to feed her!" She takes in a sharp breath, _Why is it so hot in here?_ She pulls at the material, never having felt the What mother can't even feed her own child?!" Anne crouches, running a hand down her back, "You're still learning Mary, you've never had any experience with children before."

Mary turns away, that same pained look from the other day, Anne frowns. "I think you are doing just fine. The way you hold her, the way you fight for her, you're acting like a mother and you don't even know it! Now hold on, let me get Ifé she'll fix you right up." Mary nods and lies down, too tired to support herself. Sophia begins crying again but she just couldn't find the strength to get up, _Just be quiet already._ She rolls onto her side and rests her eyes.

Someone enter the room but she doesn't even make an attempt to check who it was. The baby stops crying and she feels her pants being removed. She bites her lip, "Don't touch me, please don't touch me." She sobs and Ifé frowns, "Mary, I need to clean you up." She doesn't seem to be listening and continues rambling, Ifé decides to clean her up as quickly as possible.

When she's finished she brushes dark hair away from Mary's face, asking softly, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Mary shakes her head and Ifé continues to stroke her hair, "Everything will be alright, just relax." Anne brings Sophia over, "I think she wants her mother." She bends over revealing the fussy child, Mary buries her face in her blanket and shouts, "Take her away, I don't want her!"

Anne straightens up and frowns, "You don't mean that." Mary shouts, "Yes I do, get her away from me!" Anne sighs and leaves the room with the crying child. Mary's throat constricts when she hears the door shut. She didn't mean what she said but she knew it was only a matter of time before Sophia left this world behind and she just couldn't bear the thought.

\--

"Why would she say that? Only an hour ago she wouldn't let me near her!" Anne shakes her head sadly, "Something is wrong Edward, I've never seen her like this before." Edward rocks Sophia quietly, watching as her face contorts and she clenches onto his chest. He sighs when she chews on the material of his shirt, "I think she's hungry, Anne do you mind coming with me?" She nods and as Edward grabs the handle of the door and she stops him, "Edward, don't pester her."

He pulls the door open, barely peeking his head in and whispers, "Mary?" When he receives no response he walks to her bedside and whispers again, "Mary, are you awake?" She whimpers a weak, "Go away." _Gee is that all she can say anymore?_ He sits at the edge of the bed, "I would but Sophia is hungry, she needs you right now." She stares down with a blank face and empty eyes. Sophia starts to cry and Mary turns away, tears flowing freely.

Edward brushes the tears away with a frown, "What's going on with you?" Mary stays silent and stiff as the baby continues to wail. "Mary, she's hungry, you need to feed her." She shakes her head and Anne begins unbuttoning Mary's shirt, "I'm sorry Mary, you're the only one who can do this right now." She leans back against the headboard and sobs as the baby eats. _Please don't go..._

\--

_Great Inagua, August 31, 1720_

"Edward you must get her out of that bed, if she drifts further we may never get her back." Ah Tabai watches Mary from the doorway. Never expecting to see his most promising pupil so broken, Edward pat's Sophia gently, "I don't know what to do, I've tried everything." Ah Tabai looks over, Edward looks distant and tired. He looks like he hasn't slept in a week, which might be true.

"She said she didn't want to see the baby so I moved her into my room, but when I bring her for feedings she's sad that she doesn't get see her. When I bring her to visit more often she says it's too overwhelming." Ah Tabai pulls Sophia from his arms and she snuggles up immediately, "Get some rest Edward, I'll watch her for a bit." Edward smiles gratefully and he staggers away. Ah Tabai smiles at the babe and heads for his pupil with gusto.

Mary lies on her side staring out the window, watching as the waves lap against the ships in port, _I could just take one of those ships and leave, no one would miss me_. The bed dips next to her, they sit silently until Sophia sneezes. Mary's eyes shoot down to the baby, a smile poking at the corner of her lips. Ah Tabai pretends not to notice and breaks the silence, "She is a beautiful child Mary." She pulls herself up and he hands the fussy child over.

Sophia's blue eyes widen as she focuses on her mother's face, Mary can't hold back her grin. "That is a much better look on you." She gazes sadly out the window and he smiles, "Would you like to go outside with me?" She watches Sophia carefully for a moment and eventually nods. She shuffles off the bed and follows her mentor from the room.

She breaks into a small smile when she's hit by the warm summer air. "Mary, I'm so proud of you." She frowns, "For what? Locking myself away?" He grins and kneads her shoulder, "No, I'm proud of what you've done. I know you are hurting but this will pass." She sighs and looks down at her daughter, _She's so fragile._ She feels her heart race, scared of hurting her baby. "Mary?" She jumps, caught in her thoughts once again, "Are you alright?"

She shakes her head, eyeing the people around them, "Can we go back inside, people are staring..." Ah Tabai glances around, "No one is staring." Mary hoists Sophia up against her chest and crinkles her nose at the smell. "I think she needs cleaned up." Mary shuffles towards the house, abruptly ending the conversation.

\--

She shuffles through the hallway, _That was so disrespectful, Mentor will never forgive me._ She beats herself up some more and watches Sophia writhing on the bed. Mary carefully unties the dirty cloth horrified upon discovering shit _everywhere_. She gags and holds her out, under the armpits. She shouts indignantly and Anne is in the room in the matter of minutes, "What's happened?!"

Mary looks up at her with wide eyes, "I don't know what to do, she's covered in shit." Anne giggles "Go grab a towel and a change of clothes, it's about time she got a bath anyway." Anne starts a pot boiling above the fire. Mary sets Sophia down and watches curiously as she reaches out for her mother. Anne plops down and toys with her blonde hair, the baby settles down and Anne grins, "She's such a cutie, She looks just like you."

Mary shakes her head sadly, "I don't see the resemblance. She has all of Edwards traits." Anne frowns, "That's just not true! Look! She has your chin." Mary frowns and Anne points towards her eyes, "And she may have the color of Edward's eyes but she has the shape of yours." Finally, she brings her finger down to poke at her little nose.

Sophia lets out a big yawn and Mary smiles as Anne continues, "She even has your nose. She may have the same eye color and hair as Edward but there is no denying the fact that she has your face." Mary watches her daughter sleep, _Anne's right, she does look like me_. Anne gets up to check on the water and Mary grins, finally happy to be a mother.

"Mary, bring Sophia here." Mary she trots over to the basin of water, awaiting her next order, "Set her down but be careful she doesn't fall under." Mary nods and Anne lathers the soap onto the rag, she hands the rag off to Mary. "Now clean her up, just be careful not to get it in her eyes."

\--

Mary sets her freshly cleaned baby back into her cradle then lies back in bed, "Are you going back to bed already? Let's go do something before we're surrounded by children!" Anne pats her belly and Mary gives her a weak smile, resting her cheek against her pillow. "I'm just so tired." Anne pulls a chair over and plops down. "It's fine, I'm just glad you're finally talking to me."

Mary's eyes darken and Anne places a hand to her cheek, "There you go again, don't go disappearing on me." Mary rests her eyes and lets out a deep breath, "I'm sorry, everything I do is just so exhausting, even just laying here drawing breath is exhausting." Anne frowns and twirls a lock of hair between her fingers, "Where have you been?" She looks at her friend curiously, "I've been just here, what do you mean?"

"But you haven't been here, I want to know what's going through that head of your." Mary's smile falters for a second and Anne jumps, "Ah! There it is! What were you thinking about just now?" Mary's eyes flick over to the cradle and she says sadly, "She's lasted longer than..." Anne tilts Mary's chin, "Than what?" Mary takes a deep breath then fakes a smile, "Than I thought she would."

Anne watches her carefully, and Mary hopes her answer was good enough. Eventually she stands, "I'm going to draw you a bath." She winks at her friend, "You're starting to get a bit ripe." She flushes and watches her daughter sleep, carefully watching the rise and fall of her chest. _I ain't letting you out of my sight._

\--

She's not sure when she fell asleep or how long she's been like that but now Anne's waking her up, "Mary? Maa-ry your bath is reaa-dy." She rubs her eyes as Anne helps her to the bathroom. The fireplace is lit, keeping the water in the tub nice and hot. Anne helps Mary undress and guides her into the warm scented water. She closes her eyes and sighs feeling her muscles begin to loosen.

Anne runs her hands through Mary's hair and hums happily. Her eyes open when a flower floats over and taps her gently on the face. Mary offers the flower over to her friend, who tucks it in her hair, "Annie, you're too good to me." She lathers the soap into Mary's hair, "I'd do anything for you." Mary frowns, "But why? I've done nothing good for you. I got you knocked up, sent to prison, and forced you to take care of _m_ y child."

Anne giggles, "You hardly got me knocked up, I think I did that on my own." Mary's frown deepens and she sinks further into the water, "Yeah but if I didn't pull you onto that ship maybe it would have been with someone better than Rackham." Anne smirks, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret Mary," She leans forward and whispers, "I was pregnant before I even went on that ship." Mary gasps and taps her against the jaw, "A little doxy you are, ain't you?" Anne wiggles her brow and the two laugh, a good hearty laugh.

When they settle down Anne goes to rinsing Mary's hair, "If it wasn't for you I probably would have been hanged anyway, after birthing the bastard that is. I don't think my husband was dumb enough to think the kid was his." She smiles and scrubs the dirt from Mary's body, "You saved my life Mary, in more ways than one. I'm just finally getting to repay you." Mary smiles, a true happy smile, one that isn't bogged down by grief or pain. Anne pats her shoulders once, "Alright, I think we're done here."

Anne helps her from the bath and wraps her in a soft towel, guiding her the a stool by the fireplace. _Annie thinks_ of everything. Mary grins, plopping down on the warm stool. Anne combs through her unruly hair, wincing occasionally when the comb gets caught on a knot. Mary's hair is eventually brushed back into place, Anne turns her towards the mirror with a grin, "You look like the Mary, but you smell like a lady now!"

Mary rolls her eyes but laughs, "I don't know, I think I prefer gunpowder and rum over cinnamon and roses." Anne makes a face and throws her nose into the air, "Do you want your kid to think you're some sort of pirate or something?" Mary laughs and envelopes her into a crushing hug and plants a sloppy kiss to her cheek, "I love you lass." Anne smirks and pats her back, "I know, now let's get back to your little girl."

The two walk into the room that was unexpectedly occupied, "Who is the cutest little girl in the world?" Edward rocks the small child gently, "You are!"She coos in his arms. "And who has the strongest mother in the entire West Indies? You do." He turns around with a grin on his face and says, "And who is the most handsome and charming father of the seven seas? I am!"

He places a kiss to the tip of her nose and strides over to the two women, reaching an arm out to cup Mary's cheek, "You look beautiful Mary." She rolls her eyes and brushes his hand away, but can't wipe the smile from her face. She staggers tiredly to the bed and he gives Anne a questioning look, she pats him on the shoulder and leaves the room, giving them some much needed privacy.

Edward walks slowly to the bed and plops down when Mary pats the space next to her. "I'm happy to see you out of this room, I thought you were going to turn to stone soon." He tries to joke but she purses her lips, "That's not very funny Edward." He apologizes and hands Sophia over, she's hungry and no amount of rocking will quiet her down.

Edward runs a hand over Sophia's head, smoothing a few stray hairs down, "She's got so much hair." Mary nods and Sophia starts to wiggle, whimpering quietly. He smiles and goes to stand, "I should go so you can feed her." Mary sighs and pokes a finger into the baby's mouth, she suckles happily. "I thought we could talk for a bit."

Edward leans back, wrapping a timid hand around her waist. She doesn't say anything so that must be a good sign. Sophia grasps tightly onto Mary's finger and she sighs, "How did we get here Edward? Nine months ago I would have never even had a second thought about a child but here I am, looking down at one." He rests his cheek against her shoulder and smirks. "Don't you remember?" She furrows her brows and he places a kiss to her shoulder. "You know what I meant."

He nods, "Aye and I wouldn't change a thing. I'm happy she's here." He rubs her arm with his thumb thoughtfully, "Well maybe I'd change a few things. For one I'd have joined your cause sooner. When I thought I lost you, l I couldn't live with myself. Then you told me that she wasn't mine, I cursed the arse who knocked you up for not being me." He chuckles and she looks over, "Looking back now I was stupid not to notice, if I would have taken a step back from the observatory I would have seen all the sighs of your being pregnant. You were sick for quite a long time and I didn't even seem to care. I'm sorry Mary."

Sophia begins to fuss again and she sighs, "I need to feed her now, I'll find you when I'm finished up here." Edward nods and leaves the room. Mary unbuttons her top, she latches almost instantly and Mary can't help but to let out a proud grin. Everything seems to be turning around.

\--

_Great Inagua September 5, 1720_

But not always for the better.

Edward shuffles down the hallway with a tray of food in hand. Mary was genuinely happy, but it only lasted a few days and she went back to her solitude. She began locking herself away again but thankfully she stopped pushing Sophia away. Their daughter received much needed attention from her mother and that was all he could ask for at the moment.

Edward grins, feeling wonderful about his newest purchase and knew she would be happy about it too. He knocks on her door and opens it when, as he expected, received no answer. "Mary, it's time you get out of this bed! I brought you some breakfast and I think you'll be happy to-"

He stops, the tray lands with a clang scattering the fruit every which way. He darts to her bed and rips the covers from the bed. His heart is pounding in his ears, he hurries to the cradle and shouts, "Where is she?!" He tears up the room in the hopes of finding some sort of trace of Mary or their daughter.

Anne's in the room moments after hearing the noises he was making. "Edward what the hell are you doing?!" She shouts angrily at him, gripping him tightly by the shoulders. He whips around, tears spilling from his eyes, "They're gone Anne, Sophia and Mary are gone!" Her eyes widen but she remains calm, "I'm sure Mary will be back, she probably went out for some fresh air."

"She hasn't left her room in days!" He shouts frantically, and she shakes her head. "Even more reason for her to get out. Let's go look for them, they couldn't have gone far." Edward takes a few deep breaths, _Anne's right, I'm sure she's just somewhere on the island. She couldn't have gone far,_ _Sophia is only a few weeks old. She_ _wouldn't endanger her life, would she?_

He darts from the house searching the town up and down, inside and out. He runs up to the guest house and rips the door open only to be disappointed. He curses to himself then runs to the edge of the cliff. He lines himself up and dives into the water below. Once he surfaces he swims as quickly as he can to shore, he runs to the tavern. Not there. He runs to the small shop. Not there. He even checks the whore house, "Where is she?!"

"Who are you looking for Captain?" Adé pats him on the shoulder and he swings around, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "Have you seen them?" Adé pulls his hands away and flattens his vest out, "Seen who?" Edward yanks at his hair, "Mary and Sophia! They're gone!" Adé shakes his head, "I'm sure they're fine, have you spoken with Master Tabai yet?"

Edward shakes his head and Adé knocks him on the chin with his fist, "Chin up, we'll find them, I'll talk with Master Tabai, you get your Jackdaw ready to set sail." He looks at him with wide eyes,"Why?" Adé gives him a stern look, " In Case we must leave at a moments notice, you said you've looked everywhere for her right?" Edward nods and Adé shakes his head, "The Templars may have them."

Edward's eyes widen, "Why do you think that?" Adé's brows furrow, "This island used to belong to Master Du Casse, they couldn't have just forgotten about it-" Edward darts away without even saying goodbye, that thought had never even crossed his mind! He hurries to his Jackdaw, determined to save his family.

_\--_

Anne sits on the sofa, she grips onto her stomach and lets out a deep breath. _Oh, why now?_ She let out a growl of pain as a contraction rips through her belly. "You couldn't wait until after we found Mary could you?" She hobbles her way through the manor in an attempt to find someone, anyone, that could help her. She groans again as another contraction hits her _._ "Shite." She looks down at her now sopping skirt, _This is moving a lot faster than Mary's birth._ "Oh God!"

She squats and takes a deep breath, hoping to make the urge to push go away. Instead it makes it worse, she lets out a cry as she feels the baby move closer to its exit. She crawls the rest of the way to her room and grabs the sheet off of the the bed. She groans as she feels another contraction. She leans on her side and hikes up her skirt, pushing with all her strength.

When she finished pushing she glances down at brown tufts of hair. Her eyes widen and she feels another urge, she guides the baby from her body with clenched teeth. The baby's head is out, now the shoulders, "Oh Jaysus!" She bares down and out pops the blue baby. He doesn't make a sound and her heart drops. She pats him on the back, he doesn't take a breath, he's turning cold. She begins sobbing, wrapping him up, trying to keep him warm. He's so small.

"Anne, are you alright in here? I thought I heard someth-" Ifé cuts herself off and runs quickly to her side. She pulls the child up, sticking her finger in his mouth pulling out bits of phlegm, he still doesn't breath so she hold him upside down and rubs his back vigorously. Anne lies down sobbing, "Oh god no! I don't want to loose him!"

A shrill, high pitched cry fills the room. Ifé takes a deep breath in and flips the baby over, handing him over to the newest mother of Great Inagua, "I'll be right back Anne, I need to go get a few supplies. You did a wonderful job." Ifé hurries out of the room and Anne clings her baby boy to her chest, _OH Jack, he looks like you!_

\--

"Master Tabai is sending word to the encampments near by. We should check Kingston, they may have taken her back to the prison." Edward nods and Adé takes his old position next to the helm. "It's good to have you at my side again Adé, I just wish it were under better circumstances." He nods in agreement and shouts at the Jackdaw crew, "Full sail Lads! We're headed to Kingston!"


	8. Chapter Eight

_Kingston,_ _September_ _9th, 1720_

"Where is she?!" Edward shouts at one of the guards as he pummels him with his fists. The guard throws his hands up in defense, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, we haven't had a woman here in months!" Edward throws the man to the ground and curses to himself. The man darts to a nearby bell while he was looking away and rings for reinforcements.

Suddenly Edward is surrounded with upwards to fifteen guards. He pulls out his dart pipe and hits a sharpshooter in the watch tower with a dart. The guard aims at his comrades and takes three of the men out before anyone can even react. He pulls out his pistols and shoots a brute in the shoulder bringing him to his knees, he pulls out his sword and swings it down in an attempt to lob off the man's head. The guard rolls out of the way leaving Edward with barely time to counter an attack from a thinner guard that was just behind him.

He swings around and jabs at the man but he is much more agile and simply jumps out of the way. He barely dodges the ax from the brute, receiving a small nick from the blade. He rolls to the ground and throws his blade up into a neck and shoots another guard in the head. He grabs onto the shoulders of a confused guard and shoves him in front of an incoming bullet. He throws the dead man away and pulls out his dart pipe and hits another sharpshooter with a dart. The guard growls and begins to foam at the mouth, he takes out Three more men and falls from the tower dead.

Edward turns his focus to the brute who had been evading his attacks. He pulls out his pistols and takes two shots at him. The guard falls to his knees clutching at his throat as his mouth fills with blood. He turns his focus to the last guard, the thin one, he pulls out his sword and thrusts it towards the man. He hops out of the way and tosses a knife in Edward's direction. 

He ducks but not fast enough, he receives a large cut to the top of his forehead. He charges at the guard again, blinded by blood. The man hops out of the way and Edwards blade just barely cuts at the man's uniform. The guard, jabs at Edwards gut, he spins around so he is just behind the man,  _Perfect._  He stabs the man in the back, impaling him on his sword. The man lets out a garbled cry and slinks dead on the ground. Edward rips his sword from his back and is sprayed with a fountain of blood.

"Captain, there is no sign of her outside." Edward turns to face his companion, "Aye, one of these men said they haven't had a woman here in months. I'd still like to go inside, just to be sure." Adéwalé nods in understanding and the two men sneak into the building.

\--

 _Havana_ _, September 9th, 1720_

"Shhh, Sophia, you will give us away. Remember, blend with the crowd. I can't quite do that if you're crying." Mary rocked the baby, attempting to soothe her. The crowd around her gives her strange looks, she growls and shouts angrily, "Ain't you ever see a baby before?" The people around her quickly look away and continue about their business. She huffs and storms angrily off to the bureau.

\--

"Who's this little fella?" Rhona shouts out boisterously. Mary rocks the baby, who was startled by the loud voice, she glares at the woman, "Can't you be quiet? Don't you know babies don't like loud noises?" She sighs and turns away placing the baby against her chest and runs her hand through her soft blonde hair, "This is my  _daughter_ Sophia." 

Rhona gasps, "Daughter? I didn't even know you were pregnant! Congratulations!" She shouts excitedly and the baby wails. Mary sighs, "What did I just say?" Rhona throws her hands over her mouth and mumbles an apology. Mary shakes her head and walks into the small building with Rhona trailing behind.

She throws her hands on her hips and grins, "So who's the father?" Mary's face flushes and she avoids the question. "I like what you've done with the place." She smirks, "Thanks, it's not much but it's better than staring at those boring blank walls. Now quit trying to change the subject and answer my question." 

Mary sighs, she hands the baby over to Rhonas awaiting arms. Rhona cradles her and  wiggles a finger around the baby's face, she pokes her on the nose and Sophia reaches up, grasping tightly onto the offending appendage. Rhona giggles and says teasingly, "Well, judging by the blonde hair and those sea blue eyes. I'm going to assume she has a welsh background?"

Mary purses her lips and crosses her arms. Rhona looks over and laughs, "I love it when I'm right. How long have you two been together? I always had my suspicions but I never knew for sure." Mary's eyes flick over to her daughter and she rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. "The funny thing is that we're not together." 

Rhona gasps, "You mean he left you? How could he do something like that? I thought he was more honorable than that." She babbled angrily and Mary had to stop her. "It's not like that." He cheeks brightened again and she looked away and whispered, "We were never together, it was a drunken mistake." Rhona gasped again, "Does he know?" Mary nods and Rhona continues, "So are you going to try and make it work out?"

"I don't know, I do enjoy being around him. I think he's trying to do the right thing and support us, but I don't want to court him if she's the only reason he is interested. And besides," Mary stops and looks away, refusing to finish her statement. Rhona looks at her expectantly and Mary mumbles something under her breath. 

"What was that?" Mary sighs and whispers, "He has a wife." Her mouth drops open and for once in her life, the loud woman has nothing to say, Mary looks away ashamed. Rhona grabs her by the hand and squeezes, "It's not your fault Mary." She pulls her hand away and reaches for her daughter.

Sophia begins to whimper and Mary sighs, "It's almost time I feed her, do you have an empty room?" Rhona nods and points to an open door only a few feet away, "You can make yourself comfortable in there. By the way, Mary, Master Tabai sent me a letter that said you had disappeared. Would you like me to let him know you're here?" Mary stands rigid for a moment, "No, don't reply, not yet at least." And she walks to the unused room to feed her daughter.

\--

_Kingston, September 9th, 1720_

Edward runs through the quiet hallways inside the prison. He checks cell after cell but it's no good Mary is nowhere to be found. He feels a heavy weight in his chest and a lump forming in his throat. Once again, he was unable to save Mary Read. "Damn it!" He punches at the wall then hears a hoarse voice coming from the cell he was standing next to.

"Kenway?" He looks down at the figure laying in the cell, squinting and barely make out the face. He gasps, "You're alive? But, I saw you die with my own two eyes." The figure chuckles and makes an attempt to stand. "Hold on, let me find a key, I'll get you out of here." Edward runs from the cell and peaks his head around the corner, he let's out a loud whistle and attracts the attention of a lithe guard. Edward grabs him as he rounds the corner, throwing a hand over his mouth, effectively knocking him out. He lays the man on the stone ground and grabs a set of keys off of his belt.

He runs back to the cell and quickly unlocks the gate. The figure walks out, "Let's get out of here before someone notices I'm gone." The two men run through the prison and finally make it to the awaiting Jackdaw. They hop aboard and Edward shouts at the crew telling then to throw up the mains, Adé swings the wheel and the Jackdaw sets for Great Inagua.

\--

_Havana, September 10th, 1720_

Mary watches out the window as people pass by in the streets. She hears her daughter stirring in the bed and heads over to pick her up. She holds her against her chest and rocks with her, placing a soft kiss to her temple, "I love you Sophia." The baby lets out a contented sigh and nuzzles against her mother's shoulder. Mary turns towards the door when she hears Rhona, "Awe, Mary, you're so sweet. Who would have known that angry old James Kidd could be such a sweet and gentle mother." Mary rolls her eyes joins Rhona by the door, "Did you need something?"

Rhona looks at her seriously, "I can't lie to our Mentor, what do you want me to tell him because I need to give him a reply soon." Mary rubs her temples, beginning to feel a headache forming. "Just tell him I'm safe and not to come after me. I'll be back soon." Rhona nods and leaves the room, Mary looks down at her daughters sleeping face and frowns,  _I_ _can't_ _get any peace to myself,_ _they've_ _got to know where_ _I_ _am at all times._  She heads in the direction Rhona left in.

She walks quietly down the hallway listening to the scratching sound of a quill against paper. She enters the room just as her friend finishes up her note. The woman rolls the small paper up and ties it to the leg of a pudgy pigeon, she picks the bird up and walks to the window to release it. She watches as the bird flies off and Mary joins her at the window. "I'm getting a little hungry, do you want to go into town with me?" Mary grins, "I think that'd be wonderful." She holds a hand to her stomach as it growls under her touch.

\--

_Great Inagua, September 10th, 1720_

Edward pulls his Jackdaw to the deck of his island. He hops off the ship and darts to the manor. The burly man looks to Adé and quirks a brow, "What's got him in a tizzy?" Adé shakes his head and sighs, watching his captain jump out of the way just before he collides with a drunken villager. "Miss Read and her child are missing." 

The man turns to Adé, "Who's that? Another one of his whores?" Adé smiles and places a hand to the mans shoulder, "I wouldn't say that too loud. She wouldn't be very happy to hear you say something like that about her." The man laughs, "With the way Kenway is carrying on you'd think she's the queen of England herself." Adé smile and shrugs his shoulders, "More like the queen of the Jackdaw."

\--

Edward bursts through the door of Anne's room and shouts, "Has there been any updates? She wasn't in Kingston!" Anne whips her head around in Edwards direction and shushes him, "Edward, be quiet!" He furrows his brow, and walks just behind Anne looking at whatever it was that was on the floor in front of her. He crouches down and grins, "Leave it to you to find a way to make a terrible situation better. Congratulations Anne, does he have a name?" 

She shakes her head, "I just can't settle on one, I was thinking maybe Jack after his father. Or maybe Jim after Mary. But I think that's just too cliche." Edward jests, "Well how about Edward? I think I'm a good role model." Anne laughs, "You're a cocky bastard Edward Kenway." She looks back towards her son and holds onto his hands and lifts them a bit, the sleepy baby pops his eyes open for a second. "How about Jacob? Do you like that name?" The baby smiles and she picks him up. "I think that's a yes! Well Jacob, meet your uncle Edward." She hands the baby over to the blonde and he rocks the baby sadly.

"To answer your question Edward," He perks his head up in anticipation hopeful for good news. "Ah Tabai said that Mary and Sophia are safe. She said she will be back eventually and not to look for her. He didn't say where she was though." Edward sighs and pokes the newborns nose, he scrunches his face and begins to suck at the air. The two chuckle and he hands the baby off to his mother. "Thanks Anne, I'm going to see if I can't find Ah Tabai to hopefully pry more information from him."

\--  
_Great Inagua, September 20th, 1720_

"It's been nearly two week! Where is she at? I'm going after her! This is crazy!" Edward stomped around the Assassins bureau angrily, Ah Tabai sat at his desk trying to talk sense into Edward. "She asked us not to come looking for her, we must do as she wishes." Edward cuts him off by slamming his hands down onto the wooden desk. "I can't sit around here any longer, she has my daughter!"

Ah Tabai places a hand to his shoulder attempting to calm him, "Mary will come to us when she is ready. She is in a very dark place right now." Edward glares down and shouts, "That's even more reason to bring her back! What if she does something to herself or worse! What is she hurts Sophia?" Ah Tabai remains silent for a moment before standing, "She is in Havana, I cannot stop you but I do think you should let her come back when she is ready." Edward is gone before the master assassin can even finish his sentence. Edward runs as fast as his feet will carry him. He jumps onto the Jackdaw and darts to the helm shouting at the crew to lower the sails.

\--

_Havana, September 20th, 1720_

Mary wanders the streets of Havana with no particular destination in mind. She had Sophia wrapped against her chest using the red sash she usually had around her waist. She hums to herself as she strolls through the market, stopping as one stall peaks her interest. She picks up a small stuffed toy and turns it around in her hands, she dangles it in front of her daughter and laughs when she tries to grab at the toy. She places it back down and says sadly, "Sorry Sophia, I don't have any money right now."

Mary turns to leave but is stopped by the shopkeeper, she's an older woman with brown hair that is just starting to grey. She holds the toy in her hand and smiles warmly in the direction of Mary's daughter. Mary looks at the woman, confusion written clearly on her face. The woman grabs Mary's hand and places the toy into her palm, closing her fingers around the toy. 

Mary opens her mouth to explain her lack of funds but the woman shakes her head with a smile. "Please take it, I see you and your child around here almost everyday. I've seen you helping the less fortunate and I want you to take it." Mary attempts to protest but the woman shakes her head, "It's been sitting around for a while now, please take it."

Mary grins and stuffs the toy into her sling, Sophia grabs onto the toy and stuffs the head into her mouth. "Thank you Ma'am." The woman nods, "Come back and see us when you have the funds, maybe we can work a deal out for you the next time you come around." She heads back to her stall and Mary can't help the grin on her face, touched by the woman's kindness.

She continues her stroll through the town, she looks down laughing when she sees Sophia's bright eyes watching her. She pokes the baby's nose, Sophia's eyes cross as she tries to look at Mary's finger. The child leans forward and begins to suck on her mothers finger, Mary sighs and heads in the direction of the bureau. "It's about that time, I can tell you're starting to get hungry." As if on cue she begins to wail, Mary pulls the baby from her sling and rocks her gently to calm her.

She continues to cry so Mary lays the baby on her stomach in her arm and pats her back. Sophia's cries turn into soft whimpers and Mary continues on the path to the bureau. She hears rustling of leaves in the bush next to her but chooses to ignore it,  _It's_ _probably just a cat._  Sophia begins to moan and Mary frowns, she speeds up her pace in a hurry to quell her daughter's hunger pains. She hears something heavy land in a hay pile next to her, she furrows her brows and pulls out a knife. She pokes at the pile with her boot and jumps in surprise when a figure pulls themselves from the pile.

She hisses out, "Edward, what the hell are you doing here? You scared the bloody hell out of me!" Edward stands upright and crosses his arms angrily. "You wanna talk about scary? Well how about the fact that you disappeared two weeks ago with no explanation! I've been worried sick about you and Sophia!" Mary purses her lips and mutters a half-hearted apology. "Sorry Edward, I didn't think-" 

He cuts her off and rips his daughter from her arms, the stuffed toy half haphazardly falling to the dirt, "You're right,  you didn't think! What would you have done if something happened to her?" Mary bends down to pick up the toy and attempts to brush the dirt off of the fabric. "I don't know-" Edward cuts her off yet again, "How did you even get to Havana anyway? Who in their right mind would take a one month old on a ship?!" She feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes and wipes them away angrily. "Edward-" He continues jabbering away, "Why would you do something like this?!"

Finally Mary gets fed up and she shouts, "I don't know Edward! Maybe I just wanted to get away from you! Ever since I had her you've done nothing but hover! You won't let me do anything or even think for myself! I feel like a caged rat!" She looks around and notices the strange stares she was receiving from the people around her. She grips tightly to the stuffed toy and runs off, leaving Edward and her daughter behind.

\--

Mary sat on the top of the bureau fuming, she twists the toy in her hands,  _That arse_ _doesn't_ _care who he hurts, poor Sophia,_ _I'm_ _sure_ _she's_ _missing her_ _new_ _toy._  She sits quietly brooding, she hears someone sit down next to her but continues to stare intently down at the object in her hand. "Mary?" She hums in acknowledgment but avoids his gaze. "Mary, look at me." She glares forward, ignoring him. He turns her head to face him, "Look at me damn it!" she slaps his hand away and glares at him. "What do you want? Can't you see I want left alone?"

"I'm sorry Mary, I didn't realize how suffocating I was being." She looks away from him, keeping her stony demeanor. "I can't believe how big she got." She looks at their daughter starting to feel a bit guilty, "Aye, I guess you're right. She did get a little bigger." Edward looks at her obviously upset this time, it's her turn to apologize, "I'm sorry for disappearing, I just needed to get away." 

Edward looks down at Sophia his heart softens when he sees her bright blue eyes staring into his. He places a kiss to her forehead and Mary hands the stained toy to her. Edward looks at Mary hopefully, "Will you please come home?" Mary looks away and lays her head on her knees, "Aye, I think it's about time I went back." Edward grins and stands up, helping Mary to her feet as well. He climbs down carefully and Mary follows, she hoists Sophia up and walks into the bureau to collect her things.

\--

Rhona grips onto Mary tightly and sniffles out, "Don't be a stranger! And don't forget to bring Sophia with you!" Mary smiles and holds her daughter up so she could look at the boisterous woman. Rhona leans forward to make a face at Sophia and the baby grabs onto her cheeks. The three laugh and the two parents walk to the Jackdaw.

The two walk through the street in an awkward silence, both unsure of what to say. To say things have gotten weird since having Sophia is an understatement. The two have almost completely detached themselves from each other. Edward runs his hand through his hair and sighs, "Soooo." Mary looks at him, eyebrow quirked, "Yes?" 

Edward sighs again, "I don't know, I was hoping you'd have something to say." Mary chuckles, "What? Like 'oh Edward thank you so much for bringing me back, I'm so in love, you're my hero now make passionate love to me'?" Edward pouts and trudges along the path in a huff. Mary chuckles and looks down at her daughter once again strapped to her chest. The baby sleeps happily against her and Mary holds back the temptation to wake her.

"I am very grateful for you Edward, and everything you have done for me. I may not have ever come back if you hadn't come for me." Edward looks up in shock, mouth agape, "But why? You would have kidnapped our daughter?" Mary clenches her jaw, "Well when you say it that way it just sounds horrible." Edward shakes his head, baffled, "What else is there to it? That's what it is." 

Mary brings her finger up to Sophia's lips and the baby begins to suck. "I guess you're right Edward, I think I was just jealous. You were so good with her while I could barely stand to look at her. You picked up the whole fatherhood thing in less than a month while I had a whole term and I still didn't feel like a mother." His eyes soften and he wraps a hesitant arm around her waist, holding her awkwardly as they walked. "Well from what I see, you've got this whole thing down pat now. I'm glad you left because I think you might be almost back to the old Mary."

The two stop in front of the Jackdaw and Mary shrugs off his arm. She climbs onto the ship and walks quickly to his cabin. Edward frowns and heads to the helm,  _Thought_ _I_ _was_ _finally_ _making progress with her._  He calls to the crew and the Jackdaw leaves port.

\--

_Great Inagua, September 21st, 1720_

Mary runs a hand through Sophia's soft hair as she feeds, she brings her finger down and trails over a small ear. "You're so small Sophia, look at these cute little fingers!" She picks up her daughters hand and the baby grips tightly. Suddenly the door bursts open, Mary rips her head to the side eyes wide. She quickly grabs a blanket and throws it over herself and shouts, "Edward what the hell, get out!"

He throws his hands over his eyes and blubbers out an apology, "Sorry, I just came to tell you we made it back to Great Inagua. I'll be in the manor when you're finished up here." Edward backs away with his hands still covering his eyes. Mary shouts after him, "Shut the damn door!" He comes back, apologizes again, and shuts the thing.

Mary huffs and turns her attention back to her daughter, who was now looking up with her bright blue eyes. Mary brings her face back to her breast but she refuses to latch on. She grumbles under her breath and lays Sophia down as she readjusts herself. Once satisfied, she picks the baby up and cradles her throughout the walk to the mansion.

She walks through the doors of the manor and grumbles angrily, "Edward I hope you're happy, she wouldn't eat after your interruption." She stops dead in her tracks mouth wide open. There sat Anne, a bit smaller than she remembered, and a very familiar man. He was tall and muscular, he looks strange holding the small baby in his hands. The man squints his eyes a bit and says, "Who's the lass?" Mary remains in shocked surprise, Anne Speaks up with a smile, "That's James."

"James? What a strange name for a lass." Sophia stirs in the wrap, Mary glances down to check on her, "I thought you died Thatch." He quirks his brow, "And ye even know my name?" Mary laughs and takes a step closer, "You still don't recognize me? Let me introduce myself then," She holds out her hand and gives him her award winning smart arse smirk, "Captain Kidd."

Thatch's mouth drops open and she can't help but to laugh, he jumps to his feet and throws an accusing finger in her direction, "Captain James Kidd? How in God's name did ye turn into a woman?" Mary pats Sophia's back gently, Thatch leans close to get a good look, "What'cha got there lass?" She bends down, revealing the blonde haired baby to her good friend. He quirks a curious brow, "Who's kid is that?" Mary laughs and knocks him gently on the chest, "Mine you dolt." Thatch gasps, "What?" he belts out into a hearty laugh and she frowns, "What the hell are you laughing at?" He wipes a tear away with his finger, "I must be dreaming! James Kidd is a mother!"

Mary pokes Sophia's nose and the baby immediately suckles on her finger. She sends Edward a pointed look and he rubs the back of his neck. She faces her daughter once more, she's more than frustrated trying to eat. Mary shakes her head and sighs, "If you'll all excuse me, I have to try to feed her again because _somebody,"_ She whips her head to the side staring straight at Edward, "doesn't know how to knock."

\--

After Sophia had supper and a quick change, Mary found her way back to the livingroom. Thatch is holding Anne's baby again and Mary can't help but to think what a great father he'd be. She hands Sophia off to Edward and plops down next to Anne. Her face softens and she pulls her into a hug, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you with the birth."

Anne pats her back gently, "It's alright Mary, I know you wouldn't have gone away without a good reason. I'm just glad you're back." The two break away and Mary leans over to get a good look at the child, "They look just like you Anne." Anne shrugs, "I think he looks more like his father." Mary's eye's brighten, "You've got yourself a son aye? What's his name?"

She smooths the baby's brown hair away from his face, "Jacob," and he opens his pale green eyes. Mary frowns and Anne tucks a dark strand behind her ear, "What's wrong Mary?" She shakes her head but smiles, "Edward said that all babies are born with blue eyes but Jacob's are green so I guess her's won't change." Thatch lets loose a hearty laugh and the two glance towards the men.

Sophia's fingers are tangled in Thatch's beard hair, the two mothers join the chorus of laughter. Eventually they detangle her hands from the thick hair on his chin and Thatch asks the question Mary had been hoping to avoid. "Who's the lad that was brave enough to lay with the fearsome James Kidd?" She chews on her lip and watches her daughter squirm in her lap.

She lifts her knees to her chest and places a kiss to Sophia's nose, silence growing thick in the air. Thatch raises an eyebrow at her silence, "Seems as though you're avoiding the question, aye?" Mary finally lets out a huff, can't he see she doesn't want to talk about it? She mumbles under her breath, "Edward." The burly man smirks and slaps her on the back, "I knew it!"

Mary puffs out her cheeks and growls, "If you knew then why'd you ask!" Thatch quiets his laughter and gives her a genuine smile, "Ye two are meant for each other." She glances at Kenway who was more interested in Sophia than their conversation. Mary stands and hands Sophia back to Thatch, "Do you mind watching her so we," Edward glances up, "can talk?" Thatch nods and Edward's throat bobs down nervously.

\--

She takes a step into his office, her eyes adjusting in the dim light of the room. She notices his make shift bed in the corner of the room and frowns, "What happened to your bed?" She can hear the amusement in his voice when he speaks, "There's only three rooms, where do you think I've been sleeping?" Mary turns towards him with a scowl, "I didn't know you did that for me, Thank you."

He nods and she wanders around the room, stopping in front of the locked cage containing the Templar armor. "Still haven't collected the rest of those keys have you?" She attempts at light conversation. He shakes his head, "I've been a bit preoccupied with the whole fatherhood thing. Don't worry, I know I need to get to it soon, I sure did make a mess of things." She nods, heading to his desk flipping a few papers over, "How's your fleet fairing?"

Edward presses himself into her back with breath ghosting over her ear, she stiffens. He rests his hands at her hips and slowly slides them down her arse. "You don't expect me to believe that we came all this way just to talk about my fleet do you?" She spins around to shove him away but he captures her hands. Her heart races and her eyes widen. "Let me go Kenway!"

She tries pushing him away but he only holds her tighter. "I don't think that's what you want." He leans forward and she bends back, He smirks, "Oh, I see, you just want to get right to it then." He nibbles at her neck and her heart thunders painfully in her chest. She looks around for something, _anything,_ to get him off her. She kicks her leg out, landing hard in his groin. She knows it's a low blow but she had to get him off her!

He leans over, clutching at his painful manhood. She wets her now dry lips and squeeks, "I'm moving out." He forces himself up and grunts, "I just got you back, why do you want to leave again?" She crosses her legs uncomfortably and turns away, picking at the strings of her shirt. "I can't expect you to care for me when we are just mates." He stiffens at the words, _just mates._

 _"_ Mentor said I can teach the children until Sophia is old enough for me to take contracts again. Obviously she will need to stay with me-" Edward cuts her off, fist to the table, he growls through clenched teeth. "Why can't she stay with me?" Mary quirks a brow, "Are you hiding a pair of tits under that shirt Kenway?" He grunts but otherwise remains silent.

"You're welcome to visit whenever you'd like." Edward shakes his head, "Mary, just stay here, I don't mind." She sighs, "No, I've already put you out too much." She gestures towards the pile of pillows and blankets in the corner, "For God's sake, Edward, you've been sleeping on the floor for months!" He grabs her hands again, giving her a shitty smirk he suggests, "We could always just share your room."

She furrows her brows, _Apparently a kick to the nuts ain't enough._ She shakes her head and rips her hands from his grasp, "No Edward." He pins her to the desk, "Why not? I mean we already have a child, what's the worst that could happen." She pushes him away, feeling her heart lurch. "Edward get off of me." She knows he wouldn't do it intentionally but she remembers that one guard in Kingston. She shivers.

He places a hand to her thigh and she squeezes her eyes shut tight. She lets out a shaky breath and Edward closes the distance, his lips land on her's and she stiffens. He attempts to coax her lips into moving but after a few moments he gets the hint and backs away. He's about to say something smart but that's when he notices her tears. He's quick to brush them away, "Shh Mary, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She slaps his hands away and shouts, "Don't touch me! This is why I'm leaving!" He backs away from her and she hops off of his desk. "How did we end with a child if you had no feelings for me?"

She darts out of the door, passing Anne in the hallway. "Mary? What's going on?" She hurries to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Anne's eyes widen when she hears the lock click shut. _What did you do now Edward?_

\--

Anne storms into his office, he stands in the middle of the room with clenched fists, "Edward what the hell did you do?" He meets her angry gaze, "She said she was moving out." Anne pokes him hard in the chest, "Well what did you do to make her cry?" He shrugs his shoulders, Anne crosses her arms across her chest and taps her foot, "Well? Out with it!" He shakes his head, "I don't know! All I did was kiss her!"

She raises a brow, "You had to have done something else. She thinks the world of you Edward, she wouldn't cry over a small kiss." Edward shakes his head and explains, "I'm serious she was sitting on the desk and I was here." He straddles the table, the way he was earlier. "And then I kissed her." Anne grows silent, she shudders at the memory of the prison. Edward places a hand to her shoulder and she leans away, his brows furrow, "Anne?" Her eyes darken and he holds her jaw in his palm. "What's going on?"

She knocks his hand away with a sigh, "Edward, they did things to us. In the prison that is." He nods asking her to continue, she starts shakily and clears her throat. "They raped us. Mary never talked about it, I figured she was just taking it better than I was. She got the worst of the assault." She pales, ghosts of her friend's screams filling her head. "I can still remember her begging them to stop." Edward's wets his lips, "She thinks I'm like one of them?" Anne sighs, "I don't know Edward, but I've told you before, she's different."

\--

Edward knocks on the door and tries the handle when there is no response. _Locked_. Nothing is going to separate him from his lover so runs out of the manor and climbs in through her window. His heart races when he sees no sign of her, _Did she leave again?_ He lowers his gaze, noticing her quivering form on the floor. He hops over the bed and pulls her to his chest.

She pushes him away shouting, "Don't touch me!" He lowers his voice an octave, "I'm not going to hurt you." She falls to the floor bringing her knees to her chest and weeps loudly, "Please just stop." He lays down next to her and runs a hand through her hair. "Mary, please listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you, I'd never do anything to you without your permission. You don't have to worry." She cries quietly to herself, "Mary, I love you."

\--

Mary jolts awake when she feels the weight on her hand, she quickly rips it away and bolts upright. Edward hops up and grabs onto her to calm her down, "Mary it's only me, you have nothing to worry about." Mary glares at him, "I can handle myself Edward." He clenches his jaw, "Anne told me about the prison." She pulls her knees up, her chest growing tight.

"I'm sorry they did those things to you. Why didn't you tell me?" She bites her lip and growls, "I never told you because it's none of your business!" Edward rubs his temples, "If I would have known I could have-" She snaps, "Could have what? There's nothing you could have done to change it! Why should I relive those memories?" He growls, "I could help you through this Mary, I _can_ help you get through this!"

"The only way I will get through this is on my own!" Edward looks at her sadly, "What if you can't get over it?" She huffs, "Men only want one thing and that is sex." Edward looks hurt and stands, "That simply isn't true." She clicks her tongue and grumbles, "Don't you dare say you're different. How many times did I catch you in the company of other women?" She scoots away from him when he sits on the edge, he rests a hand on the top of her foot. "All the women I have been with were consenting." She kicks his hand away and he frowns.

"Mary I love you." She shuts her eyes and shakes her head, "You keep saying that Edward. But what about your wife? Ain't you going back to Bristol?" Edward gives her a sad smile and shakes his head, "She left me, I was only chasing after dreams. Caroline and I were never a good match, I think the only reason we even got married was to piss off her father."

Mary sighs and shakes her head, "I don't know Edward, I feel guilty enough as it is. I'm the mistress that is ruining your marriage, I don't want you to feel like you are obligated to be with me just because of Sophia." He inches closer to her and grasps onto her hand, "You haven't ruined anything, there wasn't even anything to ruin when I arrived in Nassau."

She traces the scars on his hand with her thumb and he continues, "To be honest I knew that I was never coming back, I promised her I'd be gone for two years. You know how long it has been? Seven years, I'd be crazy to think she has been waiting for my return." She meets his gaze and he gives her a pained smile, "I'm sure she has also moved on, she probably has her own children with some other man that makes her much happier than I ever could."Mary tightens her grip and he looks up, eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"Fine, we can try, but if it doesn't work out I'm leaving." Edward grins and hops off the bed, "Where are you going?" She calls after him, disappointment in her voice. She just gave him the answer he's been begging for, you'd think he'd be more excited than that.

He walks backwards with a large smirk plastered across his face, "I'm going to get my things." Leaving a pouting Mary on the bed, _How does he do that?_ _Always getting his damn way_. She thinks angrily but she can't help the smile growing on her face.


	9. Chapter Nine

_ Great Inagua, September 30th, 1720 _

Mary woke that morning to the scent of cooking meat wafting into her room. She blinks, her vision hazy with sleep, the room is bright,  _ What time is it? _ Glancing around the room she realizes she's alone, save for Sophia mumbling in her cradle. She rolls out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes and picks up her hungry child. Another whiff of the delicious food and Mary's own stomach growls, she secures Sophia to her chest with her scarf and decides to find out what's cooking.

She passes Anne in the hallway, rocking her small babe gently. "Good morning Mary." She says, fatigue heavy in her voice. Mary frowns, eyeing the sickly child, "How is he?" Anne stops her rocking and pulls him from her chest. He lets out a miserable cough, Anne brushes his hair from his forehead, "Not well, he didn't sleep much last night."

"Annie you need rest, hand him over, I'll watch him." Anne bites her lip, Mary has never seen her young friend so empty before.  "I'm scared, Mary, what if he needs me?" Mary pats her on the shoulder, "I'll wake you if there's a problem." She nods but eventually hands him over. She stops just before leaving the room and gives Mary a weak smile. "Thanks Mary, you're a good friend."

She staggers from the room and glances down at the small boy in her arms, so small and pale. Her stomach growls again, reminding her why she came out here in the first place. She hurries to the kitchen, Edward is working over the stove, his flames growing a bit too high for her comfort, she smirks. formidable, menacing, spine-chilling and terrifying are just a few things she's hear him being described as, but to her he was nothing more than a pillock. A warmhearted, attentive, bi-lug of a pillock. "What's the special occasion?"

He jumps, nearly throwing his skillet in the process. "Jaysus Mary!" He slams the pan down, forcing embers up into the air. He turns to face her, still trying to catch his breath, "Did you have to sneak up on me?" Her smirks widens and she meets him with 3 large strides. "I didn't mean to, do you need a little more training, Captain?" She says with a sneer, he rolls his eyes and turns back towards his now burning breakfast. "Where's Anne?"

She sits down at the table, placing Jacob safely in her lap. "Sleeping." Edward nods and Mary checks on little Sophia. She's finished eating so Mary toss her scarf away and pulls her shirt shut. Edward places a plate of food in front of her and Mary's stomach growls painfully this time. She quickly picks up her fork, shoveling the meat she's been smelling all morning into her mouth. Edward pulls Sophia from Mary's arms and takes a seat next to her.

Jacob writhes in her lap so she scoops him up and pats his little back. "Edward he's getting worse." He sighs picking up his fork, he rolls his food around on the plate, "I know, Thatch is in my office planning the quickest route to Charles-Towne." Jacob clutches to the front of Mary's shirt and she frowns, "America? That'd take nearly two weeks!" Edward shakes his head and offers a scoops of eggs to Sophia. Mary quickly knocks his arm away with a furrowed brow, "She's too young Edward, what the hell are ya doing?"

He shrugs and takes a bite instead, Mary takes a sip of her tea and Jacob begins to whimper, he bites at her shirt and she sighs, "I don't know if he'll hold out for two weeks." She glances up at Edward, he's focused intently on Sophia so hopefully he won't notice. She pulls her shirt open just enough so that she isn't exposed and offers her other breast to him. He wails loudly after an unsuccessful attempt to eat.

"Was Sophia having that kind of trouble?" Mary's eyes flick up to his gaze, she shifts uncomfortably and turns just enough that she feels covered. "Not to this extent." Edward turns away and she leans back, knowing that at the rate he's eating she should make herself comfortable.

She watches Jacob eat, but then she hears a booming voice and quickly scrambles to cover herself.  _ Shite where's my scarf? S _ he sees it but it's just out of reach and Thatch is already in the room. She slaps a hand to her forehead,  _ Idiot, your an idiot Mary.  _ Thatch waves a map in Edward's direction, "I found it!" Edward rips it from his hands and Mary is relieved that Thatch hasn't noticed her yet.

She reaches for her scarf with her foot,  _ Got it! _ Her eyes light up and she swings her foot back, Jacob falls slightly and start screeching. Thatch turns towards the unexpected noise and his eyes widen. She groans and turns away,  _ Men and breasts I swear! _ He slaps his palms to his eyed and apologizes profusely, "I'm sorry Kidd, didn't mean to stare! I'm leaving!"

She bends down, retrieving the scarf and tosses it over her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Thatch, you can look now I'm decent." He peeks through his fingers checking to see if she was indeed telling the truth. She laughs and readjusts herself. "And why do you keep calling me Kidd?" He shrugs, "Can't help it, I've been calling ye Kidd for years." Mary crosses her legs and leans back, pulling Jacob up more comfortably. "Well go on, he ain't getting and better waiting around."

Thatch nods, hurrying to ready the Jackdaw no doubt. Edward hands Sophia back to Mary and places a feather light kiss to her cheek. He pulls away with a smile but when he turns to leave Mary pulls him back down, connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. To them it felt like ages but in reality they'd left almost as quick as they met. Edward gives her a cheeky smile and she give him a smirk, "Come back in less than a week and there's more where that came from." His eyes flash and he's gone without a reply,  _ Men. _ She think to herself as she finishes the last bit of her tea,  _ Always thinking with their cock. _

\--

_ Great Inagua, October 8th, 1720 _

Mary decided a walk would be best for them and the babies. Sophia began coughing a few nights ago and Mary was anxious for Edward's return. Jacob lets a particularly wet cough out as they pass by the whore house. A ginger haired dancer gives them a look. Mary bites her lip, sick of the judgmental townsfolk. The woman jogs over and Mary prepares the speech she's about to give this woman. "I think your children are sick."

Mary rolls her eyes,  _ Of course they're sick! _ She opens her mouth but the woman continues, "Follow me, my mother can help you." Mary shrugs, what's the worse that can happen? Her and Anne follow the woman to a small shack, looking more like a shed than a home. She pulls the door open and is greeted by a boy no older than four. He slams into his mother and grips tightly to her legs, "Mama you're home!" She kneels down in front of him and speaks softly, "Where's Nan?"

Her son looks behind her and points to the two women, "Babies!" He jumps up and down excitedly so the woman has to calm him, "Yes Daniel, but they're sick, I need you to find Nan so she can help them feel better." Daniel watches the woman curiously but eventually nods, skipping off to find his grandmother. She apologizes to them, "I'm sorry, he gets excited around new people." Mary shakes her head, "Nothing to apologize for, he's very enthusiastic." The woman smiles and guides them towards the couch, "Perhaps too enthusiastic, I'm Sarah by the way." 

"Mary Read and this is Anne Bonny." Mary pokes her thumb at her friend and Sarah gasps, "You're the two that live with Edward Kenway." Mary raises a brow, "How do you know him?" Mary chews her lips when Sarah's face flushes, the boy had sandy blonde hair like Edward. Was he his child? How many like Sophia are there? The woman chuckles and Mary's pulled from her thoughts.

"How could I not know him? He saved our poor town, put funds in where no one else would." Mary sighs, now is not the time to ask about Daniel's lineage. As if on cue the boy enters the room, dragging his grandmother by the finger. "Daniel what is your hurry?" Her words die on her mouth when she sees the two women, Jacob lets out a horrible sounding cough and the woman practically runs to their side.

"Oh dear, Sarah go get me a pot of boiling water." She puts a hand on Jacob's forehead and sighs, "He doesn't have a fever, that's a good sign." She rummages through a few cabinets, pulling out an assortment of spices and liquids. Sarah lights the tinderbox and explains, "Mother, these are the women who live with Edward Kenway."

The nan smiles, stirring the spices into the water, "It's nice to finally meet you, I heard that there were a couple of babies born recently. How are you related to Mister Kenway?" Mary was surprised to hear him addressed in that manor. She clears her throat awkwardly, "Well, it's sort of a long story." The woman stirs the water some more, "That alright, we've got a while before the medicine will be ready."

Mary grins at the word medicine, "Well we met in the Navy. He was a piss poor excuse of a sailor,  couldn't even tie a proper clove hitch!" Nan grins and pats her daughter's cheek, "See, now why don't you become a sailor?" She shakes her head, "I can't learn something like that, It's too late. I only have experience as a dancer." Mary frowns, "It's never too late for change." She points to Anne, "Annie here was a barmaid for God knows how long, then one day she became a privateer!"

Sarah shrugs and the room grew quiet, Mary looks down at Sophia and pats her back gently, "Edward and I started off as mates on the Emperor. He clearly didn't have any experience on a ship prior to this one so I stayed my distance, sure he wouldn't be around after his first battle. But that first battle came and went an he was still hanging around like a tick on a dog."

Anne giggles and Mary smiles, mostly to herself. She really couldn't stand him back then. "A few months later our ship was attacked by Pirates and we became crew members of the Sea Dog's Bite. I watched him grow from a fumbling lad to an experienced swordsman. He hoped to another brig  few months later and I thought that was the end of it." Mary sighs and the they look up, "I ran into him again but this time he was in a different uniform."

She pauses, the two women watch as she chews at her lip. "Have you two seen the men and women on the island that dress in that same uniform?" They nod and she continues, "We fight for freedom against this group that call themselves Templars. This war has been going on for ages..." Mary trails off unsure of her next words.

"You say men AND women?" Mary nods and Mary grins, "Aye, not all our jobs involve," she remembers young Daniel in his mother's arms so she censors herself. "We can find you a job outside of the field." Sarah nods, "I turns out that Edward had sold the Governor of Havana a map to our encampments all around the Caribbean, all so that he could be a few more reales richer." She clenches her fist to her sides, still pissed at his carelessness.

"I have no idea what drew me to him, he was an insensitive jerk whose only care was for gold. But eventually we grew closer, close enough that I revealed my true identity." Sophia begins to stir so Mary hoists her up and pats her back. "We had a bit too much rum one night and then nine months later I had her." The women gasp, "That's his child?" They lean closer and Nan laughs, "I can see it, she looks just like him!"

Mary leans back and Nan turns to Anne, asking, "I'd like to know who a barmaid became a privateer." Anne laughs, "My tale isn't nearly as interesting as Mary's. She came to Nassau, convincing me to join her crew. I had no idea she was a woman but once she revealed herself, I knew she was pregnant. Mary, do you remember that nasty concoction you made up?" Mary laughs, "Aye, I was about three months into my pregnancy at that time. I ate the strangest things."

"Pregnancy will do that to you. Anne, can I see your boy for a second?" She hands him off and nan looks him over. "How old is he?" Anne sighs, "He'll be a month old in two days, I know he's small." Nan shakes her head, "He's the size Daniel was about that age, this really isn't much to worry about, just a cold. This will clear him up in a few days." Anne falls back into the couch, hand over her chest as a huge weight is lifted away.

She hands the baby back to his mother and rummages around in the kitchen again, pulling out a couple of glass jars. Nan pours the liquid inside then hands them off, " If you need anything else or ever have any questions don't be strangers!" They thank their new friends and Mary whispers to Sarah, "If you want to get out of that life style, come find me. We'll set you up with a career." She nods and the women bid farewell, leaving in much higher spirits.

\--

_ Great Inagua, October 10th, 1720 _

Edward bursts through the door of his manor, glass vial in hand he shouts, "I have the medicine!" He stops suddenly, almost tripping over the rug in the process. He grins when he sees Anne's happy pink baby, "He looks much better, what happened?" Anne points to Sarah, "Sarah saved their lives." His eyes widen and he hurries over, "Their? Is Sophia sick?"

She reaches out to him with her bright blue eyes, Mary hands her over and stands, "She's fine now, if you were listening you'd know." She flicks him in the forehead and gestures towards the office. "Mentor will be here soon if you want to wait in there." Sarah grins and Anne leads her away.

They shut the door leaving Edward and Mary alone in the living room. He glances around then hooks his arm around Mary's waist, "I'd like to claim my prize now." He wiggles his eyebrows at her in an attempt at seduction but she just laughs, "I think our agreement was less than a week." He smirks, "Well then I at least want a kiss." She rolls her eyes but leans forward and he pulls her into a chaste kiss.

At least it was chaste until she felt him outlining her lips with his tongue. She wraps her arms around his neck but denies him access with a smirk. He lowers his hand and gropes her arse cheek, she gasps and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. She groans, into his mouth, feeling warmth trickling down into her belly. His hand finds itself in between them and she gasps.

They hear a throat being cleared and they quickly depart, "Should I come back?" Mary shakes her head and hurries into his office. Edward tugs at his waistband and turns to face the intruder, "We were simply discussing ways to bring in more revenue." Thatch quirks a brow and laughs, "Sure that was all business. " He bends down and makes a face at Sophia, "Yer parents think they are clever, but in reality they are numskulls."

Edward pouts, "Hey don't tell her that, she's still young and impressionable, she might believe you." Thatch belts out into hearty laughter and the two men head to unload the Jackdaw. They walk through the town making light conversation, Sophia curls to her father's chest the warm breeze putting her fast to sleep. Thatch eyes the sleeping infant and grins, "I still can't believe yer a father man and to James Kidd! I can't believe he's a woman!"

Edward laughs, "I felt the same way when I found out." Thatch pushes him gently, careful of the sleeping babe, "And I thought you were some loose lipped fool, how in God's name did ye keep a secret like that?" Edward's face paled at the memory, "To make it simple she threatened to cut off my manhood." Both of the men shudder then Thatch sighs, "She sure is a scary lass, good luck with that one Kenway."

They finally make it to the Jackdaw and Thatch grabs Sophia from Edward's hands, "I'll watch her while you find a dry place to store those medicines." Edward's mouth drops open in protest but huffs angrily when he sees his daughter contentedly curling into his dark beard. "You're lucky she's taken a liking of you Thatch."

\--

Once the Jackdaw was emptied the two men found their way in front of the manor, Sophia woke from her nap so Edward decided to play with her. He held her up in the air above his head, rocking her left and right. She attempted to hold her head up to look at her father, but it was just too heavy. He was smiling and making silly faces when suddenly Thatch said, "Kenway I think that's enough, don't shake her too much or-" Edward turned his head to snap at his friend and defend himself.

All was quiet for a moment, the sound of the wind died in his ears, the birds in the distance disappeared, the only noise that could be heard was Blackbeard's laughter. Edward watches as he slaps his knee in 3/4 time. He wiped at tears forming in his eyes and suddenly Edward regained all his senses at once. The birds came in louder, the wind whipped viciously at his hair and he looked up at his daughter in horror.

He hops up from his chair, knocking it to the ground. He holds Sophia in one arm and wipes desperately at his face with the other. He spits on the ground screeching, "It's in my mouth!" Thatch only laughs louder, his face turning red from lack of air. Edward holds her at arms length, she looks up at him with her bright blue eyes and wails loudly. She coughs, her lungs sore and tired, she completely cover Edward and herself in smelly white, and a bit chunky, baby vomit.

Edward gags and runs quickly into the house, bursting through the door of the office. The occupants of the room all turn towards the intruder, Mary and Ah Tabai with weapons drawn. Mary is the first to lower her weapon and scold Edward for scaring the daylights out of her. Her words die at her lips when she sees the white foam covering his body, he shuffles, almost painfully, towards Mary. Sophia crying at arms length. She kicks furiously, obviously upset with the position she was being held at.

She clicks her tongue angrily and rips the baby from his hands, cradling her to her chest, "Don't hold her like that and maybe she won't puke on you!" Edward gasps, "I was holding her normally I don't know what you're talking about Mary." She rolls her eyes and gestures to the window, "Edward, there's a window right there, I saw what you were doing the whole time." Edward's brows raise, he'd been caught in the middle of his lie, how embarrassing.

Mary brushes past him and attempts to comfort her crying babe, she stops just before leaving the room, "Come on Edward, let's get you cleaned up." Edward rushes out of the room, shutting the door behind him he hears Anne giggling to herself. "Mary wait!" Edward calls after her and jogs in order to catch up with her. Shd places Sophia on the bed and directs her attention to Edward, "Wait here, I will be right back."

Edward purses his lips and glances down at his daughter, "I bet you thought that was funny." He pokes her tiny stomach with his large finger and she grasps on tightly. He sighs, "How could I be mad at you, you're just too darn cute." Mary lifts his chin and he gazes into her amused eyes. She blots his face with the damp rag, "Did you learn your lesson mate?" He crosses his arms, refusing to admit he was wrong. She wipes the spit up from his chest then gently pats his cheeks. "You're all clean now." She bends down and places a soft kiss to his lips, then turns her attention to her daughter.

Edward watches amazed at how gentle and caring Mary has become, she is more than natural when it comes to taking care of their child. Sophia fights back sleep and lets out a large yawn. Mary smiles, unaware of Edward's staring. She places Sophia in her cradle and watching as she loses her battle with sleep. He wraps his arms around her waist, her stomach soft to his touch. She sighs, leaning into his touch, "What's wrong Mary?" She shakes her head, remaining silent.

He places a soft kiss to her cheek and trails down her neck, stops where her neck joins her shoulder. He nibbles at the sensitive skin but this time she pulls his arms from around her waist. She places them gently to his side and squeezes his hands softly, "I'm sorry Edward, I'm just not ready." She gives him a hug and leaves the room before he even has a chance to reply.

\--

Mary hurries back to the office, sighing in relief when no one was there. She jogs over to the large oak desk and landing on her knees, she begins crying softly. She stuffs herself under the desk when she hears someone walk into the room. "Mary? Are you in here?" She bites her lip, her body makes an involuntary squeak.

Anne dives under the desk, pulling Mary into a hug. She tries to push away but Anne only holds her tighter, running a hand through her hair. "Shh Mary, it's alright." Mary buries her face into Anne's neck. "Anne I'm a horrible person." Anne rubs her back gently, "That's not true, why would you say something like that?" Mary bites her lip, "I can't handle his touching."

Anne furrows her brows and pulls Mary away from her, "Has he tried to force you into anything? That pig!" She stands and clenches her fist tightly but Mary pulls her back down. "No Anne, it's not like that." Anne's eyes soften and she pulls Mary closely against her, "It'll be alright Mary, I'm sure he understands."

\--

Great Inagua, October 24th _ , 1720 _

Mary slowly began hiding herself from Edward again, shutting out everyone around her. She was so disappointed in herself, anytime he came in the same room she found some excuse to leave. She even began sharing a room with Anne. She just felt dirty being around him, he hadn't even done anything! Today Mary was going to change, today was the day she was going to let herself go.

She stalks down the dark hallway and sneaks into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her quietly. She stands at the doorway watching the steady rise and fall of Edward's chest, she pulls her shirt down in an attempt to cover her bare bottom. Her knees shaking where she stands, _This_ _is it Mary_ , _you'll feel better afterwards. You'll be normal again._ She tries to encourage herself to move but she can't, her feet were as heavy as lead.

Edward shifts in the bed and she holds her breath. He throws an arm out and mumbles, "Mary," under his breath. Her heart begins to race,  _ This was a bad idea, I need to leave. _ She turns to leave but fumbles sloppily with the locked door and she hears her name coming from the bed. She spins around, plastering herself against the door, hands behind her back gripping onto the door handle with white knuckles.

Edward sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Mary, what in God's name are you doing? What time is it?" Mary remains frozen against the door and he scoots to the edge of the bed. Mary is there before he can stand, pinning him to the bed, straddling his hips. "Mary, what the hell-"

She slams her mouth into his, attempting to coax him into a kiss. His lips remain shut tightly and she pulls away, she begins to trail kisses down his neck. He groans and pushes her away, she moves to nipping gently at his chest. She feels his manhood hardening and her heart races,  _ Stop Mary, you're going to regret this,  _ but she continues. "Mary." She licks at one of his nipples and she slides her hand down his chest, heading down.

He grabs onto her wrist before it reaches its destination, her heart pounds so hard she swears he can hear it. "God damn it! Stop!" Her eyes widen and she moves to get up, he holds her in place. Tears begin to surface in her eyes and she struggles against him. He holds on tightly and she feels trapped, she punches him hard in the gut with her free hand and he lets her fall to the floor with a loud thud. She scrambles away from him. He stands and she hides behind her hands, "Stay away from me!"

Edward sighs and sits back down, "Jaysus, what is going on in that head of yours?" He rubs his eyes furiously, trying to make sure this was real and not just a dream. Mary begins to wail, Edward just watches, "What do you want me to do Mary?" She brings her legs up to her chest and holds on tightly, he sighs and stumbles to her side. He wraps the blanket around her shoulders protectively and he holds her.

\--

The sun begins to rise, casting a soft pink glow across the room. Mary stopped crying hours ago but the two continue to sit quietly together, Edward holds her and she sits stiffly underneath. He had never seen her so broken before, she was just a shell of the woman she was before. He sits in front of her, but she stares catatonic into space focusing on nothing in particular.

He grabs onto her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, her eyes flick down to their joined hands. Edward brings one up to his mouth and places a soft kiss to the palm. She watches him with her puffy red eyes and he starts, "Mary, I want you to know you are not alone. You don't have to go through this by yourself. I am here for you, don't shut me out. Please." She sits quietly and Edward places a hand to her cheek, she leans her against it and her lip quivers.

A tear rolls down his cheek and he is quick to wipe it away, staying strong for his Mary. She places a hand to his chest and looks down, croaking, "I thought that if we fucked then maybe I would feel better." He runs a hand through her hair and his breath hitches in his throat.  _ Is that all she thinks I want? _ "Mary, when you are ready we will  _ make love _ , there will be no fucking." She glances up at him with a broken smile, "Edward."

She lets out a shaky breath, "Thank you." And tucks her face into his chest  closing her eyes, overcome by emotional and physical fatigue. And only when her breathing evens out he dares to hoist her up. He sets her down gently on the bed, tucking her in under the large blanket. He turns to leave the room but she pull him back down.

She brushes her lips against his neck and begs, "Edward, please stay with me." He looks down into her hopeful brown eyes and he flicks his blue ones over to the cradle. "She'll be awake soon, and you need your rest." Mary's lip begins to quiver and Edward sighs, he crawls into bed next to her and pulls her tightly, protectively, against his chest. She falls asleep quickly but can't help but worry.

\--

_ Sorry for the cringy, cheesy ending of this chapter... but look! Finally a little bit of romance! Thanks for reading everyone! _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cringy, cheesy ending of this chapter... but look! Finally a little bit of romance! Thanks for reading everyone! This next chapter is a long one so be prepared! The next one has a whopping 12,000 words! Thank you again everyone!


	10. Chapter Ten

_A.N. I felt generous and decided to give you this chapter a day early!_

_\--_

_Great Inagua, November 4th, 1720_

"Are you sure this will work Edward?" Anne asks, watching Edward struggling with an overstuffed box. He shrugs, spilling it's contents across the deck. He sighs and stares at the mess angrily, "I'm not sure, but I think some alone time would do her some good." Anne nods slowly as he shovels the supplies back into the box, "Or it could just make it worse, how long will you be staying?"

He grins, "As long as it takes to fix her." He stands back up and she shoves him, "She's not broken Edward, she's hurt." He frowns, then brushes her away and hops from the deck. "I know what I'm doing Anne." He disappears, leaving her to grumble under her breath, "I sure hope so."

\--

Large arms wrap around her waist as he catches the end of a large yawn from Sophia. He chuckles, "I guess someone is tired." He leans his head on her shoulder and she leans back, "Mary I have a surprise for you." She raises a brow, "I'm going to cover your eyes but you have to promise to trust me." She chews on her lip before eventually agreeing, he wraps her headband around her eyes and guides her from the room.

"Mary watch, there are some steps here." She nods as they make their descent and when she falters on the last tread he hoists her up. "I'll just carry you the rest of the way, otherwise I think we'd be here all night." She peaks through her blindfold but he catches her immediately and pulls it back down, "Ah ah, keep them eyes covered until I say so!" She pouts by lying stiff and stubborn, "Didn't know I needed your guidance Kenway."

He steps carefully on deck and chuckles, "You do when I'm trying to surprise you." He sets her down in front of the helm and she grumbles, "Nothing you do surprises me anymore." He smirks, giving a few hand signals to his crew. "Is that so?" They lower the sails and the ship lurches forward, causing her to stumble. He steadies her and she rips the blindfold off, "Christ Edward, I think I've had enough of your games-"

He guides her hands to the wheel, stopping her mid sentence. Her mouth drops, catching the cool sea air as it blows past. Her shoulders sag and her scowl turns into a bright toothy grin. She grips the wheel tighter, standing straight and proud for the first time in months. The crew lets more sail loose as they leave port and she whips the wheel wildly breaking into giddy laughter. She flashes him a bright _genuine_ smile, "Thank you Edward."

\--

Mary eventually releases the wheel, knowing it was about time for a feeding, "I think I'll be retiring for a bit." Edward frowns and grumbles, "But we aren't there yet." Mary laughs as she walks down the steps, "You will be fine up here Kenway, you have plenty of company." She stops in front of the cabin, "Sophia and I need some time to ourselves because someone is getting hungry."

She steps into the cabin and her mouth drops at the state of his cabin. _I know it's been a few months since I've been in here but damn!_ She plods through the pig stye, kicking garbage and dirty clothes as she went. She runs a finger along his desk, pulling away a thick line of grime with it and nearly gags. Who _knows_ what that could even be, she wraps Sophia to her chest and decides to clean while she eats.

She starts with his desk, sorting through his papers. She picks up a crusty old shirt laying on the floor, "Let's hope you don't get your father's organization skills." Then knocks over a small pile of books while she's wiping down the table. She rolls her eyes and bends over to pick them up, "Papa has a bookshelf why doesn't he use it?" Sophia looks up curiously at her mother as she shuffles towards the bookcase, kicking empty bottles of rum as she went.

She sighs, glancing around the room looking for something to put the bottles in. She eyes an empty crate in the corner full of cobwebs, _Christ has he ever cleaned a day in his life?_ She fills the crate up with garbage and sets it by the door. Wiping her hands off on her pants she glances around the room until she notices the bed. She massages her temples and straightens the damn thing up. She crawls onto the bed, exhausted and rests her eyes just for a minute.

\--

"Wake up, Mary, we're here." She jolts awake, pulling her shirt shut but it's already buttoned up tight. He sits at the edges with a grin and a hand to her knee, "I knew you were a clean freak but I didn't think you would womanize my room." Mary scoots herself off the bed sleepily, how long has she been asleep? "You _need_ a woman's touch Kenway, otherwise I might lose you to the mess." He chuckles and clasps her hand in his, guiding her from the room.

She glances at the small island with a scowl, the way he was carrying on she thought he was taking her somewhere nice. Not a grubby old island, "What is this Edward? Where are we?" He grins and throws an arm around her shoulder, "We're on Mariguana Island." She shrugs him off and crosses the gangplank with a skeptical look, "Why in the hell are we even here?" He shrugs, not knowing what to say. She rolls her eyes and hurries over to where her friends were setting up a tent.

"Mary wait!" She stops and he curls his arms around her waist,

"Once we're settled in it will be just me and you." He wiggles his eyebrows and she sneers, "What about Sophia?" He grins thinking he was just so clever, "I've already made arrangements with Anne, she's going to care for her while we are away." Mary folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow, "I think you're forgetting one crucial thing. How will I feed her?"

He wrinkles his brow, "Anne can feed her, you fed Jacob." Mary places his arms at his sides, "If I stop feeding her my breast milk will dry up. No Edward." She walks away, leaving Edward to clench and unclench his fists, _All this planning and she won't even give it a chance._ He jogs to catch up with her, "She can stay with us then, it will be a family holiday!" She gives him a cold hard look that has him backing up. Anne having heard their conversation begs, "Come on Mary, give it a chance. He's been planning this for nearly a week."

Mary purses her lips, "I don't know Anne, what if something goes wrong? We'd just be stranded here for God knows how long." It's Thatch who speaks next, he drops his rope and takes a step forward, "We'll be back in a week lass. And if we're not, there's a row boat over there and you've both got your weapons." She studies his unwavering face for a moment before she sighs, "Fine, but don't be surprised when you see me rowing back to shore in a few days."

\--

Mary holds her head in her hands with nothing to do but poke at the fire alone. Edward had gone off searching for gold and Sophia was fast asleep, she sighs, _I thought this was supposed to be a "family holiday" damn him and his gold!_ She throws a twig, listening to the soft crackle of the fire. She sighs again and flops down, arms splayed at her sides, to watch the stars twinkle brightly overhead. "What are you doing on the ground Mary?"

She gestures vaguely towards the sky, "Well you left me with nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs, what else was I supposed to do?" Edward plops down next to her and she purses her lips, "What is this even supposed to do Edward? This is boring as hell." He grins and pulls her into his lap, she raises an eyebrow, "I ain't doing nothing on this hard arse ground." He shakes his head and laughs, "I told you once before, I'll wait until you're ready." He lies back, pulling her to his chest.

"Mary?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?"

She gazes up at him sleepily, "Well I know for one that you have an over obsession with gold."

He grimaces, "That's what I was afraid of. And I really don't know much about your past either." Mary bites her lip, "I don't know Edward, I'm not sure if I'd like to relive those memories." She trails off and Edward sits back up. "I'll start then, I'd like you to at least know me for more than just my lust for gold." Mary nods and Edward begins. "I was born March 10th 1693 in Swansea Wales and by my tenth year we were on our way to Bristol."

\--

_Swansea Wales, May 19th, 1703_

"Mother where are we going?" A young Edward Kenway hops up and down on his parent's bed as she packs up their few belongings. His mother sighs and pulls her son off, handing him a small crate, "Edward James for the last time go pack your things! We are leaving by night fall." He looks down at the crate. He had more toys than this box could hold, how was he going to fit everything in here? "But Mother-" She shoves him through the doorway, "Go Edward!" He pouts and stomps off to his room.

He throws the door open and slams the crate down on the floor, grabbing his favorite toys and stuffs them in the box. He glances out the window watching his father struggling to place a large chest on the wagon. "Edward, are you packed?" He runs to his overstuffed crate, hoists it up and hurries over to his mother, "Yes Ma'am." She picks through it, frowning at the amount of toys and dumps the contents onto the floor, "I told you no toys!"

She storms to his dresser, pulling out a few sets of clothing and throws them into his box. He grabs her arm and shouts tearfully, "But mother I don't like those clothes!" She slaps him across the face. He grabs his cheek, the flesh swelling where her hand connected. "I don't care what you like, you had your chance to pack. Now get outside and help your father load the wagon." He rises to his feet and stumbles unhappily outside.

He stands just behind his father waiting for his orders. The older man backs up, knocking poor Edward straight to the ground, "Edward, how many times have I told you to watch where you're standing!" Edward picks himself up and dusts off his behind, "Sorry Father, can I help?" He shakes his head and points to a crate, "Just sit there and stay out of my way." Young Edward puffs out his cheeks and plops himself down, waiting as patiently as a ten-year old can.

\--

The trek to Bristol took nearly two weeks, when they finally reached the small town of Hatherton Edward had to be shaken awake by his sister, "Edward wake up, we're here." He wipes the sleep from his eyes and pulls himself up out of the wagon. He hops down and waits for their father to finish his transaction. "Pleasure doing business with you Mister Kenway, I hope you enjoy your new home."

The man leaves and Edward hurries to his father, pulling on his sleeve, "Why are we living here father?" He waves his son away, "Never mind that, follow me son, I've something to show you." The man brings young Edward to the barn, he pulls the heavy door open and Edward throws his hands over his nose. "Father what is that smell?" His father grins and walks into the barn, "My boy, that's the smell of success."

\--

_Bristol, June 18, 1711_

It had been seven years since his family had moved to Bristol, Edward was now seventeen and a well-known troublemaker. He frequented the taverns, always on the lookout for someone to fight with. He couldn't help himself, he had grown tired of the family farm and his "wealthy" lifestyle. For being _rich_ , Bernard sure was hellbent on saving money.

Edward sat in front of an old friend, one that he couldn't remember the name of, playing another round of chess. This "old friend" of his bested him eight times tonight alone and he'd just spent his last bit of funds on this game. "Checkmate." The man slammed his pawn down, effectively blocking Edward's exit. "Damn it!" He jumps from his seat, throwing the board and it's pieces across the table, "Beat by a bloody pawn! Of all things!"

Edward storms off, leaving his friend behind and without paying, "Oy Mate! Where do you think you're going?" Edward throws a finger up, "To find a bit of ruff!" The man watches Edward as he disappears, picking up the scattered pieces. Edward grumbles drunkenly to himself as he stumbles from the tavern. He rummages through his purse, frowning when nothing but a crumb fell out.

He stops when hears a woman crying, he blinked and then he was in the alley yelling at a few familiar faces. "Oy, who's over there?" The men stop their assault and stare at the drunken Kenway. He clenched his fist and shouts, "What do you think you're doing?!" He connects a fist with the largest man in the group, knocking him off his feet. Catching the man off guard worked to Edward's advantage because the man's nose was broken and he writhed in a pool of blood on the ground.

The woman he was struggling with quickly backed up against the wall and Edward threw another fist to his temple knocking the man unconscious. The other two men must have finally noticed their friend lying on the ground because they surround Edward faster than he could blink. But that could have been blamed on the drink. An all too familiar voice growls at him, "Edward Kenway, I think you owe me a few hundred pounds or so, you have my money mate?"

Edward spits at the man, "You ain't getting a cent from me! What were you doing with those women back there?" Edward ducks as a fist nearly collides with his face. "I ain't fancy to share that bit of information with you." Edward swings at the man but he dodges and Edward falls to his knees from a kick from behind. "Fighting dirty I see." Edward hisses as he tries to stand back up, he receives a kick to the gut and falls back to the ground.

The men circle him with a sneer as he clutches his gut. He waits for the perfect opportunity and uppercuts the man. He falls to the ground, Edward stands over him pummeling him with his fists. Edward, happy that the bleeding man on the ground would not be bothering him any further, wipes a stripe of blood from his lip, "What's your name again?" The last man growls and punches him in the gut, "We've been playing chess for months and you still don't know my name? The name's Tom Cobleigh if you'd even bother to remember."

Edward smirks, "Well Tom, I think this will be your last fight by the time I'm done with you." He swings his fist but Tom is too fast and hops out of the way. Maybe if Edward wasn't drunk he wouldn't have ended on the ground. But he was and it left him in a vulnerable position, Tom kicked him hard in the face and there was a sickening crunch. He knew his nose was broken but he pulled himself up, wiped the blood away, and continued his fight.

He got a few good punches in on Tom but his lackeys were conscious again and decided to put a quick end to this fight. Edward fell to the ground, his nose still flowing like a fountain and ducks under his hands. They kicked and punched at him for what seems like hours but couldn't have been more than minutes. The men stop their assault and spit on him, leaving him pulverized on the ground. He probably would have died there if it wasn't for those two women.

He jumps, when a gentle hand lifts his chin up. She had long flowing red hair, dipping well past her shoulders. "Thank you sir, for saving us." The redhead says timidly, he brushes the woman away and tries to stand, wobbling a bit as he did. She grabs onto his arm when he nearly falls to his knees, "It was nothing lass." And he struggles against her grip, _She sure is strong for a lass._ She watches him with wide eyes, "I think you should sit down-" She begins, but Edward is stubborn, he brushes her away again, only to fall on his arse less than two steps later, "I'm fine." He assures as he rolls over facing to face the dark sky.

He sighs and close his eyes, "Maybe you're right lass, I think I'm just going to lay here for a bit." He hears a giggle and glances towards the source, there's a dark haired woman leaning over him now. He reaches up and places a hand to her cheek, "I'm surrounded by beautiful women, how much better could this night get." The women laugh and pull him up to his feet he slings an arm around each of their shoulders.

They stop just outside the clinic and knock but there is no answer. Edward flops down on the bench and kneads his face with his palms, "I think the bleeding has stopped, can I walk you ladies home?" The redhead shakes her head, "We'll be fine, thank you. What is your name sir?"

He laughs, "Sir? I ain't even out of my teens yet! The Name's Edward Kenway!" The redhead grins and holds out a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Kenway, I'm Caroline and this is Rose." He places a kiss to the top of her hand with a smirk, "Mister Kenway is my father, please call me Edward."

\--

_Bristol, June 23rd, 1711_

Edward pulls the door open, horrified upon seeing the two bloody corpses of his family's prized sheep on his door step. "Bastards!" He slams the door shut and runs to the kitchen to grab the family's flintlock pistol. He is stopped with a firm grip on his shoulder, Edward looks up, connecting eyes with his father.

"Edward what do you intend to do with that gun?" The blonde pushes past his father, "I'm going to make that arse pay for what he did to our sheep!" Bernard rips the pistol from his son's hands and scolds him, "And what are you going to do when they hang you for murder?" Edward makes a grab for the gun but his father pushes him away. "It's not murder if I'm defending my property."

Bernard takes a step back pushing Edward away when he makes a grab for the pistol, "No Edward! The Cobleigh's are protected by very powerful men, you are to stay far away from them. Do you hear me?" Edward crosses his arms angrily over his chest and reluctantly agrees. "Good, now help me clean up that mess."

\--

Edward bursts through the tavern doors, happy to drink away that bloody mess from earlier. He noticed the brunette from the other night, Rose was it? And lumbers over to the woman, asking seductively, "Is this seat taken?" She smiles and kicks the chair out for him, "Please sit!" Edward plops gracefully down next to the young woman. "What brings you here Mister Kenway?"

He props and elbow on the table resting his chin in his palm, "I've told you already, call me Edward and I was wondering about that friend of yours, Caroline?" Rose laughs and leans back in her chair, "Ah miss Caroline? What could you possibly want with her?" She know exactly what he wants but plays along anyway. _Cheeky lass._ He leans back in his chair and props his feet on the table, "Have you an idea where she is?" He asks far too innocently. She laughs, leaning against the table and raises a brow. "You're in luck Edward because I just so happen to know that she is down by the harbor at the moment."

\--

Edward purchases a bouquet of roses as he makes his way down the dock. He wanders around for a bit, looking for the girl who stole his heart, his shoulders sagging when she is nowhere to be seen. He kicks over an old crate and plops down with his head in his hands. He grumbled unhappily to himself until he hears a rough voice coming from just next to him, "Look at who the cat dragged in, Edward Kenway. And look, he has some flowers, did you get stood up again Kenway?"

"I haven't been stood up, I was simply hoping to surprise Miss Caroline Scott." The young man furrows his brows, "Miss Scott will soon be Misses Hague now kindly stop pestering my fiancé." Edward tosses the flowers to the ground and puts his fists up, getting in his third altercation that week. "She'll be Misses Kenway by the time I'm done with her." Hague steps forward and explains, "If you're not careful, Kenway, my associate will not hesitate to put you down." Edward spits at his feet and swings at the young man.

He lands in the harbor with barely enough time to think. He swims to the surface, sputtering as he goes. Hague laughs and walks off, leaving Edward dripping as he pulls himself onto the dock. Edward picks up his bouquet, fishing a few coins from his pocket, he grumbles to himself and stumbles his way to a well known bum who'd do just about anything for a bit of coin.

\--

He throws a few coins at the sleeping man's feet. "Albert, wake up, I've a job for you." The man rubs his eyes and shields them from the blinding sun. "What can I do for you lad?" He asks with a raspy voice and Edward crouches, "I need you to deliver these flowers to a pretty lady for me. She's got long curly red hair, her name is Caroline and she likes to hang around the harbor. Please give these to her and tell her they're from Edward." Albert nods and stands from his makeshift bed, salutes the young man and walks off in the direction of the harbor.

\--

Edward clenches his fist tightly around the discarded bouquet of flowers, "That bastard." He growls and wanders around the docks looking for the pillock. He hears some shouting from the far end of the pier and darts in the direction of the noise. "I'll teach you to steal from my Caroline!" Hague knocks Albert to the ground with one hard punch to the jaw. The man satisfied with his win stalks off, leaving Albert writhing on the floor.

Edward grabs him by the collar, "What the hell man!" And slams the flowers into his chest, dragging him down the docks to finally meet with his sweet Caroline. He pulls the grungy man to his darling and he holds out the bouquet, whimpering, "I'm sorry ma'am." Caroline accepts the flowers and Edward tosses the man onto the deck.

Albert scurries away leaving Edward and Caroline to themselves, she smiles, "Thank you Edward, that was so sweet. My fiance has never given me flowers before." Edward grins and guides her away from the docks. "Well he doesn't sound like a very good fiance if another man gave you your first bouquet of flowers."

She sighs, "To be honest Edward, I don't want to marry him. Do you think I want to hide myself so deeply beneath an obsession with manners and bury myself so completely beneath the petty concerns of etiquette that I can no longer find myself? At the moment I live between two worlds, Edward, able to see them both. And the world I see on my visit to the harbor I'd like the world that is most real to me, Edward. The one that is most alive."

Edward stops and grabs onto both of her hands. "He can't marry you," She meets his hopeful gaze, "if you're already married." Her eyes widen and he pulls her to his chest. "Marry me Miss Caroline Scott, I'll treat you like a proper lady." She thinks for a moment and finally agrees, "Alright Edward, but we must keep it secret until we are officially wed." Edward grins and plants a sloppy kiss to her lips.

\--

_Bristol, February 18, 1712_

The two wed with Rose as their only witness. And tonight would be the night they broke the news to Edward's new father in law, Emmet Scott. Edward knocks softly on his wife's family door, it swings open revealing an annoyed Mister Scott. The man questions him angrily, "Who are you?" Edward bows and introduces himself, "Edward Kenway sir, is Miss Scott present?"

The man quirks a brow and grumbles, "What do you want with my daughter? I think it very inappropriate for you to be speaking with her." Edward opens his mouth but thankfully Caroline saves him, "Edward, I'm glad you're here. Father, can you please let Mister Kenway in?" Emmett glances at his daughter but moves to the side allowing young Kenway in.

Caroline guides the two men to her father's office and secures the door behind them, Emmett takes a seat at his desk and leans forward, "Caroline, what is the meaning of this?" She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Father, you know how I feel about marrying Mister Hague." Her father cuts her off, "I'm sorry Caroline there's nothing I can do about it."

"But sir-" Edward begins but is immediately cut off. "Does it look like I am speaking to you? Mister Kenway was it? This is a matter between my daughter and I. Who are you anyway?" Caroline grows impatient and finally blurts out, "He's my husband." The room turns deathly silent and Emmet simply sits back in his chair and begins to laugh.

"That's a good one darling, now please tell me who he really is." Edward stands up and puts a hand out to shake, "I'm your son-in-law sir, Edward Kenway." Emmet quiets his laughter and furrows his brows, he hops from his chair, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. "This must be one sick joke! I've never even heard of the Kenway name, what do your parents do for a living?" Edward clears his throat, "We're sheep herders."

Emmet begins laughing again, "Caroline, dear, where did you find this man? Why would you marry a fool like him? You would have had an easy life if you married Mister Hague!" Caroline turns her nose up, "Father I don't care about wealth, I want to marry someone for love!" Emmett laughs again, "Love? Love won't buy you a home! Mister Kenway, what can you even bring to my daughter?"

Edward scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, he'd married this woman but he didn't even have a pot to piss in. Where were they to go? "I love her sir." Emmet belts out in laughter and points towards the door, "Get out of my sight! And take your new wife with you! Caroline I hope you don't expect a dowry!"

\--

_Bristol, October 20th, 1712_

Edward grew frustrated, Emmett was right, He couldn't provide for his daughter, what was he thinking? He began frequenting the taverns again and gambling only threw him into greater debt. Edward threw the dice on the table, "Shite." Edward curses to himself fishing the coins out of his purse and slammed them on the tabletop. He heads for the door but stops in his tracks after noticing a shimmering at the bottom. He rifles through and pulls out just enough coin for one more pint. He stumbles his way to the bar and orders a rum, the cheapest option on the menu.

The bartender hands him his poison and he takes a large gulp, the liquid burning his throat on the way down. He shakes his head but perks up when he hears his name from a familiar voice. "Edward Kenway, just the man I'd like to see!" Edward turns to the man and slurs out, "Mis'er Scott, goo'd t' see ye." Emmet plops down on the chair next to him and places a heavy sack of gold into his palm. "I'd like to offer you a bit of coin with just one small fee." Edward feels himself growing very sleepy, he glares at the bag in his hand trying to make out the shape. "Wha-" Emmet cuts him off, "I want you to divorce my daughter."

Edward looks at the bag then promptly drops it on the floor, spewing the coins across the ground. Emmet looks at him angrily then bends down to pick up his money, "That's quite rude don't you think?" Emmet stands up after retrieving the rest of the coins, growling at the sight of an unconscious Edward. He hoists the lad up by his collar and drags him back to the Kenway household.

Edward stumbles, grasping tightly onto his father-in-law for support, "I-I will _not_ div- divorce your dau-ghter." He struggles out and Emmet scoffs, dragging Edward a bit faster, "You cannot provide for her like Mister Hague can. You are only a hinder to her happiness." Edward shakes his head and lurches forward nearly knocking the two men to the ground. "No, 'm goin to join the Navy. Caroline and I've already talked bout it."

Emmet grips onto Edward as the two near him home, "A drunkard like you won't last two years on a ship." Edward begins to cackle, "And that's why I won't be gone f'r more 'n two." Emmett hisses as he pulls the door open and tosses Edward to the floor. He turns to his daughter and begins shouting, "A despicable display, this tosspot is a ruined man Caroline! Unfit for life on land, much less for one at sea. If he goes to the west Indies it's you who'll suffer." Emmet turns around, slamming the door behind him.

Caroline sighs and turns her attention to her drunk husband laying on the floor. She helps him up and he grumbles under his breath, "That old muckworm! He's wrong about me!" Caroline brushes his shirt off and whispers, "I hope so." Edward grabs onto her hands quickly and asks hopefully, "You believe me don't you? Can you not see me standing out there on the deck of a ship that's sliding into port?" Caroline rolls her eyes and walks sadly away from him, leaving Edward to stare dreamily out the window. "And there I am, a man of quality with a thousand doubloons spilling from my pockets like drops of rain."

\--

_Bristol, May 12th, 1713_

Edward had gone out nearly every night since he decided to become a privateer, he teetered his way home drunk as a skunk. He pulls the door open to his small home. Edward in his drunken state failed to notice that Caroline had been crying and she was packing a small bag, "Where are you going? The market?" Caroline wipes her face with the back of her hand and continues to pack, "My parents have asked me to come live with them." She pauses, "and I'd like to."

Edward's heart drop into his stomach and he takes a step forward, she takes one back. "What do you mean to come live with them? You live here with me." Caroline throws the bag on their bed and finally faces him, "I'm sorry Edward but my father is right, you had a decent wage when you worked on the farm. Why can you not be satisfied with that? With me?"

His anger begins to surface and he takes another step forward and she takes another step back. "Decent wage? That job was near damned as to robbery, you want to be married to a peasant all of your life?" Caroline grabs her bags and sneers, "Alright Edward. Alright." And she stomps out of the house. Edward chases after her shouting, "If you leave now, Caroline, you'll never know what's coming to us!" She continues walking never even giving him a second glance back. "Caroline! Caroline!"

\--

_Mariguana Island, November 4th, 1720_

Edward lays on the ground silently as Mary runs her hand over his chest softly. She looks up expectantly, "Is that it Edward?" He looks away from her as a stray tear falls from his eyes. "I've always been so greedy Mary, I push everyone away, for what? Money? I was so selfish, I should have divorced Caroline, I just hope that she has found another man as I have found another woman." Mary shoots up when she hears Sophia beginning to cry. "I'm sorry Edward, you can't change the past. I think you need to meet with Caroline and explain to her what has happened."

Mary rushes quickly to pick up Sophia, "I need to feed her, maybe we can talk more afterwards." Edward remains lying on the ground with his head propped in his arms, and he makes a decision, a much less selfish one. _When we get back I'm going to write to her. I'll send her some money and ask for a divorce. Hopefully she has already filed for one._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Mariguana Island, November 10th, 1720_

Mary sticks her fingers in Sophia's little hands, wiggling them back and forth to the beat of her song. Sophia squeals in delight and Mary barely contains her laughter while she sings,

"You are welcome to my gold

And by it I've lost my soul

Come all you young and old

I must die, I must die

Come all you young and old

I must die"

Edward plops down with a raised brow, "Don't you think that's a bit morbid?" Mary grins and rolls over, resting her head in his lap and she mumbles, "It's her favorite song though." Edward tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Her favorite? Or yours?" Mary chuckles and Edward leans down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She smiles, placing her hands to his cheeks and he drags his tongue across her bottom lip. She breaks the kiss off and he pouts.

She winks and sits up with her legs crossed. "I thought I'd open up to you today Edward." He grins and she starts, "Did I ever tell you I had an older brother?" He shakes his head and she sighs, "He died before I could remember but we were close enough in age that my mother pretended I was him."

\--

_London, July 5th, 1699_

"Mark! Mark, come along, your grandmother is waiting!" A young lad about the age of ten comes bounding into the room, dark hair cut straight to his scalp. He pulls his mother into a hug and looks up at her with his gorgeous brown eyes. She crouches in front of him to adjust his collar, placing a soft kiss to his cheek, "Off we go son." She stands and they head off to the shopping plaza.

Mark skips happily down the street, his trousers were much too big but mother said they'd have to make do. He pulls them up over his small waist and looks back at his mother. Her eyes were hard and straight ahead, she was always like this when they saw Grandmother. He frowns, watching the path as he walks, he spots a small patch of tulips and hurries over to pick them. "Mark, hurry dear, you don't want to make your grandmother angry do you?"

He scurries back to his mother's side, hopping up and down excitedly and hands off his flowers, "I picked these for you Mama!" She smiles, accepting his gift, "Thank you sweetheart." He skips off again, he always hated it when his mother was sad. He halts his skipping when he sees her, his eyes light up and he scampers over, "Grandmother!" She bends down, placing a sloppy wet kiss to each cheek, "Mark! I've missed you!"

The old woman fishes a bag of coins out of her pocket and tosses it to Mark's mother, "Elizabeth, make sure that money goes to my _grandso_ n and not another bastard." Elizabeth frowns, stuffing the money into her pocket. "You know that Mary is no longer with us, God rest her soul." The bitter old woman rolls her eyes and guides her grandson away, "You've got your money Elizabeth, leave us."

\--

_London, February 18th, 1701_

Mark woke up wet and sticky, he rips the covers from his body embarrassed that at the age of twelve he was still pissing the bed. He lets out a startled scream and he can hear his mother's footsteps pounding up the steps. She rips the door open, shouting, "Mark, what's wrong?" He looks at her with big brown eyes and pulls on his trousers, "Mother I'm bleeding!"

Bitter tears fall from his eyes and his mother sits at the edge of his bed. He sniffles and wipes desperately at his face as Elizabeth combs through his hair, "Shhh Mark." He leans against her shoulder, feeling his insides tightening painfully. "Am I going to die?" He asks and she giggles, lifting his chin up she explains, "No, it just means you're growing into a wo-" She stops and chews her lip, "a man, you're turning into a man."

She sighs and he looks up, eyes shining in the candlelight, "Now that you're a man you're going to start to bleeding once a month. However you must not tell anyone, it's very personal." Mark nods and Elizabeth pats him on the shoulder, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

\--

_London, August 13th, 1708_

Mark guides the beautiful redhead to the bed and he awkwardly climbs on top. He gropes her breast and she releases a forced moan, it was not attractive in the slightest. He was just so confused, lying with women was supposed to feel good. But all he could help imagine was what it'd be like to kiss a man. And he was so scared to disappoint his mother that he bought himself a whore.

She smiles and takes the lead, was his inexperience that obvious? She hikes up her skirt and opens her legs wide and he sees his first vagina. At least that's what he thought, his parts were quite similar, how does this work? What makes a woman a woman and a man a man? His thoughts are quickly pushed aside when she grabs his hand and guides it between her legs.

His face turns cherry red as she sticks two of his fingers into her. His hand is still and she gives him a peck on the lips, "Go on." She whispers and he pulls his fingers out only to push them back in. She groans, throwing her head back as he begins a slow pace. His fingers are quickly coated in a sticky substance and she is holding his hand again. "Now move your thumb over like this."

"Like this?" He squeaks, innocence showing in his voice.

The woman throws her head back letting out a soft groan, "Yes like that." He leans forward to connect their lips again. He quickens his pace when he feels his stomach tighten from her noises. He goes to stuff a hand down his own trousers but the woman stops him. "Honey, that's what I'm here for." Mark nods and if his face turned any brighter he might light the room. She slowly unties the laces of his trousers and drops them to the floor.

Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hand, "I thought you were a lad." Mark looks at her confused, "I-I am." He stammers, the woman smiles and brushes a finger against Mark's "manhood" and he braces himself at the odd sensation. "I'm sorry lass, there's no denying that we have the same parts. It's alright though, I can fix that."

\--

_London, August 15th, 1708_

"Mother can I speak with you?" Mark's mother sighs and without hesitation he asks, "Am I a woman?" Elizabeth purses her lips and nods, "I was wondering when this subject would come up. Aye, you are a woman." Elizabeth places a hand to her daughter's cheek, "Your brother Mark passed about a year after you were born. We had to lie, I only did it for you."

Mark feels tears stinging her eyes. Her whole life was a lie, what was the truth? She was so confused! "Who am I then?" Elizabeth kneels in front of her, holding her hands over her chest, "Your name is Mary." She hops up, "I can't believe you would lie to me! Who is my father?!" Elizabeth reaches for her daughter but her hands are quickly slapped away. "Don't touch me!" Elizabeth's eyes soften, "I don't know dear, I think he may have been a pirate." Mary darts from the room, she didn't know where she was going, all she knew is that she wouldn't be coming back.

\--

_At Sea, September 12th, 1708_

Mary joined the navy without even bothering to say goodbye, she enlisted under her brother's name and never looked back. But being the youngest aboard the vessel had its drawbacks, the crew found ways to make her life a living hell any chance they had. One man in particular, Charles James, made it his life goal to torture her.

"Who the hell has two first names anyway?" She shouted at him one day. The crew went silent and Mary knew she was in trouble. His brows furrowed and he stalked towards her like a panther and she felt like his prey. Oh boy was he a yeller, he could scream at her day and night if he didn't need sleep. She swallows the lump in her throat, preparing herself for her punishment.

But instead of yelling he simply handed her a bucket and a brush, telling her to scrub the poop deck. Thinking back, what she said wasn't nearly worth this sort of punishment. I mean look at her hands, they're covered in blisters and it's only been a couple hours! And is this the smallest brush on the ship? "Read!" She jumps, his footsteps grow louder and she feels her heart begin to race. She scrubs the deck faster, desperate to finish her last bit of cleaning.

He stops behind her and she quickly hops to her feet throwing her hand to her head in a salute. "I said I wanted this deck spotless." She clears her throat and avoids his gaze, "It is spotless sir!" Charles snorts, "I don't think so," and spits his loogy on her freshly cleaned deck, "What's that then?" Mary gags and kneels down to scrub up his spit, "Sorry sir, I'll clean it again."

The captain laughs and watches as she nearly loses her lunch. Then the lookout sounds from above, "Ships ahead sir! And they raise the French flag!" Charles grins, hurrying to the helm. It'd been quite sometime since they'd been in battle, this would be a nice change of pace, "Full sail men! Let's blow them to smithereens!"

\--

The battle had been going on for well over an hour. Mary was sent to the hull and told to patch the holes beginning to take in water. Suddenly the ship lurched to the side, tossing Mary and a few crew members with it. The shouting above deck grew louder so she scampered up the ladder to investigate. She peeks her head up and curses to herself. The vessel had been boarded and much of the crew were dead.

She grabs a discarded sword, she may not be trained for battle but she was not about to lose her life. She notices her captain struggling with a brute and is quick to skewer him through the back. The man fall dead and she stands back to back with her captain. "Orders sir!" She shouts and he grins, "Just survive Read."

She rips a pistol off of the dead man and shoots at a barrel of gunpowder on the French brig. _How convenient._ Body parts were strewn across the English brig, causing for a great distraction. Mary jumped from the upper deck, slicing two men through the neck. She rips her blades from their flesh then a searing pain rips through her side. She drops her sword and clutches at her bullet wound.

Mary tightens her grip on her other sword, slicing down soldier after soldier. She hears a familiar cry and whips her head around to see a man ripping his sword from her captain's shoulder. She shouts something, the edges of her vision starting to fade. She rushes to the helm, grips the wheel and commands, "I want every inch of sail flapping in that wind!" surprisingly the crew obeys and the ship moves forward.

The man who cut down her captain charges at her but she pulls out her pistol, putting a bullet between his eyes. The French soldiers begin piling off, hoping to make it back to their own ship. The unfortunate few who missed their target are pulled to the drink as the vessel moves forward. Mary steers for God knows how long, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

\--

The sun began to dip below the clouds well before Mary decided to anchor the ship at an uncharted island. She releases the wheel, heading towards her dead captain. She kneels down and goes to close his eyes but he grabs her wrist. "I ain't dead yet." He chokes and she gasps, helping him to his feet, they trudge towards the captain's quarters.

She pulls him up to the table, tossing his ledgers and maps to the floor. She heaves him up and rips his shirt off. She dumps half a bottle of rum onto his shoulder. He lifts himself off of the table to clutch at his wound but she pushes him back down. She strings up her needle, placing the tip above the flame of a candle. The needle is red hot when she brings it to his gash, suturing it up. The process is agonizing and Mary grits her teeth at every noise that escapes from his lips.

She pulls the last stitch tight and slinks down, wheezing painfully. He pants for a while and eventually is able to lift himself up. He eyes the lad in the candle light and smiles, "Thank you, Read. I owe you my life." She rests her eyes and smiles, the last thing she heard before passing out was, "Read? What's wrong with you? Shite, you're bleeding!"

\--

Mary wakes to a warm ray of sun. Oh how peaceful it was to wake up and not be shouted at. She smiles, _I hope mother makes something nice for breakfast._ Suddenly the bed rocks, reminding her just where she was and bolts upright, _How long have I been sleeping?! The captain will have my head!_ She groans, leaning over and clutches her side. She pulls her hand away bloodied, "Ah! Shite!"

She hears chuckling coming from beside her and she gasps, pulling the blankets up over her chest. There's her captain, eyeing a bit to openly at her chest. "Easy Lass, you'll reopen your wounds." Her face flushes and he smirks, "Captain, I can explain!" He glances at her chest again and she pulls the blanket up higher. His eyes darken and he smirks again, "I could throw you overboard you know."

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. "But-" She says, he raises a hand silencing her, "Seeing as though you saved my life, I have decided to let you stay on my ship. Besides, you made quite a fine captain." With that he left, leaving behind a very confused Mary Read.

\--

_At sea, September 12th, 1709_

Mary hops out of the way as a cutlass comes crashing down and when she flattens herself to the floor a bullet _just_ grazes her shoulder. She hisses and rolls, kicking the man's feet from under him and buries her dagger deep into his neck. He swings one last time before he dies, she ducks but not quite fast enough. His blade cuts deep into her cheek and she panics, pulling away from him. His blade slices from her cheek, up over her eye, and finishing above her brow. She falls to the ground blinded by blood, she scream loudly clutching her right eye.

"Read!!" Yells Charles, he stabs the man he was battling with through the gut. He crouches down, pulling her hand away to get a good look at the wound. His face pales and she releases a shaky breath, asking, "How bad is it?" He shakes his head and they both duck as a barrel explodes next to them. He drags her towards his cabin addressing his Lieutenant, "Jones! Get us the hell out of here, Read's been wounded!"

\--

Mary wakes but it's dark, she shoots up in a panic, shouting, "Where am I at? Why can't I see?!" Rough hands lay heavy on her bare shoulders and she is slowly lowered back onto the bed, "Careful Read, you took quite a beating back there. Let me remove your bandages, hopefully your eye is still intact." He pulls the bandages away and she yelps when an old scab rips off with the gauze.

"Open your eyes lass." She blinks, her right eye is hazy but she can still see. She glances blankly around the room, Charles waves a hand in front of her face, "Well? Can you see?" She nods, "Aye, but it's fuzzy." He purses his lips and takes a seat next to her. She pokes at her wound and he entwines their fingers together. She stops, looking down at their hands then up at his face. "You know lass, you really worried me out there. I thought I... I thought lost you."

She watches him, eyes wide, "Why would that worry you? I'm nothing more than a landsman, I'm nothing." He shakes his head and scoots closer. "No lass, you're anything but nothing." She tries to pull her hand from his grip but he places a soft kiss to the top. "I'm growing quite fond of you." Her face turns a mild shade of pink and she squeaks, "Don't you have a wife or something waiting back home?" He leans forward and she backs herself to the headboard avoiding him. "No."

He pauses,"Not yet that is." He leans forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She moves her lips slowly first, almost lazily and wraps her arms around his neck. Tangling her fingers into his short ebony hair. He nips gently at her bottom lip and she opens her mouth willingly, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth until she lets out a soft moan. He pulls away with a smirk and stands, "It's nice to know you feel the same way lass."

\--

_Netherlands, March 12th, 1713_

Mary gasps as Charles' lips trail down her thigh stopping just at her center. She brushes her hand through his hair, begging for him to do something because, "Christ, you're just teasing me." He smirked, giving her one quick tongue to her clit. "That's the plan." She groans, falling back onto the mattress. His fingers grip her thighs tightly, sure to leave a bruise in the morning. She tucks her head into her elbow to stifle her noises.

He pulls away, gazing up at her flushed face. She looks down, her eyes pleading, "Why'd you stop?" He smirks and flattens his tongue over her, "If I'm going to be away I want to hear all your pretty noises. So I can borrow them while I'm at sea." He gives her a wink and fills her with two of his fingers. This time she doesn't stay quiet, uncaring of who may hear them, as long as her Charles is happy.

"Mary, you're so beautiful." He says and her belly fills with warmth, "Christ Charles, I can't wait any longer." He hums from between her legs and she wriggles, "Charles I need you." He pulls away from her, brow cocked, "Oh what do you need me for?" She pulls him up, placing desperate kisses to his mouth. "I need you inside of me, _right now_." He smirks and places a soft kiss upon her lips, "All you had to do was ask Mary, I'd be happy to oblige."

\--

Mary lies on top of her husband, running a hand over his chest. "Do you really have to go?" He looks ahead, gaze hard as stone, "Aye lass, I'll only be gone a year. You'll be able to handle the inn alone?" She listens to the steady beat of his heart and sighs, "Aye, I think so." Charles smiles, placing a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you Mary, I'll be back before you know it."

\--

_Netherlands, July 12th, 1713_

Mary wipes down the bartop, running a hand over her small bump. She hums quietly to herself, the child inside gives her a kick and she grins, "Shh little one." And perks up upon hearing her name, "Mary James?" She turns towards the decorated soldier, heart fluttering in her chest, "Aye, how can I help you?" The man pulls his hat from his head and places it over his heart.

"Ma'am, I wish I was here with better news." Her heart drops into her stomach, "Captain Charles James has been lost to us ma'am. He fell in battle and went down honorably with his ship." The man places a large chest filled with coin on top of the bar. Her eyes fill with bitter tears as he continues, "I am sorry for your loss, as is the queen. She sends her condolences and a sum of money to help you after your loss."

\--

_London, December 25th, 1713_

Mary places a single rose to her lover's grave, her face blank, then moves on to a smaller headstone and places upon it a single lily. She stands, patting the cold stone, "I'm sorry lad, you barely made it three days." Her son had been born far too early. He had been so small and must have been sick before he was even born. "I'm going to the West Indies as a privateer. Hopefully I will be seeing you two soon."

\--

_At sea, March 19th 1714_

Her ship had been taken upon by pirates two months ago. She wanted nothing more but to die at the hands of the pirate captain, in death she could be reunited with her family. But he must have seen something in her because he demanded she join his crew. "What's your name lad?" The pirate demanded but she remained silent. He holds his sword to her neck, the blade cuts into the flesh and a bead of blood roll past. "I'll ask again. What is your name lad?"

She bites her lip and eventually growls, "James" the pirate belts out in laughter, "What's your full name boy." Mary furrows her brow, why is she even bothering to introduce herself? She sighs, she obviously can't give him her real last name. Her mother said her father was most likely a pirate. Who's a pirate? The captain pushes his blade further, "On with it boy." She furrows her brow and shouts, "Kidd! My name is James Kidd!"

The captain lowers his cutlass taking his hat off and placing it over his heart. "God rest his soul, one o' the greatest pirates who ever sailed." He holds a large hand out helping Mary to her feet. "It's an honor to have ye aboard Kidd. The Name's Thatch, Edward Thatch." Mary brushes herself off and Thatch pats her on the shoulder, _James Kidd, I guess it's better than Mark._

\--

_Nassau, August 10th 1714_

"Kidd! Pay attention here!" Thatch growls out at the teen, she blinks noticing all eyes on her, "Sorry, Thatch." He waves her apology away and continues, "As I was saying, Kidd I want you to create a distraction. Grab as much attention as you can and lead them here." He points a finger to the map in front of them, nearly poking a hole through the parchment.

"Hornigold and I will have tons of gunpowder waiting so ye'll need to get out as quick as ye can or ye might as well kiss yer arse goodbye." She nods and loads her pistol, "Aye, shouldn't take me long, I'll be there before night fall, so be ready."

\--

Mary bursts through the trees and shouts, "Come get me ya bunch o' lobsters!" Their steps become more persistent and she can feel adrenaline coursing through her veins. She peeks behind herself, there must have been damn near Five hundred men! Well maybe not that many but still! She stops and spins around with a smirk plastered across her face, instead of taking their chance and attacking the soldiers stop, confused. She waves to the men and suddenly she's gone and the whole area lights up.

\--

Mary curses to herself, crouched in that bush. She nearly killed herself fighting off all those soldiers and now Thatch wanted her to infiltrate their base and steal their guns? "He's bloody mad!" A guard whips his head towards the noise and she curses again. She scoots away when his sword pokes into the bush and she hits something hard. Her heart drops, _There's someone here._ A hand clamps itself over her mouth before she can fight him off.

The person whispers into her ear, "If you remain silent I will let you live." She tries to turn her head but the man only tightens his grip. The soldier shrugs his shoulders and heads back to his post. She released her breath and he lets her go. She pulls out a dagger, swinging it towards his face but he knocks it from her hand with ease. She's about to growl at him and demand an explanation but he holds a finger to his lips. She bites her lip and reluctantly follows after him.

He guides them to a building in the middle, they stop outside the door when they hear angry shouting from inside. The door flies open and two men storm out. Mary and the Man slip inside, as the guards were too wrapped up in their argument. She watches the man as he slinks through the room, careful around the windows. He reaches the desk and shuffles through the papers. She cocks her eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest, "All these supplies and you go for the papers? What's your business here?"

The man finds what he's been looking for and stuff it into his satchel. He eyes her from across the room, debating no doubt weather to truly let her live. Mary readies her blade in anticipation of his attack, his eyes flick down to her blade and he... smiles? She furrows her brows and grunts, "Well? Who the hell are ya?" He chuckles and strides forward, stiffening her stance, not about to become his victim.

He places a hand to her shoulder, "I go by Ah Tabai, it is not often I see a woman with skills such as yours." She stiffens, how could he tell she was a woman? She pokes her finger to his chest, "What makes you think I'm a woman?" He grins and squeezes her shoulder, "I have much to teach if you are willing to learn." She pauses, studying his face, waiting for the inevitable falter of his smile. She could see wisdom behind his eyes and she nods, knowing she has nothing else to lose. "Aye."

\--

_Mariguana Island, November 10, 1720_

Mary goes silent, Edward glances down at her. "I owe them my life Edward." Her eyes flick up to meet sad hues of blue. He brushes the hair away from her forehead and her eyes flick back to Sophia who was curled up happily against her chest. "I was so careless after losing my husband and then my son. I didn't care what happened to me and if I hadn't joined their cause I know I would have been dead long ago."

Edward traces her scar with his finger and she sighs, placing a palm over her eye, "Charles was wrong." Their eyes meet and she smiles, "He said my eye would strengthen in time yet everything is still fuzzy." Edward leans down, placing a kiss to her cheek and embraces her. "Mary, you've been through hell, I don't know how you find the strength." She pats Sophia's back and she stirs softly, "Some days I can't."

He nods, "Aye, but you hold it together well for someone who has lost so much. I would have never known you were married." He glances sadly to Sophia, "And that Sophia wasn't your first child." She closes her eyes, feeling the familiar bite of tears. "Aye, my pregnancy was much different the second time. He moved but not nearly as much as his sister did." She brushes blonde hair aside and Sophia grumbles quietly, "His birth was very fast and felt more like a cramp than anything, he was so small." Mary brushes her fingertip over Sophia's mouth and she suckles softly.

Edward's heart is heavy and he's not sure if he should but he asks anyway, "Did he have a name?" She smiles and that's when he knows he loves this woman and that he'd do anything to keep that smile on her face. "Aye, I named him Charles after his father. I guess it was just bad luck, naming him after the dead." Edward's eyes roam over Sophia, he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. "Mary" he starts but is interrupted by a distant call for land. She grins, "Well it's about time." Edward pouts, "Don't be like that Mary, I know you enjoyed our time alone." She flicks him on the forehead and stands, "Aye, I will admit I did enjoy it. But I'm ready to sleep in a real bed."

\--

_Great Inagua, December 1st, 1720_

A year had passed since that night in Nassau, a year and so much had changed. She could remember _everything_ that had transpired on that night, could he? They had a beautiful child as a result and had to remember to thank Edward in the morning. Then she stops, and her eyes shoot open, she could just thank him now... In a different way... She turns her head, looking at him with a frown, was she ready for this? Yes they'd slept together, but that was before...

She slides down the mattress, _I'm not going to let fear rule my life,_ and slips under the blanket, running a hand down his thighs. He must be having a nice dream because he's already half hard. She licks her lips, steeling her nerves and pulls him from his briefs. She flattens her tongue over the underside of his length, feeling him twitch in her hand. Then places her mouth over his tip and runs her tongue over the slit, giving him a hard suck before plunging down.

He shifts and there's a groan from above the sheets, "Jaysus." The blankets rise and she pops off, taking him in her hand, he smirks, "Well that's a nice way to wake up." She massages the flesh on his thighs with a grin then pulls him back into her mouth. He falls back and tangles his hands in her hair, she swirls her tongue and he tugs, forcing a growl from her throat. The vibration shoots to his cock and she picks up her pace. When her tongue rolls over his tip again he pulls her up, to sit on his stomach.

He leans forward connecting their lips, taking charge, she growls and brushes her arse over his erection. He groans and grinds into her, forcing her to fall into his chest. His cock parts her and her eyes widen, he's quick to notice and pulls himself away. "Are you alright Mary?" She nods, and releases a shaky breath, "Aye, it's alright. I just want expecting it." He nods slowly, watching her carefully and she pulls him into a slower kiss.

His lips are much softer than before and he's hesitant to touch her. She bites his lip and pulls his hands up to her breasts. He massages them gently, then trails his hands down her sides. She sighs a bit disappointed but then his hands snake under sher shirt and pinches her nipple softly. She gasps and he rolls it softly between his thumb, she bites her lip and he stops again, "Are you sure?" She nods and pushes into his hand, he frowns and goes to pull away, "It's alright if we stop." She grabs onto his hands, stilling them, "No Edward, it feels good, keep going."

He grins, that's all the encouragement he needs, he cups under her breasts and she moans softly. She runs her hands down his bare chest and He trails his lips to her chin. She tilts her chin up as he bites gently down her neck, leaving her a mark along the path to her cleavage. He dips his tongue between her breasts and makes a note that they were much larger than before. She shivers and he places a kiss to her tattoo before undoing her shirt.

She sits stiff on his toned belly as his eyes rake over her chest. She moves her hands to cover herself and he tugs at her wrists, stilling them, "Don't be shy Mary, you're beautiful." Her stomach tightens and she drops her hands to her side. He sits up pulling her breast into his mouth she groans and rocks against his cock again. He rolls her nipple in his teeth then shifts to his knees. She wraps her legs tightly around his hips as he hovers over her.

He thrusts forward giving them some much needed friction. She gasps, "E-dward." He nibbles at her earlobe, "Aye?" She closes her eyes and lets out another soft moan, "Please Edward." He pulls away from her a look of concern flowing over his face. "What?" Mary flicks her glazed eyes up panting, her face flushed and sweaty hair sticks to her forehead. "Edward, please fuck me." She tightens her legs grinding herself against his hard cock. "I want you inside of me Edward, I'm ready." He takes a shallow breath and smiles.

Mary's breath hitches in her throat when he rips her pants off. He pushes two fingers inside of her and she throws her head back, "Edward." She bites her lip to quiet her moans as he picks up his pace, his thumb ghosting over her clit. "Jaysus Mary, you're so wet." He pulls his hand away and positions himself, He gazes into her eyes, asking again, "Are you sure Mary? It won't bother me none if we stopped." She rolls her hips up and he grins, thrusting forward, eliciting gasps from both of them.

She wraps her arms tightly around his neck when he enters her, eyes shut and he captures her lips in a heated kiss. She sneaks her tongue between his lips and brushes through his hair. He groans and picks up his pace, their tongues move together with his thrusts. She bites his lip when he hits that spot inside of her, "Christ" she moans. And he stops, her eyes fly open in protest but it turns into a gasp when he throws her leg over his shoulder.

She bellows loudly, uncaring of who may hear the two. "Harder Edward." He smirks and fucks her fast and hard into the mattress. She bites his neck hard and he grunts. Only a few more snaps of his hips and her body tightens, he places a hand to her a clit and it sends her tumbling from the edge. Pleasure shoots through her core and she clenched tightly around his cock, releasing a shout loud enough to wake the entire house. Edward leans forward, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss, to swallow her shouts of ecstasy while he spills his seed inside her. He pumps into her several more times riding out his own orgasm.

His hips eventually still, the ringing in her ears eventually dies down and the crying comes in clearer. She lies there, her chest heaving with each breath, "Shite!" She grumbles and _that's_ when Edward pulls out. Her eyes widen and she feels her heart rate quicken, "Edward." She hisses, "Why didn't you pull out?" He looks at her with a blank expression and shrugs, too sated by sex to speak.

\--

 _Great Inagua, December_ 31th, 1720

Mary walks into Edward's office, he's scratching so feverishly at the parchment that he doesn't notice her. She smiles then slips into his lap, pushing the note far from his mind. "Fancy meeting you here Read." She pecks him on the lips and he grins, "What's brought this on all of a sudden?" She shrugs, placing a kiss to her bite mark that after a month still hadn't healed. She rests her head on his shoulder and he leans forward, returning to his writing.

"What are you working on Edward?" He stiffens and she turns, eyeing the parchment curiously. He chews at his bottom lip but eventually hands it off to her. It reads,

_Dear Caroline,_

_I'm sure you have already figured this out by now but I do_ _not_ _intend on returning to Bristol. I never meant to lie to you, I know I promised I would be back after only two years. But I have found a life I enjoy out here. I'm not sure if you have moved on but I hope you have, I've yet to receive a reply from you and I do not expect one now. I have enclosed a sum of money to pay for a divorce, please accept whatever is left over for any pain I may have caused in my selfish ways._

_Best wishes,_

_Edward_

Mary lies the paper on the desk, "Are you sure Edward? Are you sure you don't want to go back?" He pulls her close to him and gives her a kiss to her cheek, "Aye Mary, there's only room in my heart for one woman." She smiles and leans back into his shoulder. She's happy but can't help the thought gnawing in the back of her mind, _What if he leaves me too?_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_ Great Inagua, January 8th, 1721 _

Mary wanders aimlessly through the dark halls of the manor feeling restless. Eventually she finds herself in front Edward's office and pulling on the heavy door,  it opens with a loud creak. Edward and Ah Tabai quickly cut their conversation sort as she strolls through the room, "Tell me your answer in the morning." He stands from his chair as Mary takes a seat on the tabletop.

"What are you two planning?" She asks and Ah Tabai pats her on the shoulder, "Nothing to worry over." He exits the room and she turns to Edward, eyebrow raised, "What was that all about?" He sighs, lowering his eyes to his desk. He rifles through some papers, "He's sending me on a contract." She shifts and her legs dangle at his sides, "That's nothing new, so why the secrecy?" Edward finally looks up at her, "Rogers survived his wounds." Mary nods, "Aye, I've heard."

"He has returned to London." Her breath hitches and her heart drops. She tighten her hold on him, not daring meet his eyes,  _ This is it, he's leaving and not coming back. _ She fights against tears that threaten to spill, "How long will you be gone?" He sighs and slips from her grip, "A few months I reckon, a year at the most." She bites her lip and when she tries to stand he holds onto her hips. "I want you to come with me."

Her heart thunders painfully against her ribcage, it'd been so long since she'd been in London. "I don't know Edward, I left a lot back there. I'm not sure if I  _ want _ to go back." He places a kiss just below her ear, "Then I will tell Ah Tabai no." She shakes her head pushing him away, "No, Rogers needs to be eliminated, you must go." He pulls her to his chest, "I'm not going unless you come with me." She sighs, pushing him away again, "I'll think about it Edward."

\--

_ Great Inagua, January 15th, 1721 _

Edward was a master manipulator, she was dead set on not going to London but all it took was those damn lips and she was like putty in his hands. It'd been a last minute decision but he had promised to let her captain his precious ship and she couldn't pass  _ that _ up. So she finds herself walking towards the Jackdaw with Sophia perched at her hip. It was a sunny day, reminding them that they'd be on a ship no less than a month.

They purchased a bonnet for Sophia and she was not happy as she pulls angrily at the hat. Mary holds onto her small hands, "You're going to have to get used to it, squirt, otherwise you'll get a burn." Edward raises a brow and laughs, "Squirt? Where'd you get that name from?" Mary shrugs and adjusts the bonnet, "I mean if you think about it, she started off as just a squirt." Edward knocks her gently on the arm, "That's so dirty Mary!" She smirks and hoists Sophia a bit higher.

Anne pulls Mary into a hug once they reach the dock, knocking the wind straight out of her. "Mary, I'm going to miss you so much!" She pulls away and pinches Sophia's cheeks, "And I'm going to miss you too!" Mary laughs, "It ain't like we're never coming back, we'll only be there long enough to kill Rogers." Anne pats Mary on the cheek her hand lingering, "I know but..." Anne releases her and Mary smiles, "I'm not staying, don't worry." Anne nods and watches Mary cross the gangplank.

Edward gives Thatch a sturdy handshake and Anne a hug. She pulls him close and whispers into his ear, "You two better come back alive." He hops onto the ship, ignoring the plank, and leaning against the rigging says, "You do know who you're speaking to?" Anne rolls her eyes, "Aye which is why I said it!" Mary calls out a few orders to the crew and the ship shoves off, Edward waves to his friends until he can see them no longer.

\--

_ At Sea, January 25th, 1721 _

Mary braces herself against the handrail, finding herself in the same position she was a year prior. She tosses her small breakfast over the edge of the ship then holds her head in her hands. She leans heavily over the railing, thinking about anything other than the fluids sloshing about in her belly. Bile burns at the bottom of her throat and only moments later she's vomiting again. Sturdy hands find themselves at her shoulders and she sighs when they begin kneading the flesh below.

She turns to face him, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Are you alright Mary?" She nods but her legs are weak and she quickly slides down to sit on the deck. Edward sighs and kneels down beside her, "Mary, I think you need to lie down." She shakes her head and grunts shakily, "No I'm fine, been through this before." Edward raises his brow but she shakes her head, hiding her head in her knees. He frowns and scoops her into his arms and walks them to the cabin.

He opens the door quietly, mindful of their sleeping babe and sets her gently on the bed. Edward combs his hands through her hair asking, "What's going on with you?" She sighs and tugs on his hand, "I find myself in the same position just last year. The only difference is I already have a child." His grip tightens then softens, "What do you mean by that?" She sighs and places a single hand to his cheek. "Edward, I think I'm pregnant."

\--

_ At sea, February 5th, 1721 _

Edward was driving her nuts, anytime she tried to do something he was right at her side. Lift a crate, he was there. Load a cannon, he was there. Tie a bloody  _ bowline _ , and he was  _ there. _ "Christ Edward, I'm pregnant not an invalid!" She shouted and slammed the door shut, the crew eyed their captain as he stood there with both eyebrows raised. Unable for the life of him, to figure out what he did to piss her off.

That was hours ago and the door was still locked. Mary sat on the floor with arms outstretched, "Sophia come here." She had started crawling so Mary shoved all of the furniture against the wall. She didn't need her getting hurt or Edward's coddling would only get worse. Sophia, crawls quickly to her mother but something shimmers in the corner and she just  _ had _ to taste it. Sophia begins crying moments later and Mary sighs, standing to retrieve her child.

"Shhh Sophia Shhh." Mary pulls her hands away and inspects her bottom lip. Her mouth is filling with blood and Mary's heart drops, her eyes flick down to the shiny object.  _ A bloody knife of all things?!  _ Sophia places her hand in her mouth, crying around her fist as Mary shuffles around the room to get necessary supplies. She cleans the wound with the alcohol and it quickly fills back up with blood, "Shite." She curses under her breath. "Sophia, I'm so sorry honey. This is going to hurt."

She takes a deep breath in and begins to suture the wound, Sophia lets out an ungodly squeal when the needle pushes through her flesh. Mary's eyes brim with tears but she continues on, with every brush of the needle Sophia shrieks and Mary's heart breaks. She finishes her last stitch and collapses onto the bed, Sophia's screams come out horse and Mary cries, "I'm so sorry Sophia, I'm so sorry."

\--

The sun begins to set when Mary finally emerges from the cabin. She stops out onto the still warm deck and shouts, "Edward James Kenway!" His gaze immediately meet her's. She has a wailing Sophia secured tightly to her hip and his eyes nearly double in size. He leaps towards her, his first mate having to grip the wheel as is spins wildly. He holds his arms out and she slips Sophia into his arms. He rocks her gently, "What happened?"

"Our daughter had her first set of stitches!" The crew stops in the middle of their song as the couple's shouting grows louder, "You were supposed to be watching her!" She pokes him hard in the chest and he staggers back, "I was watching her you arse! But I can't do nothing when she puts  _ weapons _ in her mouth thinking it's a toy! How many times have I told you to secure your blades?! How can you call yourself a proper captain when you can't even put your Shite away?"

"Land ho!"

The call for land goes out and Mary rips Sophia from his arms, "We'll talk about this later." She hisses and storms off, waiting for the gang plank to be lowered.

\--

_ London, February 6th, 1721 _

"And you must be Edward Kenway." The man holds out his hand and Edward grips it tightly, "Aye." The man grins, "Preston Foster, I'm the mentor here in London, and this here is Miko." Miko looks quite similar to Edward and Preston is quick to point it out, "You could pass off as brothers." Sophia begins to babble to herself and Mary brushes blonde hair away from her face, humming quietly to her. Foster glances behind Edward finally noticing the girls, "Is this your wife?"

Mary cocks a brow and Edward clears his throat, neither had discussed the status of their relationship so he wasn't sure  _ what _ they were. Mary takes a step forward and holds out her hand, "Mary Read." Preston hesitates a second and she rolls her eyes, "I'm part of the brotherhood." He looks skeptical but shakes her hand regardless. She tickles Sophia's belly, "and this is our daughter Sophia." She shrieks happily and Mary places a kiss to her nose.

Preston grins, "An assassin with a child so young, it's impressive, maybe someday you will share the same title as Edward." The both look at each other before bursting with laughter, the two men look at each other obviously confused, "Did I say something wrong?" Mary squeezes Edward's shoulder, "I'm ranked above him so I sure as hell hope I don't share the same rank. I'm only on leave right now because of the little one."

Mary pokes Sophia on the nose and she pulls the finger into her mouth suckling softly. Preston laughs, "My apologies Miss Read, we don't have many females in our branch." Mary smirks and looks down at her daughter who was slowly growing frustrated, "It's alright Mentor, now I'll leave you  _ men _ to your business, I think it's about dinner time for this one."

\--

"Ow Sophia, what are you doing? That hurts." Mary pulls Sophia away from her breast and peers into her mouth. "Look at that! You've got a tooth coming in!" Sophia grumbles and tries to pull herself back towards her food source, "Guess you're just starved ain't ya." Mary closes her eyes hoping to get some rest, but hears the door open only moments later. The bed dips next to her and his hands comb through her hair. "Back so soon?" She asks behind closed eyes.

Edward chuckles and leans in to place a kiss to her cheek. He folds himself against her back, nuzzling into her hair. "We're leaving tomorrow for his plantation I'm not sure when we'll be back." She frowns and turns her head to face him, "Be careful Edward, I know how anxious you can be. Take your time, we'll still be here when you come back." He leans forward connecting their lips and she breaks it off when she feels Sophia's suckling slow.

She readjusts herself and Edward eyes her quietly before asking, "How have you been feeling Mary?" She sighs and rolls onto her back, "I'm still feeling queasy but I haven't thrown up since the other day." He pulls her to his chest and she chews on her lip, "Don't get me wrong, I love Sophia, but I really hope I ain't pregnant." Edward nuzzles into her neck placing soft kisses to her skin. "I think I have to agree with you, though I wouldn't mind more in the future."

Mary nods and the two grow quite, simply enjoying each other's presence. "Mary, our introductions earlier had me thinking." She mumbles, sleep heavy in her voice, "That's a dangerous thing Edward." He rolls his eyes and continues, "What are we? I mean to each other. Are we together?" Mary sighs, "We can't quite court if your married, so I guess to you I'm just your mistress." He purses his lips, "But I want you to be more than my mistress, I think. I think I'm in lo-"

Mary puts her finger to his lips, silencing him instantly. "No don't say it, besides, you're married." He kisses her finger and she pulls it away, "I won't be soon, I've told you before Mary, I love you." She grows stiff under his touch, "Do you not feel the same?" She shakes her head and pulls him tighter, "It's not that, it's just..." she trails off. "It's just what?" She looks up at him, finally meeting his gaze, "Would you even feel that way if we didn't have Sophia? It was all a drunken mistake."

He groans and rubs his hands over his eyes, "It wasn't a drunken mistake, everything I said, everything I did that night, I meant." She grins and pulls him into a soft kiss, their lips tingling at the slight touch. He cups her jaw and pulls her into his lap. He cups her breasts gently and she has to bite her lip to quiet herself. "Aye Edward, I'd be happy to court you." She grinds her hips down, feeling his excitement through the cloth of her trousers. "Now make love to me."

\--

_ London, February 17th, 1721 _

Mary walks the busy streets of London with Sophia strapped securely to her chest. She picks up a few small trinkets trying to decide which one that Anne would like best when she hears a familiar voice. Her head pops up curiously and her eyes widen at a face that looked just too similar to her own. She gasps, apparently a bit too loudly and the woman looks up, she'd aged so much. Her once black hair was now speckled with grey and there were deep lines in her forehead.

The woman asks, a bit uncomfortable with Mary's staring, "Can I help you miss?" Mary just continues staring, mouth gaping open and the woman backs away, "Alright, well I'm going to be leaving now, please don't follow me." She hurries away, leaving Mary to continue to stare after her stupidly. She's snapped out of her daze by the angry shopkeeper, "Are you going to buy that or not?" Mary pulls some currency from her purse, giving him more money than needed to pay for the trinket and hurries back to the bureau.

\--

_ London, February 20th, 1721 _

Edward crouches down, waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike. "I've told you before to guard the warehouse, do not leave your post!" Edward moves forward but motions for Miko to stay behind. Rogers gives one finally threat to the man and stalks off,  _ Just get him alone and get the job done.  _ Rogers shouts at a sharpshooter in the tower, "Look alive man, you've a job to do!" The man salutes his superior and Rogers roams further.

Edward lets him get just out of sight then hits the guard with a sleep dart. He jumps from his bush and darts quickly to his target. He's gone. "Damn it!" Edward kicks a few rocks, "I thought tonight was the night, where did he run off to?" Edward stops and listens to a few guards chatting to themselves, "I heard that he is courting another woman while still married to his wife!" The other man laughs, "So scandalous!"

Edward bites his lip and clenched his fist,  _ What the hell? _ He stalks around the wall and slams the guards into the brick, "You ain't talking about me are you?" The men gasp and Edward flicks his blade up at their necks. One of the men stammer, "Who are you, and why are you here?" He bows mockingly, "Edward Kenway at your service." The two men look at him with wide eyes,  _ The bastards _ were  _ talking about me! _ "You're the pirate mister Rogers is always on about! What are you doing here?" The one with the spear points the thing into his neck but Edward is quick and slits the man's throat.

He slinks dead to the ground and Edward turn to the other man, "Who were you speaking of only moments before I arrived?" The man stammers as Edward pushes his blade into his neck, "Mister Rogers, he's gone to see his mistress!" Edward puts more force into his blade, "Where, where is he?" The guard Swallows and the blade bites into his neck. "They meet in a small brick house down the road, it's only two blocks away! I'm sure you'll see him there!" Edward's blade flies out, killing the guard instantly, "Thanks mate, sorry about your neck."

\--

"Damn it Edward. You couldn't have gotten more specific directions? All of these homes are made from brick!" Edward glares at him, "Just give me a minute." Edward relaxes and his eyes glaze over, Miko shouts worriedly trying to get his attention. Edward only puts his hand up and tells him to shut the hell up. He points to a place a few houses down, "He's in there."

He sneaks into the dark home, following the voices through the hallway, stopping outside the door, "My wife is a whore, you've got nothing to worry about." He hears a response but they are far too quiet for him to make out. He taps quietly on the door, mumbling, and then Rogers quickly responds, "It's nothing, come on, off with your shirt."  _ What a pig. _ Edward is left with no choice but to kill his target  _ and _ whoever was with him.

Edward pulls the door open quietly, sneaking into the room, careful where he steps. "What's that?" A voice questions and it's a surprisingly deep voice for a woman. He slides under the bed when the person get up to check, "Nothing there, now where were we?" The person sits back onto the bed, he flattens himself along the floor when the bed dips. When he hears the sounds of flesh against flesh he nearly throws up. He slides back out hoping their fucking would be enough distraction.

His eyes widen upon the sight of Rogers on his hands and knees in a  _ very  _ compromising position. He notices the templar ring on the other man's finger, which was digging itself into Rogers side. Edward smirks,  _ Killing two birds with one stone _ . He pulls his hand back and drives his blade into the back of the man's neck. He slumps forward laying dead against Rogers who releases a frustrated grunt, "Finished already? I thought you had more in you than that." Rogers eyes widen and he scrambles off the bed, "Bloody fucking pirate! Always ruining my fun!"

Rogers retrieves his blade, "This is the last time you ruin something good for me Edward Kenway." Edward grins, pulling out his sword, "I didn't know you fancied impaling men Rogers." The templar swings his sword forward, but Edward catches it before it slices into him. "Mind your own before I  _ impale _ you." He jabs at Edward's gut and he jumps out of the way, the blade slicing a hole into his coat. Edward hops over the bed, flinging his blades down towards Rogers who knocks him to the ground.

He flings the window open and hops through with Edward trailing close behind, "Miko! Where are you man?" Edward spots Rogers lying on the ground, sword dug deeply into his shoulder. Miko twists the blade, forcing a cry from Rogers' throat. Edward knocks his hands away, "We're here to kill him not torture him!" Miko apologizes then backs away. He rips the blade out and Rogers grabs his injured shoulder, "You've finally bested me Edward Kenway. I wish we hand you on our side, you had so much potential."

Edward crouches, holding his blade to his neck. "Sorry mate, but I haven't l time to talk, I've a child to get back to." He cocks a brow at Edward, "A child? I didn't know you had a child." Edward laughs, "Neither did I, you remember that lass back in Kingston? Mary Read? Turns out it was my child she was bearing." The ex-governor begins laughing and Edward shoves his blade deeper. "What's so funny?"  Rogers quiets his laughter and wipes a tear from his eye.

"I knew she was the one we should have tortured, not your wife. If your lips weren't loose when we brought up your sweet Caroline then obviously another woman had stolen your heart." Edward buries his blade deep into his throat, "You bastard! What kind of man hurts an innocent woman!" Edward's only response was gurgling coming from below, blood filling Rogers' throat drowning him in mere seconds. Edward pulls his knife from his pocket and stabs the man repeatedly in the chest and by the tenth time Miko grabs Edward by the wrist. "Calm Edward, he's dead, let us return."

\--

London, February 24th, 1721

Mary paces to herself, thinking of her mother made her stomach roll in more ways than one. She glances down at her sleeping child and she makes up her mind. _She deserves to know_ _and I didn't leave on the best terms. I need to at least tell her_ _I'm alive._ There's a knock at the door and Edward peeks his head in, "Are you decent?" She pulls him into a warm embrace and plants a kiss to his chapped lips. He pulls away with a cocky smirk, "Though I'd love to see where this is leading we've guests."

He steps aside and in walks Preston, who guides the pair towards a table, "Please sit, We've important business to discuss." Mary raises a brow. "Did you miss your target Edward?" He shakes his head and gestures towards the Mentor, he has a sickening sweet smile and she feels uneasy. "Miss Read, Ah Tabai has been in contact with me." Her heart drops, "What's happened? Have they been attacked?"

He chuckles, waving away her worries, "No, well I can't know for sure, we haven't discussed anything like that. I've come to ask if you would stay here in London." She sighs and leans back in her chair. He watches her expectantly and she bites her lip, "I don't know, London is nothing but bad memories for me." She trails off and he places a hand to her shoulder, "Just think about it, please?" She nods and he exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

Edward begins massaging her shoulders and she sighs, leaning into the touch. She didn't realize how stiff they were until he began working the tension out, she rests her eyes. "What are you thinking Mary?" She hums in response and he laughs dropping his hands, she looks up at him with a frown, "I like what we've got out in the West." He nods trailing kisses down her jaw, "I was thinking the same thing, but let's think on it, it may be good for Sophia."

She nods and pats her belly, her nerves were shot and it was making her sick. He places his hand over top of hers, "How've you been feeling?" She shakes her head, "Still sick." She stands, "Edward, how would you feel about meeting my mother?" He eyes her curiously, "I guess it would be... interesting."

She straightens his collar, "Aye, that's the least you could say. I went to the market the other day, she clearly didn't recognize me and I think maybe I scared her." He chuckles, "You can be  _ quite _ intimidating." She slaps him on the shoulder, "Go get yourself cleaned up, I'll feed Sophia and then we'll be off."

\--

"So this is where you grew up?"

"Aye, it's a bit smaller than I remember though." Sophia babbles quietly on his hip as Mary knocks loudly on the door. They wait a few minutes and when there is no answer she tries again. She steps back with a frown, "Guess no one's home." Her shoulders sag and slinks away, then the door opens revealing a very surprised woman, "Hello?"

Mary turns around and the woman points at her,  "You! You're the woman from the market, what do you want from me!?" Mary takes a step forward, "Mother?" The woman's eyes widen, "I don't know who you are, My daughter died years ago." Mary takes another step forward and the woman looks like she's about ready to slam the door in her face. "It's me, Mark."

Tears form in her eyes and her arms fall to her sides, "Mark? I haven't hear from you in years." She pulls Mary in for a hug, "It's thought you were dead, I haven't heard anything about a Mark Read since you left. I guess I was just using the wrong name. Please come inside." Mary crosses through the doorway and gestures towards the hallway, "Living room is through here right?"

Mary and Edward take a seat on the couch and her mother pulls a chair over. She holds her hand out for Edward, "Elizabeth Read." He pulls her hand to his lips with a bow,  "Edward Kenway, it's a pleasure to meet you." She laughs and gestures towards Sophia, "And who is this little lady? Your daughter?" Mary pulls Sophia from his arms and kneels in front of her mother, "This is Sophia." She pauses, "Your granddaughter."

Elizabeth's mouth drops and she reaches out for her, stilling her hand just inches away, "May I touch her?" Mary cracks a smile and nods, Elizabeth brushes a hand through her short blonde hair. "Judging by the hair color I'm assuming that she is indeed yours?" Edward nods and Elizabeth glances at her daughter's finger, "Are you married?" Mary stands, "No."

Her mother shakes her head slowly, "You haven't learned from my mistake Mark?" Mary furrows her brows and hikes Sophia a bit higher on her hip. "Call me Mary, I don't go by his name anymore." She smiles holding her arms out, "May I hold her?" Mary nods, handing Sophia over. Elizabeth makes a face at her and she squeals, "How old is she?"

"Six months today." Edward says excitedly and Mary frowns, he places a hand to her knee, "What's wrong Mary?" She shakes her head, "She's just growing up so fast is all." Elizabeth cradles Sophia in her arms, "It'll feel like that, looking at you really makes me feel my age. Now tell me, what have you been doing all this time?" Mary leans forward resting her head in her palm, "It's a long story and you'd be disappointed if I told you." Her mother leans forward and gives her hand a tight squeeze.

Mary sighs and leans back, "Well, I ran off to work for the Navy back in 1708. I was wounded in battle and that's when my captain found out I was a woman." Her mother ghosts a finger over the scar on her eye. "Is that when you received this?" Mary shivers and leans back, away from her touch. Elizabeth retracts her hand with a frown. "No, that was another battle nearly a year later. We had boarded a Spanish frigate, I lost my footing and nearly lost my head too. When I woke up a few days later my Captain confessed his feelings and Four years later we were retired and married."

Elizabeth smiles and Mary could see the pain behind her eyes. Her chest tightens, she really should have invited her, Elizabeth's eyes shift back to Sophia, "You were married? What happened to him?" Mary bites her lip, "He was asked to reenlist and died at sea less than a year later." Her mother reaches out but Mary leans away, the next part she needed to stay strong for. "You had a grandchild before Sophia, he was small and only lasted three days."

Mary pats her belly thoughtfully and Elizabeth's eyes shift downwards, "Are you with child now?" Mary rips her hand away and her face brightens, "I think it may be too soon to tell but, aye, there is a chance." Elizabeth smiles watching Sophia's small chest rise and fall as she sleeps, "I've thought for years that both of my children were dead. But now I find out that, not only are you alive, but I that have a grandchild and one on the way."

"I wouldn't get too excited, it could be just a stomach bug." Edward leans forward and places a hand to her belly, "I wouldn't mind another." Mary rolls her eyes and smacks his hand away, "Anyway, so after loosing my husband and my child, I decided to become a privateer. My brig was taken over by pirates and that's when I met my good friend, Edward Thatch." Her mother glances at Edward, "You?" He laughs and shakes his head, "It'd be an honor to be the infamous Blackbeard but sadly no, the last name is Kenway."

She hands Sophia back over to Mary. "Sorry, I'm getting old, the memory isn't as it should be." She situates Sophia so she lays comfortably, with her head resting against her shoulder and Mary's hand over her back. Elizabeth's smile widens, "You're a natural Mary, I'm so proud of you." She pats Sophia's back and purses her lips, "Save that feeling because what I'm about to say may come as a shock. I Almost lost my life to that man but he decided to spare me because of my relation to William Kidd."

Her mother quirks a brow and Mary grins mischievously, "You said once my father may have been a pirate so I went under the alias James Kidd. A few years later she was conceived, I ended up in prison, barely making it out alive. Edward saved my life." Mary brushes a hand through her blonde hair and Sophia begins to stir, she knew it was getting late and Sophia would be hungry again so she ended her story there. "And that's pretty much it."

Elizabeth squeezes Mary's shoulder, "I am so proud of you, I only wish I could have been there." Mary's throat clenched tight and she stands before her tears could fall, "Thank you mother, we need to get going though, Sophia will be hungry soon." Elizabeth pulls Mary into a tight hug, "Will I see you again?" Mary shakes her head, allowing tears to flow freely now, "I don't know Mother, we've been offered a career here in London but we have friends back in the West. We haven't made a decision yet." Elizabeth pulls her away with a smile, "I'll support whatever you choose."

  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

_ London, March 1st, 1721 _

A short gust of wind blows a stray lock of hair in front of Mary's face, perhaps it was her Charles paying a visit. She pulls the strand behind her ear with a pained smile, it was only a thought as nice as it was. She places an arrangement of flowers on the two graves in front of her, they had cost her a small fortune but nothing was too expensive for them. As she brushes a timid hand against the overgrown stone she can't help the sinking feeling in her gut,  _ Nearly ten years and I've just now made my first visit. _

She runs a shaky hand over the rough surface and begins to clear the weeds away from her beloved's resting place. "I'm so sorry, I should have hired someone to keep you two presentable." She hears Edward's heavy footfalls approaching and quickly brushes her tears away. He stops a few feet behind her and she turns her head to give him a crooked smile. The empathetic look on his face brings fresh tears to her eyes, her head droops as she begins to weep.

He places a hand to her head, combing his fingers through her hair as Sophia rest against his shoulder. "Are you alright Mary?" She shakes her head, hooking her arms around his neck and listens to the steady beat of his heart. She smiles when Sophia's small hands tangle in her hair, she pulls Sophia from his arms then kneels in front of the stone. She places her hand over the name scrawled across, "Sophia, I'd like you to meet your brother."

Edward bites his lip and kneels down next to her, placing his hand over her own. "This is a lovely stone, Mary, in such a beautiful location." He swings his arm out, gesturing around the two. Having only been March the trees hadn't bloomed yet, but he could only imagine what I'd look like when they did. He watches as the faintest smile graces her lips as she begins, "Aye, I'd spent the last of my funds for them to have a plot alone." She stands, reaching her hand out to help him up, "Come on, I'm ready to go home."

\--

"Mary! Mary, you aren't going to leave without saying goodbye are you?" She turns her head to the side watching as her mother hurries to the Jackdaw. Mary exchanges a few words with a couple deckhands and hurries off the ship to pull her mother into a tight embrace. Elizabeth backs away and gives her a sad look, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here in London?" Mary bites her lip, "Mother-" Elizabeth lift her hand, "I already know Mary. I can only imagine what you've been through. Can I hold her for a bit?" She gestures towards Sophia.

Mary frowns, Sophia had taken a liking to Elizabeth, was she being selfish not returning to London? Sophia would probably be better off here, she could get a good education here and she deserves to have a relationship with her grandmother. Mary's heart thunders loudly in her chest, "I just can't Mother..." Elizabeth smiles and clasps gently onto her shoulder, "As you wish Mary. But please know that you are always welcome home."

Mary feels her heart break and she swallows the lump in her throat. "Thank you mother." The silence that blankets over the two of them is deafening and even Sophia's happily babbling wasn't enough. It's not until Elizabeth bends down to whisper to her granddaughter that Mary decides- "You could always come  _ with _ us." The words leave her lips before Mary can stop herself, Elizabeth looks up with eyes wide. She looks away, knowing her mother would say something she just didn't have the heart to hear.

Mary's life just seemed too perfect at the moment; Sophia was healthy, Edward was successful in his latest mission, most of all Mary reconnected with her mother. She'd been leery at first with having another child, but perhaps this would be a fitting end to her career. She couldn't help but to grin at the thought of their small family becoming larger so soon. It can't be that bad having two children so close in age. Elizabeth replies and it's certainly not what she expected.

"Alright Mary, I'll go with you."

\--

At sea, March 15th, 1721

Mary woke that morning without her usual sickness that greeted her and tried to shrug it off.  _ I must be nearing the end of that phase, Though I think it's a bit early comparing to Sophia. _ She glances around the dark room, what had woken her up? She sighs, deciding to get out of bed to check on Sophia. She places one foot on the cold floor and tumbles straight to the the ground in pain. She grips tightly to her abdomen and releases a loud groan.

Edward shifts in the bed and bites her lip to quiet the noise. Another wave of pain hits her hard and she doubles over, resting her forehead against the cool surface of the the floor. She hears his words but they sound as though they are coming through a fog. "Mary, what's wrong?" She feels herself being picked up and being placed gently on the bed. She rolls over, clutching herself tightly into a ball, the only thing she can let out is a pained whimper, "Edward, it hurts..."

\--

At sea, March 16th, 1721

Elizabeth sits in the cabin with Mary for hours, begging to let her clean up but Mary simply rolls over. She runs her fingers through her daughter's sweaty hair, this wasn't supposed to happen. Mary had already lost one child, she shouldn't have lost another, It just wasn't fair. All she'd ever wanted was to see her child well and thriving, not this, "Mary I will be back, we need to get you cleaned up." She leaves the room reluctantly after receiving no response.

She's greeted immediately by Edward, "How is she?" Elizabeth shakes her head sadly, "Not good, we need to get her washed up or she will become ill. Do you have soap and freshwater?" Edward shakes his head, "We have soap aye, but not much fresh water. Can you just use the seawater?" Elizabeth bites her tongue. She shouldn't be angry at him; it's not his fault. "No, the salt will irritate her skin, we need to stop somewhere or she may die." Edward's eyes widen and he darts to the helm and barks orders to his crew. Elizabeth returns to her daughter's bedside once more.

\--

They were much further west than he expected, he soon found himself near a familiar cove on the coast of Cuba. The very same cove where he acquired his robes, Cape Bonavista. He recalled a secluded cave near the back of the island and knew it would give Mary the privacy she deserves. He maneuvered the ship through the narrow canals and eventually anchored a few feet from shore. His crew prepared the rowboat as he made his way to the cabin.

He pulled open the door allowing a stream of bright sunlight to enter the room, he took in a sharp breath at Mary's trembling form on the bed, the curtains covering the windows reminding him of the painful time shortly after Sophia's birth. He brushes a hand through Mary's hair, "Mary we've made a short stop to get you cleaned up." She bats his hand away and croaks, "Don't you dare touch him, he's staying with me."

He rests his hand against her shoulder., glancing at Elizabeth, "Mary, you will develop a fever soon-" She cuts her off with a sob, "I don't care, let it take me." Elizabeth frowns, "You don't mean that." Mary turns over, giving her mother a stone cold look, "Aye, Elizabeth, I do."

Elizabeth leans back and furrows her brow, "Mary, I will not take no for an answer, you need to get out of this bed now. You may have lost your child but you still have Sophia. Do you want her to grow up without her mother?" Mary covers her face with her arms, shaking the bed with her sobbing, "Just leave me!" Edward stands, pulling Elizabeth up with him. She glares at him, how could he simply give up on Mary?

He hoists her up and she wraps her arms around his neck, she buries her face in his chest coating the front of his robes in salty tears and sobs loudly, "I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry for losing our child." He rests his cheek against the top of her head, "It's alright Mary, it's not your fault. Can we get you washed up now?" She nods, clutching tightly to his robes and he begins walking towards the open door.

The three make their way out, all deck hands remain silent. The many who wore hats had them down and across their chest as their Captain makes his way to the boat waiting to take them to shore. He places Mary gently inside the craft then turns to help Elizabeth in, the boat is lower to the sea and he begins paddling them silently to shore. Elizabeth cradles Mary, holding her tightly and she shakes. Edward's face contorts to one of anger, cursing the gods for putting Mary through so much pain. The boat hits the shore and they climb out, both grab an arm, helping Mary to the back of the beach.

Elizabeth gasps, the cave was beautiful with crystal clear water you could see straight through. "How did you know of this?" Edward smiles at the memory, he was such an arse back then. "I'd met a portly merchant a few years past. I'd been searching for gold and rather than help him." They sit Mary down at the edge of the water.

She looks down at her rough appearance and promptly slaps the water warping the image. Elizabeth kneels in front of Mary and begins to untie her trousers, Mary grips her hands, "Please don't take him." Elizabeth places a hand to her cheek, brushing her thumb gently across, "He's already gone Mary, please, we must do this." Her grip loosens and she falls back as she feels her pants leave her hips.

Elizabeth makes quick work of cleaning up, Mary kept her face hidden afraid to see what had been lying below. She'd missed it when Elizabeth placed the tiny child in a piece of cloth. She'd also missed it when Edward left to secure the child in the boat. Mary eventually moved her hands away when her mother finished cleaning her up. Edward made his way back and helped Mary into a sitting position, holding her tightly from behind. He places a kiss to her cheek and the three sit in mournful silence.

\--

At sea, March 17th, 1721

Elizabeth rocked Sophia gently standing next to Edward at the helm. The entire Jackdaw had been grieving and the crew hadn't sung in days. They simply sailed, hoping to reach their destination quickly. Eventually Edward breaks the silence and asks his first mate to steer the ship for a bit. Elizabeth watches on as he shuffles down the steps, wavering at the door for a minute before slipping into the dark room.

"Mary?" He calls softly. He squints into the darkness, barely making out her still form. He shuffles towards the bed, tripping over a heavy crate in the process, "Shite!" He curses to himself, she turns to face him and asks weakly, "Edward can't you leave me to wallow? What do you want?" When he makes it the to the bed and sits down next to her he places hand against her head. "Mary I don't think it's good for you to be in here alone." She slaps his hand away and turns away from him, "I'm doing just fine in here Kenway, leave me."

He lies down next to her, swinging an arm over and pulling her to his chest. They sit like that for a while, Mary's shoulders shaking every now and again as a sob wracked through her body. He nuzzles his face into her hair unsure on how to go about comforting her. She turns towards him, pressing her face tight against his chest. His shirt is soon soaked in her tears, he runs a hand through her hair and she finally chokes out, "I think I may be cursed Edward."

He pulls away from her, gazing into her puffy red eyes, "What makes you say that?" She wraps her arms around his neck, wiping her tears against his cheek, "I'm an unfit mother and an unfit wife. I wasn't married a year before I lost my husband and now I've lost two of my children." Edward remains silent, pondering, "You're a wonderful mother Mary, perhaps it was too soon for you to carry properly." She begins crying again leaving Edward powerless, he just holds her hand as she drifts off to sleep.

\--

At sea, March 25th, 1721

She left the room that morning before the sun was even up, the Jackdaw was anchored near a small island and Mary knew today would be a better day. The bobbing and swaying comforted her instead of sickening her for the first time in nearly a month. She sighs quietly to herself as she watches the sun rise over the horizon, "My angels, I wish I could have gotten to know you before you left. Perhaps someday we will meet in the afterlife" A heavy weight rises in her chest and she decides to find something to occupy her time.

She hums sadly to herself, heading below deck,

"It's time to go now,

Haul away your anchor,

Haul away your anchor,

It's our sailing time."

She stops when she reaches the bottom of the steps, drunken sailors littering the floor. She steps carefully over them and continues towards the galley.

"Get some sail upon her,

Haul away your halyards,

Haul away your halyards.

It's our sailing time."

She grabs a half empty bottle of rum out of one lads' hand, taking a large swig of the bitter liquid. She makes her way to one end of the ship and stands there, why did she even bother coming down here? Wouldn't fresh air do her well? She sits on a bench to hang her head in her hands.

"Get her on her course now,

Haul away your foresheets,

Haul away your foresheets,

It's our sailing time."

She sits up straight, tips her head back and downs the rest of the bottle. She wipes her mouth with her sleeve and stands back up, I need to get back upstairs, no more locking myself away. "No more hiding." She makes a promise to herself and heads back above deck.

"Waves are surging under,

Haul away down Channel,

Haul away down Channel,

On the evening tide."

She leans against the railing of the ship, closing her eyes as she enjoys the warm sunlight against her skin.

"When your sailing's over,

Haul away for Heaven,

Haul away for Heaven,

God be by your side."

She feels a hand heavy against her shoulder, she glances over locking eyes with Edward. He places a kiss to her cheek and he finishes her shanty.

"It's time to go now,

Haul away your anchor,

Haul away your anchor,

It's our sailing time."

She smile and wraps her arms around his neck. He places his hands at her hips and they sway with the rocking of the boat. She connects their lips, their pain slowly melting away with the gentle caress of their lips. Tears begin to spill from her eyes and he brings his hand up to wipe them away not once breaking their embrace. She breaks off the kiss and places her head against his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart.

He rests his cheek against the top of her head and hums a more lighthearted tune, slipping in a few lines every now and again. "I met a lady fair" She looks up at him curiously and he sends her a wink. "The first time that I saw her, that saucy gal of mine," She rolls her eyes at him but grins anyway, he gives frowns when he sings the next part, "But when she found that I was skint, She left me standing there," She laughs as he grins continuing his shanty, "she winked & flipped a flipper, she thought I was a mate."

He finishes the shanty and she gently punches him on the shoulder, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I don't care about your money  _ Mate _ ." He gasps and places a hand to his heart, "So you do see me as just a mate? I was joking with you!" She rolls her eyes and heads back toward the cabin knowing that Sophia will soon be hungry. "Go wake the crew we've only got a few days of sailing left at the most."

"Where's the love mate?" She flips him off without even sparing a glance behind her. He snickers to himself, "It's good to see you smiling, love."

\--

Great Inagua, March 31st, 1721

They made it back before the beginning of April and Mary couldn't have been more happy to see land. She loved the sea yes, but she had been away from her home for far too long. "Land ho!" Mary hops from her chair a bit too excitedly and scurries over to the railing. She pulls out her spyglass and quickly finds her target, bright red hair cascading over her shoulders and her arms flail energetically. She hops up onto the railing grabbing onto the rope, ready to swing over as soon as the ship was close enough to the deck.

"Mary!" The redhead shouts and Mary smirks, "You haven't missed me too much, have you? Have you found some other lad to bed you while I was away?" Anne flutters her eyes, the two clearly reliving a past memory, "Why I could never, James I've had eyes for you and eyes for you only!" Mary swings over, landing on the deck with a thump, barely having time to right herself before she is nearly knocked from the pier in a hug.

Anne nuzzles into Mary's neck and her tears begin to dampen the front of Mary's shirt. "Oh have I missed you Mary! It has been so lonely without you!" Mary wraps her arms tightly around her friend and places a kiss to her freckled cheek. "I've missed you too." The gang plank lands softly onto the deck and the two jerk their heads in reaction. Anne's eyebrows raise as Elizabeth walks carefully off of the ship holding Sophia tightly, "Who's the woman? She looks oddly familiar. is she one of your assassin friends?"

Mary laughs quietly to herself and explains, "She looks familiar because she's my mother." Anne's mouth drops open and Mary can't help but to laugh loudly at her expression, "Careful lass, you might catch a fly!" Anne pulls Mary close to whisper into her ear, "I didn't know you had a mother!" Mary bursts with laughter, practically doubling over from Anne's serious look. She wipes a stray tear from her eye, "Bonny, lass, I would have figured you of all people would know where babies come from."

\--

The celebration had been in full swing, the towns folk more than excited to welcome their dear Edward and Mary home. Thatch and Elizabeth danced happily around the bonfire and Mary couldn't keep the smile off her face, when was the last time she saw the brutish pirate lower his defenses enough to let in a woman? Mary had been enjoying herself but left the celebration in search of a quiet place where she could feed Sophia alone.

She perched herself at the edge of the cliff overhanging the party and brushes Sophia's hair away from her face. She looks up curiously at her mother with those gorgeous blue eye and Mary's throat constricts, Would he have had Edward's eyes? Her eyes fill with tears but she quickly brushes the liquid away when someone sits down next to her. "Mary, what's wrong? Did something happen while you were gone? You just seem... different."

She stiffens, Anne always had a way of seeing through her. No matter how strong she made herself look, Anne always knew when she was upset. She turns towards her companion, braving a smile, "I was pregnant when we left for London." Anne gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, "That's wonderful Mary!" She shakes her head sadly and Anne's eyes widen, "No Annie, I lost him... " Anne rubs her back gently, "I'm so sorry Mary... I can't... I just can't imagine..."

Mary glances down at her daughter, who had been staring up at her. She leans down and Sophia pulls on her hair, pulling the beaded strands into her mouth. "It's alright Anne, it was probably for the best. Can you imagine the trouble we'd have chasing after two toddlers while trying to care for an infant at the same time? Besides I'll be able to take contracts soon." Mary pulls her hair from Sophia's mouth and reveals the teeth starting to poke through her gums. "I don't know how much longer I can feed her with these teeth coming in, it's pretty painful."

Anne laughs, "Aye, Jacob already sprouted a couple. I was thinking the same thing." Mary quirks her lips to the side, Jacob was nearly a month younger than Sophia, yet he seemed to be developing faster than her own daughter.  _ Maybe I should have stayed in London, have I been slowing her growth while we were away? _ Anne brushes any doubt from her mind when she says, "Ifé said she'd never seen a babe's teeth come in so quickly before." Mary sighs in relief and stands, "Come on, let's get back to the celebration."

\--

Edward approached Mary later in the night holding a small bit of cloth. "What have you got there Edward?" He shakes his head and holds his hand out to her, helping her to her feet. She reaches for the cloth but he pulls it away just as her finger brushes over the top. "I will explain when we get there Mary." She nods and follows close behind as he guides her through the thick brush of the forest. The two trudge silently ahead until they eventually make it to a small clearing protected by trees.

Moonlight streamed in through the canopy above and Mary turns to face him, "Edward, why are we here?" He kneels, beckoning her to follow, she crouches and he places the cloth in her hands. She moves to pull the cloth open but Edward places his gently on top and shakes his head. He digs a small hole in the ground and that's when she finally puts the pieces together. She clears her throat and lets out a shaky, "Edward no, I can't."

He looks up at her and she finally sees his pain. She'd been so selfish, how could she not notice that this was ripping him apart as much as it had her. She places a hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears away from his eyes. He places his own hand on top of hers, "What do you wish to name them Mary?" She's silent, what  _ would _ she name them? She hadn't even thought of it.

"What about Cedric?" Edward stops digging, "A wonderful choice Mary." She leans forward and together they bury their child. Looking upon them for the last time Edward turns to Mary. "It means gift of splendor in Welsh, thank you for your gift." He places a firm kiss to her lips, feeling all of the love and power he'd put into it.

As  _ he _ parted he knew that she was  _ his _ , and as  _ she _ gazed into his eyes she knew that he was  _ hers _ and together  _ they _ knew they were meant for each other. And that night, under the moonlight, Edward and Mary made a promise to each other. A promise to always be there to catch the other when they fall and not even death could separate the two.

  
  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys, I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been very stressed out between work and the possibility of being homeless in the next month or so. I've had no drive to write lately just because my brain is so jumbled. I might be taking a short hiatus just until I've settled everything at home. I wanted to thank VallasRevas again, who has been helping me a lot these past few weeks so that I can give you guys a nice chapter! I have three more chapters after this one written I just need to sit down and edit them when ever I have the time. I promise that I will not leave this story unfinished!

\--

_ Great Inagua, April 1st, 1721 _

Mary props herself up against the couch with Sophia standing in her lap, she bounces happily up and down as Mary tries to coax her into talking. "Say mama, Sophia, mama." Sophia looks past her mother and babbles to herself. Mary sighs and tries to get her attention but it's no use, she turns her head to see what could possibly be  _ more _ captivating than saying mama. Elizabeth leans over the couch wiggling her fingers at Sophia, "Well hello there pretty little girl!" Sophia squeals and flops down in Mary's lap as she loses her balance.

Mary sighs when Sophia rolls herself out of her lap and crawls over to Elizabeth. Mary stands with arms crossed, "I find it completely unfair that my own  _ daughter _ would rather spend time with you than me." Elizabeth laughs and walks around the couch, she pokes Sophia on the nose who giggles in response. "I had the same problem with you when you were a babe. You'd always rather be with your grandmother than me." As Elizabeth got closer Sophia began reaching out for her mother. "See Mary, she loves you. I think that you were just boring her."

Mary rolls her eyes and leans forward pulling Sophia from her arms, "Is it so bad to want my daughter talking?" Elizabeth laughs and pats Mary on the shoulder, "Are you sure that's what you want Mary? You know once they start they don't stop. You'll be answering endless questions and what will you do when she starts asking where babies come from?"

Mary scoffs, "I think I've got quite some time before I have to worry about that." Elizabeth winks at her, "You asked when you were three." Mary's mouth drops open and Elizabeth pats her shoulder again, "Mary, why don't you show me around."

\--

Mary took note of the amount of people shopping today, she smiles when she passes by three new shops.  _ Our little town seems to be growing. _ A group of children play in the streets, Mary watches them as they fight with sticks. The only girl in the group stands on a small crate, thrusting her stick into the air. "All those who disobey will feel the wrath of Flora Burn!" The boys around her cackle and taunt her, "Girls can't be pirates! Everyone knows that!"

Mary takes a step towards the children with Sophia perched happily against her hips, "Who says girls can't be pirates?" The kids turn around to face her like they were caught stealing. They tuck their arms behind their back and bow their heads. The boy who was taunting the girl steps forward with hands on his hips looking up defiantly at Mary, "I did!"  Mary laughs and throws her own hand to her hip. "I know plenty o' female pirates, I know some who even captain their own ships."

The boy stomps his feet and stand just under Mary, "Oh yeah like who?" He sneers. She laughs and pats him on the top of the head, "Like me." The boy swats at her hand and growls, "You expect me to believe that? You're nothing but a common whore." He gestures towards Sophia, "Where's your husband? Does he know his wife is talking to other  _ men?" _

She kneels down in front of him to give him a stern look, "That's not a very nice thing to say and I'd hardly call you a man." The boy mocks her, "That's not a very nice thing to say." Her brow ticks in annoyance,  _ " _ Where did you even hear that rubbish from?" He smirks, "My father told me women are here for us men, so that means you have to listen to whatever I say."  Mary shakes her head and explains, "That's not how it works here-"

He stomps his foot and crosses his arms, "My father-" Mary interrupts him this time and grabs his arm, "No, you listen to me kid. Your father has no control over anyone's life, especially mine. And your father left out one very important detail." He pulls his arm out of her grip and takes a step back, "And what's that?" Mary points to her scar and gives him an evil, foreboding grin, "Women can be just as dangerous as any man."

She pops her hidden blade out of her cuff, the sun catches on the shiny metal. She lets it pop back into place and she glances back up at the boy. He takes a deep breath and she knows he has learned his lesson, "Now what was it that you were saying about women becoming pirates?" He takes a step and shouts, "Girls can be pirates! I'm sorry miss!" He runs off and Mary stands, shite eating grin plastered to her face.

She returns and Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Did you have to scare him like that?" She gives her an innocent look, "Why I have  _ no _ idea what you're talking about." Mary turns to her mother with a knowing smirk on her face, "Now would you like to see Thatch's home? Or have you already seen it?" Elizabeth flushes and strides forward, "I think that's none of your business young lady."

Mary takes a step forward and she hears, "Now swab the poop deck or ye walk the plank!" She looks behind her and connects eyes with the boy. His eyes go wide and he picks up his stick, sweeping it at the dirt. The girl stands on her box, laughing triumphantly.

\--

Sophia started getting fussy so Mary left Elizabeth in Thatch's care. Sophia was hungry and Mary knew she would be bored so she decides to retrieve the book she forgot in the office. She strolls through, Edward and Ah Tabai stop their conversation yet again, "Don't worry, I'm leaving. I just came to get this." She grabs the book and turns to leave but Ah Tabai stops her, "I am actually here to see you Mary." She raises a brown and heads toward the two men.

"Me?" Her mentor's expression softens and he nods, "Edward told me of your loss." He places a hand to her cheek and continues, "I'm so sorry Mary." She bites her lip just wanting everyone to stop bring the goddamned subject up. "You have my blessing to retire." Mary feels like she's been punched in the gut. "You're discharging me mentor?"

His gaze softens and he glances down at Sophia who lies happily in her mother's arms. "No, Mary, it appears as though you wish to raise a family and I do not want to take that satisfaction away from you. This happens with many women in the creed, there are many other duties you can conduct from home." Mary stands and shakes her head, "No mentor." He places a hand to her shoulder, "Just consider it Mary, please, you have been with child two times within the same year. It may be time for you to retire your blades. Your body is ready for a family."

Mary stands firm, "But my mind ain't, I want to be out on the front lines mentor!" Ah Tabai sighs and squeeze her shoulder, "Give me your answer in a few days, you have my blessing no matter what you may choose." And with that he left, leaving Mary a very difficult decision to make.

\--

_ Great Inagua, April 7th, 1721 _

Anne and Mary sit atop a blanket laid out in the garden enjoying the shade from the large tree above, watching as their children play with the various toys spread about. Sophia picks up a block and stuffs it in her mouth, makes a face then hands it off to Jacob. Mary smiles as she thinks back, never would she have thought she would have had a child. Let alone be in the position to start a family. She sighs and Anne grasps onto her hand, "What's wrong? You've barely said two words to me today." Mary squeezes her hand, "Just thinking is all."

Anne quirks her brow, "That's a dangerous thing, Mary, remember last time-" Mary waves her off and props her pillow up against the tree trunk, making herself comfortable. "It's nothing bad." She sighs and props her head against her knees watching Sophia and Jacob babbling together. She glances back at Anne who had worried lines etched deep on her forehead. Mary releases her knees and sighs, "My mentor asked me to retire."

Anne grins, "That's all? I think you should Mary! It'd be lovely to have you here all the time." Mary rubs her head feeling a headache coming on. "That's not all, he says I should have more children." Anne scoots closer, pulling her into a hug, "You  _ should _ give Sophia another sibling I know she'd love it. I would for Jacob if I had a man in my life." Mary purses her lips,  _ Not Annie too... _ Maybe she should retire? Anne stands to retrieve their children who happened to crawl a bit too far away for their comfort.

Anne sits down with both babies in her arms. Sophia squirms against her tight grip but eventually Anne releases her and she crawls up to Mary who'd just finished peeling a mango, Sophia sits on her knees and watches as her mother eats a piece. She glances down at the fruit and reaches out, intent on stealing it. Mary cocks a brow and cuts a small piece off. She places the fruit in her mouth and Sophia sucks, trying to mimic her mother. After a few seconds she makes a sour face and spits the fruit out.

Anne laughs, "I guess she isn't one for Mangoes." Mary chucks it a few feet away and cleans the spit off of Sophia's face, "Aye, but to be honest I didn't like them the first time I tried them either. They've got such a strange texture." Mary sighs again as Sophia crawls away,  _ Sophia is growing so fast, maybe I should retire... _

\--

_ Great Inagua, April 16th, 1721 _

Mary sits up to look at Edward, his sleeping face illuminated by the moonlight then falls gently back down on the mattress careful not to wake him. She rolls over, tucking her hand under her pillow and glances out the window just in time to see the streak of a shooting star. She closes her eyes and makes a wish.

"Mary? Are you still awake?"

Her eyes pop open and she feels him press his chest tightly to her back. "Aye... I thought you were asleep." Edward places a kiss to the back of her neck. "I couldn't sleep." Mary entwines their fingers together and relaxes into his hold. She closes her eyes and drifts off to the sounds of Edward's breathing.

"Mary?"

"Hm?" She mumbles as sleep begins to creep into her mind. "About what Ah Tabai said." She sighs and rolls over and slings an arm around his waist. "I think you should retire." She furrows her brow, "No, I'm not ready and I don't want anymore children." Edward props his head in his hand, "Mary." She tucks her head into his chest, refusing to reply. He pulls her chin up but she squeezes her eyes shut, "Mary!" She huffs and pulls away from him, his lips are soft against hers and when he pulls away she finally looks at Edward's smiling face, "I would like more children."

She shakes her head, "I can't Edward, you know the older you are the harder and more dangerous it is to carry." Edward holds her tightly, "but-" Mary pulls away and sits up, "You can't always get your way Edward! I'd love more but I'm afraid I just ain't meant to have any more than Sophia." Mary stands heading in the direction of the cradle. She watches down as Sophia sleeps, she frowns.

Edward's arms wrap around her waist and she jumps,  _ I can't believe he was able to sneak up on me.  _ He rests his chin against her shoulder, "I'm so glad she's here Mary." She smiles, "Aye." Edward kisses Mary on the cheek and she turns to face him. She wraps her arms around his neck and asks, "Can you see a future with me? A future with only Sophia?" He rests his cheek against the top of her head. He sighs and she stiffens under his touch expecting an answer she didn't want to hear.

"I see a future with you and I, one where Sophia has a brother and a sister, surrounded by the people we all love and care about." he leans forward and she closes her eyes when she feels his breath fanning over her lips, "But if it's just You, Sophia, and I. I'll be just as happy." He pecks her on the lips and heads back to bed. "Come on, we'll talk to Ah Tabai in the morning."

\--

_ Great Inagua, April 28th, 1721 _

Ah Tabai had not been very happy with Mary's decision, but he could see where she was coming from. Perhaps it was too soon to suggest starting a family. Either way the bureau in Havana has requested assistance and that's how James Kidd found her way aboard the Jackdaw. She finishes the last touches up on her facade by tying the bandana tight to her forehead. Sophia begins to stir in her cradle and Mary hurries over to pick her up. Sophia takes one good look at Kidd and begins wailing, Mary frowns and rocks her up and down. Sophia cries louder so she decides to find Edward so he could try to calm her down.

Mary exits the Manor with a wailing Sophia and her friends all turn to look at her. Edward's eyes widen and he jumps from his chair to rush to Mary's side. The last time she had been carrying on like this she had her first set of stitches, God only knows what happened this time. "Mary what's happened?!" Sophia's eyes land on her father and she immediately stops crying, she reaches out for him and nuzzles up close to his face when he pulls her away. Mary swore she saw Sophia glaring at her and she just couldn't fathom why.

Mary shrugs, "I just picked her up and she started crying, I don't know what I did to her." Edward looks down, sky-blue eyes connecting with his own. "She seems fine now, do you want to try again?" Mary nods, when he hands her over Sophia begins crying again. Mary quirks her lips and talks quietly, "What's wrong Sophia?"

Sophia stops crying just long enough to look up curiously at her mother, confused on why her voice was coming from this stranger. "Do you think it's because of your disguise?" Edward suggests. James shrugs,  _ I guess it's worth a shot.  _ James takes her bandana off and releases her hair. Sophia smiles and screeches at her mother, "mama!" Mary's mouth drops open and she stares at Sophia. Edward gasps, "Did she just say mama?"

Mary looks over to her friends gathered at the table, unable to formulate sentences. Elizabeth grins at her daughter and Anne cheers, making Jacob clap his tiny hands, "Yay Sophia!" Edward hurries over, "Sophia," She looks over at him, "Can you say dada?" Sophia sticks her hand in her mouth and looks back at Mary. Edward moves to look into her eyes again, "Say dada!" Sophia lies her head down against Mary's chest, keeping her mouth shut tight. Edward sighs deflated and turns towards the Jackdaw, "Are you ready to leave?"

Mary looks down at Sophia and bites her lip, she's really going to miss her. She hadn't been separated since she was born and Mary wasn't sure how she'd take it. Mary sighs, "Aye." They walk towards the docks with her closest friends in toe. Mary feels the burning in the back of her throat start when her foot hits the dock. She watches as her daughter remains curled against her chest, playing with the beads in her hair. She stops just in front of the Jackdaw and turns to Elizabeth.

She hesitates before handing Sophia off, Elizabeth gives Mary a peck on the cheek. "She's in good hands Mary, now hurry back because we're going to miss you!" Mary wipes away the wetness that was threatening to spill and hops aboard the ship. She grips against the ratlines as the ship shoves off, watching as Elizabeth holds Sophia's arm and waves it until the ship disappears over the horizon.

\--

_ At Sea, April 30th, 1721 _

James pouts at the stern of the ship, she'd finally read the terms of her contact and when she noticed the ranking she began stomping around the deck. Eventually growing tired of sulking she made herself comfortable in a chair, sitting for only a few minutes before she started fidgeting. She lies down on the chair sideways letting her head touch the floor and sighs loudly.

Edward glances at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't think that's how chairs work mate." She sighs again and sits upright in the chair, "It's not fair, I'm a master assassin, why do I have to do this novice shite?" Edward sighs and directs his attention back in front of him, "Mary-"

"It's James."

Edward rolls his eyes dramatically, " _ Jim _ , you've been on leave for nearly a year now, he's only looking out for your well being.  _ Also _ every man on the Jackdaw knows you are a woman. I don't know why you even bothered with your Kidd facade. I'm sure the entire Indies knows you're a woman." Mary crosses her arms stubbornly, "I guess we'll just have to see  _ Kenway. _ " Edward whips his head around and quirks a brow up at the name."

She stands, heading for the captain's quarters without giving him a second glance. "Why don't you just go find something productive to do?" He shouts at her. "Already was mate, don't want you to think I'm taking orders from the likes of you."

\--

Mary perks up when she hears the call for land and hurries out of the cabin to eagerly waiting by the side as the Jackdaw is pulled into port. She crosses the gangplank only seconds after it's lowered and hurries off towards the bureau. "Ma- Kidd wait up, I'm coming!" James slows her pace, allowing him to catch up. "Jim-"

"Shh!" James holds her arm up, pressing tightly into his chest. "What's going on?" She whips her head around sending him a deadly glare, "I said shut up Kenway! Don't you think it's rather quiet around here?" Edward looks around and cocks his brow, not a soul standing on the streets. "This doesn't seem good." James hurries forward, drawing her sword as she walks. "Congratulations Captain obvious." Edward starts walking, "Oi, it's Captain Kenway to you!"

\--

When they make it to the bureau James gasps, "What happened here?" Edward rights an overturned chair, "Nothing good it seems." James kneels, pawing at the scratch lines in the dirt. "These are fresh." Edward throws his arms to his hips, "How do you know?" James jolts up and pokes him in the chest, "Stop wasting time and use your sight! Where does the trail lead?" Edward is quiet a moment and his eyes glaze over. "Follow me."

They walk slowly, creeping their way through the quiet town. What could have possibly happened? And where is everybody? Edward stops and Mary runs into him, "Why are you just standing there you dolt?" James is shushed this time, Edward points in two directions with either hand. "The trail breaks off into two ways. Which should we follow?" James stands quietly a moment, shifting from foot to foot, "I guess we'll just have to split up."

Edward looks at her out of the corner of his eye, "M-Jim, do you really think that's a good idea? Anything that could take out an entire bureau could surely take out one of us." James shakes her head and takes a step forward, "We'll be fine Edward, just gather information and stick to the shadows. We'll meet back at the bureau when we're done." Edward watches her intensely for a moment but eventually peels his eyes away, he places a kiss to her lips and runs in the opposite direction, "And Edward?" He stops, "Don't forget your training!" Edward mockingly salutes her and runs off.

\--

"I can't believe he's back."

"Neither can I, I heard one of them assassins ran him through at the observatory. Heard he can't bark orders anymore though."

"That ain't true! I heard him speaking with my own two ears."

James listened to the two soldiers bickering with each other. Another man walks up, swinging his arms wildly, "Hurry up, Grand Master Torres is on his way this way! He's going to tell us what to do with the prisoners." James gasps in her bush and the men turn around shouting out, "Who's there?" They pull out their swords and she curses, "Shite." She rips the bandana from her head and quickly opens her shirt up. She pulls out her knife and cuts a deep slit on her finger to use on her lips. She hops up from her hiding spot and calls out, "Help, sirs! I'm lost!" The men point their blades at her.

"What are you doing out don't you know there's a lock down?" Mary stumbles forward away from the bush and winces. "My husband and I came to Havana to sell our wares. We ended up getting split up and I twisted my ankle." One of the guards sheaths his blade, "George look at her, she's hurt!" The man holds his arm out for her to link arms with, "Follow me lass, I'll get you home." She holds onto his arm tightly. "Oh bless you sir."

When they get out of sight she stabs the man in the neck, he lets out a garbled cry and she dart back to the bureau,  _ Why can't that simpleton do one bloody thing right? That's two targets now that he failed to kill.  _ Mary can hear shouting in the distance, "Shite." She picks up her pace and darts into a bush just as she sees Edward being dragged away by some guards,  _ Dammit to hell! I told you to be careful!  _ Mary rushes into the bureau when the coast is clear, she scribbles a request for assistance on a piece of parchment and sends it off. She loads her pistols and heads off on the search for Edward.

\--

Mary didn't have to search long, Edward was kicking and screaming as he fought with the guards. "I'll kill you! Let me go!" Edward shouts as he struggles against the grip of a large soldier. The man punches him hard in the nose, blood began flows down his chin and Edward begins laughing, "Is that all you've got in you mate? A pansy if I ever saw one!" The large man throws him to the ground, pulls out his sword and brings it down to slice into his neck. Mary rips her own sword from its sheath.

She takes a step forward and just as she is about to strike, another man knocks the sword away, "Are you daft man? Don't you know what Torres will do to you if you kill him?" The bigger man waves a hand, brushing the other man's warning away, "Bah! That old man ain't nothing but talk. We've had them assassins locked up for weeks now! Ain't nobody coming to save their sorry arses."

"That is where you are wrong." The two men immediately throw their hands to their heads in a salute. "At ease." The men drop their arms but remain stiff. Mary can barely make out his face through the foliage but there is no denying that voice.  _ That bastard! What is he planning? They already know where the observatory is! What more could they want? _

Torres continues, "We need Captain Kenway alive." He pauses, looking off towards the bush Mary had been hiding in, she holds her breath hoping he hadn't heard her. He looks back towards Edward and she releases her breath as Torres prattles on, "Until we capture his child that is." Edward hops to his feet, and raises his fists in the air. "If you touch my daughter I swear I'll end you!"

Torres walks calmly towards his target and pinches Edward on the shoulder, he goes down hard, crying out in pain. "You will do well to keep your mouth shut Captain Kenway. You are not in a position to be making threats." Torres releases his grip and Edward heaves on the ground, sucking in as much fresh air as he can. Edward makes an attempt to stand but is quickly knocked back to the ground with the hilt of a sword. Torres snaps his fingers and the large guard drags Edward back to his feet. "You may do as you please with him, just keep him alive."

\--

Mary watches from a distance, Edward didn't look too much worse off than the last time she saw him. However she did notice that he no longer fought with the guards  _ Don't give up Edward. _ He was pulled up to a gibbet and promptly shoved inside, Mary shoots up when she heard the bars clank shut. One of the guards that was antagonizing Edward looks around, "Oi, did you hear something?"

The two begin walking towards her bush and she scoots backwards.  _ Shite. _ Mary cocks her blades and just as a guard pokes into her bush Edward shakes his gibbet. The soldier immediately heads back over to him and bangs on the post holding him up. "Oi, Shut up before I shut you up myself!" That was all she needed, she crouches down and shuffles her way to the wall. She takes one last, longing look at Edward, their eyes connect and she can see the determination and fire behind them. She takes in a shaky breath, pulls herself over the wall, and runs.

 


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I was supposed to adult today, you know like; move furniture, pack things, go shopping, clean. Yah know the whole "functioning member of society" bit, but I decided to write instead! So here is another chapter! I would really appreciate it if someone could leave a review and tell me what they think, any suggestions or things you've noticed that just don't seem right. Tell me if you like it or hate it, if I should give it up or keep going lol. I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ Havana, May 10th, 1721 _

Mary hops up from her spot on the floor when she hears the first knock. She releases her hidden blades and creeps to the door. She steps on a particularly noisy floorboard and stops, heart thundering in her chest. The knock sounds again and she lets out a breath, she peers through the dirt stained window and jumps at the face just on the other side, she whips the door open and pulls the man inside. "Mentor, I was beginning to think that letter hadn't been from you." Ah Tabai frowns as he looks around, papers scattered every which way and still overturned furniture. "What has happened here Mary?"

"Torres." Ah Tabai's eyes widen, "I thought Edward had taken care of him." She shakes her head, "I thought so too but I saw him with my own two eyes. It looks like they've taken everything we've had on the observatory." Ah Tabai walks over to a desk and shuffles through the papers then picks up a journal, "How do you know it was the observatory they're after?" Mary rubs the back of her neck, "Well I can't know for sure but I'm assuming it is since they were after it not even a year ago."

Ah Tabai raises a brow and hands the notebook over, "We cannot assume, Mary, we have sealed the observatory. Now look and tell me what is missing." She opens the book and flips through the pages. "What am I supposed to see Mentor? This book makes no sense." She hands it back to him, he flips open to a page with a crude drawing of an elderly man. He flips to the next page and now there is a picture of a young boy. Then it clicks, "The fountain of youth? That's just a legend!"

Her mentor laughs and closes the book, "Just as the observatory had been thought to be." Mary's brows furrow and Ah Tabai places a hand to her shoulder, "What are you thinking Mary?" She opens her mouth but before anything can leave comes a pounding from the door. She pulls her blades out but Ah Tabai pushes her hands back down, "Peace, Mary." He peaks out the window and upon seeing two familiar faces, pulls the door open.

Anne rushes in and pulls Mary into a hug, "Oh Mary are you alright?" She pushes her friend away and holds her at arm's length, "Aye, what are you doing here Anne?" Anne wraps her arms tightly around Mary again and cries, "I couldn't just sit around when I heard you needed help!" Adéwalé steps forward and looks around with a grim face, "Where's Captain Kenway?" Ah Tabai gives Mary a stern look, "I haven't noticed his presence, he has not betrayed us again has he?"

Mary prys Anne's arms away and chews at her bottom lip, "He's been captured." Anne gasps and grabs at Mary's arm but she tugs it away. Ah Tabai takes a step forward and places a hand to Mary's cheek, "Do not worry, he will not be lost to us." Mary nods, "Is Sophia well?" Anne nods with a smile, "Aye, still in one piece. The way you left her."

Mary breathes a sigh of relief and turns back towards her mentor, "Before he left Torres told his men to keep Edward alive until they have his child. I think they are after Sophia." Ah Tabai scribbles something down and attaches the letter to the foot of a pigeon and sends it off, "I have sent for the elders. Now we must go, we cannot afford to lose anymore precious time."

\--

Mary and Ah Tabai crouch outside of the prison, watching as the guards survey the grounds. Mary whistles, attracting the attention of a decorated soldier.  _ He looks like he'd be a key holder. _ Mary jabs him in the throat with her blade and searches his pockets and sure enough- "Gotcha." She pulls the shiny key out and moves on to the next bush to take out the guards in the surrounding area. Ah Tabai hits two sharpshooters in the neck with a dart. One pulls out his gun and just before releasing the trigger he falls backward and lands hard on the ground with the other falling soon after.

Mary darts to the gate and fiddles with the lock until she hears the click and pulls the heavy door open. The two snake along the walls, keeping to the shadows. Mary gives Ah Tabai a hand signal and the two flatten themselves against the wall. He whistles and attract the attention of two guards, they give each other a curious look. One scratches his head and the other shrugs his shoulders, they stand there a minute and eventually walk away.

Mary huffs and crouches, ready to strike to the two men but he stops her, grabbing at her collar. She falls to the ground and she glares up at him, whispering, "What the hell?" He watches down at her with a frown, "Mary, you are anxious to wet your blade. Has your leave made you foolish?" She but crawls back to her corner and Ah Tabai whistles again, finally attracting their attention. They knock them out and continue onwards.

Mary squints her eyes but there's no denying the robes hidden behind the bars. "Mentor, we've found them!" She hisses and he places his fingers to his lips. Seconds later several guards walk through the room dragging what appears to be a corpse. Blonde hair splayed in every direction.

It's Edward.

Ah Tabai looks over at Mary but instead of fear or sorrow, he sees determination and strength. When the guards exit the room Mary hurries over to one of the cells and tries the key on the lock. They hear the click and the door creaks open, "It's a skeleton key!" Ah Tabai grins and helps a young man to his feet.

Mary opens the final cell and is immediately knocked to the ground. Rhona clings tightly against Mary's neck. "Mary I'm so glad to see you!" Mary pulls herself up off the floor, "Aye, though I wish it were under better circumstances." Rhona's grin fades and she asks, "Has Edward been captured? I've heard rumors that they've been torturing a blonde welsh man." Mary nods, "Aye, I just saw him, he didn't look good." Rhona places a hand to her shoulder and Mary shrugs her off. "Let us be off."

\--

_ Havana, May 15th, 1721 _

"How many rooms are in this goddamned place?" Mary paces in the empty cell, the stone hallways echoing with each step she takes. "We've searched nearly every room in this godforsaken prison, why haven't we found him yet?" Ah Tabai places a hand to her knee, "Easy Mary, we will find him." She sinks to the floor and sighs. Rhona breaks off a piece of her food and hands it to Mary.

She twists the bar around in her hands with a grimace, She'd never gotten used to the taste of these things. They may fill her up but they tasted like something you'd find rotting on the shore. She sneaks the bar into her pocket unable to stomach the food today, if you could even call it that. "Mary, eat, you need your strength." She furrows her brows and pulls the bar back out of her pocket like a child who'd been caught giving their peas to the dog.

She points the bar at her mentor's face, "I can't, this stuff tastes like shite." Ah Tabai chuckles and hands her a glass of water, she downs it in one large gulp. Rhona shoves the last bit of her bar into her mouth and wipes her hands off on her trousers. "I asked a cook one time what was in these and they refused to tell me. They said if we knew the contents we wouldn't eat them but assured me that they wouldn't harm us." Mary grumbles under her breath, "I beg to differ." Rhona laughs and pulls her onto her feet, "Come on Mary, let's go find your man."

\--

"Ah this is new." Mary fiddles with the lock but the door refuses to budge. She huffs and stuffs the skeleton key into her pocket. "Must require a different key." Rhona rolls her sleeves up and pushes her aside, "Stand back Lady and gentlemen. I've got this." She pulls a bomb from her pocket and secures it against the handle of the door. Then she pulls a torch from the wall and just before she lights the thing Ah Tabai grabs her hand. "What will we do when we attract the attention of the guards?"

Rhona shrugs, "Do you have a better idea?" Ah Tabai shakes his head, highly unimpressed with her carelessness. "You and Mary are acting recklessly and it will get us all killed. We must be patient, we will wait until someone comes along." Mary frowns and rips the torch from Rhona's hand, "That could be hours!" Ah Tabai growls, "And so be it! If you do not like it then you may leave. I will not have you compromise the brotherhood for one man. Do not make me strip you of your title Mary." She clenches her jaw shut and stands firm, Ah Tabai crosses his arms. Eventually she drops the torch and flounders off to find a comfortable place to wait.

They waited less than an hour before a group of guards made their way over and are dead before they even hit the floor. They hurry into the room only to discover a corridor with several more rooms to search. Mary groans and rushes to search each of the rooms. She finishes down one side of the hallway, growing anxious with each empty room she sees. "He's not here! We've wasted our time!"

"Mary I've found him!" Her breath catches and her heart beats erratically. She bursts into the room, Rhona is crouched over him. She can see his pained shallow breaths from the sunlight that streaks in through a cracked in the wall. She throws herself down next to him, cupping his swollen face in her hands. She tilts his face towards the light, trying to get a better look at the damage. His face is covered in purple marks, she swallows the lump forming in her throat and chokes out a bitter, "Edward!"

Only one eye opens, the other is swollen shut, his eye flicks over and he forces a smile to his lips. He raises his arm slowly, painfully, and places the palm of his hand against her cheek. "Mary." He croaks out she covers his hand with her and places a kiss to his palm. He wets his dry lips with his tongue, "I've missed you." Mary leans over, pulling him into an embrace. "Keep your strength Edward, we're getting you out of here." He shakes his head and leans into the floor, his breathing is coming out shorter now.

His lips are turning blue, she knows he doesn't have much time left. She runs a finger across his lips and he places a soft kiss to the digit. She feels a tear run down her cheek,  _ When have I become so weak, crying over every small problem.  _ She knows this isn't small, she must be in denial. She squeezes her eyes shut and laughs, it's so absurd. Nearly a year ago now she was in the same position. Laying on those cold hard tiles barely clinging to life as she told Edward her last words.

She runs her hand down his face inspecting his wounds, "What have they done to you?"  _ Why am I wasting our last moments with such trivial matters. _ He chuckles which turns into a fit of coughing. When he's finished he groans, "What haven't they done to me?" He attempts to sit but falls back with a painful howl, he can't move. Mary feels her cheeks dampen and he brings his fingers up slowly to brush them away. "Don't cry Mary." He smiles at her but she can see the life fading from his eyes, there's not much time left.

She pulls him into a kiss, a kiss speaking what words couldn't. His lips moved sloppily, tired, sluggish. The tears were falling freely as there was no need for strength now. The pressure behind his lips disappear and she pulls away. He gives her one last smile and his hand falls slack from her cheek. "I love you Mary, don't ever forget that." She grips onto his hands as he takes his final breath. She sprawls herself over his body and weeps.

\--

Their eyes burn from the morning sunlight, the grass was damp, it must have rained. Rhona had sent two assassins back to the bureau with Edward's body, instructing them to prepare it for burial. Mary clenched her jaw, knowing that his body would not be there when they returned. His body would be cremated on arrival, as the many lost before him. She clears her throat and continues forward, Torres had to be here somewhere.

They wind themselves through what looks like an old training ground. She stops, Torres was only a few yards in front of them. She smirks, excited to finally sink her blade into the soft skin of his neck. To feel his warm blood fall from his body and to watch him take his last breath just as Edward had. She cocks her blades as Torres takes a step towards her, Ah Tabai stills her arm. "Have you located his child?" A pair of soldiers join their master and Mary sheaths her blades.

The soldier shakes his head, "No sir, but we are working diligently." Torres snorts, "If you were working as you say then you would have located her already." Torres walks to a large table sorting through the papers on top. The soldier takes a tentative step forward and clears his throat. "What do you need this child for anyway, sir?" Torres laughs, "I do not need  _ her _ specifically, However Captain Kenway has been quite a persistent bastard. She would be a loss I'm sure he could not recover from."

Mary clenches her jaw and leans forward, ready to pounce at the right moment. The man takes another step forward, "But what do we need the child for?" Torres grins and waves the man towards the paper in front of him, "Have you heard of the fountain of youth?" The man gasps and Torres' grin widens, "I've been told that you need a sacrifice in order to access the fountain. A child." The man grimaces, "A child? That's wrong." Torres waves him away, "A child of an assassin that I'm sure will die at our hands eventually. Does it really matter when?"

The man is silent and Torres quirks his brow up, "Do you disagree?" He shakes his head, "No, I just." He sighs, "It's nothing sir,  _ nos iremos pronto _ , we will locate her before the end of the week." The man leaves and Torres continues to shuffle through the papers on his desk. "You may reveal yourself assassin." Mary growls and shoots up from her hiding spot,  _ The bastard doesn't even have the decency to look at me. _ "Who do you think you are?" She hisses and he waves her off, "Sit, I haven't time for your arrogance. If you wish to see your child again you will obey me."

"How do you know of me?" She questions, Torres finally turns towards her and laughs, "You are the woman from Kingston, I remember your trial well. You took the crowd for surprise when you announced your pregnancy. I hadn't even expected it." His eyes flash mischievously and he rakes them down her body, she folds her arms over her chest. She may have been dressed like James but the way he was looking at her made her feel exposed.

He smirks and continues, "Edward Kenway's reaction to your little revelation was perhaps the most surprising. He had a wife in England and yet... he was acting as though that child growing inside you was his." Mary's eyes were hard, not allowing him the satisfaction of fear in her face. "The observatory may have been lost to us but now that we have the location of the fountain of youth. And I will ruin him, by killing his child."

Mary hops from her chair and strides over to the man, poking him in the chest with her finger. "Edward is dead, now leave my daughter be." Torres pulls at the hairs on his chin in thought, "Ah, that is a shame. I would have quite enjoyed the look on his face when his child died at my hands. Nevertheless, she was still breed of assassins and will still be a wonderful sacrifice." Mary pulls her cutlass from its sheath, holding it to his neck, "Call off your men Torres, or I will end your life."

He laughs and she pushes the blade deeper to his neck, seeing a satisfying bead of blood trickle down. He waves his hand in the air and several soldiers surround her, "Did you expect me to leave myself that vulnerable? I knew you were coming, why would I allow you to take my life?" One of the guards grabs her arm and bends it behind her back. She hisses in pain and he pushes her down to her knees. "Goodbye miss Read." Torres fakes a bow and disappears. The guard holding her arm rips her back up to her feet and shoves her forwards, back towards the prison.

He shakes her roughly and she stumbles forward, suddenly the grip on her arm loosens and she glances back. The guard lies dead at her feet, she smirks and whips around, pushing her blade through the soft flesh of the next guard's throat. Mary had just enough time to block the sword coming down over her head. She stabs her blade into his gut and his blood seeps over her hand, warm and sticky.

She retracts her blade and he take a step backwards holding tightly to his wound. He grunts and falls to his knees, she shuffles through his pockets, looking for anything useful. A letter falls from his pocket and she reads on. Her face pales and she hurries over to her mentor who was shoving papers into his satchel. "Mentor," Mary holds out the letter, "He has the coordinates of Great Inagua." Ah Tabai grabs the paper, "We'll have to end this quickly." She nods and the three hurry in the direction Torres had disappeared.

\--

_ Havana, May 17th, 1721 _

They need to get out of here soon, if they don't return by sundown the Jackdaw will be leaving without them. They've finally tracked him down, however he was surrounded with protection. "Torres! You can't expect to be rid of me so easily!" Mary tosses a smoke bomb down in front of him. He pulls a cloth over his mouth and rips a pistol from the grip of a young soldier. "You're nearly as persistent as Captain Kenway."

He pulls the trigger and she ducks in time to receive a small cut to her cheek. She lunges towards him but is cut off by a large brute. He punches her in the gut and she barrels backwards. He brings his elbow down, aiming for her face. She rolls out of the way just in time and hops to her feet. She laughs as Torres fumbles with his pistol and taunts him, "You don't know how to load that thing do you?" He curses and tosses the thing to the ground, grabbing a cutlass and falls into a stance only a trained swordsman would know.

The burly soldier is upon her again, she tries to kick him in the chest but he grabs onto her ankle, pulling her to the ground. The man brings his axe down only to stop mid swing and fall forward. Mary rolls onto her stomach out of the way and pushes herself up. Rhona is standing next to her, sword drawn. "I see you have brought friends with you this time." Rhona cuts down a charging guard and Mary smirks, "Aye, you will not be as lucky as last time."

Another man makes a grab for her but he is met with the tip of her cutlass, impaling himself to the hilt. She kicks his body from her sword and he falls to the ground. Mary charges at the Templar grandmaster, leaving Rhona and Ah Tabai to deal with the surrounding soldiers. Torres blocks Mary's sword just as it cuts into his shirt. He hops back and holds up his blade. "I may not know the mechanics of a pistol but I have been trained well in the art of sword fighting."

Mary laughs and lunges at him again, their swords hit with a clang, "Then this will be more entertaining than I thought." Torres swings his blade low, forcing Mary to hop back. She slides on the mud and falls forward, leaving an opening. He brings his sword down and she rolls out of the way just as his sword lodges itself in the ground next to her. She can hear her heart beating fast in her ears,  _ I can't be careless or Sophia will grow up without a father AND a mother. _

She hops up and her grip tightens on the hilt. Torres swings at her stomach and she leaps backwards however he lands a hit and she feels the blood begin to trickle down her side, "Shite." She curses, holding tightly to her wound.  _ I haven't landed a single goddamned hit.  _ She jabs at him, he turns and receives a nice gash to his arm. His shirt soaks red with blood and he laughs, "I'm glad you've finally drawn blood, I didn't want to feel too guilty for killing a damsel."

She feels sweat pooling down her face and wipes at her forehead, smearing a streak of blood in the process. She swings her blade down at his thigh and he hops back barely missing the stinging metal. "Don't doubt me!" She shouts and flings her blade up unexpectedly. He falls flat on his back and she hovers over him with the sword poking into his neck. She smirks, chest heaving with each breath she takes, blood dripping from both parties. "Any last words mate?" He smirks and spits, "Parley."

She lowers her weapon, "Parley? What could we possibly negotiate? You're a Templar and I'm an Assassin." Torres pulls himself to his feet and she backs away cautiously, "I will spare your child and find you safe passage home if you agree to my terms. Mary sheaths her blade and glances over her shoulder. Ah Tabai's eyes are trained on hers. She looks back to Torres as guilty as she felt, he adjusts his collar and smiles. "Well?" She sighs and holds out her hand and they shake. "Mary no!" She retracts her hand and he turns with a smug grin, "I'm glad you've finally seen the truth Mary, you'll make a great addition to our order."

A searing pain rips through his chest, he brushes his fingers down to his wound and brings them back up bloodied. "I thought you assassins were more noble than that." She retracts her cutlass, wiping the blood off in her knee. She sheathed her blade and he falls down to his knees. She kneels in front of him with a sneer, "Not to Templars, I will never make a deal with men like you. Men who'd like to strip me of my freedom." He clutches at his chest, his vision fading in front of him.

"You're a fool Mary Read, my death will not stop our order. They will find your child without me and your clan will follow her in death." He takes in his final breath and falls dead to the ground. She stands only to immediately fall on the ground dizzy. She pulls her hand away from the wound on her stomach, the entire sleeve of her coat is drenched in blood. "Well isn't that something." Rhona hurries to her side, propping her up. "Mary stay with me!" Mary looks past her and smiles as the world fades to black.

  
  



	16. Update/Revisions

So I was not happy with the story and I know I said I wasn't going to change it anymore... but I did. Nothing really huge has been changed but I do think the story flows much better and now that I am all finished I can work on the next chapter! I'm hoping to have it up by 9/19

Also I've noticed that the majority of people skipped chapter ten, Mary's back story is pretty important and I do recommend reading that chapter if you skipped it. I cut the chapter in half so now Mary's story is in chapter eleven.

I want to thank everyone who has supported me up to this point! Thanks everyone for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites! And special thanks to[VallasRevas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VallasRevas) for all their help!

So! Here is a change log by chapter and you can decide if you'd like to reread it.

* * *

Chapter One: Different Smut/Dialogue

Chapter Two: Different Dialogue

Chapter Three: Added and changed a scene, combined chapter three and four together.

Chapter Four: Changed/removed a few scenes

Chapter Five: Changed/removed/added a scene

Chapter Six: Changed/removed scene, fixed inconsistencies

Chapter Seven: Changed scene, combined chapter seven and half of chapter eight together

Chapter Eight: Changed/Added scene, combined Eight and half of Nine

Chapter Nine: Changed/Removed/Added scene

Chapter Ten: Changed/Removed/Added scene, Only Edward's back story now

Chapter Eleven: Changed/Added Scene, Removed entire Christmas scene, Only Mary's Backstory, A lot of Smut

Chapter Twelve: Changed/Removed Scene

Chapter Thirteen: Changed/Removed Scene, Changed name of passed away children

Chapter Fourteen: Removed Scene

Chapter Fifteen: Changed scene, different dialogue


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter Sixteen!

_ Havana, June 1st, 1721 _

The sun is warm on Mary's face, perhaps a little too warm. She rolls over in her unusually comfortable bed and suddenly her side is on fire, "Son-of-a-Motherfuckingcocksuckingshiteeatingbollacksloving  _ whore _ ."

"Mary!"

She cracks an eye open, Elizabeth has a hand on her hip looking highly unimpressed. "I thought I raised you better than that." Mary groans, trying to rise from the mattress but only succeeds in ripping her stitches. She lets loose another string of profanity as Elizabeth presses firmly down onto her side. "Anne I'm going to need some help in here!" Mary writhes on the bed, sure she's been maimed plenty of times in the past but that doesn't mean it gets any less painful.

Anne bursts into the room, suture kit in hand. "Mary, I'm coming don't worry!" She groans and kicks at Elizabeth, who's trying to pull the blanket away. "Will you just stop that already!" She succeeds in ripping the blanket off but Mary rolls over. "I'll be fine, just let me sleep." Mary just has never felt so comfortable before, it's like sleeping on a cloud or something.

Anne pokes at the bleeding wound and Mary nearly leaps to the ceiling. The redhead begins cutting the stitches away, "Mary, your lips are turning blue, don't tell me you'll be fine." She bites onto the pillow when the first stitch is pulled through. "Christ Annie! Can't you be more gentle?" Anne pulls the thread tight and Mary curses again. "Quit your squirming and maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad!"

Ten agonizing minutes later Anne ties the last stitch off and has Mary propped up with six pillows. The stabbing pain turns into a light throb and Mary finally gets a good look around. "Where are we?" Anne wraps Mary's side with fresh linen, "We're still in Havana." Mary tries to scramble from the bed but Anne pushes her back, "What in God's name are you doing Mary?! Do you want to tear your stitches again?"

Mary slaps her hand away, "Where's Sophia? Why is my mother here and not Sophia?" Anne thumps her on the head, "If you would just let us explain!" Mary sends her friend an angry look and rubs her scalp. Elizabeth renters the room, this time with a crying guest, Mary sighs and relaxes into the pillows, "Thank god." Sophia's face is bright red, looks like she's been crying for quite some time.

Elizabeth slips her into Mary's arms, "Sophia" She hums quietly and Sophia immediately stops crying. She rests her head against Mary's chest and Elizabeth smiles, "She's missed you." Sophia whimpers and looks up at her mother with those blue eyes. Mary's chest aches, she sighs and brushes a hand through her blonde hair, "I think she misses Edward." She bites her lip, "She always gets like this when he's away."

There's a knock at the door and a sheet is draped over Mary's shoulders. Ah Tabai enters with a scowl, "Mary, I am glad you are awake." She tries to rise from the bed but is quickly pushed back down. "Please rest, we need you to recover." Mary nods and pulls the sheet tighter around her shoulders, "Aye, Mentor, I understand. Now with Edward gone..." She wipes Sophia's nose with the blanket.

Sophia wouldn't remember her father in a few years, so perhaps this was for the best. They  _ are _ assassins after all, death is always hovering just around the corner. She just wished that they had a little more time together... Mary was yelling at him more days than not to change his selfish ways and when he finally did... No! This was not her fault, she was not going to blame herself for Edward's death.

Ah Tabai takes a seat next to her bed, "Yes, I do not think he will be taking any contracts for quite some time." Mary stiffens, her eyes flick up, "What?" Ah Tabai shakes his head, "He is not in good shape." Mary sucks in a stale breath of air, "Edward died mentor." He was there with her, how could he forget? She knew he was nearing Sixty but he had never shown any signs of senility.

All sounds die around her while she focuses on his words, "His pulse was faint but he survived." Mary leans back into her pillows, this must be some sick joke. "Can I see him?" The look Ah Tabai and Anne share does not go unnoticed. Ah Tabai sighs and stands from his chair, "I think it's best if you rest."

\--

_ Havana, June 17th, 1721 _

"Edward?" She peeks her head into one of the rooms, she shouldn't be walking around and she knows it. Over two weeks and she hadn't heard anything else, she had to find out for herself if he was truly alive or if this was some elaborate prank. The room was dim as the sun was barely up, but she could make out his silhouette. She holds her breath, waiting for that steady rise and fall of his chest. His breath comes out labored but she smiles,  _ He's alive. _ She stumbles to his bedside as fast as her injury will allow and grasps his arm.

He lets loose and ungodly shout and Mary covers his mouth with her hand, whispering, "Edward I'm sorry, but you have to be quiet." He places a kiss to her palm and peels open a swollen eye, "Mary..." he smiles, revealing a missing incisor. Her breath catches in her throat, "Edward, thank God you're alive." His voice comes out in a raspy whisper, "I could say the same to you lass." She grabs onto his cheeks, silencing him with a desperate kiss. Their lips move with fervor, they were apart for far too long.

When did she become so reliant on him? She really doesn't care, she breaths in his all too familiar scent and breaks away, "I thought I lost you Edward." She crawls into bed with him and he grins, "You can't get rid of me that easily." She buries her head into his chest, tossing an arm around his waist. He rests his cheek against her head and she falls asleep to the steady thump of his heart.

\--

Mary wakes to the sound of Anne's voice and she sounds  _ pissed _ . Mary burrows her face further into his chest, if she's careful maybe Anne won't notice her and she won't be scolded. Anne stops talking and Mary pulls the sheet ever so slowly over her face, "Mary, I know you're awake." And the sheet is yanked back. Mary, throws her arms around Edward and squeezes her eyes shut.

"We told you to stay in bed." Anne has her arms crossed, foot tapping expectantly, her patience is wearing thin and Mary doesn't blame her. Who in their right mind would want to act as a nurse for either of them? Neither were good at listening and both were stubborn as mules. Mary cracks an eye open but Anne was still there,  _ Guess there's no getting out of this one...  _ She rolls onto her back, staring at a crack starting to form in the ceiling. Anne couldn't yell at her if she didn't look at her.

"You told me I could get out of bed after the week was up." Anne raises her eyebrows and shakes her finger, "Don't you be putting words in my mouth! I said the doctor will be here to check your wounds by the end of the week, then  _ mayb _ e you can get out of bed." Mary rolls her eyes and gestures vaguely, "I'm still in bed, does it matter where?" Anne sighs and turns back to whatever she was working on before. Mary didn't care, she just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

But that even back and forth was just so damn  _ irritating _ and it finally has her asking, "What are you doing Annie?" She grins with a mischievous glint in her eye, "It's Edward's bath day. I guess you chose the best day to sneak in here." She plops a soapy rag into Mary's hand and exits the room. She stops in the doorway with a wink "He gets a bit handsy so I'm sure you won't mind." Mary glances once at the rag then furrows her brows at Edward's sleeping form.  _ Handsy eh? _

She squeezes the water over Edward's head and he shouts, wiping desperately at his eyes, "Jaysus Mary, what the hell was that for?!" She tosses the rag at his face, it slides down and lands in his lap, "Anne said you get handsy when people try and bathe you?" Edward shrugs, "It was one time and I was hallucinating!" She rolls out of the bed, wincing as the movement pulled on her stitches.

She picks up the rag and Edward hisses, her heart skips a beat. She rips the blanket off only to cock an eyebrow and shake her head. "Really?" He rubs the back of his neck and looks at her feet, "I can't help it with such a beautiful lady about to bathe me." She smiles and pulls on his hair tie, releasing his unruly mane. When was the last time he had a haircut? For Christ sake he looks like a vagabond!

She brushes his hair aside to study his bloodied and bruised face. "What's wrong?" He asks and she shakes her head and begins to massage the soap through his greasy hair. She scratches his scalp and he hums, "You're much better at that than Anne." She laughs and wipes down his face, "That's because Anne is only making sure you stay alive, I on the other hand have to make sure you look good." She winks at him and he scoffs, "You mean you've only ever cared about my looks? What about my personality?"

Mary stills her hands and stares him down, "What personality?" He rolls his eye and she smirks, scrubbing through his beard. "I think you're going to need a cut soon." His mouth drops open in a gasp, "Don't you think I have enough?" She whacks him gently on the head and laughs, "I mean a haircut you twat." He chuckles and they share a kiss, she trails the rag down from his chin to his bruised up chest.

Torres really did a number on him, her prison sentence looked like a breeze compared to this. She was violated, it was still very fresh in her mind, but she wasn't tortured. Well not to this extent, if she wasn't pregnant  _ he _ wouldn't have been tortured. But then again if she wasn't pregnant they would have both been dead. She shake the pointless thoughts from her mind and focusing instead on Edward.

She runs her hand over a particular nasty purple bruise on his side and he jumps. She frowns, moving onto his shoulder, inspecting the deep gashes that littered the skin. She cleans them as painlessly as possible and moves down his abs. Colorful bruises cover his belly but she smiles, they're starting to fade to that ugly green, "You're healing Edward." He watches as her hands move past his groin and onto his thigh.

Nearly half done, she wrings the rag out in the bloodied water. She's probably going to have to replace this soon. He sighs and meets her gaze, "It doesn't feel like it." She shakes her head and pokes at a deep gash in his thigh. He grunts and her eyes flick up to his, "This isn't infected, that's good."  His eyes are dark, he's in a lot of pain so she jokes, "I don't think we'll have to amputate." He chuckles and she rolls him onto his stomach. A loud gasp escapes her mouth.

She holds a hand to her mouth at the sight, "What? Mary, what's wrong?" She runs a finger down his spine and he jumps, "Fuck! What are you doing?!" Mary rips her hand away, "Your back..." He sucks in as much air as he can, "What's wrong with it? Jaysus that stings worse than my arm." Mary's heart drops and the only thing she can hear is his labored breath. Her face drains of all color and her pulse races, "Edward your arm is broken."

"Aye, I know that."

Mary's heart thunder loudly in her chest. Does he not understand how bad this is? She takes a step back, her knees feel weak, "Edward, if your back is broken you may never walk again." He's quiet as thoughts flood her mind, finally he replies with a soft, "Oh." The light in the room is too bright and she sucks in a breath of air. He  _ will  _ walk again, he's strong they both know it. Mary rubs the cloth gently over his skin and even that was too much, his throat was raw by the time she was through.

She rolls him back over and picks up the scissors. The room is quiet except for the occasional snip of the blades. Edward is tense, she can feel it. She combs through his hair, this is how he likes it right? She wishes he would say something because this silence is unbearable and she doesn't trust her voice. How will she care for him and Sophia while providing for her friends? It's now that she wishes she would have just retired, Edward wouldn't be like this all for the small sacrifice of having more children. What was she thinking?

"Would you leave me if I couldn't walk?" Mary frowns and lowers the scissors. "Why would you even think that?" He shrugs and she massages her temples, "You'd still be the same irritating pillock weather you had legs or not, if I haven't left you yet I don't think you have anything to worry over." He grins and she runs the comb through his beard, "Hmm..."

"What?" He asks as she taps the comb gently against her jaw, "I think I'm going to shave that mess off of your chin." His eyes widen, "You wouldn't dare!" She laughs, placing a kiss to his cheek, "I'm only joking, now calm down so I can trim it." She leans over and his eyes narrow in on her cleavage. When she leans back to admire her work she says, "There, all finished." He gives her a cheeky grin and nods towards his lap, "Not quite."

\--

_ Havana, July 9th, 1721 _

The healing process was slow but the bruises on his face eventually disappeared and the deep gouges turned to little pink scars. He basically had no use of his legs and The doctor had confirmed that he would be lame. But Edward was a stubborn man and every morning Anne and Mary had to peel him up off the floor. This morning he had taken a particularly nasty fall but luckily only received a small nick to his forehead.

"Edward if you aren't careful you will break your arm again." She dabs at his cut and smooths a bit of ointment over top. "I'll be fine, now help me up." He tries to stand but she pushes him back into the bed, "No you need rest." She backs up but he yanks her back down, pulling her into a hard kiss. They shouldn't be doing this, not here and not with Edward so mangled. One wrong move and-

He runs his hands down her sides and the longer he kisses her the harder it is for her to pull away. He grabs at her tits and that's when she says enough is enough. She pulls away and folds his hands together, "Edward not now." He nibbles at her collarbone, "Why not? If I'm stuck in bed I want to be doing  _ something _ ." He pulls her into his lap, she can feel him through the thin linen. How long had it been? Long enough that she couldn't remember, she shakes her head. No she can't do this she needs to remain firm, but then again.. She grinds down softly, pulling a moan from the back of his throat.

He slips his hands under her shirt and this time she  _ doesn't _ pull away. He rolls her nipple between his thumb and her breath catches in her throat, "Edward" and with a flick of his wrists she's shirtless. His eyes rake over her chest and she leans forward to nibble below his ear, "Fine, but you better keep your mouth shut." He nods eagerly and she pulls him into a kiss.

His tongue immediately darts out to explore the inside of her mouth and she pulls at the buttons of his shirt.  _ Her _ hands roam his already sweaty chest and  _ His _ hands squeezes her arse. She tucks her head into his shoulder and breathes in the heavy scent of medicine, reminding her just how gentle she must be. He sucks a dark bruise into her neck and she releases his cock. It's warm in her palm and she can't help herself when she runs a teasing hand over the tip.

It really has been a long time, he bucks once into her hand and she smirks. "Anxious ain't ya?" She twists her hand and the noise he makes has her grinding hard against him. She's not sure how much longer she can tease, his hand finds its way in her trousers. He traces his hand around her clit then run a finger over her slit. "I think you're about just as excited as me." He enters her with two fingers and she gasps. She rocks against his fingers but it's not enough.

Her pants are ripped down and she hovers over him. He bucks upward, delicious friction against her clit. She knows it will be difficult to hold herself back. She sinks down, releasing a groan from each of their throats. And when she raises herself up he grunts, "Jaysus Mary, pick up the pace!" She winks and places her hands to his chest rocking just enough- "I don't know Kenway, I'm quite enjoying myself here, besides, I'm doing  _ you  _ a favor."

His only response was to lean forward, pulling her nipple into his mouth and biting viciously. "Christ Edward, you're going to rip it off!" He swirls his tongue around an attempt to soothe the pain and she bites her lip. She gets the message. She rocks her hips a bit faster and he falls back into the pillows And when he brings his thumb to her clit- "Oh god, like that." She clings tightly around his neck, pleasure shooting straight to her core.

Her hips slow to a sloppy pace and it has him begging, "Mary please, go faster." She swirls her hips but she's so close. Her toes curl and he thrusts upwards as best he can with his limited mobility. She tucks her head into his neck, her breath hot against his ear. A loud moan leaves her throat and her body tightens before euphoria hits. He thrusts up into her and she's stiff, "Oh god Edward, harder!" She grunts and bites his shoulder.

His thrusts become erratic and she knows he's close. She slips off and pulls him into her mouth. His cock twitches and his breathing evens out.  She folds herself against his chest and he smirks, "Weren't you the one who told me to keep quiet?" Mary buries her chin into his chest and mumbles, "Shut yer gob, Kenway.

\--

Elizabeth flattens herself against the door, did she walk in on what she thinks she did? She hears a muffled moan from the other side of the door, yep. She walks away shaken, Anne darts over grabbing at the handle, "What's going on? Is Edward hurt?" Elizabeth tugs on her arm, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Anne furrows her brow, "And why not?" Elizabeth grins, "They're busy making me more grand babies."

\--

Mary hears the voices from the other side of the door and leaps from the bed, pulling on her shirt just as the door flies open. Mary faces a seething Anne who stomps over and jabs Mary hard in the chest, "I decided not to bother you two because I thought you were doing something useful but you've just been fucking all day!?"

Mary's face turns a mild shade of red and her mouth falls open, "I-I" she fumbles for words all while Edward is cracking up on the bed. She smacks him in the back of the head, "Shut up Edward! You're like a child." Mary turns back to Anne who was now tapping her food impatiently on the ground, "It's nice to know your cock works, but we need to get your legs moving because I want to go home." They stare each other down until Mary eventually sighs and slings his arm over her shoulder.

She takes a step forward and they nearly fall to the floor, she looks up to her friend with the most pitiful look she could muster, "A little help please?" She rolls her eyes and grabs his other arm, dragging him to the living room. They get about halfway down the hallway before Anne yells at him, "Pick up your goddamn feet Edward!"

"I can't!" He whines and Anne snarls, "How will you ever get better if you don't try?" They come to a stop, Edward tries to take a step forward but he's slower than a turtle so the women drag him the rest of the way and tosses him on the couch. He lands hard and rubs his back. "Did you have to throw me?" Mary stretches her shoulders out and says with a smirk, "Sorry mate but you're heavy."

Anne plops down next to him and pokes his thigh, "Any feeling in these yet?" He massages the top, "Aye, it's painful though." She nods and touches a finger to his toes, "How about here?" He shakes his head and she frowns. A month and still nothing. Edward launches forward, gripping his calf tightly and shrieks in pain. Mary kneels beside him, massaging his calf, "What's wrong Edward?"

He groans and falls back into the couch as the pain begins to subside. His head luls to the side as he eventually passes out. Mary and Anne share a look of concern, that cannot be good.

\--

_ Havana, July 17, 1721 _

"Ow! Mary stop! That hurts!" Mary releases his leg with a huff and he grabs her hand, placing a kiss to the palm, "I think it's no use, I'll simply become a vegetable." She rips her hand from his and picks up his leg, flexing his foot up painfully, he winces, "This is no laughing matter, the longer you wait the higher chance you will never regain feeling in your legs." She points his foot down and he cries out, "I'm being serious, Mary, I can't do it!"

She bends his leg at the knee and he holds in a grunt, "And just who do you think will be taking care of said vegetable?" She straightens his leg back out and he releases his breath. "Why you of course." He sends her a wink and she lifts his leg up with her brows raised. "So you expect me to take care of you, Sophia, and complete my assassin contracts all on my own?" He shakes his head and she repeats her previous actions, "You have Anne."

Mary places his leg in her lap, "Anne has long paid her dues taking care of Rackham and she has her own son to take care of." She massages the muscles on his calf and he bites his lip. She brushes a hand through his hair, pulling it away from his eyes. "How about we try standing today?" He shakes his head, "No, I don't want to." She cocks her eyebrow and pulls him to the edge of the bed.

"I don't know who you think you are but you are going to stand today." He hooks his arms around her neck and she pulls him to his feet. They stand like that for a moment, allowing Edward to balance himself. She loosens her grip slightly and he takes a step forward. His foot lands flat on the floor and she grins. "Look at that Edward!" He releases her neck and stands for the first time unassisted.

The door opens and seconds later he crumples to the floor. "Uh-oh" Sophia calls from Anne's arms. Edward curses and Mary helps him back onto the bed. Anne makes sets Sophia in Edward's lap and pulls Mary aside. Edward makes a silly face at Sophia and she squeals, clapping her hands. "Edward would you like to go out today?" He turns towards them, they look suspicious, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Anne pulls a pair of crutches from behind her back, "We got these from the doctor." Sophia babbles to herself and pulls at his beard hairs, "Well Sophia," She looks up at him, "Shall we go out today?" She points at her mother and babbles away. Edward leans in close, "Is that so?" Sophia stops and he smiles at Mary, "She said no, she doesn't want to go out today."  Mary huffs and tosses the crutches on the couch next to him. She pulls Sophia from his arms and gives her a stern look.

She points at Edward and grumbles, "Sophia tell Daddy to get off his lazy arse so we can go home!" Sophia points at her father and yells something unintelligible. He throws his arms up in defense, bowing his head. He picks up the crutches and pulls himself up. "Alright, that's all the encouragement I needed."

\--

Eventually they made it to the beach, it was less than a few minutes walk but it took nearly an hour with Edward. He flops down on the bench and wipes the sweat from his brow. Mary fluffs up his hair, "I'm proud of you Edward." He gives her a weak smile and she joins Anne in building a small sandcastle. He laughs,  _ Fearsome pirates, dangerous mothers, and they build innocent sandcastles. _

His laughter drifts off and he glances into the bright caribbean waters. He sighs as a ship sails past, _This must be how Mary felt after Sophia, now_ _I understand._ He watches the crew lower the sails and the ship gains momentum. The captain barks an order, the wind distorting the sound as it whips past and Edward takes a deep breath of determination.

He stands, ignoring the crutches, and lifts a shaky leg up. He places it back down, nearly tumbling over by the uneven terrain, but stops by flexing the muscles in his leg. He swings his other leg forward,  _ You never realize how difficult walking is until you can't do it anymore. _ Sophia looks up and points at something, "What's that Sophia?" Mary's gaze follows her finger and she gasps, Anne's head pops up, "Wha-"

"Shh" Mary whispers as Edward takes another step forward, Sophia crawls towards him. Mary reaches for her but she's too fast, she hisses, "Sophia come back here." Sophia pushes herself up, throwing her little butt into the air and pushes herself up to a standing position. Anne gasps and Edward looks up, locking eyes with his daughter. He grins and holds his arms out to her, she takes a step forward and he follows soon after.

Sophia stumbles and falls but quickly picks herself back up. She grumbles something and Edward takes another step forward, Mary watches mouth agape. Sophia takes another step forward, both encouraging the other. They inch forward at nearly the same pace and when they finally reach Edward scoops her up. Sophia giggles, Mary and Anne both cheer loudly drawing attention from the people around them. Mary hops up and pulls them into a hug, "I'm so proud of you two." They share a kiss and Sophia squeals happily, giving her parents a slobbery wet kiss of her own.

\--

_ Havana, August 1st, 1721 _

Edward was now able to walk assisted with a cane but his right leg had still been giving him trouble. Even though it was stiff and painful the doctor gave Edward his blessing to travel home. They gathered their things hours later and left before night fall. Mary currently was gripped into a tight hug and tries to peel herself from Rhona's grip. She tugs on her tear soaked shirt and Rhona wipes at her nose, "Oh Mary! I'm going to miss you and the little one so much!" Mary rolls her eyes, "You're welcome to visit anytime, we're only a day away."

Rhona brushes a tear away and squeezes Sophia gently on the cheek. Edward shuffles from the bureau taking slow and practiced steps, "What about me, will you miss me?" Rhona waves a hand at him, "Oh Posh Edward, I'm glad you won't be taking up anymore space. Now my brothers will have a place to relax." Edward places a hand to his chest, "That hurts lass!" 

Rhona throws her arms around him in an embrace, "Now on that note, I'm glad you're going home Edward, you've made a lot of progress but you are still healing." she pulls away and furrows her brows, "Don't over do it." Edward grins, "Who me? Never..." and hooks arms with Mary, they head to the waiting Jackdaw and shove off.

\--

_ Great Inagua, August 9th, 1721 _

The crew gave him weary looks and it made Edward feel uneasy. He hid in the captain's cabin until the Jackdaw was tied off. Mary waits by the rigging, Sophia in hand and grins at the amount of people waiting by the docks. The gangplank is lowered and when she sets her first foot onto the dock they cheer. Thatch is there leading the crowd and when she makes her way over he squeezes her into a crushing hug, "I thought you guys deserted me!" Mary grunts in response and her chest tightens.

"Eddy, set her down. She's turning purple!" She never been so happy to hear her mother's voice. Her feet land on the dock and she doubles over, trying to regain her breath. The crowd cheers and she looks up only to grin when she see's her mother and Thatch sharing a kiss. She laughs and helps Anne off the ship, "Where's Edward?" She sighs, shaking her head, "He's coming, I had to beg him to use his cane."

Mary purses her lips and watches as Edward shuffles out of the cabin. She gives him an encouraging smile not even faltering when the crowd gasps. They fall silent when Edward's feet land on the dock. Mary's chest tightens at the disappointment etched onto his features. He shuffles down the steps toward the manor, the crowd not daring to say a word, parts around him as he walks. 

Once Edward is out of sight the crowd disperses, whispering to themselves. Thatch strides over to Mary, "I'd heard he was injured but I didn't know it was that bad." Mary shakes her head and pushes past him, "It  _ was _ worse, I'll explain later."

  
  



	18. Chapter Seventeen

August rolled into September, Sophia's gait grew steadier daily, and she was practically flying through the house by the time October arrived. (Mary became winded more times than she care to admit chasing after the sneaky tyke.) In those three months Sophia turned one, a milestone Mary was more than excited to celebrate. With little Charles in the back of her mind, she threw a party no one would soon forget.

Everyone made it to the party, well everyone except Edward. Mary knew he'd eventually make an appearance and in the meantime they opened gifts. Sophia was beyond spoiled with the copious amount of new clothing and toys. Mary doubted she would be able to wear even half of the outfits before she outgrew them.

Sophia, with the help of her mother, opened her last gift. A tiny pair of leather boots with a dress that matched perfectly. Mary thanked Elizabeth and before she could clean up the paper Thatch plopped down his present. A tiny little pup looked up at her cautiously with a big red bow around its neck. This thing couldn't have been more than eight weeks old.

Mary cocked an eyebrow and glanced up at Thatch, "What's that?" The pup stood, tail wagging joyfully, its blue eyes watch Sophia as she pulls her thumb from her mouth to reach for the new toy. Mary drags her away from the table, worried the pup may bite. Thatch grins and the puppy lets out a shrill bark, "It's a dog!" Mary furrows her brows and her gaze lands back at the black and white pup. "I see that, but what is it doing here?"

The puppy pounces on the paper littering the table, he pulls a paper into his mouth and shakes his head, ripping it to shreds. Mary bites her lip, it's darn cute but dogs sure are a handful. Sophia reaches out again and the pup bounces over happily to lick her little fingers. Thatch scoops the pup up in one of his large hands, "It's Sophia's present."

Mary sighs and rubs her temples, "A present that I'll have to take care of." Thatch frowns and scratches behind the puppy's ears, "I guess I could always just return him..." The puppy gives her a look that could break even the most menacing pirate's heart.

Mary rolls her eyes, "No it's fine, I'm sure with a little training he'd make a fine watch dog." The pup stands, tail wagging so hard his butt wiggles, and barks as if he understood what they were saying.

The celebration ended without Edward making an appearance. Needless to say He slept in his study that night, and the next night, and the one after that. By the end of the week, Edward still hadn't joined her.

The pup, who Mary grew quite fond of, wandered into Edward's study one night. Minutes later he began whimpering, Mary came bursting through the door only to see little Schooner backed into a corner with Edward's arm raised high above his head.

"Edward! Don't you lay a hand on that dog!" Edward stilled his movement long enough for the pup to cower behind Mary. Schooner barked and growled, Edward turned towards them, his eyes bloodshot and hair a mess. Edward loved animals, why was he doing this?

The two had grown distant after the incident.

He received a letter at the start of October, when she asked about it he insisted it didn't exist. He began locking his door and they went days at a time without seeing each other. He barely ate and grew thin, his eyes began to sink and his cheeks hollowed. She knew it was because of the letter and she knew it came from Bristol. Had he decided to return? Was Caroline refusing a divorce? They had an explosive fight nearly a week later.

"You need to get out of this room." Mary stands, arms crossed firmly over her chest.Edward leans back, boring angry lines into her face. He gestures towards his legs, "I can't walk Mary, no one respects me." Her hands land hard on the tabletop, knocking his papers to the floor.

"You can walk, you just choose not to! If you would have come to our daughter's party, even a blind man could have seen how loved you are!" He leans forward with a sneer, the stench of alcohol hot on his breath, "I don't even know why you bothered throwing a damn party."

She bites her lip, "You  _know_ why I wanted to celebrate-"

He leans back in his chair, eyes hard as stone, "She  _ain't_  like your  _son_." Mary's arms fall to her sides and Edward knows he's gone too far. He reaches out for her but she backs away. "It's no wonder why Caroline left you."

His throat tightens, "At least she never nagged me!" Mary's brows furrow and she crosses her arms, "I'll stop nagging you once you start thinking of someone other than yourself! Stop being selfish Edward!"

"I never called you selfish when you were wallowing after Sophia's birth! Can't I get a little sympathy for once?"

"I was scared! I didn't want to get close to her, I didn't want it to hurt when she died!"

Edward stands, he throws the chair on its side, cracking the seat right down the middle. "Will you just shut up already! He's dead let him go! You only had three days with him, how close could you have really gotten?!"

Mary's jaw tightens and she feels the sting of tears, but she clears her throat, not allowing him the satisfaction of know her hurt. She turns on her heel and heads for the door, "Sometimes I wonder why I  _ever_  loved you."

She exits the room not bothering to shut it behind her, dread fills his belly. He doesn't know what possessed him to say that, he didn't mean it. He glances down at the chair splintered on its side, his churlish manner finally hurt the one he loved the most.

He grabs his cane and hurries from the room, stopping at the doorway, "Mary!" She continues walking and his heart drops, the same scene from years ago replaying. "Mary if you leave now-" He stops himself and shakes his head,  _It's no use._

Ah Tabai sent her on a mission after that, Adé was asked to join and he was more than happy to accept. They left as soon as the Jackdaw was loaded and ready, Mary didn't even bother to glance twice at the cove as they left.

\--

_Forts, October 25th 1721_

They were able to anchor the Jackdaw behind the Tortugas fort without arising suspicion. They lowered the dinghy and slowly paddled their way to the Templar fort. Adé rowed in silence and Mary kept lookout, her shoulders stiff and jaw tight. "What's got the Captain's woman so ruffled?" Mary lowers her spy glass and furrows her brow, "I am nobody's  _woman_."

"I apologize master Kidd, I did not mean to offend." Mary sighs, scrubbing her face with her palms. The boat slows as the beach comes closer then finally comes to a stop. The pair pull the boat onto the beach and survey the land, "Luck is on our side, it seems as though no one is here." Mary scales the wall, hoping from one foot hold to the next, "Aye, but I'm sure it won't last for long so we better hurry."

They pull themselves up over the edge just as a pair of well armed soldiers stroll by, "They'll be here any time now. Have you prepared the war room?" Their boots grow louder as they pass, "Only waiting on Thomas to deliver the parchment." The foot falls stop just on the other side of the crates, Mary leans forward, ready to strike, "Good, the Grandmaster would have our heads-" A bell rings three times and the two men curse and hurry away.

Mary watches as a ship is tied off at the docks, the gangplank is lowered and off walks a young man with dark brown hair smoothed back against his scalp. The crew parts around him, an air of authority surrounding the lad, who couldn't have been more than nineteen.

The two soldiers from before salute him and he flashes a bright smile. "Grandmaster waits, shall we escort you, Simon?" The teen's eyes narrow, "That's commodore Murphy to you." The soldier kneels, "My apologies, may I-" The boy waves him off, "No I know where I am going, get out of my sight."

The two soldiers nod and scurry away, Simon's smirk returns and he struts through the gate. Mary and Adé follow the kid through the fort until they make it to the meeting room. They hang from the edge of the tower and watch as the guards pull the door open for the young man. "How do we get inside?" Adé asks and Mary sighs, searching for any sort of opening.  _There_!

Her eyes narrow in on a small window at the top of the tower. She shuffles along the wall, her fingertips digging into the dirt. "I found an opening, follow me Adé." She whispers and the two shuffle carefully along the wall.

Her arms burn, it's been so long since she's had to hold herself up like this.  _Damn that year off._  She places her toe into a hole in the wall, just to get some weight off her poor arms-

She slips and nearly plummets to the ground, Adé grabs her by the wrist and drags her back up. Her heart pounds heavily in her chest and they hear the loud crack of brick against stone. She glances down at the brick now lying in shards on the ground, "Christ Adé, you saved my life." He grins and she pushes off from the ledge, landing on the scaffolding.

They make it to the window, it's tiny, Adé shakes his head, "I don't think I'm going to fit." Mary pulls herself up and slides through, "I'll just have to go in alone, keep watch Adé."

The room is dark and she can barely find the door, she shuffles through kicking a cannon ball in the process. She bites her lip and curses, "God dammit!" And stumbles a few more times before pulling the door open a crack,  _No one here._

She shuffles her way down the staircase, smirking when she hears, "Grandmaster, it's good to finally meet you." She quickens her pace as she nears the meeting room. She halts at the bottom, the room is filled with at least a dozen guards.

She curses again under her breath, she can't just sneak through and she certainly can't take any chances with attacking. Two men play a round of checkers so who knows how long they'll be playing. She takes a seat for a second to think but when her sheathe hits the stone step one of the men hops up.

"Did you hear that?" His opponent jabs a finger to the tabletop, "You ain't getting out of this just cause I'm winning." The man flips him off, "I'm serious!"

"Fine, but if it turns out to be nothing you owe me double."

Mary's breath hitches in her throat as the men disperse, she flattens herself against the wall and begs that their search won't last long. "Ah ha!" Her heart skips a beat and she cocks her blade, the voice is just behind the wall. "Someone made a mistake today."

The room is filled with the sound of blades being unsheathed,  _Shite._  She takes a deep breath and just as she's about to step out into the room it's shakes with the resounding boom of cannon fire. The men cheer and charge out of the room.

Mary takes a step away from the wall and wipes the sweat from her brow. That was too close for her comfort and she doesn't care to stick around to see if they'll come back. She charges down the hall and leaps into the rafters. She follows the beams through the hallways until she finally finds the meeting room.

She peeks inside noticing the lad from before with three other men. One man is a portly gentleman with a receding hairline, the man on his left is much thinner with bronze colored hair. He had a goatee and mustache that curled up at the ends. Across from him had a stiff upper lip that commanded authority from the others.

He sat tapping his fingers against the table impatiently, someone must be late. The door opens and they all rise except powdered wig man who furrows his brows, "You're late." The man enters the room, practically gliding as he walks. He chuckles, "I do apologize, I had to deal with a little skirmish outside."

The portly man's brows raise and he stammers, "What of my goods? Is my ship still in one piece." The man gestures towards the chairs, "I would never allow my guest's belongings to be stolen from lowly pirates. Don't worry, my men will put an end to this quickly."

Mary's breath hitches,  _Has Adé been caught?_  She has a mission to complete and she knows Adé can handle his own but she can't help that nagging in the back of her mind. The man takes a seat at the head of the table, brown hair tied into a neat ponytail at the back of his head.

He watches his associates carefully and folds his hands in front of him, "I am so glad to finally meet all of you in person. Commodore we met earlier." He nods at the young man who smirks back. The portly man leans forward to shake hands, "Nico Cobo, I've brought the merchandise you have asked for." The man grins, "Good, where have you taken them?"

Nico straightens his back and clears his throat, "I was instructed to send them to the cellar." The man leans back, turning towards the bronze haired man who had yet to speak, "And are you Torres?" The man shakes his head, "No, lo siento, He has passed away, I've come in his place. Mi nombre es Martín García Márquez."

The man frowns, "Ah, I am sorry to lose such an important man. Do you have his research like I asked?" Martín slides a stack of papers over, "Si señor. There were a few pages that Señor Torres did not translate before he died." The man flips quickly through that papers, "This is enough, thank you."

The powdered wig man slams his hand down, commanding attention from the room, "Enough! I demand you explain why we are all here! I don't know why we couldn't have just met in France!" The man leans forward, "You must be Colonel Du Pont, while France is a beautiful country, you must understand that the piece of eden is here in the Caribbean."

Du Pont leans back in his chair with a frown, he mumbles something under his breath. "Excuse me?" The colonel sits upright in his chair, back stiff as a board, "My apologies Grandmaster Bates." The man smiles, "Thank you, but please you may all call me Jackson."

Jackson stands and spreads a map out over the table, "May the father of understanding guide us." The Grandmaster crosses out several small islands and explains, "Since the Observatory has been sealed for the next millennia the council has decided we must move forward with the Fountain of Youth."

"What will we be doing with this Fountain?" Martín asks and Jackson smirks, "We will become immortal."

The room goes silent, Martín and Nico shift uncomfortably in their chairs. Simon leans back, asking, "And how will we find such a place?" Jackson laughs and his eyes shift over to Nico, "With the merchandise I have purchased, we will have hundreds searching for us." Mary's brows furrow,  _Of course they'd use slaves._

"Nico, how many have you brought me now?"

"Only twenty, the weather was not kind and we lost many in our journey." Jackson curses and rubs his chin, "I'll need one hundred by week's end." Nico nods and Jackson flips through Torres' research again. "Martín, I read somewhere that Tulum was once home to the assassins. What have we learned?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing señor, they did not leave a trace." Jackson purses his lips, "Let's tear that place apart, just to be sure." There is a crash loud enough to shake the building and Nico leaps from his chair, "I thought you said your men would take care of this!"

"Hmm, we will have to meet another time it seems, we will be in touch." Mary is gone before Jackson can even stand, she weaves through the hallways and exits the building only to shield her eyes from the smoke. The damn place was up in flames!

She doesn't recognize any of the crew so she flees as quickly as her legs will carry her, spotting the row boat with Adé waiting patiently inside, "Adé get the boat in the water we've gotta go!"

\--

_Great Inagua, August 10th, 1721_

-

_Dearest Edward,_

_I should have known sooner that it would come to this, we were young and foolish. Perhaps if we would have listened to Father we wouldn't have drifted apart. I wish everyday for your return to Bristol but whatever you choose you have my support._

_Love always, Caroline_

-

Edward drops the letter to his desk and rubs his face with his palm, All these years and  _no_ w she want to fix their marriage? He's sent so many letters and the first one that had money she replied to. He wads up the letter and tosses it across the room, she has her payment why should he even bother with a reply.

There's a knock on the door and the person slips in before he can even say enter. She saunters to his desk clad in only a white linen shirt that rides up a bit in the front. She kneels, ghosting her hands up his thighs to undo his belt. He smirks, "Something you need Captain Read?" She wets her lips and winks.

\--

_At Sea, November 1st, 1721_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm damn sure Adé,"

Mary grips the wheel so tight she can feel the wood splintering in her palm. Adé pulls out his spy glass, trying to find out where in the hell they were. Mary's sailed through storms before but she's never had the ship actually redirected. They're just lucky they didn't end at the bottom of the ocean.

Mary sighs, "I think the fog is starting to clear up."

\--

_Great Inagua, August 19th, 1721_

_-_

_Dearest Edward,_

_The Emperor returned to Bristol last night, I was so eager to see you that I waited at the docks. Imagine my disappointment when the last person to leave wasn't you. I will hold onto this letter until I know where to contact you, until then this is goodbye._

_Love always, Caroline_

-

 _The Emperor? The war has been over for half a decade now, it should have returned years ago._ Edward scratches at the stubble on his chin,  _What game are you playing Caroline?_ He crumpled the letter, discarding it with the last one.

\--

_At Sea, November 10th, 1721_

Mary swallows the lump in her throat as they pass Cape Bonavista. Too many painful memories surround the cove for her. Adé places a hand to her shoulder, making her jump at the contact. His eyes are soft; he knows something's bothering her. She squeezes his hand and fixes her gaze back to the sea.

\--

_Great Inagua, August 24th, 1721_

-

_Dearest Edward,_

_It have been nearly a week and I have yet to hear word from you. I raised enough courage to ask Captain Dolzell of your fate, he explained that you joined another crew. I hope you are safe._

_Love always, Caroline_

-

Edward was fed up with these letters, Caroline knew damn well where he was and why he wasn't coming home. Why is she acting like nothing has happened? He picks up a pen and starts a letter, if she won't stop he needs to tell her about Mary. There's a knock at the door and he jumps, the handle turns and he scrambles to hide the letter.

Mary tosses his shirt at him, "Will you just get ready!" Edward's eyes flick down to the cloth now lying in his lap, "I told you I'm not going." He glances up at her and she looks about ready to rip his head off. She folds her arms over her chest and tightens her jaw, "Sophia is turning one, I will  _no_ t have you ruin this day for me!" He tosses the shirt behind him.

Mary slams her fist hard on the desk "God dammit Edward!" She tugs on the sleeve of his shirt, "I said get ready!" He pulls his arm back, "And I said I'm not going!" She tugs on his sleeve again but this time she falls to the ground, sleeve in hand. She throws the torn fabric at him and bites back bitter tears, "You're such an arse Edward!"

She stomps from the room, slamming the door behind her. Edward leans back with a sigh, he rests his head in his hands. He knows how much this means to her, but he just can't do it. The looks he'll receive and this whole Caroline mess... he'll just ruin the party. He crumpled up the letter and it too joins the pile.

\--

_Havana, November 30th, 1721_

Mary was anxious to return home, she knew it, Adé knew it and the crew knew it. This mission shouldn't have taken more than a week and a month later she still hadn't returned. Rhona needs help Mary insists, Adé knows better but he goes along with it, Ah Tabai asked him to watch her after all...

\--

_Great Inagua, October 20th, 1721_

-

_Dearest Edward,_

_I've heard a treaty has been signed, I have a someone to introduce to you when you return._

_Love always, Caroline_

-

Mary left that night without even a goodbye, Edward rubbed his cheek watching from his window as the Jackdaw left port. She deserved so much more than him. He turns back to the letter,  _An introduction?_  He sighs crumpling the letter and it joins its friends on the floor.

\--

_Great Inagua, November 1st, 1721_

_-_

_Dearest Edward,_

_You have two weeks to make good on your promise, it's been two years and I have yet to receive a reply. Two weeks Edward._

_Love always, Caroline_

-

Edward moved all of his belongings back into his office, Mary's bed no longer welcomed him. All this time Caroline was waiting for him, but he loves Mary now. Right? I mean they have a beautiful daughter and... when was the last time they talked without it ending in an argument?

He thought back,  _I love Mary and I love Sophia, Caroline had her chance._  He hangs his head in his hands,  _but the things I said to her, and the things I said about her son. I can't even forgive myself._  He leans his forehead against the table,  _I'll just disappear, She'd want that._

The door squeaked open and his head bounced up, hoping Mary came to save him.

Schooner scampered in, tail wagging happily behind him and barked once. Edward sighs and pats his lap, welcoming the pup over. He flops down, rolling over for belly rubs. Edward chews nervously at his lip,  _That's it, I'll just go._

\--

_Great Inagua, November 20th, 1721_

-

_Dear Edward,_

_I cannot believe I was stupid enough to believe you would come home. Remember that person I wanted to introduce you to? It was your daughter Edward, our daughter. She is now a year old and she is beautiful, it's a shame she will never meet her father._

_Love, Caroline_

-

Edward lowers the letter, his blood running cold.  _I have a daughter?_  He takes in a breath and stands,  _I have another daughter._  He gets only two paces away from the desk before he falls to his knees. He clutches at his chest, his shirt too constricting. How can he explain to Mary that he abandoned his first child?

\--

_Great Inagua, December 30th, 1721_

_-_

_Dear Edward,_

_I guess you deserve an update, Jennifer is learning to walk, she falls but gets right back up. She is no quitter, just like her father. She looks like you, she has your hair and your eyes. Please come home Edward._

_Love, Caroline_

-

Mary is gone, Caroline is gone, and Edward's heart ached. His heart ached for Mary and for Caroline, Sophia and for Jennifer. How could he have been so dumb?  _Of course she was pregnant! That's why she insisted on living with her parents, Stupid, stupid Edward!_

\--

_Great Inagua, January 17th, 1722_

-

_Edward,_

_Jennifer is asking of you Edward, I do not know what to tell her. Should I tell her you abandoned us? It wouldn't be fair to tell her that since you didn't know. But would you have still left?_

_Sincerely yours, Caroline_

-

He swallowed a lump in his throat, she's given up on him. It's so painful to read, why hadn't his letters reached her? "Damn it!" He smashes his fist into the wall, startling Schooner from a dead sleep. Edward leans his forehead against the wall, frustrated and tired, so very tired.

\--

_Great Inagua, February 28th, 1722_

_-_

_Edward,_

_No more than two years! You promised me! What keeps you wandering? Do I not make you happy?_

_Caroline_

-

Mary returned last week but she still hadn't come to see him, she's given up too.

\--

_Great Inagua, March 9th, 1722_

-

_Dear Edward,_

_We received your letter asking for a divorce, I regret to inform you that Caroline has passed away. I wasn't planning on responding back, abandonment doesn't deserve a response. However, while I was cleaning Mister Scott's office I came across several unopened letters from you. Edward, you said in your last letter that you have a life you enjoy out in the west. Is there room for Jennifer? If I don't hear from you by May I will assume the answer is no._

_Best Wishes, Rose_

\--

Edward wipes his tears on the back of his sleeve. Caroline is dead and it was Emmet's fault! If he would have received just one of her letters,  _one_! He would have been back to Bristol in a heartbeat. She wouldn't be dead and his daughter wouldn't have gone seven years without a father! He scribbles the last sentence on the paper just as he hears the door click shut.

"Edward?"

His head bounces up, Mary stands at the door, hazy through his tears. He wipes his eyes once more on his sleeve and leans back in his chair. The world spins as he tries to focus on her silhouette, "Aye?" The room is dark, the only light is coming from the lantern on his desk. Mary plays nervously with her sleeve, Edward's fingers click softly on his desk, Neither know where to begin.

"I-" they both start, Edward bites his lip and Mary sighs. He stands, tucking the papers away then shuffles so he is standing in front of his desk. Mary watches him and in three quick strides, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Their lips glide together with absolutely no rhythm. The flame between them dwindling with each press of their lips. She bites his lip and he parts them, his hands fumble with her shirt. This is a dance the two are so familiar with but there is no love behind it.

He pops the last button and the white linen falls to the floor. Her nipples pink and welcoming, he pulls one into his mouth rolling his tongue over the hardened bud. She moans, tangling her hands in his hair. His hand is toying with her other breast, firm under his palm and the other wanders under her waistband.

His thumb brushes her clit and she hikes her leg up on the desk behind him. He can feel her warmth through her trouser, he groans and flips their positions. Their pants are quickly shod and he's positioned at her entrance. She wraps her legs around his waist watching him as he enters her fast and hard.

She leans back onto the desk as he thrusts into her. She holds onto the desk for support and rocks her hips up, meeting each one of his strokes. He throws her leg over his shoulder allowing him in deeper, he hits that spot inside her that causes her toes to curl and she's close.

Edward leans down, pulling her bruised nipple back into his mouth, his fingers back on her clit. She gasps, the pleasure too much and now it's nearing painful. He slams into her harder, rocking the desks with each of his thrusts and she comes undone. She screams his name loud and her voice is raw. He spills his seed inside her, warm and sticky.

There's pounding on the door, Elizabeth's worried shouts come from the other side of the door. The dog is barking, Sophia is crying but Mary and Edward stay joined together. Watching each other carefully as the other regains their lost breath.

Mary hops from the desk, leaving Edward staring at a spot on the wall. Mary pulls on her trousers and buttons her shirt, leaving the only evidence that in the air. Mary leaves the room without another word and Edward returns to his desk. To reread his letter.

\--

_Great Inagua, April 27th, 1722_

Edward watched as Mary loads the Jackdaw for her next mission. It'd been long enough, they've both had time to think. He clutched the crumpled letters with shaking hands, today was the day Edward let Mary in.

He shuffled towards the docks, cane in one hand, papers in the other. The looks on his back made him want to crawl back into his hole but he held his head high. Mary was much more important than his comfort. "Mary?" he asked from the dock.

She glanced at him from over her shoulder, immediately returning to her work. "Did you need something Kenway?" Edward's heart beat hard in his chest and he tightened his grip on his cane. She was mad at him and he deserved it. He glances at her shoulder, the cloth now stained brown with old blood.

He frowns, "Mary, we need to talk." Her shoulders stiffen and she sighs. "I already know what you're going to say." Edward swallows, his mouth had never felt so dry before. Mary turns, her eyes soft and a bitter smile etched into her face.

Edward's hands tremble as she comes closer. She places a kiss to his cheek, chewing her lip as she backs away. "I was hoping last night would change your mind but I know you're still returning to Bristol." He reaches out for her but she backs away, "But Mary-"

"Don't make this any harder Kenway." She deepened her voice, the way it was when they weren't anything other than privateers. He wets his lips, this is going the completely wrong direction. "Mary, I'm sorry..." She slips into the Captain's cabin leaving Edward breathless.

\--

Mary tucks her face into her knees, she knew this was coming so why was it so damn hard? She jumps when she feels the hand on her shoulder. "Mary, I'm not returning to Bristol." She tucks her face further and he rubs her back gently.

"Caroline is dead."

She looks up at him, eyes red and puffy, "I'm so sorry Edward." she croaks but he shakes his head. "She'd been writing me letters while I was gone, she never left me like I thought." He hands the letters over and she scans through them.

She lowers the papers and asks, "Who did she want to introduce? I think there's a letter missing." He rubs the back of his neck, "Aye, that's what we need to discuss." He grabs onto her hand, stroking the top gently. Their eyes meet and he smiles, "Sophia wasn't my first child."

Mary's jaw drops, "But you said-"

"I didn't know she was pregnant." He hands over the letters that spoke of Jennifer. Mary's eyes bounce back and forth furiously as she finishes the last three letters. She lowers the papers and chews on her lip, "It says she wants a response by May but it's already April, we'll never send a response in time."

Edward smiles, "We?"

Mary cocks an eyebrow, "You want to bring her here don't you?"

\--

_Great Inagua, June 17th, 1722_

Mary continued her search for the fountain, Nico was assassinated and they freed at least 100 slaves that day. Edward sent his letter, growing anxious everyday that Jennifer hadn't made an appearance.

Mary took a week off after returning, orders coming straight from her mentor. She grew pale and he'd insisted that she rest before she overworks herself. She was glad to rest though, having a nagging headache for the past two weeks. Mary groaned quietly in bed and Edward sat anxiously in his office.

An unfamiliar ship comes into port, he leaps from his chair and darts into Mary's room. He shakes her and she groans, rolling over onto her side, "Edward please leave me alone." She begs but his shaking continues, "Get out of bed Mary!"

She sucks in a deep breath of air and sits up drenched in a layer of sweat. She looks up at him, his eyes glowing with an emotion somewhere between excitement and fear. Her stomach flutters,  _Jennifer must have arrived._

He practically pulls her all the way to the dock and she eyes the unfamiliar ship. She steps onto the warm wood of the deck, she watches the first person to step off. He's a young man with auburn hair with a thick set of sideburns. His green eyes sparkle as the sun catches them and he turns back, saying something to someone on the ship. She can't see who he's talking to.

He lowers his hand and helps a small child across the gangplank. She looks scared and Mary doesn't blame her, Edward toys nervously with a flower he picked along the way. The girl stops in front of Edward and he kneels, he says something to her and she clutches the toy tightly to her chest. The child meets her eyes, ocean blue's staring back at her, there's no denying who her father is.

Edward hands the flower over and she flashes him a smile. He stands and with each step they take Mary's stomach bubbles. He guides the child over, her mind races as Sophia kicks unhappily at Mary's hip, struggling to get down. Edward pulls Sophia from Mary's arms and she's thankful because she's feeling faint.

She's so mad at herself for reacting like this, she's just a child. He kneels down again and smiles, "And Jennifer, this is your sister, Sophia." She can't hold it in anymore. Darting to the nearest bush, she empties the contents of her stomach. Jennifer watches Mary curiously as she wipes her mouth on her sleeve.

_What a great first impression._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I over heard the nurse today telling a joke to a resident, figured I share it because it gave me a good laugh, then again it was pretty early in the morning haha. Comment with your guess and if you get it right I'll let you name a special new character~
> 
> What's a pirate's favorite letter?


	19. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N I wanted to thank everyone for the many recent favorites and follows! Moonlight answered the riddle in the last chapter so they get to pick a character name. The answer was the 'c' Pirates love the C. I apologize for the late update, lots of stress the past few months but I think everything will be going back on track soon. I want to thank VallasRevas again for helping me with this chapter! Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_ Great Inagua, June 17th, 1722 _

Sea blue eyes gaze up curiously at Mary's extended hand. She pulls her little doll closer to her chest and backs up into Edward's knees. Mary frowns, lowering her hand back to her side. Jennifer tugs on Edward's sleeve and he bends down to listen.

Mary tries her hardest not to feel hurt when the child whispers, "What happened to her eye?" Mary touches her scar gently and her chest tightens painfully. Over ten years and the wound is still as fresh as the day she received it.

"Miss Scott!" Mary watches as an auburn haired lad hurries to Jennifer's side.

He pushes the child towards Mary, resting his hands at her shoulders, "That was very rude of you," he then grabs Mary's hands, "I apologize miss, I really should have been keeping a better eye on her." He bows and places a kiss to the top of her hand.

Mary laughs, such pleasantries for just a lowly pirate? She glances at Edward who'd been glaring daggers into the back of the lad's head. She pulls her hand away with a grin, "You two must be exhausted from your travels, we'll get you set up in the guest house. I don't think I caught your name Mister..."

The lad's green eyes sparkle in the afternoon sun and he flashes a bright dimpled smile, "Please call me Nicholas." Edward clears his throat loudly adjusting Sophia at his hip. Mary gestures towards the manor, "Well, let's get going Nicolas."

\--

The trip up to the guest house was a silent one, well between Edward and Mary anyway. Nicholas babbled on about Bristol and how the weather was just so different here and that he'd surely have to go out and buy some lighter clothes. Edward grumbled under his breath mocking the poor kid while Mary laughs quietly to herself, she'd never seen jealous Edward and she was sure having fun with it.

Nicholas clearly took a liking to Mary, his touch lingering a bit longer than necessary when he'd been told to rest up until dinner. Edward grumbled again and stormed ahead, "I'll show Jennifer to her room, find me when you two are finished fooling around  _ Mary. _ "

She rolls her eyes at the sound of the door slamming and Nicholas rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "Looks as though he's smitten." Mary smirks, "He better be, I ain't going along with this just for Sophia." Green eyes widen and Nicholas' face brightens the color of a tomato, which isn't that hard to do with his light complexion. "I beg your pardon?"

Mary squeezes that lad's shoulder, "You are quite charming but unfortunately Edward and I are already together," she pats him gently on the cheek, "Besides I'm much too old for you." Mary heads back to the manor hoping Edward calmed down at least a little.

\--

Mary leans in the doorway as Edward places Sophia in her bed and asks, "What was that all about?" He pulls the covers up to Sophia's chin and places a kiss to her forehead. She let's out a big yawn and he turns to Mary, eyebrow raised, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She pushes off from the door frame and crosses her arms over her chest, "If I did know any better I'd say you were jealous of the poor kid." Edward's eyes flick from her face to her arms and his frown deepens.

"I'd really not like to talk about this while our child is trying to sleep." Mary sighs and smoothes the wrinkles from her blouse. Their relationship still a bit rocky from the past few months, "Where's Jennifer?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah, well I'll go start supper..." Mary turns on her heel and heads for the door, she can hear Edward's shuffling footsteps behind her. The door clicks seconds after she gets into the hallway and she pushed against the wall.

She spins in his grasp and his lips are immediately at her neck, "Edward," she sighs as his tongue soothes a nip at her collar bone. He lifts her up, her legs immediately wrap around his waist. She can feel his hardness brushing against the warmth of her trousers. "Edward we can't do this here."

His mouth makes a hot path up her neck as her nibbles just under her jaw. She wants to push away so badly but it's been such a long time since they've made love. "Why not?" He asks, voice husky and warm in her ear. She groans as feels the warmth in her belly spreads throughout her body.

She wets her now dry lips. He grinds his hips into her and sucks hard on her neck. She bites her lip to keep her voice steady, "Is this how you want Jennifer to find out about us?" His mouth trails down over her chest, "This isn't a good idea, it can wait."

He grinds into her again and she tightens her legs around his hips. "Have your breasts gotten bigger?" The softest of moans leaves her mouth and he smirks, finally making it to her lips, his tongue finds its way inside her mouth and she clings to his chest, resolve quickly dying at his touch. 

She rocks her hips against his and they both groan into the kiss. His hands find her arse and he squeezes, that's all she needs to remind her where they are and how they're lucky they haven't been caught yet.

She wriggles from his grasp and places a soft kiss to his lips, "I need to get supper started or we'll be eating breakfast instead." Mary hurries off towards the kitchen not daring to look back because she knows she'd just be pulling him to the bedroom instead.

\--

Mary never liked the idea of butchering chickens, She could kill a hundred templars without batting an eye but putting down an animal, even one for food, always upset her. Butchering this chicken however upset her for a completely different reason. She places her bloody knife down on the cutting board and leans against the table immediately regretting the decision to cook supper.

A hand brushes up and down her back, a touch she's so grateful to receive. She leans forward and sighs, glance over to see who the hands belonged to. Elizabeth smiles and pulls her up, guiding her to a chair. "Why don't I take over for a bit..." and she places a bucket at Mary's feet.

She groans at the reason with the bucket was there, feeling queasy she pushes it away.  _ You don't need to puke, you'll be alright Mary. _ Elizabeth cuts into the gut and pulls the intestines through the hole. The squishing sounds are enough to have Mary retching into the very bucket she told herself she didn't need.

She vomits several more times before Elizabeth eventually breaks the silence, "How far along are you?" Mary groans again, holding her head in her hands, eyes shut tight refusing to look at the contents of the bucket. If it's that obvious to her mother it's only a matter of time before Edward figures it out.

"About three months."

Elizabeth hums and begins shelling the peas. "Have you told Edward yet?" Such a simple question and yet Mary feels queasy at the thought. She can't tell him, not yet at least. She shakes her head, "I don't want to tell him." Telling him would mean admitting that she's pregnant and she's not ready to face that reality. "Besides, he's stressed enough with Jennifer."

"I wouldn't wait too long dear, he'll find out sooner rather than later."

Mary taps her fingers nervously against the table and Elizabeth finishes filleting the chicken. "What did you want to do with this dear?" Mary ignores the questions, focusing instead on the sickness. She's stronger than this.  _ I can't lose another child, I just can't. _

"I'm not familiar with these spices,” continues Elizabeth. “I think you're going to have to finish this up." Mary vomits into the bucket again and she's glad her mother doesn't acknowledge it. She doesn't like to be thought as weak.  _ I'm not going to lose this baby, I'm just not. _

\--

Mary rolls her peas around on her plate, ignoring the chatter around her and instead focusing on the odor wafting from the chicken. Her stomach rolls and she bolts up from her chair, "Excuse me..." All eyes are on her as she hurries from the room to find an appropriate place to hurl.

Silverware scraping porcelain is the only sound that fills the room as Mary retakes her seat at the table. She's sure everyone heard her and it's embarrassing. Elizabeth pats Mary's back and she returns to rolling her peas with her fork. "You don't like your food?" Nicholas asks.

Mary's eyes flick up to Jennifer, who sits directly across from her. Her blue eyes are bright and curious, Mary tugs at her shirt feeling as though this young child could see straight through her.  _ She's too young, there's no way that she'd know.  _ Jennifer pouts at her steward and stabs her chicken with her fork, "I can't eat it, it hurts my mouth!"

She should have known better than to use those spices. The poor child grew up in Bristol, she's probably never eaten anything hotter than pepper. "Jennifer don't pick your food up like that it's rude!" Nicholas scolds her and Anne giggles, waving him away, "When you've dealt with dirty old pirates all of your life dining etiquette doesn't seem to matter anymore."

His face burns brightly and Anne giggles again, Jenny asks excitedly, "You're a pirate aren't you, I've always wanted to see a pirate!" The voices all blur into one when all Mary can think is how bad her food smells. 

Mary's pulse races with thoughts she shouldn't be thinking, who know what will even happen six months from now? Mary turns back towards her plate, determined to feed her unborn baby. She picks up the fork, bringing the chicken to her mouth. She chews it trying not to remember what happened before it was cooked. And the sounds of the guts as Elizabeth-

The memory makes her stomach do a flip, she pushes the plate away in disgust. She glances over at Sophia who's dropped more than half of her food onto the floor. Schooner is there patiently waiting to clean the rest up for her. Sophia picks up a piece of her chicken and raises it in front of her. 

Schooner sits obediently, wagging his tail, she drops the morsel into Schooner's waiting mouth and squeals with joy. Mary frowns, Schooner has grown just as fast as Sophia who will be two in less than two months. She picks up Sophia's spoon and decides it may be easier to feed Sophia than try and gag down her own meal.

"Mary are you sick?" Jenny asks almost out of the blue, all eyes land on the small child and the room goes silent. Mary slowly lowers her fork. Schooner barks  and Mary tosses him another piece of chicken to keep him quiet. Her heartbeat pounds loudly in her ears,  _ This child is too damn observant. _ "No why do you ask?"

Mary's eyes dart around the room, Elizabeth avoids eye contact, Thatch is too caught up with Elizabeth to be listening, Anne is busy feeding Jacob who refused to feed himself after watching Sophia, Nicholas looks like he's about to scold Jennifer again and when she looks at Edward her breath catches in her throat.

Edward is worried; she can see it in his eyes. She glances back at Jennifer and frowns. "You sure have been throwing up a lot," Jennifer says as she picks at her food again, Mary returns to feeding Sophia, hoping Jennifer was satisfied enough to drop the subject.

"Miss Rose was sick a lot, she said it was the baby. Are you having a baby Mary?"

Mary's eyes widen but she continues feeding Sophia, ignoring the question,  _ Christ this child is relentless, there's no denying her parentage. _ Nicholas scolds her again, "Jenny, you shouldn't ask things like that, it's not polite." Mary sighs and places the fork to the plate.  _ What better time to do this than now? _ "Yes."

The room grows silent for the third time, Thatch's bite of food hovers just outside his mouth and all eyes are on her again. Edward's brows furrow and Jenny's eyes sparkle. "What?" The room asks in unison. Their eyes meet and Mary's throat is too dry, she wets her lips and her voice cracks as she whispers, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Jenny cheers and the adults all shift uncomfortably in their chairs. Well, all except Nicholas who is completely oblivious and simply congratulates the expecting mother. Edward's face goes pale as he sits dumbstruck and she repeats it again, "I am having a  _ baby _ ."

\--

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mary sighs and closes her book. "I thought you'd be with Jennifer a little longer."

He's at the desk before she even has time to look up. His eyes are cold, but she can still see excitement sparkling beneath their blue surface. Her heart skips a beat and now she's worried about  _ him _ if she's unable to carry this child to term. It's hard enough for her, but to go and disappoint him  _ again _ ?

"Don't change the subject Mary."

She slips from the chair and hooks her arms around his neck. "I was going to tell you soon but Jennifer beat me to it." She seals the statement with a kiss and he places a palm over her belly, the warmth soothing her upset stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks, breaking their embrace, she places her hand over his. "I was scared. I still am... What will happen when I can't carry her to term again."

Edward shakes his head. "Don't talk like you've already lost her." He touches her stomach so gently she almost doesn't feel it, "I have a good feeling about this one, she’s strong, I can  _ fee _ l it." Mary smiles, "You're taking this surprisingly well with all this stress between Jennifer and finding the fountain of youth-"

"You're not going on anymore missions."

She cocks an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He pulls her head to his chest. If she can't see him she can't argue, right? Mary stands awkwardly, head pressed to his chest, "Edward let go." He holds her tighter and she has to pry herself from his arms. "You can't control me Edward-"

"You're not going on anymore contracts until she’s born."

Mary blinks, Edward is stubborn, yes, but he's never told her she couldn't do something. "I know you're worried, but this is important-"

"There are plenty of others who can go in your place."

She rolls her eyes and hooks her arms around his neck. "We'll see Edward."

\--

_ Great Inagua, June 25th, 1722 _

"But Menor-"

"Edward is right. It is dangerous for you to be out in your condition."

Ah Tabai leans back in his chair, Mary crosses her arms seething at Edward. The big baby reported her! She's been through this before, she's not some fragile flower!

"Don't be stubborn, that child is relying on you to protect it and yet you want to go out there and put your life in danger? Why?" Edward taps his foot on the floor waiting for an answer that Mary could not give. Why did she want to put herself in harm's way?

Mary chews on her lip and shrugs, Edward's about to say something bitter, but Ah Tabai cuts him off, "I guess now would be the best time to start training." Mary's arms fall to her sides and she cocks her eyebrow. "Training? But I'm already a Master Assassin."  _ What was he playing at? _

Ah Tabai rises and guides her to his desk. She follows his lead and take a seat as he asks, confused. She frowns as her fingers nervously brush against the hard wood of the desk. Ah Tabai hands her a leather book with a worn cover, the title  _ Assassin's Creed _ written in bold on the cover. "Mary, I would like you to become a mentor."

\--

Excitement quickly turned to dread, as doubts run through her mind. Everything from the inability to gain respect from her peers to the loss of their newest addition. Mary is a whirlwind of uncertainty that is sure to come crashing down. She locked herself in her room after they returned, reminding Edward of the dark times shortly after Sophia was born.

But Mary's strong. She would conquer this fear like she's done before.

She lies on the bed, stroking her swelling belly, begging to feel  _ somethin _ g from inside for the thousandth time that day. If she asked enough time it would coax the child into moving, right? She can remember the first time Sophia kicked, it was the first time she'd seen Edward in a month, maybe some isolation will do her some good.

Mary knows something is wrong because she's four months into her pregnancy and she still hasn't felt anything.  _ She should be moving, why isn't she moving yet? _ "Come on baby, move." She pats her belly biting her lip refusing to break into tears. She's in control of her humors, completely in control.

Jenny knocks on the door, asking through the wood, "Mary are you awake?" She feels the first tear slip down,  _ She sounds so worried. I can't believe I'm doing this to her. _

"Shh Jenny, let her sleep," Edward says in response.  _ Why does Edward have to be so good to me? I've done nothing to deserve this. _

"But it's almost supper, why is she sleeping?" Mary gives up on holding her tears back.  _ She hates being pregnant. _ She hates crying, she hates being worried, and most of all she hates the looks she gets. Not the looks from the strangers or the congratulations. No, she hates the looks from her family. The looks that say  _ I'm so sorry you've lost a child and I'm so sorry you might loose your next one _ . She hates the constant reminder that one wrong move-

"She's tired, making a baby is hard work, Jenny. Now, go play with Sophia and Jacob."

The door opens and Mary rolls over to face the wall, she wants to cry alone. She doesn't want anyone worrying about her. The bed dips and he tucks a beaded strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you hungry?"

Mary rolls over and tucks her face into his lap. "I think something is wrong Edward." She rolls onto her back, lifting her shirt up. Her belly is not quite large enough to be seen through the shirt but isn't small enough to deny the child growing inside. He rubs his palms over her bump and she sighs, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Why?" he asks, he's so happy, this is the first time he'd been able to watch his child grow. She was so used to the changes her body would make but this would a first for him. His hands rub in circles below her bellybutton and she rests her eyes.

"I haven't felt them move yet, Sophia moved by now." She feels guilty she didn't tell him sooner, she feels guilty he didn't tell him sooner about Sophia. If she had told him about Sophia, neither of them would have been imprisoned. If she had told him about Sophia, they might not have conceived their second child so early. Maybe their angel would be here instead if buried in the forest. Edward frowns and his touch nearly puts her to sleep.

"I think it's too early, you haven't even hit four months yet. Give them a little more time to grow, there's no use worrying over something that probably won't happen." She releases a soft hum of pleasure before drifting off to sleep.  _ He's right. No use worrying over something that won't happen. _

\--

_ Great Inagua, July 7th, 1722 _

Mary wakes to the pattering sound of rain against glass. A low roll of thunder echoes in the distance and she sighs. A rainy day means she can just spend another day in bed. She rolls over pulling the sheet over her head blocking the sunlight from the window… wait...

There's pounding on the door now and her eyes pop wide open. She hops from the bed,getting dressed as quickly as she can and rips the door open revealing a panicked Nicholas. "Sorry to disturb you Mary but Edward has sent me-"

Another boom loud enough that it nearly rocks the manor from its foundation. Schooner barking and growling in the background, Mary shoves him and shouts, "Let's go!" Without another word, they scramble to Edward's office. Anne is already there holding Sophia and Jacob, both screaming and crying in her arms. Jennifer looks more curious than scared, which is good, don't want to scare the poor girl back to Bristol.

Mary grabs Sophia and rocks her gently, wiping her tears away. "Where's Edward?" They hurry down the steps, ducking as another cannon goes off sending plaster to the floor behind them. "He went to get your mother, he said he'll meet us there." Anne replies. Schooner leads the path, determined to protect his family.

They eventually make it down the steps, Mary's pregnancy slowing everyone down. She stops to catch her breath but Schooner tugs at her coat, telling her that there's time to rest later. Nicholas' head moves left to right and back again. If this was only a drill Mary probably would have laughed at his confusion. "Which way do we go?"

Mary tugs on his sleeve, pulling him to the left, it's been so long since she and Edward had searched this island. Long before they made it their home and long before Sophia. This place has so many memories, good and bad, she's not ready to leave the west.

They pass the Stella's where Mary had tested his use of the sight. She remembers what he said about her color. He said she was purple; was she be the same color now that she was pregnant again? She'd have to ask him this later.

Mary stops at the edge of the cliff, yanking Nicholas back at the last second before her falls to his death. "How will we get down?"he gasps, teetering over the edge. Mary unites her belt and straps Sophia to her chest the way she did when she was an infant. "We climb."

Mary is already halfway down the cliff before Nicholas shouts, "What?!" Anne follows Mary's lead, tying Jacob to her chest with her own sash. "You heard her get a move on!" Nicholas sputters for a bit until Jennifer makes her own descent down the broken drawbridge, "Come on Nicky let's go!"

His face flushes again and he starts a very slow decent down. "Nicky don't forget Schooner!" Jenny flails her arms and he sighs, struggling to carry the dog under his arm as he makes his way down.

\--

An hour goes by and still no sign of Edward. Mary paces with a sleeping Sophia and Jenny rubs her eyes, the days excitement finally wearing on her. She stifles a yawn and Anne brushes a hand through her hair, "Jenny, why don't you take a nap?"

"What about father?"

Anne picks through a chest and pulls out a few blankets, "Edward will be fine. We'll wake you when he gets here." Jenny nods and Anne tucks her in, Schooner already asleep at the edge of the bed. If the dog is asleep that must mean they're safe. Mary tries again to lay Sophia down but she clings to her mom, whimpering softly.

Mary sighs, rocking Sophia silently, her growing belly the perfect seat for the sleeping child. She glances around their shelter, dug into the cliff face nearly two years ago. Edward had deemed it unnecessary, insisting that the cove's natural defenses would be enough to protect them from any invaders.

"Besides who would attack a small fisherman's village anyway?" Mary sent him off with a shovel only minutes after the words left his mouth. He had really done a wonderful job though, wooden floors and brick walls give the illusion of being back in the manor. Tables, chairs, and even a bed allow them to wait comfortably for the end of any attack.

Mary frowns. She doesn't like hiding, but there's little else to do when the battle comes home with her. She can't go off fighting when she's got plenty more to protect. She glances over at Jenny who's already asleep and chuckles, "She sure fell asleep fast for someone who wasn't tired." Her laughter dies off when a horrifying thought emerges;  _ What if Edward has been killed. _

The sounds of footsteps approaching pulls Mary from her thoughts and the small group turns toward the entrance. Everyone tense and waiting to strike, Nicholas is in the front, holding an axe awkwardly near the top of the hatchet. He's obviously never been soldier. 

The unmistakable heavy footfalls of Edward Kenway start down the stairs. Mary hurries over and pulls him against her, relief spreading over her like a fresh water spring. "What took you so long?" She asks and as she pulls away she notices the bleeding cut above his eyebrow.

She dabs at it with the cuff of her sleeve and scolds him, "I thought we were in agreement that you wouldn't fight?" He brushes her hand away. "It's not like I went out of my way to be ambushed," he says, smirk glowing on his face, "but they picked a fight with the wrong person." Thatch pats him on the back, proud of his skills despite his impairment.

"You should have run away!" She growled and Thatch takes a step back. She was scary before getting pregnant, but now she was downright terrifying. He's glad she's holding Sophia because he may have needed to pull her off of Edward this time.

"I can't just run away, Mary. I'm no coward!"

She shakes her head and gestures towards his two sleeping daughters, "Jenny already grew up without her father, do you want Sophia to as well?" Hurt flashes across his face and she knows she shouldn't have said it. "You and I both know that with that leg you're no use in battle." They stare at each other, willing the other to back down.

Elizabeth places a hand to Edward's shoulder, forcing him out of the wordless battle. It's amazing how children change people. Before, they would have bickered no matter who was present; now, she simply squeezes his shoulder softly and he knows he lost. He plops down into a chair and he leans down to rub his tired calf. "I've worked hard for all this, I can't just stand idly by while they destroy our home!"

Mary pulls his head against her belly, she brushes through his hair. "Everything will be alright, Ah Tabai will be su-"

She stops mid sentence. Edward looks up and she looks down, their eyes lock and both of their mouths drop open. Tears begin falling from Mary’s eyes and Edward can't keep the grin from his face. He places his hands against her stomach, hoping to confirm what he thinks he felt.

"Mary what's wrong?" Anne asks cautiously, never knowing what to expect with Mary's moodswings.

Edward rubs her belly and laughs. "Nothing's wrong other than the fact our baby just kicked me in the face." The room lights up with smiles, the tension in the air now replaced with excitement.

Edward places a kiss to her lips. "You're right Mary, there are some treasures more precious than gold."

  
  



	20. Nineteen

_ Great Inagua, July 8th, 1722 _

Edward peaks out of their shelter, the sounds of the forest returning around them. Schooner barks twice wagging his tail, the battle was over and everyone was more than ready to return home. Gunpowder and the coppery smell of blood linger in the air. Mary tightens her grip on Sophia, not ready to see who may be lying dead on the other side.

Jennifer plugs her nose and groans, "What smells so bad?" The adults stop, unsure of how to explain the carnage around the bend. Mary tucks Jenny's head against her hip, She glances up curiously.

"Jenny I want you to close your eyes, count to one hundred and then open them." Jennifer nods eager for another fun adventure. She squeezes her eyes shut and Mary guides her carefully around still-warm roundshots.

"One, Two, Three" she begins. They quicken their pace up the staircase, keeping the child away from the horror of battle as long as possible.

"Twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one," the town is silent, Are they the only ones who survived?

"Forty, forty-one, forty-two," the air around them is abnormally warm.

"Sixty-eight, sixty-nine, seventy," Edward falls to his knees, illuminated by a pale orange glow. Mary places a hand to his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. There are tears beginning in his eyes, She knows he's upset and she prepares herself.

Instead of cursing, screaming, or even crying; he laughs.

He pulls himself up, takes one last look at the smoldering remains of his mansion and shakes his head. "To hell with the house, it wasn't big enough for us anyway." He places a palm over her belly and places a kiss to her lips.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred!" Jenny's eyes pop open, watching curiously as Mary and Edward pull away from each other.

\--

_ Great Inagua, July 18th, 1722 _

Thatch and Edward were busy drawing plans up to rebuild the town. Leaving Nicholas and Anne alone to watch the children. As much as Mary wanted to help, she had more pressing matters to attend to.

She bounced nervously from foot to foot, child inside kicking along to the beat of her heart.  _ What if Mentor changed his mind. That's why he called me here, he's going to force me to retire. _ Her heart drops when the door swings open.

Ah Tabai steps aside, a frown etched into his usually cheerful face. Mary sucks in a deep breath, to calm her nerves. She takes a shaky step into his office. "Do you know why I have called you here?"

The door clicks shut behind her and she feels tears spring from her eyes. She quickly brushes them alway, angry at herself for crying so easily. Just another reason to add to why she hated being pregnant. "You've changed your mind and you're asking me to retire my blades?"

Ah Tabai chuckles, guiding Mary to a chair, "No, it is not that," She leans back in the chair, relief crashing over her like a tidal wave. "The men we sent to Tulum have returned. I wanted you to take a look at their etchings and tell me what you see."

Ah Tabai hands over charcoal blackened papers and Mary gasps, "That looks like me!" He nods as Mary quickly flips through the stack. "That is what I was thinking," He flips a few pages then stops, pointing at an inscription, "Sorrow follows the woman, but she will birth three."

Mary shakes her head, "I don't understand."

Ah Tabai grins, "Ezio Auditore once wrote that he spoke to those who came before us. They spoke of strange things, things beyond our comprehension. I believe you may be the next to contact them."

Mary stands in silence, soaking up all information. "No," she shakes her head, "there's no way, that can be me."

Ah Tabai grins wider and he nods, "I think it is, are you fit for travel?"

Mary places a palm to her belly,  _ Why would they choose me? And why would I have to go through such tribulations? Why do I have to hurt for them? _ She looks back up, a fire burning deep behind her eyes,  _ Only I can find the answer,  _ "Aye, I think so."

\--

_ Great Inagua, July 24th, 1722 _

"Mary?"

"Aye?" Sophia mumbles to herself at Mary's hip as she packs for her voyage. Edward was wary of her leaving but she promised him that'd she stay out of danger. Ah Tabai had promised he'd protect her should anything go wrong. And after nearly an hour of debate Edward agreed.

Jenny's hands were behind her back as though she'd done something bad. Mary keeled in front of her, placing a hand to her shoulder, "What's wrong Jenny?" Jenny grinds her toe into the ground avoiding eye contact.

"Can I hold the baby?" She asks with the most pitiful look she could muster and Mary laughs, "I thought you broke your father's favorite chest from the look you were giving me. Go sit over there and I'll hand her over." Jenny skips merrily to the couch.

Mary hands Sophia over and Jenny frowns, "I don't want to hold Sophia, she's too big. I want to hold your baby." Mary sits next to Jenny on the couch, "The baby isn't here yet." Jenny scrunches up her nose, "Where is it?" Mary scratches her neck, she wasn't sure what to say. Besides shouldn't Edward be the one to explain this?

As if on cue Edward shuffles through the door, he takes a seat next to Mary and pats her belly, "She's in here." Jenny's eyes widen and she points an accusing finger at Mary, "You ate the baby?" Edward laughs and Mary's face flushes with embarrassment, she glares at him and he sighs, "No Jenny she didn't eat them."

She pouts, "Well how'd she get there then?" Edward looks at Mary, who just shrugs.

"Well there's a thing called a pe-" Mary jabs him in the ribs, stopping his sentence abruptly. He glares at her rubbing the now sore spot on his side. "A what?" Jenny asks.

Mary rubs the back of her neck, not knowing where to even start. She places her hands back I'm her lap and glances around the room for  _ som _ e inspiration. Not seeing any she just decides that there's nothing to lose and Jenny seems mature enough.

"You know boys and girls have different... parts, right?" Jenny shakes her head, her blue eyes shining with innocence. Mary wets her now dry lips, "Well when a boy really likes a girl they," Mary looks to Edward who- for once-is surprisingly serious. He places a hand to Mary's knee and explains, "They kiss a lot and after a while a baby is made."

"But why is it inside of Mary?"

Mary pats her belly with a smile, "The baby has to grow before it can come out."

"When will it come out?"

"The baby stays inside until it's ready to come out, my baby should arrive in November." Jenny nods and Mary stands, thinking their explanations were enough.

"Mary, who's your baby's father?"

Mary and Edward both cock an eyebrow, it's not as though they'd been hiding their relationship. "Edward."

Jenny's brows furrow together, "There's another Edward?" He kneels so he is eye level with her. "Jenny, I'm the baby's Father."

"But mother said you have babies when you're married. So how can you have one with Mary, you should have one with mother. Like me!" Jenny looks angrily at Mary, "Mother said Father left us for a woman and started another family! It's all your fault!"

Mary's mouth drops as the usually well-composed child had a melt down. "Jennifer!" Edward tightens his grip on her shoulders and she falls to the floor.

"Tell her to go away, I want mother here!" Jenny pounds her little feet on the floor, "It's not fair!" Edward and Mary look at each other eyes wide, unsure of what to do or say. Ah Tabai knocks on the door and gives Mary a warm smile. Staying right now would probably make things worse so she hands Sophia back to Edward and follows her mentor back to Tulum.

\--

_ Tulum, July 25th 1722 _

Returning to Tulum was sad to say the least. The town was empty and already over grown. It'd been almost two years since the assassin's left and was not even recognisable as the place she once called home.

Those who were lost in battle so long ago were now reduced to bones. A lump of guilt swelled on her throat, the dead were always given proper burials but Edward had screwed thing up so badly they were just now able to return. Mary paid her respects and they continued towards the heart of the island.

"The sage was only the beginning," was the first  thing Ah Tabai said since they'd arrived. He placed the last stone in place and the large door in front of them shook. Dust and dirt scattered as the door opened for the first time after years of disuse.

Mary gasps as the room around them began to glow. Ah Tabai grins again, "So it  _ is _ true."

"What is mentor?"

There is a flash of light and everything around her stops. All sounds fade and a glowing being stands before her. Mary blinks and she is being lifted from the ground. The woman circles her slowly, inspecting her like a fruit for bruising. "Who are you?" Mary gasps.

"He seems to be rearing properly." The woman stops and Mary is slowly lowered back to the ground. "Who?" She asks and the woman smiles, causing a shiver to roll down her spine.

"Your son."

Mary's heart races and she glances down at her well rounded stomach. Perhaps They should have waited, because this woman seems dangerous. Mary covers her belly with two protecting hands when the words finally sink in, "I'm having a son?"

The woman nods and Mary feels tears invading  her eyes. "He will arrive quickly, but do not worry for he is ready." Mary's belly tightens painfully in what she remembers as early labor. Her heart begins to race and she points at the woman, "Who are you and how do you know this?"

The woman's laugh is as bone chilling as her smile, "I am Juno, I am here to save your kind."

"And why did you choose me?" Mary asks.

"I did not choose you, it was destined."

Mary protests but Juno simply raises her hand, "I do not have much time, please listen. You must find the key before they do. Your lineage is important as he will guard it with his life. In time there will come another, it is important that he may find the key so that he may save the world."

Juno disappears and the sounds slowly grow louder, Ah Tabai begins moving again and Juno leaves Mary with one final cryptic message, "Now go, learn, and grow. The future of humanity is in your hands."

The room shakes and Mary falls to her knees another pain growing in her belly. "Mary!" Is the last she can hear as the room around her goes dark.

\--

_ Great Inagua, August 23rd, 1722 _

Mary groans from her spot on the bed, shielding her eyes from the blinding light.

"Father! Father! Mary's awake!"

She looks off to the side as Jenny scurries to the side of the bed. Schooner barks loudly and jumps onto the bed slobbering all over her face. Mary rolls onto her side protecting her unborn child from an unexpected jump by an excited dog.

"Schooner down!" Edward commands, he obediently hops from the bed, tail still wagging excitedly.

Jennifer bombards Mary with endless questions, Mary just stares blankly into Edward's concerned eyes. He brushes a hand through her hair and stops at her cheek. "You're finally awake."

"What happened?" She groans and attempts to sit. Edward helps her up, "I should be asking you that, Ah Tabai said that when you opened the door you fainted. You've been in and out for nearly a month."

Jennifer jumps onto the bed with Edward and pokes Mary's forehead, "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I told you to go away, I didn't mean it! Please don't go away again!"

Mary shifts uncomfortably and Edward places another pillow behind her. She leans back and sighs, eyes shut, she's never felt so tired before. "Mary?"

She smiles and pulls Jenny to her side, "I'm not mad." Jenny starts crying and Edward pulls her away, placing a kiss to her cheek, "Jenny can you go tell Anne that Mary is awake?"

She nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. Schooner follows faithfully behind. Edward turns back to Mary who has a large grin plastered to her face. She places Edward's palm to her belly, their child kicking steadily inside. "We're having a son."

\--

_ Great Inagua, September 3rd, 1722 _

Mary explained everything about Juno and how she knew their child was a boy. They began a list of names settling on one the pair couldn't find any more fitting, "God has heard". Heading Juno's warning, "He will arrive quickly" She knew her son would be arriving before the week was up.

Mary was currently bracing herself against the bed rail, thankful that these contractions were still short, less than thirty-seconds long and hours apart. She still had a long ways to go. The tightening stopped and Mary released a loud sigh just as Edward walked through the door, "Is everything alright Mary?"

She nods, pushing away from the bed to greet her lover, "Everything is fine Edward." 

He rests his hands at the small of her back, pulling her protruding belly towards him. "Is that so? Then why are you sweating?"

"It's warm in here," She pulls him into a kiss as a distraction. Jenny skips into the room and shouts, "Father!" Mary and Edward break apart quickly and spin around worried something was wrong.

Jennifer grunts as she lowers Sophia back to the floor, "Sophia, you're so heavy." Sophia shouts something unintelligible to her sister and Jenny turns back to Edward. "Sophia wants to know if we can go on your boat!"

Edward laughs as Sophia toddles her way to Mary, "Oh does she now, she told you that herself?" Jenny nods and Edward taps his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I even have a boat."

Jenny crosses her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, "Yes you do, it's outside!"

"Where?"

Jenny huffs, tugs on his sleeve and pulls him to the window. She points, "I meant your ship of course, I don't see what the difference is anyway."

"A ship can carry a boat," he says, "but a boat cannot carry a ship." Jenny rolls her eyes and stomps her foot, "I get it, can we  _ please  _ go?"

Edward kneels placing a hand to her shoulder, "Not today I'm afraid." Jenny visibly deflates and slinks towards the door.

"Now hold up a second," Says Mary, "Why can't you take her?"

"We should be here with you incase the baby comes."

Mary pats her belly, "It'll just be a short trip, I'll go with you I could use some fresh air anyway." Jenny bounces over tugging on Edward's sleeve again, "Let's go!"

Edward shakes his head, "Not today Jenny, you have to wait." Jenny gives him a face that breaks Mary's heart and she blurts out, "I'll take you then." Jenny's mouth drops open, "You can sail a boat?" Mary grins, "I sure can!" Edward cocks an eyebrow, "I really don't think that's a good idea Mary..."

She throws a fist to her hip and grabs Jenny's hand, "I'm tired of being cooped up Edward, if you don't like it you can stay here." They leave the room and Edward looks down at Sophia, "Well Sophia, it's just us now." She point to the door and furrows her brows. "Go!" Edward sighs, "I guess you're right," and he follows after Mary and Jenny.

\--

"See Edward this wasn't such a bad idea!" Edward's fingernails dig into the wood railing as the Jackdaw nearly collides into a rock. His heartbeat is loud in his ears and all he can do is watch as Mary laughs at him. Jenny swings the wheel again and he nearly topples over.

Mary grips the wheel and smiles a the child, "I think I should take over before your father faints." Jenny pouts but takes a seat nearby, ready to jump into action if needed. Mary takes a deep breath of the fresh air, almost forgetting the freedom of captaining a ship.

"Sail ho!" The lookout shouts.

Edward pulls out his spyglass, "She's flying a black flag," Mary's brows furrow, pirates were becoming a rarity now, "and she's headed straight for us." Mary spins the wheel a quarter turn, guiding the Jackdaw away from the approaching ship. The ship continues on its was and Mary sighs in relief, she was by far in no condition for battle.

A silence claims the deck, tension heavy in the air. A calm before the storm.

Mary calls for all sail and just as they catch the wind they hear the sound of distant cannon fire. Edward curses but Mary's eyes remain glued in front of her. "Jaysus, they're shooting at us!" Mary's grip tightens on the wheel, this should not be happening right now, "Mary, get Jenny and Sophia downstairs!"

\--

There wasn't much of a battle, but she knows they've been boarded. There were shots fired and poor Jenny cried herself to sleep. Mary combed through her blonde hair, hoping the other crew would leave soon. Mary stops, placing a hand to her belly, "Why now?" And she rises from the bed, "Christ..."

"Mary?" Little Jenny asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Mary leans against the tables, rocking her hips gently as the pain turns into a dull throb. She releases a breath and smiles at Jenny, "It's nothing to worry over," she shuffles towards the bed again, grasping Jenny's hands, "I'm going to need your help Jenny." She nods eagerly and Mary continues, "I'm going to need you to take care of Sophia okay? I'm going to be distracted for a bit."

\--

Meanwhile on the other side of the door a pistol was held up to Edward's temple. The metal cold against his sun burnt skin, "Do you know who I am?" The man asks and Edward frowns, "Aye, you're Ned Low."

Low smirks and instead of lowering his pistol he cocks it. "That's right and I just got done with cutting the lips off of a merchant. Now hand over your wares and I'll leave butchering only a  _ few _ of your crew." Edward furrows his brows. In another time he would have said something snide but his family is aboard and he can't afford to make any mistakes.

"I ain't a merchant." Edward spits and Low's smirk turns into a frown. He glances around the deck, eyeing the crew. "Well you certainly ain't part of the navy." Low taps his pistol against his chin as he takes a stroll around the deck. He leans against the ships diving bell and taps it a few times.

"You dive?" Edward remains silent and Low smirks, pushing off of the bell. "Well I'm glad I boarded because I recall a Spanish vessel sunk here years ago," Edward tightens his fist, "I think you're going to go diving for me!" Edward bites his lip, "As long as you don't lay a hand on my crew."

Low extends his arm aiming straight for his youngest member of his crew, Harris. A shot rings through the air and the lad clutches at his chest, he lands on his knees and Low laughs, "Like that?" Edward's chest tightens, Harris joined his crew less than a month ago wise well beyond his years. He'll be sorely missed.

Edward strips down to just his trousers. He'll have to make this quick, there's no telling what this maniac will do while he's underwater. If he killed the lad there's nothing stopping him from killing a pregnant woman and two children. Low instructs his lackeys to tie up the Jackdaw's crew and Edward uses the distraction to stuff the bell with bombs.

\--

Mary hears a gunshot ring from outside and Sophia cries, Jenny tries her hardest to get her sister to quiet down. "Mary? I'm scared." Mary releases a slow breath as her contraction finishes and smiles, "It will be alright Jenny."

Mary is panicking but she doesn't dare let her worry show outside. Mary shuffles from the table, hoping to occupy her thoughts with something else, "Jenny tell me about the book you're reading."

Mary feels her trousers become heavy and very wet. Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat, all sound drown out around her as another contraction hits. She can't help the groan that leaves her mouth. Jenny's blue eyes dart from Mary's wet pants and then up to face. "Did you just pee yourself?"

\--

Edward feels the diving bell being raised and he knows now is the time. He stuffs a worn old chest into the top of the bell and readies the tinder box. Praying to whatever god is out there listening that the wicks didn't get wet.

The bell is pulled up and Edward strikes the box, his heart skips a beat. Nothing. He tries several more times, not even a spark. The bell is being pulled up over the deck.

"Let's be havin' you, let the dog see the rabbit!" Low knocks on the bell a few times but Edward doesn't budge. "Are you deaf!" Low peaks under the bell. "I'm not in the mood for fun and Games!"

"Shit!" Low scrambles away from the bell as fast as he can, "Ditch it over the side, hurry!"

_ BOOM! _

\--

Mary groans as another contraction rips through her abdomen.

_ BOOM! _

A crash shakes the room sending Mary to her knees. She claws at the floor, "Christ! Why now?"

Jenny and Sophia are crying hysterically on the bed. Mary's contraction reaches the end and she pushes herself up. "Mary, I'm scared!"

Mary pulls Jenny to her side, "Everything is going to be alright, don't worry."

Gun fire picks up outside and Mary is on the verge of another contraction. At this rate their child will be born at sea!

\--

The fight was over quickly considering more than half the men were blown away. And a finishing shot to a powder barrel blew Low's ship sky high. "That's for the men you killed, past and present." Edward tosses his gun to the ground and hurries to his cabin.

He kicks the door open, "Mary!"

She rocks Jenny softly, humming a tune. Jenny and Sophia fast asleep. "Thank God you're okay!" Mary winces and Edward hurries to her side. "Where are you hurt?" He shouts, inspecting her.

"I'm not hurt anywhere, but you better hurry unless you want your son born right here!"

His brows raise and he darts from the room. She can hear him scrambling up the steps, landing  loudly in front the helm. "I want every inch of sail flapping in the wind! We've got a child coming!"

\--

They arrived back at Inagua in less than twenty minutes, Edward carried Mary to the mansion as her contractions grew closer and closer together. Anne hurried off to gather the necessary supplies while Ifé checked her over. Edward paced in front of the door while Thatch tried to calm him down. Elizabeth and Nicholas distracted Jenny and Sophia from hysteria.

"What's wrong with Mary?" Jennifer asks innocently.

Elizabeth rolls the ball over to Sophia, who decided she was done with their silly game. Mary groans loudly from the other side of the door. "Your brother is on his way."

Jennifer frowns, "Why is he hurting Mary? That's not very nice."

Elizabeth smooths down the child's unruly hair, "It hurts to bring new child into the world, but it's well worth it when they are here."

Mary cries out again and Edward starts cursing under his breath. Thatch squeezes his shoulder and whispers, "Everything's fine Kenway, now stop pacing you're worrying your daughter."

Edward slaps Thatch's hand away, "Everything is not fine! This is too early!"

The room goes silent as a pair of proud, loud lungs fill the room. Edward smiles and Thatch slaps his shoulder, "Congrats new papa!"

\--

And with that final, exhausted push, Mary Read became a mother again. Bringing another blonde-haired blue-eyed baby into the world. “Is it too much to ask for a child that looks like me?” Mary huffed tiredly as Ife hands over her new child.

The door bursts open and Edward hurries to the edge of the bed. Their son stops crying long enough to get a good look at his parents. "Welcome to the world son," Mary hands the newborn off.  Edward cradles him gently in his arms, "Welcome to the family Samuel."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scene with Edward Low was from the Assassin's Creed: Reflections #3
> 
> So sorry for the delay! I've been pretty stressed but finally got back into the swing of witting! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and comments. I appreciate each and every one of you for all your support! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!


	21. Chapter 20

Great Inagua, September 13th, 1722

"We should get married,” Edward says peering over Mary's shoulder. She jumps, not expecting to see him at this hour. He catches her eye and grins. There's no mockery in his tone and her heart skips a beat, He's serious. She quickly glances away. “Well?” He asks quietly.

She places her hand over his and forces a smile. “I don't know Edward. We were both married before. Don't you think it's a little demeaning?”

Edward is sad, she can see it in his eyes. Even though they've been together for almost two years, she's just not ready yet. They fight often and if it wasn't for Sam they would have separated already. “I just don't think we are ready for such a commitment.”

Edward hangs his head and turns toward the door. Sam starts to whimper, and Mary begins to unbutton her top. He glances back once more, she can see the determination in his eyes. She sighs knowing that when Edward Kenway is determined nothing will stand in his way. 

\--  
Great Inagua, October 13th, 1722

“Edward, stop I have work to do!” Mary swats his advancing hands away. He grumbles something under his breath and she turns back to her work. Great Inagua was attacked by the templar navy and Mary needs to come up with a plan before-

“Christ Edward!” She grabs the nearest object, which just so happens to be her inkwell, and chucks it at his face. He ducks just in time and the glass shatters behind him. Samuel begins wailing from his cradle and Mary rubs her face furiously with her hands.

“Four targets, I've got four targets to eliminate and find without even leaving this room.” she says, face still in her palms, “I’d be better off finding them myself.” She knew being a mentor was difficult, but she just couldn't understand how At Tabai could stand being locked up in this room all day.

Edward rests his hands over her shoulder. He kneads the tension from her muscles and she sighs, leaning back into his touch. Her eyes shut, and she drifts off-

She suddenly leaps from her chair rushing to a table across the room. She begins rummaging through stacks of books on the table. Edward pulls crying Samuel from his cradle, “What are you looking for?”

Mary tosses book after book to her side, “I know it's here…” 

Edward rocks their son softly, “I think he's hungry-”

“AHA!” Mary stabs her finger on the page. She scribbles down a note, ties it to the ankle of a pigeon and sets it loose. She turns back with that shite eating smirk he missed. He quirks a brow, “What was that all about?”

Mary pulls Samuel from his arms, the infant clutches tightly to the front of his mother's shirt. “Mentor has been teaching me a bit of the Mayan language. I remember reading something on our trip back to Tulum. This is going to sound crazy but,” Mary leans closer, her eyes bright with excitement, “This is the prophecy.” Edward smirks and she knows he’s going to piss her off.

“Well what does your prophecy say about marrying me?”

\--  
Great Inagua, November 13th, 1722

A week goes by and then a month, Edward hadn't brought up marriage again, but this time Anne did. It'd been a late night, Mary was finishing a bit of paperwork when the redhead slipped into the office. She hopped upon Mary's desk, crossed one knee over the other and waited patiently for her friend’s attention. When none came she asked, “Would you get married again?”

Mary was so shocked by the question that she stabbed a hole right through her paper. She sighs, placing the quill back into its pot then folds her hands neatly in her lap. “Did Edward put you up to this?” 

Anne whips her head to the side and grins, “No, did he propose?”

Mary leans back into her chair searching her friends face for any falsity. Finding none she sighs looking towards the bassinet next to her desk. “I'd hardly call it proposal, but he did mention something about getting married.”

Anne claps her hands excitedly and spins on the desk to face Mary. She squeezes Mary's cheeks and giggles, “Mary’s getting married!”

Mary rolls her eyes and bats Anne's hands away, “I ain't getting married.”

Anne gasps and hops from the desk, both hands on her hips in typical Anne fashion. “You said no?!”

Mary nods and Anne looks furious, “He loves you!” Sam whimpers from his cradle. Anne's tone softens when she notices the pain in Mary's eyes. “He ain't going anywhere Mary, you know that.” 

Mary rubs her face with her hands, “I know, I just,” she sighs, “every time I'm happy something happens to ruin it. What if Edward turns out like Charles? I don't think I can do it again.”

“You’d hurt whether you're married or not.” Mary remains silent and Anne continues, “It's been nearly ten years, I think Charles would want you to be happy.”

Mary nods, lifting Sam from his cradle, Anne heads towards the door to give them a bit of privacy. Mary asks, “Was there a reason you stopped by?” 

Anne turns with a large grin upon her face. “I'm getting married.”

\--  
Great Inagua, February 13th, 1723

The ceremony was small but captured perfectly, the moment that Anne Bonny became Anne Cormac. Anne and Nicholas were in love and Mary felt guilty for never noticing. Anne always knew what Mary was thinking and what she was feeling. But Mary had not once noticed her feelings towards the tutor. 

Nicholas and Anne were made for each other. You could even tell in the way they danced. Not one missed step or trampled toe. Anne places a flower behind her husband's ear, the way she used to with James. It makes her heart ache terribly but she's happy her friend has finally found happiness. So much has changed but Anne has always stayed her jovial and fun-loving self.

Sophia sits happily in her father's lap as they clap along to the music. Anne spins, her white dress flows a dazzling orange by the fire. Jennifer dances around with Elizabeth, Thatch with Jacob. Nicholas pulls Anne against him, their bodies melding perfectly together. Mary hums to Samuel as the song reaches its peak. 

Edward catches Mary staring but he does not say a word and for that she's glad. She's not ready to admit that she'd love to call him husband. She glances at the two lovers and back at her family, realizing that Anne was right. She'd be devastated if she lost him.

That night Mary led him to bed. They were stripped of their garments before the back of her knees even hit the mattress. Edward lowered her gently, placing kisses where he could reach. A gasp left her when he entered her. This was not like the other times they've made love.

Edward came with Mary’s name on his tongue as well as his on hers. He made his way to her neck leaving his mark. His hands ghosting gently over her thighs. She wraps them around his waist, he brushes against her and they're both ready again. Before they join together Mary places a kiss upon his lips. She nods her head and he looks confused, “I'll marry you Edward.”

\--  
Great Inagua, February 19th, 1725

“I'm sorry Edward but I just haven't the time.”

“It's been three years Mary!”

“Hardly, when did you ask me?”

“When Sam was born!”

“I guess you're right, now how old is he?”

Edward slams his hands on her desk, “I know full well you know how old our son is!”

Mary rubs her tired eyes sighing, “I'm sorry.” 

Edward frowns, he can see how tired she looks. Her eyes are sunken, face gaunt, she's killing herself. “You need to stop this.”

“I can't Edward, the Templars can't win. It's fate, Juno said-"

“To hell with Juno! This is killing you!”, Edward shouts.

Mary's eyes narrow, “You know it ain't all about you Edward. Go.”

They stare each other down, both too stubborn to admit the other is right. There's a knock at the door and without breaking eye contact Mary growls, “Enter!”

Ah Tabai peeks his head from the doorway, “I hope I am not disturbing anything.” 

Mary sighs knowing she's lost this battle, “No Mentor, have you word from our brothers?”

He grins and says, “Yes, Mary, we found him.”

She smirks and turns to her fiancé, “Looks like I win, time to pledge to the brotherhood. Suit up man.” 

Mary joins Ah Tabai at the door, “We leave before sun down, get your crew ready Kenway.”

\--  
St. Augustine, February 20th, 1725

The sound of a crying child fills the dark tunnel, the three pick up their pace running fast toward glowing red embers. A cackling sound picks up and the child begins squealing. “Shite, Sam we’re coming!!” Mary screams, throat raw from the thick billowing smoke.

This wasn't the first time a templar grandmaster kidnapped their child but it sure as hell would be the last. Edward, Ah Tabai, and Mary charge headlong into God only knows what. Mary lets out a shriek, “You fucking bastard! How can you do that to a child?!”

Jackson turns, a smirk upon his face. “Oh this?” He gestures towards the pole Sam is tied to, “It makes it easier without the child trying to escape.” 

“Mommy, Daddy!!” Sam cries out.

Jackson shakes the pole causing Sam to burst into tears again, “Quiet you little shit!”

“Leave him be!” Mary shouts. 

The grandmaster smirks again and this time lets the pole drop toward the fire pit. Mary darts toward her son and as her hand brushes his the red glow of the room suddenly turns white. Samuel hovers just above the firepit, the ropes falling away from him. He continues crying as he's slowly lowered in front of Mary. 

Mary falls to her knees gripping onto her son tightly, “It's ok Sam, I'm here now.” 

He wipes his tears into her shirt and Mary looks into sparkling eyes.

“You've done well child, I'm sorry for putting you into this situation.” 

Mary gasps, “W-who are you?”

“That doesn't matter, Juno has led you astray child.”

Mary watches Edward’s slow-motion battle. “There isn't much time, Juno wishes to enslave your kind, not save you.”

There's another flash, “Do not listen Mary, Minerva is manipulating you.”

The two gods begin arguing and Mary feels faint. What is going on? Is she going mad? She must be. Mary combs through Sam's hair and squeezes her eyes shut tight, I'll count to ten and they'll be gone. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. She quickly opens her eyes but the two are still there. She sighs, waving her arm trying to gain their attention.

“Hello? Hello!” she shouts. The Gods stop arguing and Minerva points at Juno, “We must lock her away before she enslaves all of humanity-"

Juno interrupts her, “If you listen to Minerva she will destroy earth!”

“Juno stop lying! We are trying to prevent their destruction!”

Mary shakes her head, “How can I trust you? You've never spoken to me before.”

Minerva smiles and with a wave of her hand Mary knows all of Juno's evil. Her eyes go wide, and she points a shaking finger, “You're mad!” 

Juno puts her hands up in defense, “Mary I am like you, I lost my husband, I lost my son.”

Mary pulls out her swords, tucking her son behind her, “You killed them!”

“It isn't true!”

“She will kill your son too; your sword will have no affect Mary!” Minerva shouts.

Juno steps towards them and Mary jabs at her, “Stay back!”

Juno’s hand goes straight through Mary and a bright blue aura surround Sam. He begins floating again, “No!” Mary shouts, reaching for her son but this time her hand goes through him. Juno opens her mouth and Mary can see Sam’s life being sucked out of him. 

Mary weeps, feeling a strange heavy weight upon her shoulders. “You can still save him Mary, but it will be at a cost.”

She nods, tears rolling freely down her cheeks, “Anything.”

“We have to imprison her, but it will cost your life to save his.” 

Mary’s head drops, and she lets out a choked sob, “If I must.” She glances up at Edward who was oblivious to anything other than his battle with the templar. She then turns her head back to Sam. “I'm sorry Edward, I wish we could have been married but this is for Sam, you’d understand. I love you Edward.” 

Mary nods and the world goes dark around her.

\--  
There's another flash of light, this time Edward notices. Jackson brings his sword down hard, using the pirate’s distraction to his advantage. A large figure looms over a nearly lifeless Mary. Edward’s pulse raises, and he shoves Jackson back, “Mary! Mary! Answer me God damn it!!” 

Edward darts toward the figure but Jackson tackles him to the ground. Edward kicks at the man but it's no use, Jackson uses his weight to his advantage and pins the pirate to the ground. Jackson punches Edward in the face repeatedly occasionally switching things up by slamming his head into the stone below. 

Jackson stops, looking down at the sword protruding from his abdomen. He looks back up at Edward and spits a mixture of blood and mucus into his face. “Fuck you”, he croaks out before slumping over dead. 

Edward kicks the dead man off and nods at Ah Tabai and the two men run, “Oi! Juno stop!!” Edward shouts.

Minerva glances up but only for a second, “Do not interfere moral.”

Edward being Edward, doesn't listen and instead blocks her access of Mary. Minerva glares at him and with a quick flick of the wrist he goes flying across the room. He lands with a hard thud and slowly, painfully raises to his feet.

“Juno if you don't fucking leav-" he starts.

“I am Minerva, Mary has sacrificed her life to save your son’s life and your planet. Do not interfere.”

Edward feels that familiar bite, his eyes sting and his throat swells. “Stop what you're doing! Take me instead!”

“It is too late and beside your heart is not pure.” Minerva shakes her head sadly, “I am sorry.”

Edward falls to the ground, a broken man. He sobs loudly, he already lost a wife and a child, now he will lose his best friend and lover. He couldn't possibly go on. Ah Tabai takes a step forward. “Is my heart pure?”

Minerva eyes him wearily, “Yes.”

Ah Tabai places a hand to his heart, “Please use me instead, I have had a chance at life, Mary is still young.”

Minerva shakes her head, “If I stop now there is no guarantee she will live. You both may die, even with your sacrifice.”

“But there is a chance she will live.”

Minerva nods and Ah Tabai smiles, “Please use me instead.”

She slowly lowers Mary to the ground, Edward rushes over and cradles her lifeless body. Minerva lifts Ah Tabai from the ground and the room shakes. They're transported into many different realms during this ceremony. They're in Rome, then Masyaf, Egypt, London and what is that machine? France, these people are strange looking. Then finally they are returned to the cavern. 

Everyone is gone, and the room is now lined with glowing cracks. There's a pedestal in the center of the room. Minerva's voice is loud in his ears, “Take this key and hide it far from here. Warn future generations not to look for this place or face Juno's wrath."

The voice fades and a pendant drops from midair. Edward scrambles toward it and ties it around his neck. He inspects it in the soft glow emanating from the cracks. 

\--  
Great Inagua, December 4th, 1725

She stands at the end of the pier, her white dress flowing freely in the wind. She watches as a boat sails slowly past. She missed her time at sea, it wasn't long, but it was fun. She wishes she could go back in time to change the past but she's content now. She has a home and a loving family; the pain was worth it.

“Jenny? Are you coming?” Sophia asks quietly.

Jennifer smiles and waves her half-sister over, “Yes just watch a little while longer. I don't want to go yet it'll make me sad.”

Sophia nods and the two sit, kicking their feet in the water. The fish nibble at their toes and the girls giggle sharing one last moment before the ceremony.

\--  
Edward stands at the quarter deck of his Jackdaw in his best state of dress. He's nervous and everyone can tell. Thatch claps a large hand to his shoulder squeezing tightly. “You'll be fine lad, you've been through worse.”

Edward laughs and before he can reply the crew begins:

As I rolled out one morning  
Away, you roller bowler!  
As I rolled out one morning  
I met a lady fair

She walks towards him with such grace and poise. The subtle sway of her hips keeps him entranced.

Timme, hey-rig-a-jig and a ha-ha  
Good morning, ladies all  
Away, you roller bowler!  
Timme, hey-rig-a-jig and a ha-ha  
Good morning, ladies all

 

Edward takes a deep breath and adjusts his constricting suit. He never was one for fancy clothes. He should have known what he was signing up for.

The first time that I saw her  
Away, you roller bowler!  
The first time that I saw her  
That saucy girl of mine:

He's gleaming with joy as she approaches the quarter deck. Thatch helps her up the staircase, Edward's holding his breath.

But when she found that I was skint  
Away, you roller bowler!  
But when she found that I was skint  
She left me standing there

She finally reaches him in after what felt like hours, he grabs her hands in his and their fingers entwine. “You're not going to leave me standing here are you?” he asks her.

I squared me yards and sailed away  
Away, you roller bowler!  
I squared me yards and sailed away  
And to the ship I went

She smirks that familiar smirk, “If I was going to leave you, I would have left you in Nassau like the bloody bilge rat you are.”

She winked & flipped a flipper  
Away, you roller bowler!  
She winked & flipped a flipper  
She thought I was a mate

Her brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight, she's never looked so beautiful before. He's never seen her in a dress before and white is quite flattering on her.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony.”

Edward grins at her, he has never been so happy in his life. All those years ago he never would have guessed they would have come this far. He's so engrossed in thought he missed what the priest said.

“What?” The crowd laughs and Edward scratches the back of his head. 

The priest looking quite unimpressed repeats himself, “Do you, Edward Kenway take Mary Read to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?”

Edward grins, “I think I've proven myself already.” 

The priest shakes his head and Mary slaps Edward on the shoulder.

“I do.” Edward says.

The priest sighs and continues, “Do you, Mary Read take Edward Kenway to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do" Mary says, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She never thought she'd cry at her wedding, she sure didn't do it the first time.

“What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The two lean in sharing the first of many kisses under the Kenway name. This is a motion they know well, but the devotion behind it is new. The crowd cheers when Edward dips Mary backwards. They break apart, both knowing this would never end the way it had before. 

They've been through far too many deadly situations. They are meant for each other. Through sickness and in health they will always be there to catch the other if they should fall. 

And oh boy did Mary fall…

“Shite" Mary's knees buckle, “Not now.” 

Edward hoists her up, heading towards the house having been through this twice before. Mary tucks her head into his neck and he chuckles, “Our children have a knack for timing…” 

Mary groans feeling (hopefully for the last time) the first set of contractions. “We should have held off the wedding Edward, I told you I weren't ready.”

Edward shakes his head, “No better time than now, who knows what could have happened.”

“This!” Mary shouts.

\--  
Epilogue:

Haytham Kenway was born the night of their wedding. Edward and Mary had many years of love together. All of their children join the brotherhood except Sam who suffers from a lifelong illness caused by his time with Juno.

Anne and Nicholas have one child together naming him Shay. Thatch and Elizabeth had a short marriage before he fell at the hands of the British navy. Elizabeth followed in death just two short years later.

Edward eventually hands his pendant off to Haytham explain the need to protect it with his life. Haytham takes off to the Americas shortly after learning the story surrounding the powerful object. He buries it in a location no one will ever dare to look. 

During his time in America Haytham meets Kaniehtí:io. On their journey back Ratonhnhaké:ton is born. Mary is angry at first but after seeing the little baby's face she swoops him right up. Connor was the first of many spoiled grandchildren.

Edward and Mary die together at the ripe old age of 83, a feat not many of their time could achieve. They die in their sleep only to be discovered by their first daughter Sophia. Their small island had turned into quite a large city and all citizens attended their burial.  
Their successors include Jennifer and her 3 children, Sophia with 1 child, Sam with the most at 5, and Haytham with 2.

End 

\--  
AN:

I just wanted to thank everyone who suffered along with me during this massive project! This fic had a mind of its own. I planned to end it 3 chapters later, but I just couldn't write anything else. This story was meant to end this way because it was very easy for me to finish it. I am so sorry for the nearly 12-month delay. 

As to Mary not dying, you all can thank my coworker for that. If he didn't remind me of Haytham this fic would not have had a happy ending. When I concluded that Mary had to die I was terribly upset. I wanted this to be a fix-it fic. It was a very hard making the final decision of either making all of Mary's pregnancies pointless or not to show the undying love of a mother. 

Thank you again everyone for all the love and encouragement! I hope I'll have another story out soon!


End file.
